1 Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht
by BineBlack
Summary: Von dunklen und schönen Männern, tiefer Liebe und dem Kampf gegen das Böse. Schafft Harry es endlich, Voldemort zu besiegen? Lest selbst! KEIN SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Proclaim:**

Alle Figuren (Bis auf Milena) sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei finanzielles Interesse daran und wünsche mir nur, dass Leute an dieser Geschichte Spaß haben und ich dem einem oder Anderen ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubere

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Bitte lest diese Geschichte nur, wenn ihr Freude an romantischen Geschichten habt und es der Figur des Sirius gönnt, endlich einmal glücklich zu werden. Mit einer Frau, wohl gemerkt! Herrlich romantisch und manchmal auch ein nicht ganz so jugendfrei … lease review! Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf Kritik. Und wenn es euch gefällt, kommt mehr! Versprochen

**Endlich wieder Schnuffel **

Endlich war es wieder soweit – nach all dem ganzen Schulstress in den ersten Wochen des neuen Schuljahres und nach 8 endlos langen Wochen bei den Dursleys stand endlich wieder ein Besuch in Hogsmead an und weder Harry noch Ron oder Hermine konnten es erwarten, das Schulgelände endlich zu verlassen. Wenn auch zugegebenermaßen aus anderen Gründen als ihre Mitschüler. Während sich all ihre Schulkameraden auf einen Abstecher in Zonkos zauberhaften Scherzartikelladen oder ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen freuten, fieberten die drei Freunde vielmehr einem Treffen mit Sirius Black entgegen. Nachdem es Harry kurz vor den Sommerferien durch einen Zufall gelungen war seinen Paten aus dem Spiegel der verlorenen Seelen zu befreien war es nun das erste Mal, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergab ihn wieder zu sehen. Harry konnte nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er wahnsinnig aufgeregt war. Seit ihm die Rettung gelungen war, hatte es keinen Tag gegeben, an dem er nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Moment, an dem der Spiegel zersprungen und Sirius wie ein Knäuel aus schwarzem Stoff plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Einen Moment lang hatten sich beide wie versteinert angestarrt, doch dann war ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht erschienen. „Ich wusste, dass Du es schaffen würdest", erklärte er schlicht und im nächsten Moment war Harry wieder auf den Füßen gewesen und seinem Paten wild um den Hals gefallen. Jeder hatte ihm schließlich erklärt, dass dieser niemals mehr zurückkommen könne. Aber er war zurückgekehrt. Er hatte Harry nicht allein gelassen. Sirius war schließlich das letzte Stückchen Familie, das Harry seit dem Tod seiner Eltern Lily und James noch hatte. Abgesehen von den Dursleys natürlich – aber auf die konnte Harry pfeifen!

Während die anderen Mitschüler schnatternd aus dem großen Portal strömten, hielten sich die drei Freunde im Hintergrund und hatten bald den größten Pulk aus den Augen verloren. Nur noch einzelne Klassenkameraden trödelten herum und waren somit nicht schneller als Harry und seine Freunde. Eine Tatsache, die fürchterlich an seinen Nerven zerrte – er musste sich ziemlich zusammennehmen, um sie nicht mit wild fuchtelnden Armen wie Hühner zu verscheuchen. Dieser Gedanke erzeugte ein leicht grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es würde wunderbar zu dem verschrobenem Bild passen, was die Meisten so gern um ihn zeichneten – und der Tagesprophet hätte endlich wieder eine Potter-Schlagzeile à là: ‚Und schon wieder dreht er durch. Der arme Irre wütet wieder in Hogwarts! ´ „Und Jungs sind doch klüger als Mädchen!" „Ja genau! Deswegen schlage ich Dich ja auch in jedem Test, Ronald Weasley!" „Das liegt ja nur daran, dass Du gar kein echtes Mädchen bist, Hermine!" „So, und was bin ich dann!" „Ein Streber!" Ein wütendes Aufkeuchen scheuchte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn wieder an seine Begleiter – die zwei waren wieder voll in ihrem Element. „Das nimmst Du sofort zurück", forderte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen, doch Ron streckte ihr nur vielsagend die Zunge heraus und hielt sich provokant die Ohren zu, während sie wilde Schimpfteraden auf ihn nieder regnen ließ, was für ein dummer Kerl er doch sei und das sein Machogehabe kaum noch auszuhalten wäre. „Jetzt sag doch auch mal was, Harry!" zeterte sie und funkelte nun ihn böse an. „Sag diesem Holzkopf da, das Mädchen viel intelligenter sind als Kerle!" „Oh Mann, Hermine. Harry ist vielleicht auch ein Kerl!" „Ist er nicht", konterte sie und als Harry sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue mustere, fügte sie stotternd hinzu: „Ähhh …... das meine ich ja gar nicht. Nicht so ein Kerl halt. Ach Mensch, Du weißt, wie ich das meine!" Harry lachte leise und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Schon gut, Hermine. Ich nehme das als Kompliment, das ich nicht ‚SO EINER´ bin." Grade als er den Arm wieder fortnehmen wollte, fiel ihm ein paar Schritte vor ihnen Cho Chang – eine Mitschülerin mit langen, glatten und dunklen Haaren und mindestens genauso dunklen großen Augen, die Harrys Herz jedes Mal ins Stolpern brachten - auf, die mit einer Gruppe Mädchen ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead zu sein schien. Ihr Blick traf ihn unerwartet, so dass er es nicht verhindern konnte rot anzulaufen. Seit dem letzten Schuljahr, nachdem er Sirius verloren hatte, hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Na ja … eigentlich seit ihrem ersten Kuss nicht mehr. Nachdem sein Pate verschwunden war, war sich Harry sicher gewesen, dass es auch mit ihr vorbei war. Wie mit allem. Hm, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte … wohl doch nicht – seit Herz hüpfte jedenfalls verräterisch. Aber noch mehr als ihre bloße Anwesenheit irritierte ihn ihr verletzter Blick, den sie so schnell wie möglich wieder abwandte. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder getan? Er wurde aus ihr einfach immer noch nicht schlau! „Mädchen!" murmelte er resigniert, was ihm ein „HA!" von Ron einbrachte, der triumphierend verkündete: „Siehst Du Hermine! Harry kann Mädchen auch nicht leiden." Während die beiden wieder aufeinander losgingen wie fauchende Katzen, folgte Harrys Blick Cho noch eine Weile, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld endgültig verschwunden war. Er verstand sie wirklich nicht.

„Halt! Hier müssen wir runter. Sirius ……" „SHHHHHHHHH!" zischten Harry und Ron wie im Chor und unterbrachen so Hermines unbedachten Ausruf. Sie zuckte zusammen und murmelte kleinlaut: „Entschuldigt. Ich meine Schnuffel." Sie deutete auf die Wegabzweigung, die fort vom belebten Hogsmead führte und die sie zu der versteckten Höhle führen würde, die immer noch als Treffpunkt für die Freunde und Harrys Paten diente. Sie wären beinah alle daran vorbeigelaufen. „Oh", bekannte Harry und grinste schief. „Gut, das wenigstens eine mitdenkt. Danke, Hermine." Immer noch laut darüber streitend, wer nun intelligenter war, folgten Ron und Hermine ihm und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Vorfreude auf Sirius. Als sie endlich die moosüberwucherte Höhle erreicht hatten, blieben alle drei stehen und spähten über die Schulter damit sie sicher sein konnten, von niemand verfolgt worden zu sein. Es war niemand in Sicht und so zischte Harry leise: „Schnuffel? Schnuffel, bist Du da? Wir sind es." Ein paar Sekunden vergingen ohne ein Geräusch – und genau deswegen fuhren sie alle zusammen, als es plötzlich hinter ihnen im Gras raschelte und ein riesiger schwarzer Hund erschien. Hermine entfuhr ein leiser Schreckenslaut und ungewollt griff sie nach dem erstbesten, was ihr in die Finger geriet – Rons Hand. Doch auch Ron war kurzzeitig so erschrocken, dass er es nicht mal bemerkte. Der Hund blickte die drei an, hob die Nase in den Wind und schnüffelte nach Ungewöhnlichem. Erst als er nichts entdecken konnte ertönte ein leises „Plop" und Sirius, ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Augen, stand vor den Dreien. Er wirkte gesünder als bisher. Die letzten Erinnerungen, die Harry von ihm hatte, waren immer noch so von Schrecken – und besonders von 12 Jahren Askaban – gezeichnet gewesen, sodass sein Pate jetzt ohne blasse, eingefallene Haut und mit deutlich mehr auf den Rippen um Jahre jünger geworden zu sein schien. Er sah in die Runde und konnte sich offenbar ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So wir ihr mich alle anseht, glaube ich fast wirklich, dass ich in Gestalt des Hundes aussehe wie der Grimm!" Harry erwiderte das Grinsen. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen", gab er zu. „Du siehst besser aus." „So langsam gewöhne ich mich an den Grimmauldplatz – und da Molly jetzt niemanden von euch mehr hat, den sie päppeln kann, hat sie mich als Ersatz auserkoren. Die Kochkünste Deiner Mum sind ohne Zweifel grandios, Ron. Und sie hat diesen alten Kasten fast wohnlich hingekriegt." Ron nickte zustimmend. „Wehe, wenn sie losgelassen." Sirius Blick fiel auf die immer noch ineinander verschlungenen Hände von Ron und Hermine und er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Hat sich hier so viel geändert?" fragte er verblüfft und die beiden – ihnen war erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass sie Händchen hielten – fuhren so schnell auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. „Behalt gefälligst Deine Finger bei Dir", schimpfte Hermine, doch bevor Ron auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit hatte zurückzugiften, winkte Sirius sie zum Höhleneingang hinüber und schlüpfte hinein. Als alle sicher und außer Sichtweite waren, entspannten sich alle deutlichst und Sirius fragte, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Harry mühte sich nach Kräften, alles so kurz wie möglich zu erzählen, trotzdem brauchte er fast eine ganze Stunde, bis er auch nur annähernd das Gefühl hatte, die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten ausgesprochen zu haben. „Und ab morgen haben wir wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", verkündete er abschließend und holte tief Luft. „Das war es, glaub ich." Sirius nickte, sah Harry aber weiterhin schweigend an. „Was ist?" fragte dieser ziemlich irritiert. „Ist das wirklich alles?" Harry nickte und runzelte die Stirn. Worauf wollte sein Pate wohl hinaus? „Das Mädchen", versuchte Sirius nachzuhelfen – und während Harry puterrot anlief, war es nun an Ron, verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln. „Welches Mädchen denn?" Harry wusste, wen sein Pate meinte, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden. Zumindest nicht vor Hermine und Ron! „Nur eine Bekannte", murmelte er daher so schnell wie möglich. Er konnte sehen, dass Sirius ihm das nicht abnahm. Trotzdem nickte dieser und wechselte schnell das Thema, bevor Ron weitere Fragen stellen konnte. „Und wer unterrichtet das Fach dieses Jahr?" fragte er. „Jetzt sagt nicht der alte Schniefelus hat es endlich geschafft und die Stelle ergattert!" „Wehe", entfuhr es Ron und Harry fügte hinzu: „Zwei Fächer bei Snape und ich springe von der Zugbrücke!" Sirius grinste. Seine Abneigung gegenüber Snape, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke und ehemaligen Schulkollegen Sirius, stand dem der Kinder in nichts nach. „Ich glaube, dieses Mal ist es eine Frau", bemerkte Hermine, die bis dahin kein Wort gesagt hatte und erntete mit dieser Enthüllung überraschte Blicke ihrer Freunde. „Woher weißt Du das denn?" fragte Harry verblüfft. „Professor Mc Gonagall hat so etwas erwähnt. Es ist wohl eine ihrer ehemaligen Schülerinnen." „Und Mc Gonagall hat Dir das Ganze beim Nachtmittagstee und eurer Runde Bridge erzählt, oder was!" stichelte Ron. Hermine ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. „Na dann bin ich aber mal gespannt", sagte Harry und Ron fügte hinzu: „Hoffentlich sieht die Neue wenigstens nicht aus wie Professor Rauepritsche. Das wäre doch mal was Neues!"

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle ganz gespannt auf die neue Professorin. Mehr als einmal hörte Harry Sätze wie: „Was glaubt ihr wohl, was sie uns dieses Jahr vorsetzen!" Er selbst fragte sich das zugegebenermaßen auch. Nach einem von Voldemort Besessenen, einem feigen Schönling, einem Werwolf – obwohl er gegen Professor Lupin gar nichts hatte, im Gegenteil – und einem falschen Auror, der ihm an den Kragen wollte, konnte ja nicht mehr viel kommen. Also saßen sie alle gespannt auf ihren Plätzen und erwarteten die neue Professorin mit Spannung.

Kurz nachdem alle saßen und die Lautstärke der geflüsterten Vermutungen deutlich zugenommen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrerpult und eine recht hübsche Frau mit langen, dunklen Locken und sprühenden grünen Augen betrat den Raum. Augenblicklich wurde es still. Sie lächelte in die Runde und Harry konnte Rons „WOW!" ohne Anstrengung hören, genauso wie er sich dessen offenen Mund vorstellen konnte. Diese Frau sah definitiv nicht wie Professor Rauepritsche aus! Im Gegenteil! „Guten Morgen, Fünftklässler", wünschte die Frau und lächelte in die Runde, während ihr Blick über die verblüfften Gesichter wanderte. „Mein Name ist Milena Laundry. Ich bin die neue Professorin …." Sie stockte, ihr Blick war grade bei Harry angekommen. Genauso wie der Rest der Augen, die sich nun vertrauterweise auf ihn richteten. Harry wusste genau, was Professor Laundry da anstarrte – seine Narbe. Unwillkürlich rutsche er in seinem Stuhl ein Stück tiefer und senkte den Blick. Am liebsten hätte er die Hände gehoben und seine Haare so nach vorn gezogen, dass dieses blöde Ding nicht mehr zu sehen war. Professor Laundry, deutlich verlegen, räusperte sich kurz und wandte den Blick dann von ihm ab. „…. für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und ich heiße euch in meinem Unterricht willkommen." Sie sah sich einen kurzen Moment im Raum um und wirkte ziemlich ratlos. Fast konnte sie einem Leid tun und Harry fragte sich schon, ob ihre Verwirrung nur seine Schuld war, als ihr endlich wieder einfiel, was sie eigentlich gewollt hatte. Sie ging hinüber zum Lehrerpult und hob einen größeren Kasten auf die Tischplatte. „Weiß irgendjemand von euch, was ein Ligelius ist?" fragte sie, der Klasse den Rücken zugewandt. Wie immer flog Hermines Hand in die Höhe. Professor Laundry sah über die Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Sie müssen Miss Granger sein. Remus hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt." Hermine zögerte und fragte dann sichtlich verwirrt: „Remus?" Professor Laundry lachte leise. „Entschuldige. Für Sie alle natürlich Professor Lupin." „Sie kennen Professor Lupin?" Neugierig geworden lehnten sich die Schüler vor und sahen sie gespannt an. „Nun ja, natürlich. Wir sind alte Freunde. Er gab mir auch den Rat, Ihnen einen Ligelius mitzubringen." Leises Getuschel setzte wieder ein und die Professorin musste sich räuspern, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurückzugewinnen. „Schön. Na gut, Miss Granger, was können Sie uns über unseren Gast erzählen?" Hermine holte tief Luft und setzte diesen allwissenden Blick auf, der Ron jedes Mal zur Weisglut brachte. „Das Ligelius ist ein froschähnliches Wesen mit blaugrüner, schleimiger Haut und großen Augen. Es lauert in seichtem Wasser in Ufernähe von Gewässern und wartet dort auf seine Beute, zu der auch wir Menschen gehören. Es zu berühren ist schon lebensgefährlich, da es hoch giftig ist." Professor Laundry lächelte sie zufrieden an. „Prima! Professor Lupin hat wirklich nicht übertrieben. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Alle Gryffindors jubelten leise – fünf Punkte waren sie näher am Hauspokal. Die Professorin hob das Tuch, mit denen der Glaskäfig bedeckt gewesen war und zum Vorschein kam der Ligelius. Eigentlich war es für Harry eindeutig ein Frosch. Er hatte schon mehrfach solche Dinger gesehen, wenn er mit den Dursleys beim Camping gewesen war. Und in diesem feuchten Zelt hatte schlafen müssen, während Dudley und seine Eltern die Vorzüge des geräumigen Campingwagens genossen hatten. Sie waren absolut harmlos. Auch weitere Schüler schienen an diesem Wesen nichts Ungewöhnliches zu finden. „Das ist doch nur ein FROSCH!" ertönte eine gehässige, schnarrende Stimme. Harry brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass diese Stimme zu Draco Malfoy gehörte. Er beäugte Professor Laundry abschätzig, als zweifle er stark daran, dass sie in der Lage war, einen Frosch von einem Ligelius zu unterscheiden. „So?" fragte sie und sah ihm offen in die Augen. „Sie müssen Mr. Malfoy sein. Sie sehen Ihrem Vater wirklich ähnlich." „Woher wollen SIE das denn wissen", schnarrte er. „Auch er war auf Hogwarts, als ich hier zur Schule ging. Nun Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie so sicher sind, das es sich um keinen Ligelius handelt, berühren sie ihn." Harry sah verblüfft zu ihr hinüber. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Hatte Hermine nicht grade gesagt, das Ding sei furchtbar giftig? „So was fasse ich nicht an", erwiderte Malfoy angeekelt. „Besser für Sie." Professor Laundry klopfte sacht an die Glasscheibe – und plötzlich schoss der eigentlich harmlos aussehende Frosch hervor, öffnete das Maul und fletschte mit drei Zahnreihen messerscharfer Zähne. Malfoy zuckte zurück und fiel vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl – genauso wie Ron, der den jetzt wieder friedlichen Ligelius anstarrte wie das Schlimmste auf diesem Erdboden. „Wohl doch kein Frosch, hm?" Professor Laundry lächelte wieder. Und Harry wurde sie mit jeder Sekunde sympathischer – diese Lektion hatte Malfoy mehr als verdient. „Nun, wer kann mir die Unterschiede zwischen dem Ligelius und einem gemeinen Frosch nennen? Ihr habt ihn ja nun in Aktion gesehen." Etliche Hände hoben sich. „Frösche haben keine Zähne", erklärte Dean Thomas und Professor Laundry nickte, während sie es an die Tafel schrieb. So verging die erste Unterrichtsstunde.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, packte Harry seine Bücher in die Tasche und wartete auf Ron und Hermine. Ron brauchte dieses Mal fast doppelt so lange, bis er seine Sachen alle beieinander hatte und endlich zu ihnen kam. Ständig spähte er zu Professor Laundry hinüber, die ebenfalls ihre Sachen einpackte und den Ligelius wieder mit dem Tuch bedeckte. Ron grinste Harry verschwörerisch zu, und als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, verkündete er: „Deutlich besser als Rauepritsche. Mann, ist die hübsch! Da freut man sich doch glatt auf die nächste Stunde." Hermine gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Was denn, sag jetzt nicht, das sie nicht hübsch ist", ereiferte sich Ron sofort. Hermine lief überraschenderweise rot an. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber ihr Aussehen hat nichts mit ihren Qualitäten als Lehrerin zu tun. Auch wenn sie nicht so schön wäre, würde mir der Unterricht Spaß machen." Ihr „schön", hatte irgendwie einen eigenartigen Unterton, der Ron aber wohl nicht auffiel. „Jajajaja", winkte er ab. „Aber so macht es noch mehr Spaß. Findest Du nicht, Harry!" Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Sie ist okay", erwiderte er einsilbig. „Was ist denn mit Dir los?" fragte sein Freund irritiert. „Magst Du sie nicht?" „Doch. Aber sie hat mich so komisch angestarrt." „Nicht unbedingt Dich, Harry", korrigierte Hermine. „Sie hat vermutlich vielmehr Deine Narbe …" „Danke", antwortete er knapp. „Ich vergaß!" „Das hat sie aber sicher nicht böse gemeint." Harry seufzte. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Niemand meint es jemals böse. Aber es nervt!"

Sie gingen zum Mittagessen, und als die Teller fast geleert und der größte Hunger gestillt war, lehnte Ron sich über den Tisch zu den 2 Freunden und flüsterte im Verschwörerton: „Wann treffen wir uns eigentlich das nächste Mal mit Schnuffel? Bis zum nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende dauert es immerhin noch 4 Wochen." Harry legte die Gabel zur Seite und Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Vorher geht es wohl nicht. Wie sollen wir denn sonst ungesehen vom Gelände kommen. Dumbledor reißt uns die Köpfe ab, wenn wir außerhalb der erlaubten Zeiten draußen herumstreifen." „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal", erklärte Harry recht gleichmütig, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Da müssen wir nicht unbedingt stolz drauf sein, Harry!" Er erwiderte nichts darauf, da grade Hedwig, seine blendendweiße Schneeeule, vor ihm gelandet war und ihm ihr Bein mit einem Brief entgegenstreckte. Jetzt Post? Normalerweise kamen die Posteulen doch morgens. Mit fliegenden Fingern band er den Brief los und öffnete ihn mit deutlichem Magenflattern. Das bedeutete wohl nichts Gutes. Er erkannte Sirius Handschrift sofort. Der Text war hastig hingekritzelt worden und daher sehr kurz. _„Mitglieder des Ordens sind von Todessern angegriffen worden. Bleibt, wo ihr seid! Egal was passiert, verlasst auf keinen Fall Hogwarts! Keine Nachrichten mehr! Sirius"_ Das Magengrummeln verstärkte sich. Also hatte Voldemort es tatsächlich geschafft, eine Armee aufzustellen. Und es hatte Verletzte gegeben. Tote? Wer war angegriffen worden? Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Wortlos reichte er den Brief weiter und sah hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Wusste Dumbledor schon davon? „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermine und Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf. „Ich geh und schreib' Mum und Dad", verkündete er und rauschte davon. Harrys und Dumbledors Blicke begegneten sich kurz. Er wirkte ernst, aber nicht beunruhigt. Dann konnte es doch nicht so schlimm sein. Oder! Hermine war gleich nach Ron auf den Füßen gewesen und rannte hinter ihm her. Harry konnte sich nicht rühren. Er starrte auf seinen Teller und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Wenigstens war Sirius okay. Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte er wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und wirbelte herum. „Entschuldige." Es war Professor Laundry, die ihn besorgt musterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Du siehst blass aus." „Nein, nein, alles okay! Danke." Jetzt kam er doch auf die Füße und ging mit möglichst großem Abstand an ihr vorbei. Und wieder spürte er das mächtige Verlangen, seine Narbe zu verstecken – obwohl sie dieses Mal gar nicht hinschaute. „Ich …. ich muss noch Bücher für den nächsten Unterricht holen!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus der großen Halle, direkt Hermine und Ron nach.

Er fand sie im Aufenthaltsraum. Hermine schimpfte und zeterte, während Ron hastig etwas auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte. „Du kannst Deinen Eltern keinen Brief schicken, Ron", sie versuchte ihm den Zettel abzunehmen, „Sirius hat gesagt, wir sollen keine Nachrichten schicken!" Ron wirbelte herum und sah sie an, als wäre er nahe dran ihr eine reinzuhauen. „Und wenn sie es waren, die angegriffen wurden, Hermine?" brüllte er zurück. „Das hätte er doch geschrieben! Oder wenigstens Dumbledor hätte …." „Und wenn er noch gar nichts davon weiß?" Beide starrten sich einen Moment wie wütende Stiere an, dann seufzte Hermine. „Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut, Ron", flüsterte sie leise und sah ihn an. „Ganz bestimmt." Ron starrte zu Boden und zögerte – dann zerknüllte er überraschenderweise den Brief in seiner Hand und warf ihn wortlos ins Feuer. Während Hermine ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter legte, war Harry nicht so leicht zu beschwichtigen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hinauf zur Eulerei. Ron mochte sich von Hermine zurückhalten lassen – er nicht! Oben angekommen riss er Pergament und Feder aus seiner Tasche und kritzelte los: „Wer wurde angegriffen? Sind die Weasleys okay? Bist DU okay? Und Lupin? Moody? Tonks? Wehe, Du antwortest nicht!" Hastig rollte er das Pergament zusammen und bannt es wahllos irgendeiner Eule an den Fuß. Als sie aus einem der Fenster segelte, starrte er ihr nach, bis sie außer Sichtweite war. Erst dann ging er zurück zu Ron und Hermine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anmerkung der Autorin**: Okay, ich gebe es zu, ich habe wieder einmal Fehler gemacht. Im 5. Band hat Harry den DAs den Patronus-Zauber schon beigebracht. Bitte seid einfach ein wenig nachsichtig, okay! Es passte grade so schön …

**Neue Entwicklungen **

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, bevor Harry die ersehnte Antwort von Sirius bekam. Ein paar Tage, die ihn deutlich mitnahmen und ihn um einiges gereizter machten – mit Ron konnte er aber trotzdem nicht mithalten. Dieser hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, wie ein gefangenes Tier im Aufenthaltsraum herumzutigern und jeden anzublaffen, der es wagte ihm in irgend einer Weise zu nahe zu kommen.

Als endlich Hedwig mit einer Antwort zurückkehrte, war Harry nicht grade sanft mit ihr. Eine Tatsache, die die Schneeeule mit wütendem Schnabelklappern und einem unsanften Zwicker in Harrys Finger quittierte. Er kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Er zerriss das Platt Pergament fast beim Öffnen, so leid war er die Warterei.

„_Habe ich Dir nicht gesagt, das Du nicht antworten sollst"_, begann der Brief auch wenig freundlich, doch das war Harry egal, und es zauberte ihm sogar ein schwaches Lächeln aufs Gesicht, als er weiterlas. _„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Dich das nächste Mal gehörig übers Knie lege! Es hat bei dem Angriff nur Verletzte gegeben. Nichts, das Molly nicht wieder hingekriegt hätte. Sag Ron, dass es seinen Eltern und seinen Brüdern gut geht. Bill hat ein paar Schnittwunden davon getragen, aber das wird ihn wohl nur attraktiver für das weibliche Geschlecht machen. Den anderen geht es auch soweit gut. Also sei still und bleib wo Du bist, verstanden! Ich komme bald nach Hogwarts und sehe nach euch. Bis bald, Sirius."_

„Er kommt her?" fragte Hermine dann auch sofort, nachdem sie diesmal Harry gehörig die Leviten gelesen hatte, weil er nicht auf seinen Paten gehört hatte. Ron war, nachdem er den Brief hastig gelesen hatte, wie erschlagen in einen Sessel geplumpst und hatte, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig durchgeatmet. Harry nickte. Auch ihm war zugegebenermaßen nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken das Sirius kommen wollte. Er wurde schließlich immer noch vom Ministerium gesucht. Und sich dann einfach wieder in Hogwarts einzuschleichen, wo alle doch immer noch dachten er wolle Harry an den Kragen, war eine ziemlich …. blöde Idee! Diese Ministeriums-Zauberer würden nicht lange Fragen stellen, sondern ihn sofort zurück nach Askaban verfrachten. Trotzdem, er freute sich auch tierisch Sirius wieder zu sehen. „Hoffentlich weiß er, was er da tut", seufzte Hermine. „Er kann manchmal so furchtbar unvernünftig sein." Und da hatte sie wohl Recht. Im nächsten Moment wurden sie von Ginny Weasley, Rons kleiner Schwester, unterbrochen. Sie wirkte ebenso bedrückt wie Ron in den letzten Tagen. „Wisst ihr was Neues?" fragte sie leise und sah von einem zum Anderen. Ron reichte ihr den Brief, den er neben sich gelegt hatte – und auch Ginny entspannte sich deutlich, als sie ihn las. „Gott sei Dank", entfuhr es ihr.

In der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war Harry mehr als nur ein bisschen abwesend. Viel zu sehr war er mit Voldemort und seiner Armee beschäftigt. Was natürlich prompt auffiel. „Harry?" Er schreckte zusammen und hätte fast er sein Tintenfass umgeworfen. Professor Laundry sah ihm fragend ins Gesicht. „J….ja?" Er hörte wie Malfoy eine Reihe hinter ihm gehässig lachte. Sie allerdings lächelte. „Weißt Du, wie man den Ligelius am besten vertreibt?" Er wurde rot bis zu den Zehen – sie hatten letzte Woche darüber gesprochen, ganz bestimmt, aber sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. „Ähhh." Etwas Besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. „Schon gut, ich konnte mir das Ganze auch nie merken", tröstete sie ihn, was für ihn die Ganze Sache noch schlimmer machte. Er konnte sich schließlich rege vorstellen wie Malfoy nach der Stunde in der ganzen Schule umher rennen würde um jedem zu erzählen, dass Potter es geschafft hatte die neue Lehrerin zu überzeugen wie beschränkt er doch war. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und mied fortan ihren Blick aufs Gründlichste.

Wenigstens bekam er bald wieder Post von Sirius. Dieser hatte es wirklich gewagt sich erneut in Hogwarts einzuschleichen und wollte sie unbedingt treffen. Er habe Neuigkeiten. Als Treffpunkt war eine Lichtung des verbotenen Waldes auserkoren worden. Hermine war, genauso wenig wie Ron, nicht begeistert davon in den Wald hinein zu müssen – schließlich waren sie dort schon mit zwei Meter großen Zentauren aneinander geraten, waren vor Riesenspinnen um ihr Leben gerannt und hatten unsanft mit Hagrids „kleinem Bruder", einem fast ausgewachsenem Riesen mit schlechten Manieren, Bekanntschaft gemacht. Aber es gab für Sirius einfach keinen sichereren Platz in Hogwarts und so willigten sie schließlich ein. Am nächsten Tag, nachdem der Unterricht geendet hatte, schlichen sich die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum und holten Harrys Tarnumhang.

Unterwegs liefen sie natürlich prompt Cho über den Weg, was Harrys Herz ziemlich ins Stolpern brachte. Sie blickte die drei an und ihr Blick blieb an Harry hängen. „Ähm …" begann sie, stockte dann aber. Beide starrten sich schweigend an. Hermine blickte von einem zum Anderen, verdrehte die Augen und lächelte Cho freundlich an. „Können wir Dir helfen, Cho?" Widerwillig löste sie den Blick von Harry und wandte sich Hermine zu – am liebten hätte Harry Hermine erwürgt! „Ich … ich hab mich nur gefragt …. Gibt es ‚Dumbledors Armee´ noch?" Überrascht zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, äh …. Natürlich. Oder Harry?" Harry nickte nur stumm. „Na ja", Cho wandte sich wieder an ihn. „Dann sollten wir wohl bald wieder trainieren. Du … Du wolltest uns doch den Patronus-Zauber richtig beibringen." Es fiel ihm schwer ihren Worten zu folgen. War sie hübscher geworden? Ein unsanfter Rippenstoß von Ron brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er räusperte sich. „Natürlich. Das wollte ich. Ähm, ich melde mich bei euch. Okay!" Cho lächelte ihn strahlend an und nickte. Und seine Knie verwandelten sich in Wackelpudding. „Super! Ich sag es den Anderen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und flitzte die Treppe hinunter. Harry starrte ihr seufzend nach. „Können wir?" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. „Äh ja. Klar. Lasst uns gehen!"

Ungesehen gelangten sie in den Vorhof des Schlosses und schlüpften unter den unsichtbar machenden Stoff. Zu dritt war das Gehen unter dem Umhang nicht grade einfach. Mehr als einmal gerieten sie ziemlich ins Schlingern und schafften es grade noch sich auf den Füßen zu halten. „Au, Ron", schimpfte Hermine leise. „Das war mein Fuß!" „Ja, entschuldige", kam die geflüsterte Antwort. So wankten und stolperten sie um den See herum, bis sie den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatten. „So. Hier sieht uns wohl keiner mehr." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry ihnen den Tarnumhang hinunter und sie atmeten alle erleichtert auf. „Wir brauchen dringend ein größeres Exemplar", erklärte Ron und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Oder wir hören alle auf zu wachsen. Das Ding wird für uns drei deutlich zu klein!" Harry und Hermine lachten leise. Die drei Freunde machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu der kleinen Lichtung. „Hoffentlich fällt uns jetzt nicht irgendein Monster an", flüsterte Ron und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um. „Sirius passt schon auf uns auf", antwortete Hermine, allerdings klang ihre Stimme nicht wirklich fester als seine. Sie hing wie ein kleines Kind an Harrys Umhang, der zielstrebig nun in den Verbotenen Wald hineinspazierte. Wenn er ehrlich war – es waren nicht sie um die er sich Sorgen machte. Was, wenn hier plötzlich jemand auftauchte und Sirius sah?

Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, atmete Harry auf. Sirius saß im Schneidersitz auf einem großen Stein und schnitzte an einem Stück Holz herum. Fast so, als wäre er nur zu einem Picknick eingeladen und säße jeden Tag im Verbotenem Wald herum. Er sprang auf, als er die drei erspähte. „Seid ihr allein?" fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und sah an den dreien vorbei. Harry nickte. „Wir haben den Tarnumhang benutzt." Sirius erwiderte das Nicken. „Gut. Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet verfolgt. Da war so ein Geruch …." Er ließ sich wieder auf den Stein fallen. „Wie geht es euch?" „Gut. Es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Sogar die neue Lehrerin ist ne Wucht!" Ron grinste. „Solche Lehrerinnen sollte es öfter geben! Die ist echt hübsch. Ihre Augen!" Während Ron weiterplapperte, wurde Sirius plötzlich irgendwie steif. Es schien als hätte er jeglichen Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt, während er über ihre Köpfe starrte. Irritiert wandte Harry den Kopf – und erstarrte ebenfalls. Da stand Professor Laundry am Rande der Lichtung und starrte sie an. Harry wurde schlecht und sein Hirn ratterte, in dem verzweifelten Versuch irgendeine passende Lösung zu finden. Wie sollte er das erklären? Auch Ron und Hermine war Sirius verändertes Gebaren aufgefallen. Hermine stieß einen leisen Schrei aus als sie die Professorin erkannte und Ron griff – genauso wie Harry – nach seinem Zauberstab. Professor Laundry stand nur da. Trotz der gezückten Zauberstäbe schien sie sich nicht in Gefahr zu sehen. Die vier wussten ja auch nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Und wie weich ihre Knie beim Anblick Sirius Blacks wurden.

Eine ganze Weile war es unnatürlich still. Niemand rührte sich. Dann aber erschien ein schwaches Lächeln auf Professor Laundrys Gesicht. „Hallo Sirius." Verblüfft starrte Harry sie an und als von Sirius ein leises „Hallo Mila." als Antwort kam befand er, dass das Ganze allzu vertraut klang. Kannten sich die zwei etwa? Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die Gruppe. Und Harry platzte fast! Er musste das Ganze einfach erklären. „Professor Laundry es ist nicht wie sie denken! Sirius ist unschuldig! Er ist zu Unrecht verurteilt worden. Er hat meine Eltern nicht verraten. Er …" Sie hob die Hand und gebot ihm so zu schweigen.

Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab noch fester. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Sirius zurück nach Askaban brachten. Nicht, solange er noch aufrecht stehen konnte! Doch sie zog nicht ihren Zauberstab. Eigentlich umschlang sie nur ihren Körper mit beiden Armen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ohne Jacke vor ihnen stand. „Ist schon gut, Harry. Remus hat mir alles gesagt. Ich weiß, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Also stecke bitte den Zauberstab weg. Ich werde euch nicht angreifen." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich wollte nur sehen, was drei 16-jährige im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen haben." Was sollte er antworten? Das drei 16-jährige seinen Paten, den gesuchten Mörder, besuchen wollten?

Harry spürte einen leichten Luftzug und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass Sirius an ihm vorbei gegangen war und Professor Laundry nun mit abgewandtem Gesicht seinen Mantel hinhielt. „Zieh den an. Du zitterst und holst Dir sonst noch den Tod", murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Irgendwie wurde die Situation zwischen den beiden immer verwirrender. „Kennt ihr euch?" fragte er endlich vorsichtig, während seine Lehrerin dankbar in den riesigen Ledermantel schlüpfte. „Wir kennen uns aus der Schule. Mila war eine gute Freundin Deiner Mutter", erklärte Sirius kurz angebunden und nahm wieder seinen Platz auf dem riesigen Stein ein.

Bei seinen Worten zuckte sie wie geschlagen zusammen, bevor sie ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Ich war auch DEINE Freundin, Sirius Black!" Er schnaubte verächtlich und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war kälter als Eis. „Ja, genau. Aus diesem Grund warst Du auch nicht bei meiner so genannten Verhandlung. Ich vergaß!" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. „Vermutlich warst Du zu beschäftigt. Oder? Ich hab die ganze Geschichte ja auch gut allein hingekriegt … ich bin ja nur zu ASKABAN VERURTEILT WORDEN!" Die letzten Worte brüllte er ihr entgegen und seine geballten Fäuste zitterten vor Wut. „DAS WAR VERMUTLICH NICHT SO WICHTIG!"

Als er lauter geworden war, war Professor Laundry einen halben Schritt zurückgewichen. Doch jetzt straffte sie die Schultern. „Ich WAR da!" verteidigte sie sich lautstark. „Ich wollte bei Dir sein! Aber verzeih mir bitte, wenn Dumbledor und Remus nun mal stärker waren als ich!" Sirius machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. Sekunden später wurden sie durch ein leises Rascheln unterbrochen. Angespannt wirbelte die kleine Gruppe herum. Aber es war nur Dumbledor, der durch das Gebüsch auf sie zukam und nun in die Runde lächelte. „Oh, störe ich etwa. Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier ein kleines Familienwiedersehen gibt. Hallo Sirius. Dir ist bewusst, dass es recht unvernünftig ist, in der jetzigen Situation am helllichten Tag im Verbotenem Wald herumzusitzen!" Sirius ignorierte diese berechtigte Frage einfach. Er starrte wieder wütend in Milas Richtung. „Ich lasse mir grade nur berichten, wie die gute Mila ‚gekämpft hat wie eine Löwin´", er betonte das Zitat absichtlich verächtlicht, „ aber sie und Lupin haben sie einfach nicht durchgelassen! Wie gemein!" „Aber so ist es gewesen, Sirius." Wie vom Blitz getroffen schoss sein Blick zurück zu Dumbledor. „Was? " Dumbledor nickte und sah dann zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht. Aber ich bin ein alter Mann und möchte mich für ein so langes Gespräch gerne hinsetzen. Folgt mir bitte alle in mein Büro. Sirius, wenn ich nur bitten dürfte …." Ein leises ‚Plop´ ertönte und der schwarze Hund saß auf dem Stein. „Sehr schön. Wunderbar! Nun, wollen wir!"

Die drei Freunde, Mila Laundry und der schwarze Hund folgten Dumbledor ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hin und wieder wanderte Sirius Blick hinüber zu der Professorin die, immer noch in seinen Mantel gewickelt, vor ihnen herging. Auch Harry blickte immer wieder zu ihr herüber. Sie und sein Pate waren Freunde gewesen. Kein Wunder, das die beiden so vertraut miteinander sprachen. Und sie war eine Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen. Viele Informationen, die in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten und sich einfach nicht ordnen lassen wollten.

Als sie alle vor dem Wasserspeier vor Dumbledors Büro angekommen waren, sprach dieser das Passwort und ließ sie alle die Treppe hinauf steigen. In dem riesigen Büro angekommen huschten durch einen Schlenker von Dumbledors Zauberstab mehrere Sessel aus den Ecken und er wies darauf, damit sie sich setzten. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und ließ sich mit mürrischem Blick in einen der Sessel fallen. Mila nahm neben ihm Platz, saß aber auf der äußersten Kante und vermied jeden Blick in seine Richtung. Sie wirkte blass. Harry kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sie tat ihm wirklich Leid und wenn es stimmte, was Dumbledor gesagt hatte ….

„Nun, wo waren wir?" Der Schulleiter legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte dann über den Rand seiner Brille alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. „Oh, ja." Sein Blick blieb an Sirius hängen, der wieder Milas starren Rücken ansah. „Nun, was Milena da eben sagte kann ich nur bestätigen, Sirius. Es ist richtig, das sie am Tag Deiner Verhandlung dort gewesen ist. Aber Professor Lupin und ich befanden dass es besser war, wenn sie das Ganze nicht miterleben würde." „ Warum?" fragte Sirius leise. „Sagen wir, dass sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen ist." „Das waren wir wohl alle nicht", brauste Sirius auf, doch Dumbledor brachte ihn mit seinem Blick zum Schweigen. „Es wäre nicht gut gewesen, wenn ….."

„Ich hätte sie alle umgebracht." Überrascht wandten sich alle Blicke zu Professor Laundry, die blicklos auf ihre Hände starrte. Sie zitterten. „Wenn Remus und Dumbledor mich nicht aufgehalten hätten, hätte ich diese ganzen dummen Ministeriumsleute …" Sie stockte. Ihr Blick blieb gesenkt. „Du hättest sie alle getötet", vollendete Dumbledor ihren Satz. Milas sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Aber er war unschuldig! Sie hätten ihn nicht verurteilen dürfen! Sirius hätte James und Lily niemals etwas antun können!" Sie zitterte plötzlich am ganzen Körper heftig wie Espenlaub. Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu seinem Paten. Der schien mindestens genauso verblüfft zu sein wie er. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an.

„Setz' Dich bitte, Milena." Es dauerte einen Moment, aber sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Allerdings mied sie weiterhin Sirius Blick. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und es wirkte als wolle er etwas zu ihr sagen. Doch letzten Endes schwieg er, eine Tatsache die Harry nicht begreifen konnte. Wieso sagte er nichts? Es war doch nur zu deutlich, dass Professor Laundry dringend ein nettes Wort von ihm brauchte. Aber Sirius stand stattdessen plötzlich auf und ging hinüber zur Tür. Als er endlich sprach, waren seine Worte an Harry gerichtet. „Ich bleibe in der Nähe, wenn Du mich brauchst. Schick' Hedwig. Sie wird mich finden." Mit einem erneuten leisen ‚Plop´ war wieder nur der Hund zu sehen, der sich mit der Schnauze die Tür öffnete und dann verschwand.

Wieder senkte sich bedrückendes Schweigen. Professor Laundry schien in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesunken zu sein. Dumbledor war es, der erneut das Wort ergriff. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle in unsere Schlafgemächer zurückkehren." Er zog seine Brille aus und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Das waren wohl für alle Beteiligten zu viele Informationen." Er sah hinüber zur Tür, durch die Sirius grade verschwunden war, dann stand er auf. Ron und Hermine, die schweigend diese Unterhaltung verfolgt hatten, taten es ihm gleich. Harry blieb sitzen, genauso wie die Professorin, und als Ron seinen Arm ergriff um ihn hochzuziehen schüttelte er ihn ab. Harry sah Mila an. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Er hätte nicht …" Professor Laundry wischte sich fahrig mit dem Ärmel des Mantels über die Augen. Dann stand sie auf und versuchte ein reichlich missglücktes Lächeln in seine Richtung. „Schon gut, Harry. 12 Jahre Askaban verändern Menschen. Mach‚ Dir keine Sorgen. Es geht schon." „Aber Professor." „Nennt mich bitte Mila. Momentan fühle ich mich nicht grade nach Professorin." Harry nickte und als sie an ihm vorbei ging, legte sie ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre Hand war trotz allem warm. Er hätte ihr gern Fragen zu seiner Mutter gestellt. Aber das war vermutlich nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt.

Sie verließen alle gemeinsam Dumbledors Büro und trennten sich dann. Mila ging in Richtung ihres Büros davon und die drei Freunde schlugen den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm ein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte sich Hermine auf einen der Sessel am Kamin und starrte finster vor sich hin. Auch Ron schwieg. „Er hätte wirklich ein bisschen netter zu ihr sein können", platzte es schließlich aus Hermine heraus. „Sie hatte ihn doch nicht im Stich gelassen. Warum ist er einfach gegangen?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anmerkung der Autorin**: Jajaja, schon wieder Fehler. Mir fehlt eindeutig eine Beta-Leserin! Gibt es vielleicht Freiwillige? Bitte, fleh, schluchz! Es ist echt schwer, sich an alle Personen zu erinnern, wenn man das 5. Buch nicht hat. Verrät mit also jemand, wie das Mädchen (in meiner Geschichte Dreena) hieß, dass die DA verraten hat?

**Lehrer und neue Freunde**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Harry wie gerädert. Er hatte die halbe Nacht über Sirius, Professor Laundry – Mila – und seine Eltern nachgegrübelt. Und danach war er in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Auch wenn er Sirius Reaktion gestern für unangebracht gehalten hatte – nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, konnte er seinen Paten schon irgendwie verstehen. Er hatte 14 Jahre geglaubt, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. So etwas ließ sich wohl nicht innerhalb weniger Minuten einfach wegwischen. Askaban oder nicht.

Ron sah ebenfalls nichts sehr frisch aus. Während Harry in seine Socken schlüpfte, steckte er mit zerzausten Haaren den Kopf durch die Bettvorhänge und sah seinen Freund unglücklich an. „Weißt Du, was mir gestern Abend noch eingefallen ist", fragte er mit jammerndem Tonfall. „Professor Laundry hat mein Geschwärme von ihren Augen mitbekommen. Ist das peinlich! Ich glaube, heute bin ich einfach krank!" Harry konnte sich ein genervtes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Wenn das Rons einzige Sorge war … „Das glaube ich nicht", setzte er allerdings hastig hinzu, denn Rons Blick wirkte ziemlich beleidigt. „Sie war, denke ich, viel zu abgelenkt." Beide gingen hinunter zum Frühstück.

Hermine trafen sie im Aufenthaltsraum, über einem Buch brütend – wie immer. Bei ihrem Teller Haferschleim war allen dreien nicht wirklich nach Unterhaltung zumute. Hermine bemerkte nur, dass sie in der dritten Unterrichtsstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Was Ron einen leisen Klagelaut entlockte und Harry nur noch intensiver in seinen Teller starren ließ.

Die dritte Stunde kam prompt mit riesigen Schritten auf sie zu. Harry war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Mila nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als sie doch aus ihrem Büro kam. Sie sah ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aus, zog ihren Unterricht aber eisern durch. Harry bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihr die Stunde möglichst einfach zu machen und mühte sich, jede Frage zu beantworten. Was ihm ein "Seht ihr? Potter wird genauso zum Streber wie das Schlammblut Granger!" von Malfoy einbrachte. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas geworfen oder diesem Schleimbeutel zumindest einen unschönen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, doch um Milas Willen schluckte er den Gedanken hinunter und ignorierte diesen Satz.

Nach der Stunde kam Hermine zu ihm an den Tisch und erinnerte ihn im Flüsterton an das versprochene DA-Treffen. Das hatte er schon wieder völlig vergessen. Hastig murmelte er etwas von ‚heute Abend´, denn Professor Laundry war grade auf dem Weg in ihr Büro – und er wollte wenigstens kurz noch mit ihr sprechen. Hermine wirkte verdutzt, nickte dann aber und versprach, den anderen Mitgliedern durch die verzauberte Münze Bescheid zu geben. Harry spurtete an ihr vorbei und die kleine Treppe zum Büro hinauf. Als er eintrat, zuckte Mila zusammen. „Oh, Harry." Sie klang gleichzeitig erleichtert wie enttäuscht. Und er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Ähm …." Sie nickte aufmunternd und wies auf den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Dankbar ließ er sich hineinplumpsen und sah zu ihr auf. „Ich … Sie waren eine Freundin meiner Mutter?" platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Du", verbesserte Mila ihn und nickte dann. „Das stimmt. Lily und ich waren gute Freundinnen." „Können sie mir etwas … über sie erzählen?"

Verblüfft zog sie beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Hat Dir etwa niemand etwas über sie erzählt?" „Nur Bruchstücke", gab Harry zu. „Meistens ging es bei Sirius oder Professor Lupin um meinen Dad." Mila nickte, holte tief Luft und schien zu überlegen, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Nun ja. Deine Mum war eine sehr hübsche und starke Frau. Aber das weißt Du bestimmt. Du hast Fotos?" Er nickte. „Ja. Ein paar." Sie erwiderte sein Nicken und lehnte sich grübelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Und ich glaube sie war definitiv die Einzige, die es mit Deinem Dad aufnehmen konnte. Er war ein rechter Sturkopf – und wusste manchmal nicht, wo seine Grenzen lagen. Sie hat es geschafft, ihn im Zaum zu halten und die größten Schwierigkeiten von ihm fernzuhalten. Und das war mehr als einmal nötig. Dein Dad schien zu Schulzeiten so manches Mal zu glauben, er sei unverwundbar und unantastbar – und könne sich einfach alles erlauben." Sie lächelte in sich hinein.

In Harry stieg allerdings bei ihren Worten die Erinnerung aus Snapes Denkarium hoch. Sein Dad, wie er Snape fast grundlos kopfüber mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft hängen ließ und sich köstlich darüber amüsierte. Er hatten Snape ohne Zögern und ohne Mitgefühl gedemütigt. Harrys Bauch rumorte. Sirius hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass seine Mum seinen Dad aus freiem Willen geheiratet hatte, doch so ganz war er immer noch nicht überzeugt. Seine Mum schien damals wenig von James Potter gehalten zu haben! Also fasste er sich ein Herz und holte sich eine zweite Meinung – er fragte Mila. Und als sie überrascht zurückfragte, warum er an Lilys freiem Willen James zu heiraten zweifelte, erzählte er von der Szene aus Snapes Denkarium.

Mila verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja. Potter und sein Schnatz." Sie grinste. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für Dich nicht positiv gewirkt hat. Dein Vater hielt sich eine Zeit lang für ein gottgegebenes Geschenk an die Menschheit. Genauso wie Sirius. Und das war eine Sache, auf die Deine Mutter ziemlich allergisch reagiert hat. Aber eigentlich war sie von Anfang an in James verschossen. Sie wollte es nur nicht zugeben, weil so ein Herumtreiber nicht in ihr Bild gepasst hat. Deine Mutter war schließlich zusammen mit Remus – Professor Lupin - Vertrauensschülerin. Und James zusammen mit Deinem Paten der Grund für manchen Wutanfall ihrerseits, weil er wieder einmal über die Stränge schlug und Gryffindor Punkte gekostet hatte. Man konnte die Beiden manchmal, wie gesagt, für die größten Idioten auf dem Erdboden halten." Sie seufzte und machte eine kleine Pause, in der sich ihr Lächeln nur noch vertiefte. „Lily hat Deinen Vater ganz schön zappeln lassen und ihm so manchen Stutzer seines Egos verpasst. Aber die beiden haben sich wirklich abgöttisch geliebt, Harry. Daran darfst Du nie zweifeln. Genauso wenig, dass sie Dich mindestens genauso heftig geliebt haben."

Harry schwieg eine Weile. „Es ist schwer sich das vorzustellen. Er war wirklich fies zu Snape. Und es hat ihm auch noch Spaß gemacht! Ich hätte ihn so nicht gemocht." „So vielleicht nicht. Aber ganz sicher später", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. „Deine Mutter hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Er schwieg kurze Zeit, bevor er sich durchrang weiterzufragen. „Wie hat meine Mum ihn denn zappeln lassen?" Mila grinste. „Dein Dad hat recht bald nach diesem Zwischenfall den Du in Professor Snapes Denkarium gesehen hast angefangen, sich um Deine Mum zu bemühen. Und das heftig! Er war schon seit Ewigkeiten in sie verschossen – Du hast doch gesehen, wie er zu den Mädchen hinübergestarrt hat!" Harry nickte. „Das hat er nur, weil Lily auch dort saß. Aber Deine Mum hat sich strikt geweigert, ihm auch nur mehr als zwei Worte zu schenken – die dann meistens ‚Verschwinde, Potter!' lauteten. Geschweige denn die Aufmerksamkeit, auf die James in seinen stürmischen Jahren so sehr erpicht war."

Mila lachte bei der Erinnerung leise in sich hinein. „Nach einem Quidditch-Match, welches Gryffindor gewonnen hatte ist er als Captain zum Beispiel im strömenden Regen eine Ehrenrunde mit ein oder zwei Loopings geflogen und kam Beifall heischend vor Deiner Mutter zum Stehen. Sie hat ihn nur abschätzig gemustert und sich schließlich ohne ein Wort des Lobes umgedreht. James war so unglücklich darüber. Er konnte einem fast Leid tun!" Eine ganze Weile sah sie Harry mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Du erinnerst mich wirklich an ihn. Nicht was das riesige Ego angeht, aber ihr könntet Zwillinge sein. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich so aus dem Konzept gebracht war, als ich Dich in der ersten Stunde sah. Remus hatte mich zwar gewarnt, aber damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet!" Überrascht legte Harry die Stirn in Falten. „Sie – Du – Du hast also nicht meine Narbe angestarrte?" Mila runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. „Wie kommst Du denn darauf?" Auf diese Frage hob Harry nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Nun, ich bin vermutlich der einzige Zauberer, der sich in der Zauberer-Welt noch nie vorstellen musste. Alle Leute starren auf meine Stirn und verfallen dann in ehrfürchtiges Schweigen." Mila lachte aufgrund Harrys gequälten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Armer Kerl. Deine Mutter hätte das sehr komisch gefunden. Dein Vater hat immer um Berühmtheit gekämpft und sie nie in dem Maß bekommen und Du hast sie, willst sie aber nicht."

Auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Das erste echte Grinsen in Milas Gegenwart – und sie freute sich sehr darüber!

* * *

Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen die zwei so zusammen und schwelgten in Milas Erinnerungen an seine Eltern. Bis Harry plötzlich aufsprang und mit einem „Autsch!" etwas aus seiner Hosentasche fischte. Es war die verzauberte Münze, die jedes Mal die Mitglieder der DA an ein Treffen erinnerte. Eigentlich wurde sie nur warm – aber dieses Mal war sie richtig heiß geworden. Schnell schaute er auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand hing und dann auf die Münze. Das Treffen würde jeden Moment beginnen. „Verdammt", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. „Dumbledors Armee hab ich ganz vergessen!" Zu spät erkannte er, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Mila sah ihn einen Moment fragend an, doch als sie erkannte, das Harry das nicht hatte sagen wollen und hastig nach einer Ausrede suchte, hob sie schnell die Hand. „Ich hab nichts gehört", erklärte sie und stand auf. Sie lächelte leicht. „Also, wenn ich so überlege - ich hab noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, Harry. Und es ist schon spät! Könntest Du mich wohl …" Dankbar lächelnd nickte er und schoss die Treppe hinab und die Flure entlang, bis er endlich den Raum der Wünsche erreichte.

Hermine wartete mit ungeduldig auf den Boden tippenden Fuß. „Na endlich! Alle sind da, nur unser Lehrer fehlt noch. Beeil Dich, Harry. Sie warten schon!" Harry betrat den Raum der Wünsche, dessen Einrichtung sich immer nach den Bedürfnissen des Benutzenden richtete, wie immer mit ziemlichen Magenflattern. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, warum einige seiner Mitschüler grade ihn zu ihrem Lehrer in der Praxis der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auserkoren hatten.

Im letzten Schuljahr hatte das Ministerium versucht in Hogwarts einzugreifen und Professor Umbridge – eine kleine, dicke Frau mit krötenähnlichen Gesichtszügen und einer schrecklichen Sammlung von Katzengeschirr – bei ihnen einquartiert. Sie verbot ihnen schlichtweg einen richtigen Unterricht. Also sahen diese Stunden so aus, dass alle Schüler still auf ihren Stühlen sitzen und Kapitel aus langweiligen Büchern abschreiben mussten. Außerdem war sie eine Sadistin gewesen! Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie ihm als Strafarbeit hundert Mal den Satz: „Ich soll nicht vorlaut und besserwisserisch sein." hatte schreiben lassen, welcher sich bei jedem Buchstaben schmerzhaft in seine Hände geritzt hatte, schüttelte es Harry immer noch vor Wut. Aus der Not heraus, hatten sie daher „Dumbledors Armee" gegründet – eine Gruppe, die nicht die Augen vor Voldemorts Wiederkehr verschloss, sondern trainierte, um später einmal wirksam gegen ihn und seine Todesser kämpfen zu können.

Doch den Anblick, der sich ihm dieses Mal bot, hatte Harry sicher nicht erwartet. Der Raum war viel größer geworden – und das war dringend nötig. Waren es im letzten Schuljahr vielleicht 20 seiner Mitschüler gewesen, die sich von ihm hatten trainieren lassen, waren es jetzt mindesten 100!

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Hermine und Ron, die an seine Seite getreten waren, grinsten ihn an. „Was sagst Du?" fragte Ron begeistert und Hermine fügte ebenfalls grinsend hinzu: „Es sind ein paar mehr als letztes Jahr. Alle glauben jetzt, dass Du von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hast, Harry. Und Cho hat wohl auch kräftig die Werbetrommel gerührt." Die grade Genannte trat vor und lächelte schüchtern in seine Richtung. „Ich hoffe, das war okay! Wie sollen wir sonst Du-weißt-schon-wen mit ein paar Leuten bekämpfen? Keiner von uns ist schließlich so stark wie Du." Bei ihren Worten bekam Harry ganz weiche Knie. Sie hielt ihn für stark? Wirklich?

Da Harry nichts sagte, übernahm Hermine das Wort. „Tja, gut das ich noch ein paar magische Münzen gemacht habe. Sie werden zwar nicht für alle reichen, aber nächstes Mal bekommt ihr alle welche. Ihr solltet euch vielleicht dieses Mal zu Gruppen versammeln." Sie begann die Münzen zu verteilen und Ron half ihr. Währenddessen erklärte sie dabei die Regeln der Gruppe. Niemand durfte sie verraten! Als sie die Bestrafung – große eitrige Beulen, die schmerzhaft auf dem ganzen Körper wuchsen – erwähnte, holte ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen entsetzt Luft. „So wie Millicent letztes Jahr? Hat sie etwa …?" Hermine nickte nur stumm und das Mädchen zog ängstlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Oh." „Sie hatte es verdient, Dreena!" Cho fixierte sie mit bösem Blick. „Sie hätte uns alle ohne zu zögern verraten. Sogar mich! Und ich war angeblich ihre beste Freundin!" Dreena schwieg. Ebenso wie alle anderen.

Als Ron Harry in die Seite stupste, räusperte sich dieser geräuschvoll. Wo waren sie gleich gewesen? Chos Einsatz für ihn und die Anderen brachte ihn irgendwie aus der Fassung. Und seine Knie waren immer noch butterweich. Da musste ihn wohl jemand mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch belegt haben. „Heute wollen wir den Patronus-Zauber durchnehmen", erklärte Gott sei Dank Hermine. Einige Mitschüler schauderte es deutlich bei dem Gedanken an Dementoren, Wesen mit schwarzen Mänteln und großen Kapuzen, die das Glück und sogar die Seele aus den Menschen saugen konnten. „Aber hier sind keine Dementoren", meldete sich ein Junge vorsichtig. „Dumbledor würde nie …." „Das geht schon." Mit dem Schwenk von Hermines und Rons Zauberstab flog ein rumpelnder Schrank in die Mitte des Raumes. „Ron und ich haben den ganzen Nachmittag suchen müssen, aber es gab doch noch einen Irrwicht im Schloss. Filch muss ihn übersehen haben."

Irrwichte waren Wesen, die die Gestalt dessen annahmen, was man am meisten fürchtete. In Harrys Fall – Dementoren. Harry starrte seine zwei Freunde verdattert an. Während er sich überhaupt nicht auf den Unterricht vorbereitet hatte, hatten Ron und Hermine sich offenbar wirklich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie man die Stunde gestalten konnte. Voll schlechtem Gewissen kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ist das okay für Dich, Harry?" Er nickte nur stumm. Anders würde es schließlich kaum gehen. Er war der Einzige, der den Irrwicht in einen Dementoren verwandeln konnte. Und die zwei hatten sich solche Mühe gegeben!

Also begann er ohne weiter nachzudenken mit dem Unterricht und wies alle Anwesenden an, sich den glücklichsten Gedanken ihres Lebens in Erinnerung zu rufen. Während immer wieder glückliches Lächeln auf die Gesichter trat, versuchte Harry durch die Menge zu gehen und alle zu kontrollieren. Bei dieser Anzahl an Leuten war das aber allein schier unmöglich.

Er seufzte leise, blieb stehen und sah sich um. Eigenartigerweise war er genau neben Cho stehen geblieben. Sie war die Einzige mit einem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen. Fasziniert betrachtete Harry ihr hübsches Gesicht. Als Cho ihn bemerkte, wurde das Rosa zu einem tiefen Rot und sie senkte verlegen die Augen. Hatte sie etwa an Cedric Digorry gedacht? Heiße Eifersucht stieg in ihm hoch – und er fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Cedric war bei Voldemorts Auferstehung von diesem kaltblütig ermordet worden. Er sollte nicht auf Tote eifersüchtig sein. Aber er war es. Und ihr Lächeln, das eindeutig ihm galt, vermochte diese Eifersucht nur wenig zu mildern. Wenn er allerdings gewusst hätte, dass Cho nicht an Cedric sondern an ihn – und ihren ersten Kuss - gedacht hatte, wäre er sicher nicht mehr so eifersüchtig gewesen. Er wäre vor Schreck vermutlich tot umgefallen.

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und sah sich in dem riesigen Raum um. „Gut. Gut. Jetzt sprecht mir bitte alle nach: Expecto patronum!" Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen und Harry spürte wieder unbändigen Stolz in sich aufsteigen. Auch Cho – immer noch neben ihm – sprach ihm nach. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ging dann aber hinüber zu dem rumpelnden Schrank. „Wer möchte es ausprobieren?" In der Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Harry war dankbar, als Hermines Stimme ertönte. „Ich!" Sie trat vor und neben Harry. Er strahlte sie an – eine Tatsache, die nun Chos Blut in Wallung brachte.

Harry nickte und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schloss des Schrankes. „Alo homora! " Es sprang auf und ein Buch mit leeren Seiten kam heraus. Hermine holte ängstlich Luft und Harry trat vor sie, damit der Irrwicht nicht ihre, sondern seine größte Angst widerspiegelte. Sogleich verwandelte sich das leere Buch in ein riesiges Wesen mit schwarzer Kapuze und Umhang und einer schleimigen, verwesenden Hand. Augenblicklich wurde es furchtbar kalt und alle Fackeln erloschen. Harry wappnete sich – gleich würde er wieder die Schreie seiner sterbenden Mutter hören. Hermine sah nervös zu ihm herüber. Sie und Ron wussten als Einzige in diesem Raum, was er durchlitt. Harry aber nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Los. Konzentriere Dich!" Hermine trat neben ihn und zielte sorgfältig. Dann schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief durch und schrie: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Gleißendes, weißes Licht schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Der vermeintliche Dementor wich zurück und Ron schlug hinter ihm die Schranktür zu. Harry und Hermine atmeten beide erleichtert aus. Dann wandte er sich seiner Freundin zu und lachte sie an. „Super! So gut hab ich es das erste Mal nicht geschafft."

Hermine strahlte. Als Harry fragte, ob es noch jemand versuchen wollte, kämpfte sich zu seiner Verwunderung Cho durch die Reihen. „Lass mich es versuchen! Bitte!" Er zögerte kurz, doch ihre Augen funkelten so entschlossen, dass er schließlich nickte. Ron öffnete auf sein Zeichen hin erneut die Schranktür und wieder schwebte der falsche Dementor heraus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Harry. Und das Schreien in seinem Kopf begann. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter um ihr und sein Leben flehte, konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie sich seine Eltern verteidigend vor ihm aufbauten. Und dann die Stimme seines Vaters: „Lily! Lauf! Schütze Harry! Ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten!" Seine Knie verwandelten sich in Pudding und Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen die Ohnmacht, die von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte.

Cho, die neben ihm stand und aus nächster Nähe mitbekam, wie es ihm sekündlich schlechter ging, sah ihn erschrocken an. Hilflos streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und schien den Dementor ganz vergessen zu haben. „Los!" brüllte Hermine ihr daher ungehalten zu. „Er hält das nicht mehr lange durch! Hilf ihm! Zaubere endlich!" Cho wusste nicht warum, aber etwas in ihr zwang sie, seine Hand zu nehmen. Sie war eiskalt. Aber zu Harrys Verwunderung ließ die Übelkeit nach und er wurde wieder ein bisschen klarer im Kopf. Er holte tief Luft und nickte Cho zu. Diese wandte daraufhin endlich den Blick von ihm und starrte den Dementor wütend an. Konzentriert zog sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Dann schrie auch sie den Zauberspruch: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Und aus ihrem Zauberstab kam nicht nur weißes Licht. Ein riesiges, wunderschönes Tier erschien – ein Einhorn. Es senkte den Kopf und stürmte auf den Dementor los, der hastig zurückwich. Als das Horn ihn traf, bebte der ganze Raum. Der Irrwicht stolperte rückwärts und wieder schlug Ron die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Der Raum füllte sich erneut mit Stille, alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry und Cho, deren Hände immer noch miteinander verschlungen waren. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann knickten Harry die Beine weg. Unsanft landete er auf seinen 4 Buchstaben. Erschrocken kniete sich Cho neben ihn, während Hermine und Ron die restlichen Mitglieder aus dem Raum scheuchten und ihnen erklärten, dass es in der nächsten Stunde weitergehen würde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Cho mit zitternder Stimme und fühlte seine Stirn. Ihre Berührung tat ihm gut und er nickte kurz. Doch Hermine baute sich vor Cho auf und funkelte sie an. „Nein, ihm geht es nicht gut, Cho Chang! Würde es Dir gut gehen, wenn Du grade live die letzten Sekunden im Leben Deiner sterbenden Eltern gehört hättest! Warum hast Du so lange gewartet?" Cho starrte Harry erschrocken an – und er hätte Hermine das zweite Mal an diesem Tag gerne erwürgt! „Stimmt das?" fragte Cho völlig entsetzt. Unwillkürlich bebte ihre Stimme leicht und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry mochte sie nicht weinen sehen – aber er wollte sie auch nicht belügen. Also nickte er erneut kurz. Cho schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh Harry! Das … das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir leid. - So leid!" Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter – was sich Harry nur noch schlechter fühlen ließ. Und er hatte gehofft, dass er sie nicht mehr zum Weinen bringen würde.

„Schon gut. Es ist schon nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher." Er rappelte sich hoch und versuchte ein missglücktes Lächeln. „Wirklich Cho. Mir geht es gut." Sie schien nicht überzeugt. Einen Moment sah sie ihn an, dann schlang sie ohne Vorwarnung die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an sich. „Wieso sagst Du auch nichts?" Harry spürte ein leises Seufzen an seinem Hals und ein wunderbares Kribbeln wanderte über seinen gesamten Körper. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach, er schlang einfach ebenfalls die Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie an sich. Dass Ron und Hermine leise den Raum verließen, merkte keiner von beiden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen sprach keiner der drei Freunde über das gestrige DA-Treffen. Nur Ron grinste die ganze Zeit ziemlich eigentümlich, wenn er seinen Freund ansah. Das Ganze ging Harry ziemlich auf die Nerven – nicht zuletzt, weil ihm die Szene mit Cho vor seinem besten Freund furchtbar peinlich war. Sie saßen ihre Unterrichtsstunden wie immer ab. Danach trennte sich Harry von seinen Freunden und machte sich mit dem festen Vorsatz, seinem Paten die Meinung zu geigen, auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald. Er hatte seit diesem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen von Mila und Sirius nichts mehr von seinem Paten gehört und wollte nach ihm sehen.

Kurz vor dem riesigen Tor rempelte er jemanden versehentlich an – es war Mila, mit einem Arm voller Bücher und Skripte. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie", brachte er im leicht distanzierten, höflichen Tonfall hervor, den er immer anschlug wenn er und sie von andern Schülern umringt waren und sie nur Schüler und Professorin waren. Das Ganze fiel ihm nicht grade leicht. Sie lächelte, runzelte dann aber plötzlich die Stirn. Er wusste nicht warum. Im nächsten Moment nahm sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung ihres Büros. Obwohl Harry mehrmals fragte, was denn bloß los sei, antwortete sie nicht bevor sie dort waren und sie etwas aus einem Wandschrank zog. Es war Sirius Mantel. „Gib ihm den bitte zurück", bat Mila und drückte ihm den Ledermantel in die Hand. „Und sei um Gottes Willen vorsichtig, wenn Du den Wald betrittst!" Völlig perplex starrte er sie an. Niemand wusste, dass er zu Sirius wollte. Woher also wusste sie …? „Er wird ihn da draußen sicher dringender brauchen als ich." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihn auch wieder hinaus. „Und jetzt los. Du lässt Dich ja sowieso nicht aufhalten. Geh, es wird bald dunkel. Und wenn Du zum Abendessen nicht wieder hier bist, komme ich Dich suchen und werde Dir gehörig die Leviten lesen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und rauschte davon.

Harry starrte ihr nach bevor er den Mantel in seinen Händen ansah. So ein guter Menschenkenner konnte sie nicht sein! Und er hatte Recht! Ein so guter Menschenkenner war sie wirklich nicht. Harry konnte nicht ahnen, dass Mila eine besondere Fähigkeit hatte. Sie war eine Howler – eine Frau, die mit einer einzigen Berührung die gesamten Gefühle ihres Gegenübers erspüren konnte. Normalerweise tat Mila dies' nicht ohne die Zustimmung des Anderen – aber der Zusammenprall mit Harry war ohne Vorwarnung gewesen und seine Gefühle und besonders seine Sorge hatten sie förmlich überschwemmt, bevor sie auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte. Jetzt wusste sie – er wollte zu Sirius. Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn flatterte ihr Herz. Und ihre Hände zitterten leicht. Nach geraumer Zeit voller gezwungenem Lächeln und Begrüßungen einzelner Schüler war sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen den Türrahmen. Ihre Fähigkeit einzusetzen kostete sie jedes Mal enorme Kraft. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Harry war nicht zu sehen. Hoffentlich würde er da draußen vorsichtig sein …

Wenn er eines war, dann war er vorsichtig. Auf dem Weg zu der Lichtung im verbotenen Wald duckte Harry sich trotz Tarnumhang ständig hinter Gestrüpp oder Bäume und achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er würde nicht noch einmal so leichtsinnig sein wie letztes Mal. So viel Glück wie letztes Mal hatte schließlich keiner ein zweites Mal. Als er die Lichtung erreichte – den großen Mantel Sirius unter dem Arm – konnte er seinen Paten nicht auf Anhieb entdecken. Dafür aber jemand Anderen.

Ein Hippogreif mit silbrigem Gefieder und Fell scharrte gelangweilt in der feuchten Erde vor sich herum. Er war angebunden. „Seidenschnabel!" entfuhr es Harry und er strahlte ihn an. Dank Seidenschnabel hatten Harry und Hermine Sirius damals befreien können. Auf seinem Rücken war seinem Paten die Flucht gelungen. Seidenschnabel hob königlich das Haupt, stieß einen schrillen Trillerlaut aus und beäugte ihn einen Moment lang misstrauisch. Harry neigte den Kopf und verbeugte sich tief. Als Seidenschnabel ebenfalls den Kopf senkte, ging Harry langsam auf ihn zu und streichelte sanft seinen Schnabel. Wohliges Gurgeln war zu hören und Harry lächelte.

Ein ‚Plop´ lenkte ihn ab und aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry Sirius, der ihn grinsend beobachtete. „Ihr kennt euch also noch." Harry strahlte ihn an. „Natürlich! Alte Freunde erkennen sich immer wieder." Sirius lachte leise, bückte sich kurz und hob einige tote Fretchen auf, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen. „Du warst also jagen", stellte Harry fest und beobachtete, wie sein Pate dem Hippogreif eines zuwarf, was sofort in Stücke gerissen und hungrig verschlungen wurde. „Normalerweise lasse ich Seidenschnabel selbst jagen. Aber beim letzten Mal konnte ich ihn grade noch haarscharf von Hagrids Hütte wegzerren. Er vermisst seinen Herren." Das konnte sich Harry bildlich vorstellen. Hagrid, der 3m große Wildhüter Hogwarts, war zuvor der Besitzer von Seidenschnabel gewesen. Aber durch eine Provokation von Draco Malfoy war Seidenschnabel im Unterricht durchgegangen, hatte diesen Schleimbeutel am Arm verletzt und wurde danach zum Tod durch Enthauptung verurteilt. Es war damals nicht nur Sirius Leben gewesen, was mit der Flucht gerettet worden war.

Sirius setzte sich erneut auf den großen Stein in der Mitte der Lichtung. „Nun, was führt Dich zu mir?" fragte er während er Seidenschnabel mit dem nächsten Fretchen versorgte. „Oder ist das nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch!" „Ich wollte sehen wie es Dir geht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Und … Dir das hier von Mila zurückgeben." Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt Sirius den Mantel entgegen. Einen Moment senkte sich tiefe Stille über die Lichtung. Sirius starrte seinen Mantel an als fürchte er dieser würde sich jeden Moment in ein gemeingefährliches Wesen verwandeln. Erst nach langem Zögern griff er danach, legte den Mantel über seine gekreuzten Beine und starrte ihn an. Harry wusste nicht recht, was er mit diesem eigenartigen Verhalten seines Paten anfangen sollte.

„So … Nun ist sie nicht mehr nur eure Professorin …" stellte Sirius mit eigenartig brüchiger Stimme fest – ein Tonfall, der Harry wieder an das eigenartige Gebaren in Dumbledors Büro erinnerte. „Nein, sie ist jetzt nicht mehr ‚nur´ unsere Professorin. Wir haben uns lange über Mum und Dad unterhalten und sie hat mir viel über eure Schulzeit erzählt. – Sirius, warum bist Du so komisch, wenn es um Mila geht? Gut, Du hast vielleicht gedacht, dass sie Dich damals im Stich gelassen hat. Aber jetzt weißt Du, dass dem nicht so war. Warum warst Du so …" Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Wort, dass das Gebaren Sirius irgendwie nahe kam. Letztendlich fiel ihm nur Eines ein. „Warum warst Du so ein Arschloch?"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn eine zeitlang ziemlich herablassend an. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Stumm erwiderte er den Blick. Nach einer Weile war es Sirius, der den Blick senkte und leise in sich hineingrinste. „Du lässt Dich von mir wirklich genauso wenig einschüchtern wie James", seufzte er resigniert und vergrub die Hände im Futter seines Mantels. „Wie lange hat sie ihn getragen?" Das war wieder so eine eigenartige Frage! Harry runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn. „Nur ein paar Minuten, denke ich. Aber Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet!" „Und Du bist genauso hartnäckig wie Lily", fügte Sirius hinzu und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er seufzte schwer, dann hob er den Blick und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Nun ja, Mila hat euch ja gesagt, das wir Freunde waren …" Harry nickte stumm und wartete. „Wir waren nicht nur Freunde", vollendete sein Pate kurz angebunden den Satz und schwieg von neuem.

„Was heißt das?" fragte Harry, nachdem Sirius augenscheinlich nicht von selbst weiter sprechen wollte. So langsam verlor er die Geduld mit ihm. Musste er ihm denn jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen? „Ich habe sie geliebt." Verblüfft starrte Harry ihn an. Mit diesem Geständnis hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet. Sirius rutschte von dem Stein herunter und begann wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab zu laufen. „Und ich glaube ich liebe sie immer noch. Gott, sieh‚ sie Dir an! Sie ist sogar noch schöner, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte! Kannst Du Dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, was es für ein Gefühl ist wenn Du denkst, das der einzige Mensch, den Du mit ganzer Seele liebst und der Dir als Einziges noch geblieben ist, sich von Dir abgewendet hat? Kannst Du Dir das Gefühl vorstellen, als sie nicht zu dieser Farcè von Verhandlung kam? In diesem Moment bin ich innerlich gestorben!"

Er begann fahrig mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. „Und dann steht sie nach 14 endlosen Jahren plötzlich vor mir. Schöner als jemals zuvor. Und sie hat mich angesehen wie früher. Als wir …." Er stieß ein ungeduldiges Schnauben aus. „Dabei ist ihr Leben doch weiter gegangen! Vermutlich ist sie verheiratet und hat 6 oder 7 Kinder." Sirius klang wie ein verwundetes Tier. Und Harrys Kopf schwirrte vor lauter neuen Informationen. Daher erwiderte er nur: "Nein, soweit ich weiß hat sie keine Kinder. Und verheiratet ist sie wohl auch nicht." Er dachte über Sirius Worte nach. Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn … Unwillkürlich stieg Chos Bild in seinem Geist auf. Sirius hatte Recht – dieses Gefühl war wirklich nicht schön.

„Es gibt doch nicht nur Dummköpfe auf diesem Planeten. Irgendjemand muss doch um sie geworben haben." Sein Pate hatte wieder seine Wanderung aufgenommen und fuhr sich durch seine dichten, schwarzen Locken. „Vielleicht sogar Remus … Die beiden haben immerhin Kontakt. Er war schon zu Schulzeiten in sie vernarrt!" Endlich blieb er stehen und ein wütender Fluch entfuhr ihm. Wieder runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Nein Sirius. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mila mit Lupin …" „Warum nicht? Besser ein Werwolf als DAS hier!" Er wies auf sich – und im nächsten Moment schien jegliche Kraft aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Stöhnend plumpste er zurück auf den Stein und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Unsicher sah Harry ihn an. Es war Unsinn, was Sirius da redete! Aber was konnte er sagen, um ihn auch davon zu überzeugen?

Harry ging hinüber zu ihm und hob den Mantel auf, der bei Sirius Aufspringen zu Boden geglitten war. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf die Schulter seines Paten. Unwillkürlich zuckte dieser zusammen – doch nach ein paar Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Gott möge Dich vor solchen Gefühlen bewahren, Harry", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. Verdammt, das hoffte er! Harry hielt Sirius den Mantel hin und dieser nahm ihn entgegen. Während er ihn anzog, vergrub er sein Gesicht eine Sekunde lang im Futter und atmete tief ein. Der Mantel roch noch nach ihr. Er zog ihn enger um seine Schultern, dann erhob er sich. „Komm Harry. Ich bringe Dich zurück zum Waldrand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Bitte, bitte, ich brauche dringend Reviews! Sonst weiß ich doch gar nicht, ob es euch gefällt oder ich ech nur langweile. :)

**Rettung in letzter Sekunde**

„Wo warst Du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!" Während Harry noch durch das Porträt-Loch zum Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte, wurde er von Ron mit dieser Frage bestürmt. Er lächelte seinen besten Freund beruhigend an und ließ sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Kamin sinken. „Ich war bei Schnuffel."

In Kurzform erzählte er Ron das Gespräch mit seinem Paten. Ron hörte aufmerksam zu, und auch in seinem Gesicht leuchtete bald Verständnis für Sirius eigenartiges Verhalten auf. „Kein Wunder, dass er so komisch war. Bei den ganzen Verwirrungen, die es zwischen den beiden gegeben hat!" Harry nickte. „So hab ich ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt." Beide hatten die Stimmen gesenkt, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sie nicht nur über ein Haustier sprachen. „Er war völlig außer sich. Und eifersüchtig! Er meint, dass sie etwas mit Lupin hat."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, so aus der Luft gegriffen ist das vermutlich nicht. Sie redet schließlich im Unterricht ständig von ihm und scheint auch noch in regem Kontakt zu ihm zu stehen." Harry konnte es nicht erklären – trotzdem schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Ich glaube das wirklich nicht. Warum hat Mila Sirius denn sonst im Wald so komisch angesehen?" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete er wenig hilfreich. „Puh, wenn alles in Sachen Liebe so kompliziert ist, dann lasse ich die ganze Sache wohl besser. Für so komplizierte Sachen bin ich echt nicht geschaffen, Harry!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zu aller Verwunderung führte Mila die Klasse hinaus zum See, um dort über eine neue Kreatur zu unterrichten. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden Ron, Hermine und Harry von Draco Malfoy und seinem Trupp von dummen Muskelprotzen eingeholt. Sie unterhielten sich grade so laut, dass die Drei jedes Wort verstehen konnten.

„Ich habe meinem Vater geschrieben und ihm von unserer neuen Professorin erzählt. Er war völlig außer sich. Jetzt ist es nicht nur diese strohdumme Witzfigur von einem Wildhüter, der uns unterrichten soll", die letzten beiden Worte sprach er so verächtlich aus als spreche er über etwas völlig Absurdes, „sondern auch noch wertlose Schlammblüter! Diese ‚Professorin´ sollte es nicht einmal wert sein unsere Schuhe zu putzen!"

Wütend fuhren Harry, Hermine und Ron herum und Harry stellte sich sofort Malfoy in den Weg. „Sag‚ das noch einmal!" knurrte er bedrohlich. Malfoy hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Potter! Wusstest Du das etwa nicht? Na ja, Du hast ja sowieso eine Schwäche für so niedere Lebensformen, nicht wahr!" Vielsagend ließ er den Blick über Hermine wandern, die daraufhin vor lauter Wut rosa anlief. Harry umklammerte zornig den Zauberstab fester. „Irgendwann, Malfoy! Irgendwann mache ich Dich fertig! Dann wirst Du für Alles büßen! Für jede widerliche Äußerung, die Dein dreckiges Schandmaul je verlassen hat! Ich werde …"

Harry stockte, als etwas an ihm vorbeizischte und Malfoy voll im Gesicht traf. Der taumelte zurück und landete auf seinen 4 Buchstaben. Im nächsten Moment wucherten Tentakel aus seinem Gesicht, die wild in der Gegend umherzuckten. Verblüfft starrte Harry ihn an. Er hatte doch gar nicht gezaubert. Oder? „RON!" kreischte Hermine hinter ihm. Harry wandte sich um. Hermine versuchte grade seinem besten Freund den Zauberstab zu entwinden, den er immer noch drohend auf Malfoy gerichtet hielt. So wütend hatte Harry ihn noch nie gesehen.

Mit kaum kontrollierter Wut taxierte er den kreischenden, am Boden liegenden Malfoy. Seine Hand zitterte richtig! „Ja genau. Sag‚ das noch einmal, Malfoy! Es wäre mir eine Freude, Dir noch so einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen!" fauchte er. „Was ist hier los?" ertönte plötzlich Milas Stimme. Sie kämpfte sich durch die Reihen von Sechstklässlern, die sich im Kreis um die kleine Gruppe geschart hatten und gafften. Ihr Blick fiel auf den am Boden liegenden Malfoy und dann auf Ron, dem Hermine immer noch versuchte den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Ohne weiter zu fragen, zog sie Malfoy am Arm auf die Füße. „Sofort in den Krankenflügel", befahl sie ihm und Malfoy rannte, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, hinauf zum Schloss. Nicht allerdings, ohne ein „DAS WIRTS DU MIR BÜßEN, WEASLEY!" zu kreischen.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, wandte sich Mila erneut an Ron. Mittlerweile hatte dieser den Zauberstab gesenkt und sah ihr trotzig ins Gesicht. „Er hatte es verdient, Professor! Er hat Sie und Hermine als Schlammblüter bezeichnet!" erklärte er kurz. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Schimpfnamens zuckte die Professorin leicht zusammen und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, zeigte ihr Gesicht keine auffällige Regung – ihre Augen sprühten allerdings. „Sie wissen, dass das für Sie Strafarbeit bedeutet, Mr. Weasley! Und ihr Haus 20 Punkte kosten wird?" fragte sie in kühlem Ton, der nicht zu dem Funkeln ihrer Augen passte.

Mehrere Slytherins protestierten bei dieser geringen Punktmenge, wurden jedoch von einem eisigen Blick Milas, der Minerva Mc Gonnagal zu Ehre geraten hätte, zum Schweigen gebracht. „Sie können froh sein, dass ich nicht auch ihrem Haus Punkte abziehe. Ich dachte, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts mittlerweile ein wenig aufgeklärter wären und sich nicht auf ein so niedriges Niveau herablassen würden. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte ans Ufer!" Die Klasse setzte sich in Bewegung und Mila wandte sich wieder Ron zu. „Über die Strafarbeit unterhalten wir uns später – Ron." Sie lächelte plötzlich, zwinkerte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut, dass wenigstens ihr wisst, dass es keine Schande ist nicht reinblütig zu sein. Danke."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und schlug ebenfalls den Weg zum Ufer ein. Und ließ verblüffte drei Freunde zurück, die ihr nachsahen.

Nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde trödelten Hermine und Harry absichtlich herum. Nachdem endlich alle zurück zum Schloss gewandert waren, stießen sie zu Mila und Ron der, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, auf sein Urteil wartetet. Als wirklich alle anderen Schüler außer Hörweite waren, hörte die Professorin endlich auf ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und richtete sich auf. „Nun Ron – Du weißt, dass eine Strafarbeit sein muss. Auch wenn ich sie nicht gern gebe. Mr. Malfoy hatte es vermutlich wirklich verdient – wenn er seinem Vater auch nur ein Fünkchen ähnlich ist." Sie seufzte. „Also …"

Hermine unterbrach sie, bevor sie auch nur eine weitere Silbe sprechen konnte. „Professor!" „Nennt mich doch bitte Mila." „Ähm, Mila … wenn Ron Strafarbeiten bekommt, dann möchte ich auch welche!"

Überrascht hob Mila die Augenbrauen und Ron protestierte lautstark. Allerdings wurde er von einem wütenden Blick Hermines zum Schweigen gebracht. „Na ja", Hermine zuckte kurz und bemüht gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, dann wäre dieser Streit gar nicht so eskaliert, oder? Ich war schließlich der Grund. Er … wollte mich doch nur verteidigen." Ihr Blick streifte den verblüfften Ron kurz, dann senkte sie die Augen. „Daher fände ich es nur gerecht, wenn …"

Mila zögerte nur kurz, dann breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „In Ordnung, Hermine. Ich verstehe, was Du meinst. Ihr beide werdet den Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum auf Vordermann bringen. Von der Decke bis zum Kamin." Ron zog bei ihren Worten regelrecht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Und das alles ohne Magie, richtig?" fragte er mit kläglichem Gesichtsausdruck. Offenbar erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an eine Strafarbeit von Snape, bei der er alle Nachttöpfe im Krankensaal von Hand hatte schrubben müssen. Mila jedoch zwinkerte nur erneut vergnügt. „Habe ich das gesagt, Mr. Weasley?" konterte sie lachend und fuhr im Zusammenräumen ihrer Unterrichtsmaterialien fort. Hermine und Ron starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Und Harry konnte sich bei ihren Gesichtern nur schwer das Grinsen verbeißen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mila ihnen absichtlich nur eine so geringe Strafe aufbrummte. Mit Magie nahm das Putzen des Aufenthaltsraumes vielleicht eine Viertelstunde in Anspruch. Und zu zweit würden sie sogar noch schneller sein!

* * *

Als sie ihre Tasche endlich fertig gepackt hatte, sah Mila von einem zum Anderen. „Ihr erinnert mich wirklich an meine Schulzeit damals. Diese Situation kam mir nur allzu bekannt vor." Sie ließ sich einfach ins Gras plumpsen und unaufgefordert machten es ihr die drei nach. „Als ich zur Schule ging, war ‚Schlammblut´ ein leider viel zu oft gebrauchtes Schimpfwort. Besonders von den reinblütigen Schülern, die sich fürchterlich etwas darauf einbildeten."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, wirkte traurig, als sie davon erzählte. Harry hielt den Atem an und fragte leise: „Auch mein Dad?" Doch Mila schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Weder James – noch Sirius – haben jemals jemanden so bezeichnet. Und schon gar nicht mich - oder Deine Mutter. Im Gegenteil." Ron klappte vielsagend der Kiefer runter und Hermine fragte verdutzt: „Harrys Mutter war nicht – reinblütig?" Ihr schien dieser Ausdruck mehr als unangenehm zu sein. Unwohl sah Mila Harry an. Sie schien damit gerechnet zu haben, dass er Bescheid wusste. „Ähm - nein. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet das."

Harry, den sie bei diesen Worten ansah, schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl ihm der Gedanke nicht allzu befremdlich war – seine Tante Petunia war schließlich ein magieverneinender Muggel erster Güte. Da musste seine Mum ja schon zum Teil nicht magisch gewesen sein. Er hatte nur noch nie darüber nachgedacht – und schlimm fand er es überhaupt nicht. Deswegen lächelte er beruhigend in Milas Richtung. „Keine Sorge, das ist mir egal. Wo ist schließlich der Unterschied?" „Aber jeder hier tut so, als ob Harry vollkommen reinblütig wäre", protestierte Hermine hitzig. Offenbar machte diese neue Enthüllung sie noch wütender gegen die Anfeindungen, die ihr immer wieder entgegen schlugen. „Das stimmst dann doch gar nicht!"

„Das ist ja das verrückte bei Reinblütigkeit", versuchte Mila zu erklären und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. „Wenn ein Reinblütiger und eine …" Sie suchte nach einem weniger üblen Ausdruck. „… Nicht-Reinblütige Kinder zeugen, gelten diese plötzlich wieder als reinblütig. Diese Leute machen also auch unter sich noch Unterschied. Unantastbar reinblütig bist Du erst nach vielen Generationen. So wie bei James und Sirius Familie. Oder Rons."

Der Angesprochene zog eine Grimasse. Bei der Erwähnung Sirius umschlang Mila plötzlich ihre Knie mit den Armen, als ob sie plötzlich fror. Was Harry nicht verborgen blieb. Sie schwieg eine Weile, erst dann fand sie die Kraft weiterzuerzählen. „Unsere Jungs haben so manch eine blutige Nase verteilt, weil ein Anderer mich oder Deine Mum als Schlammblut bezeichnet hat." Bei der Erinnerung daran lachte sie Gott sei Dank endlich wieder leise. „James wäre einmal fast aus dem Quidditch-Team geflogen, weil er einem Slytherin-Typen wegen Lily ein neues Gesicht verpasst hat."

Verblüfft zog Ron bei dieser Enthüllung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hat er echt riskiert?" fragte er ungläubig und Mila nickte. „Hast Du denn eben anders reagiert, Ron?" Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine liefen beide knallrot an. „Ähm. Nein. Wohl nicht", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Ich mag es eben nicht, wenn jemand…" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte viel lieber auf seine Finger, die sich nervös verschlangen und wieder lösten. Mila lächelte in sich hinein, als sie ihn einen Augenblick lang beobachtete. Dann streckte sie sich ausgiebig, gähnte und schaute in die Runde. „Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe furchtbaren Hunger. Gehen wir zurück zum …?" Diesen Satz vollendete sie nie.

* * *

Mila wurde von einem fürchterlichen Lärm unterbrochen, welcher tief aus dem Verbotenem Wald zu ihnen herüberwehte. Alle 4 fuhren zusammen und starrten die Bäume an, die unter dem Lärm erzitterten. Hermine öffnete den Mund um die Frage zu stellen, die jedem von ihnen auf der Zunge brannte. Wo kam dieses Getöse nur her? Doch ein markerschütterndes Jaulen zerriss die Luft.

Harry und Mila waren fast gleichzeitig auf den Beinen, und ohne nachzudenken rannten beide in den Wald hinein. Sirius! Bei diesem Gedanken blieb Milas Herz erst stehen, bevor es dann in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in ihrem Hals erneut zu schlagen begann. Sie rannte wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Hoffentlich …

Äste und Farne verfingen sich in ihrem langen Haar und zerkratzten ihr das Gesicht. Als sie endlich durch das Gestrüpp brachen, bot sich ihnen ein schauerliches Bild. Sirius stand, umringt von mehreren kleinen Wesen mit Keulen und Äxten bewaffnet, inmitten der winzigen Lichtung. Offenbar hatte er sich grade erst zurückverwandelt. Es waren Grommlins – kleine, gedrungene Wesen mit übermäßigen Kräften, sozusagen Trolle im Kleinformat - gemeine Verbündete Voldemorts, die aus reinem Vergnügen folterten und töteten. Ein Fuß Sirius schien verletzt, er hatte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf das Andere verlagert.

Diese Dinger kreisten ihn ein und griffen ihn gleichzeitig von mehreren Seiten an. Die ersten Keulen konnte Harrys Pate mit dem Zauberstab noch abwehren, dann aber traf ihn ein Schlag mitten im Rücken. Es gab ein fürchterlich knackendes Geräusch, bevor Sirius ächzend in die Knie ging.

Mila griff sich unwillkürlich an die Kehle. Sie konnte diesen Schlag auch ohne körperlichen Kontakt fast spüren. Harry zögerte nicht so lange. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation. Allein hatte Sirius nie eine Chance. Der nächste hob seine Keule – und Harry war sich sicher, den nächsten Schlag würde sein Pate nicht überleben. Ohne nachzudenken zog er den Zauberstab und brüllte: „STUPOR!"

Einer der Grommlins ging – von Harrys Schockzauber getroffen - sofort zu Boden. Die Anderen allerdings wandten sich um und stürzten sich nun, Kampfschreie ausstoßend, auf ihn und Mila. Er umklammerte den Zauberstab fester. Ein besonders gemein aussehender Grommlin stürzte sich auf ihn, doch im nächsten Moment traf ihn etwas und schleuderte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum. Harry wandte den Kopf, als er eine Bewegung seitlich von ihm wahrnahm. Mila stand mit einem Mal vor ihm, mit einem Gesicht als würde sie jeden umbringen, der es auch nur versuchte ihm ein Haar zu krümmen. „Mach‚ das Du hier weg kommst, Harry!" schrie sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an und schickte das nächste Wesen zu Boden. „Ich schaff das schon! Los, lauf!"

Während sie gegen diese kleinen, gemeinen Wesen kämpfte, überlegte Harry fieberhaft, an wen Mila ihn in diesem Moment erinnerte. Diese Szene war so seltsam vertraut. Als es ihm klar wurde, war sein Mund plötzlich staubtrocken. Sie erinnerte ihn an … seine Mutter. Eine Sekunde lang war er der festen Überzeugung, dass der Schock ihm die Füße wegziehen würde, doch bevor dies' geschehen konnte, warf sich der nächste Feind in seine Richtung und er wurde gewaltsam dazu gezwungen weiterzukämpfen.

* * *

Beide kämpften verbissen. Wer auch immer diese Wesen waren, sie waren verdammt zäh – erst als Ron und Hermine keuchend zu ihnen stießen und mit ihnen kämpften, schafften sie es sie in die Flucht zu schlagen. Sie rannten einfach weg und ließen ihre ohnmächtigen, verletzten Leute liegen. Als sie endlich den Letzten vertrieben und die Zurückgelassenen gut verschnürt hatten, stemmte Harry schweratmend beide Hände in die Seite – und Mila rannte hinüber zu Sirius. Dieser lag bewegungslos im Staub.

Sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und beugte sich über ihn. „Sirius? Sirius? Öffne die Augen! Bitte!" Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte mehrere Schläge abbekommen. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schnittwunden und Prellungen. Als sich Mila überzeugt hatte, das er immer noch atmete und ihr ein erleichterter Seufzer herausrutschte, begann sie methodisch seinen Körper abzutasten. Als sie in Hüfthöhe ankam, stieß er plötzlich ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Die Erleichterung ließ ihr Gesicht aufleuchten. „Oh Gott sei Dank! Mach‚ die Augen auf."

Auch Harry ließ sich neben seinem Paten nieder und beugte sich über ihn. „Sirius?" Endlich schlug dieser die Augen auf und sah Mila an. Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommene Stille – sogar der Wind schien vergessen haben durch die Bäume zu rascheln, während sich beide stumm in die Augen sahen. Dann löste Sirius den Blick und schien endlich Harry zu bemerken. Augenblicklich versuchte er sich aufzurichten, in dem dummen Bemühen den Jungen seine Verletzungen nicht merken zu lassen. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Auch beim zweiten Anlauf musste er sich mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut zurücksinken lassen.

„Hör' auf den Helden zu spielen und bleib liegen", fuhr Mila ihn wütend an. Ohne zu zögern riss sie sein Hemd, durch das bereits Blut sickerte, nach oben und ignorierte Hermines leisen Überraschungslaut. Eine große, klaffende Wunde zog sich von seinem Rücken zu seinem Hosenbund. Harry atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah seinem Paten wieder ins Gesicht. „Das muss versorgt werden."

„So ein Quatsch! Dieser kleine Kratzer!" protestierte Sirius mit rauer Stimme. Erneut versuchte er aufzustehen, doch Mila drückte ihn zurück. Als ob sie sich dabei selbst verletzt hätte, presste sie plötzlich die Hand auf ihre Seite und ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihr. „Lass das!" schimpfte Sirius sofort als er es bemerkte und funkelte sie wütend an. Wie ihr befohlen zog Mila sofort ihre Hände zurück „Entschuldige", murmelte sie kleinlaut, fügte dann aber mit bestimmter Stimme hinzu: „Harry hat Recht! Die Wunde muss versorgt werden." „Und von wem!"

Unbeabsichtigt war Sirius erneut lauter geworden. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, atmete er einmal tief durch – was ihn erneut an die Wunde erinnerte, die begann wie Feuer zu brennen. Mühsam stützte er sich auf und fügte nicht mehr ganz so wütend hinzu. „Wer sollte sie sich ansehen können? Wollt ihr mich etwa zu Madam Pompfrey bringen? Dann könnt ihr auch gleich das Ministerium verständigen, dass ich hier herumliege."

Damit hatte er Recht. Trotzdem gab Mila sich nicht geschlagen. „Ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall hier lassen!" Sie stand auf und nahm sich den Umhang von den Schultern. Mit Harrys Hilfe faltete sie ihn so, dass ein längerer Stoffstreifen entstand. Während er und Ron Sirius halfen sich aufzusetzen, wickelte Mila zusammen mit Hermine diesen behelfsmäßigen Verband um seine Hüfte und band ihn fest. „Und jetzt?" fragte Hermine kleinlaut und sah sich den Verband genauer an. „Das wird wohl nicht reichen." Die Wunde blutete immer noch, trotz des Verbandes. Zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber immer noch sichtbar. Mila stützte beide Hände in die Seite, überlegte kurz - und sah dann in höchst gebieterische Weise auf Sirius hinunter, der trotzig ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Verwandle Dich!" forderte sie ohne lange zu zögern. „WAS?" schallte es von den anderen Vier wie aus einem Mund zurück. „Verwandle Dich in den schwarzen Hund. Guck nicht so, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass James, Peter und Du Animagi waren. Los!" „Was soll das nützen?" fragte Ron total verwirrt.

Sirius starrte sie an - dann antwortete er langsam für Mila. „Sie will mich ins Schloss bringen", murmelte er fassungslos. „Und als Hund wird mich keiner erkennen, der nichts von meiner Fähigkeit weiß." Zustimmend nickte Mila knapp und sah ihm erneut herausfordernd ins Gesicht. „Na mach' schon. Im Schloss kann ich die Wunde wenigstens richtig verbinden. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Dich allein zusammenflicken muss. Und vielleicht gelingt es mir sogar, Madam Pompfrey eine heilende Salbe oder so etwas abzuluchsen." Ein kleines, herausforderndes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Oder kannst Du meine Heilkünste etwa verleugnen?" Beide sahen sich einige Sekunden wortlos an. Dann lächelte auch Sirius leicht. „Nein. Kann ich nicht. Da hast Du wohl Recht."

* * *

Diese Sache war allerdings trotzdem ziemlich riskant. Es stimmte zwar, dass niemand Sirius in Gestalt des Hundes erkennen würde – aber würde es über kurz oder lang nicht auffallen, dass sich urplötzlich ein Hund auf dem Schlossgelände herumtrieb?

Hermine war es, die diese Frage stellte. „Außerdem wird Filch ganz bestimmt nicht davon begeistert sein. Es ist wohl anzunehmen, dass seine Katze Mrs. Norris nicht unbedingt erpicht ist auf Hunde", bemerkte Ron zusätzlich. Mila seufzte schwer. „Ich regle das schon. Keine Sorge." Sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Die Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht begannen höllisch zu brennen und Sirius Schmerz hallte immer noch in ihrer Seele nach. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um mit ihnen allen herumzudiskutieren. Harry kam ihr Gott sei Dank endlich zur Hilfe.

„Was meckert ihr denn alle?" blaffte er seine Freunde an. „Habt ihr eine bessere Idee? Wollt ihr Sirius hier im Dreck mit dieser Wunde zurücklassen?" „Nein", murmelten beide kleinlaut. Auch Sirius bekam einen bösen Blick Harrys. „Stell‚ Dich nicht so an und verwandle Dich, verdammt noch mal!" Sirius gab nach einem kurzen, trotzigen Zögern seufzend nach. „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber wenn Deine Mutter wüsste, das Du so fluchen kannst …" Er grinste und nahm endlich die Gestalt des Hundes an. Mit einem Schwenk von Milas Zauberstab erschien eine Trage neben ihnen und mit vereinten Kräften hievten sie den leise winselnden Hund hinauf. Auf dem Weg ins Schloss sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung**

Sie schafften Sirius hinauf in Milas Zimmer. Nachdem sie ihn von der Trage hinunter auf ihr Bett verfrachtet hatten, wandte sich Mila in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde sehen, was ich Madam Pompfrey abluchsen kann. Wartet hier auf mich." „Lass uns gehen", bat Hermine und hielt sie zurück. „Ron und ich werden zu Zweit vermutlich mehr Chancen haben etwas zu stibitzen. Und Du kannst schon mit dem Verband anfangen."

Mila zögerte kurz. Sie wollte nicht mit Sirius so ganz allein sein. Aber Hermine hatte Recht. Und Harry wäre ja auch noch da, beschwichtigte sie sich selbst. Also keine Gefahr. Sie nickte zögerlich. „Vermutlich habt ihr Recht. Aber lasst euch nicht erwischen und seid vorsichtig! Okay!" Beide nickten und flitzten hinaus in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Mila ging währenddessen hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und öffnete eine der Schwingtüren. Während sie mehrere Stapel Wäsche durchwühlte, ließ Sirius sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Harry konnte den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in seinem Blick fast greifen.

„Ich hatte hier doch … verdammt!" Milas Kopf tauchte wieder aus dem Kleiderschrank auf, ihre Stirn war gerunzelt. „Ich war mir sicher, noch Verbände zu haben!" Ein entnervtes Seufzen entfuhr ihr. „Dann muss ich wohl doch noch zu Madam Pompfrey." Doch ehe sie sich auch nur der Tür zugewandt hatte, ertönte ein „Ich mach' das schon!" von Harry und auch dieser rauschte aus dem Raum.

Jetzt waren Sirius und Mila doch allein. Beide sahen sich eine Moment lang stumm in die Augen. Allein dieser Blick brachte Mila fast um den Verstand. Ein Kribbeln wanderte ihr Rückgrat hinunter und ihre Hände wurden unfreiwillig feucht. Sirius hatte sich verändert. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass 12 Jahre Askaban ihn nicht vollkommen zerstört, sondern ihn sogar noch stärker gemacht hatten.

Nein, gebrochen hatten sie ihn sicher nicht! Er hielt sich immer noch stolz und aufrecht. Und er war mindestens noch genauso stur wie früher – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sicher … er war zynischer geworden. Wer wäre das allerdings nicht! Sein Lächeln war auch seltener geworden. Aber er war auch reifer geworden und nahm sein Leben nicht mehr so sehr auf die leichte Schulter wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Außerdem … der leicht harte Zug um seinen Mund machte ihn noch attraktiver für sie. Männlicher. Sie war schon als junges Mädchen heillos in ihn verliebt gewesen – und nichts hatte sich offenbar an dem Kribbeln, welches er mit einem einfachen Blick in ihre Augen auszulösen vermochte, verändert.

Während ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf huschten, setzte sie sich wortlos neben ihn auf einen Stuhl, senkte vorsichtshalber ihren Blick und löste vorsichtig den Knoten des behelfsmäßigen Verbandes. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr sowieso nicht mehr gehorchen. Während sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte, sah ihr Sirius allerdings weiterhin ins Gesicht.

Auch er erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. In den kurzen Jahren in Hogwarts hatte sich diese Frau von einer Raupe in einen Schmetterling verwandelt. War sie in den ersten zwei Jahren neben Lily blass und unscheinbar erschienen, hatte sie sich in den folgenden Jahren zu einer wahren Schönheit entwickelt. Nach jeden Sommerferien hatte er verblüfft ihre Veränderungen bemerkt – und war jedes Mal noch weit mehr von ihr fasziniert gewesen. Ja, er hatte sich sogar in sie verliebt. Zu James hatte er einmal gesagt: _‚_Wenn ich jemals heiraten sollte, dann wird Mila meine Frau! ´ Sein bester Freund hatte daraufhin nur wissend gelächelt und schien kein bisschen überrascht.

Verdammt, wie hätte er sich auch nicht verlieben sollen? Mit einem Mal hatte ihr stumpfes Haar sich von wirren Locken in fließenden, lockigen Samt verwandelt. Ihre Augen leuchteten und … Unwillkürlich räusperte er sich bei seinen nicht ganz jugendfreien Gedanken. Er benahm sich wie ein unreifer Schuljunge, sobald sie ihm irgendwie nahe kam. Und nun war sie bedenklich nahe.

Er roch sie. Das er lange in der Animagi-Gestalt gelebt hatte, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Seine Sinne waren schärfer geworden. Eine Tatsache, die ihm oft das Leben gerettet hatte. Und ihn jetzt fast verrückt werden ließ! Wenn er sich auch nur ein kleines Stück nach vorn neigte, könnte er … Bei seinem Räuspern sah Mila vom blutigen Verband auf und ihm direkt in die braunen Augen. Verdammt, sie war in den letzten 14 Jahren seit ihrem letzten Zusammensein wirklich noch schöner geworden.

Mila öffnete ihre Lippen um etwas zu sagen und sein Blick blieb an diesen hängen. Er könnte sie jetzt wirklich einfach …

„Wir haben es!" Beide fuhren auseinander, Mila sprang sogar vom Stuhl auf. Hermine und Ron polterten herein und stießen mit ihren Schultern die Tür auf, gefolgt von Harry, dessen ganze Arme voll mit Verbandsrollen waren. Auch Ron und Hermine waren schwer beladen. Jeder von ihnen trug mehrere Fläschchen, die in den buntesten Farben leuchteten. „Leider wussten wir nicht, was Du brauchst. Daher haben wir fast den ganzen Krankenflügel leer geräumt", erklärte Ron atemlos und ließ einige Fläschchen vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben ihm rutschen.

Ungläubig starrte Mila die Flaschen an. Dann lachte sie einfach los und strubbelte ihm durch die roten Haare. „Ihr … ihr seid wirklich unglaublich", lobte sie immer noch lachend. „Ich hätte vermutlich nicht mal die Hälfte erbeutet." Konzentriert nahm sie die verschiedenen Fläschchen in Augenschein, während Harry einige Verbandsrollen neben seinen Paten auf das Bett legte. „Ich brauche warmes Wasser", erklärte Mila dann.

Während Hermine eine Porzellanschale mit warmem Wasser füllte, nahm Mila ein sauberes Tuch aus dem Schrank und zerriss es in Streifen. Als die Schale mit leicht schaukelndem Wasser neben ihr auf einem Stuhl stand, griff sie sich eines der Fläschchen und träufelte vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen hinein. Das Wasser färbte sich sofort blassorange. „Glaubst Du, dass es gehen wird", fragte sie leise und sah zu Sirius auf. Der nickte. „Natürlich. Indianer kennen keinen Schmerz, oder!" Sie lächelte leicht. „Stimmt. James und Du waren ja vom Stamme ‚Die Unbesiegbaren´!"

Sie tauchte einen der Stoffstreifen in die Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht, als die Flüssigkeit einen ihrer Kratzer benetzte. „Au", murmelte sie leise. „Soll ich?" Harry sah sie besorgt von der Seite an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon. Dein Vater hat schon immer gesagt ich solle aufhören, mich so mädchenhaft anzustellen." Sie grinste. „Das war wohl mein größtes Manko."

Vorsichtig legte sie den Stoffstreifen über Sirius Wunde. Sobald er Kontakt mit seiner Haut hatte, stieg ein feiner Dampf auf und es zischte leise. Ganz egal wie tapfer Sirius auch in diesem Moment tat, er konnte einfach nicht verheimlichen das er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss und kurz die Augen schloss. Nach ungefähr einer Minute nahm Mila den Stoffstreifen fort und warf ihn unachtsam in eine Ecke. Die Wunde blutete immer noch.

„Hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte Hermine daher ängstlich. Sirius lockerte seine verkrampfte Kiefernmuskulatur und lächelte dann schief. „Wenn das mal so schnell ginge. Ich muss Dich wohl enttäuschen Hermine, denn das Ganze war jetzt nur zum Reinigen der Wunde." „Oh", war alles, was ihr dazu einzufallen schien.

Mila griff nach dem Zauberstab und ließ die reinigende Flüssigkeit und das Tuch im Nichts verschwinden. Dann griff sie zur nächsten Flasche. Diese Mal war die Flüssigkeit von dunklem Rot. Sie entkorkte sie langsam und träufelte vorsichtig ein paar Tropfen auf die Wunde. Wieder ertönte ein Zischen, dieses Mal aber leiser und offensichtlich nicht so schmerzhaft. Die Wunde verschwand ohne eine Narbe zurückzulassen.

Anerkennend nickte Sirius ihr zu. „Du kannst es immer noch. Madam Pompfrey wäre stolz auf Dich." „Woher weißt Du soviel übers Heilen?" fragte Hermine verblüfft und starrte auf die grade verheilte Wunde hinunter. Mila zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich war zu Beginn meiner Schulzeit ein ziemlicher Eigenbrödler und bin gerne in den Krankenflügel verschwunden, um meinen Schulkameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Besonders den Slytherins … Außerdem hab ich mich schon immer für diese Kunst interessiert und Madam Pompfrey gern geholfen."

Während sie die Überbleibsel ihrer Arbeit endgültig beseitigte, setzte sich Sirius auf und grinste. „Außerdem war sie grandios im Zaubertränkeunterricht! Ihre Fähigkeiten zu heilen haben uns Rumtreibern so manches Mal den Ar...", er unterbrach sich selbst und hüstelte, „Ich meine natürlich den Hintern gerettet. Sonst sähe ich wohl heute aus wie Moody. Und Dein Dad wäre wohl auch in den Wind geschossen worden, wenn er sein hübsches Lächeln eingebüßt hätte."

„Seid ihr so oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten?" Sirius winkte ab. „Wenn man Remus bei Vollmond ohne Wolfsbanntrank versucht im Zaum zu halten, geht das nicht ohne Blessuren", erklärte er lapidar. Bei seinen Worten murmelte Mila säuerlich: „Dass sie ihn nicht in der heulenden Hütte gelassen haben, weil es für sie viel aufregender war mit ihm draußen zu sein, erwähnt er jetzt natürlich nicht." Hermine hörte ihre Worte. „Soll das heißen, dass ihr euch absichtlich mit einem Werwolf angelegt habt und das nur aus Spaß?" fragte sie höchst aufgebracht. „Cool!" war alles, was Ron dazu sagte. „Siehst Du!" Triumphierend verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor der Brust. „Er findet es auch klasse." Hermine schnaufte verächtlich. „Er", sie betonte das Wort absichtlich geringschätzig, „ist auch ein Holzkopf!" Und sofort lagen sich die beiden wieder in den Haaren.

Während Ron und Hermine erneut begannen sich zu kabbeln und Harry verzweifelt versuchte zu schlichten, begann Mila trotz allem einen Verband um Sirius Hüfte zu wickeln. „Sieh sie Dir an. Eben hat er sie noch mit einem Oktopus-Fluch mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigt, weil sie jemand Schlammblut genannt hat und jetzt …"

Bei diesem Schimpfwort verdunkelte sich Sirius Blick. „Wer hat das gesagt?" forderte er zu wissen. Mila zögerte kurz, dann seufzte sie. „Erinnerst Du Dich noch an Deinen lieben Cousin Lucius?" Er nickte knapp. „Einer der Verwandten, auf die ich problemlos verzichten könnte." „Nun. Weiß der Himmel wie, aber irgendwie hat er es mit Deiner vertrockneten Cousine geschafft sich fortzupflanzen. Und dieser Spross seiner Lenden – Draco - geht mit den Dreien hier nach Hogwarts und ist genauso charmant wie sein Vater."

Sirius verzog vielsagend das Gesicht – und dieses Mal nicht aus Schmerz. Einen Moment schwieg er, dann fragte er leise: „Hat er Dich auch so genannt?" Als sie nicht antwortete, war das für ihn Antwort genug. „Wenn ich diesen Rotzlöffeln in die Finger kriege", polterte er los und brachte damit sogar die zwei Streithähne zum Schweigen. „Beruhige Dich! Er kann ja eigentlich nichts dafür. Bei den Eltern." „Trotzdem hat er nicht das Recht, Dich so zu nennen! Und außerdem hatte ich auch solche Eltern, Mila Laundry! Dafür aber wenigstens genug Grips um zu wissen, das man Menschen nicht ohne Grund so übel beleidigen sollte!" Er kochte vor kaum unterdrückter Wut.

Beschwichtigend legte Mila ihm die Hand auf die Brust. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Die Wärme ihrer Hand drang durch sein Hemd und ließ ihn fast vergessen, warum er so wütend war. „Trotzdem." Seine Stimme klang erneut eigenartig rau. Und Harry, der von einem zum anderen sah konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl wehren, dass bei Beiden mehr im Spiel war, als bloße, rein platonische Freundschaft. Viel mehr!

* * *

Nachdem Mila den Verband gut verknotet hatte, stütze Sirius sich auf und stopfte sein blutiges Hemd achtlos zurück in die Hose. „Danke", murmelte er kurz angebunden und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Ich muss wieder zurück in den Wald. Ich hab euch alle schon genug in Gefahr gebracht." „Aber", begann Harry, während sein Pate sich den Mantel überstreifte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach wieder gehen. Er verstand nicht sonderlich viel vom Heilen, aber wenn er von Quidditch-Spielen mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen im Krankenflügel landete, steckte ihn Madam Pompfrey immer mindestens für ein paar Stunden ins Bett, damit er sich ausruhte.

Irritiert sah er zu Mila, die das Fläschchen wieder sorgfältig verkorkte und gar nichts daran zu finden schien, dass sich Sirius einfach so davon machen wollte. Sie lächelte sogar ganz komisch.

Als Sirius aufstand und mit dem rechen Fuß auftrat zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen und plumpste unverrichteter Dinge zurück aufs Bett. „Mein Fuß", keuchte er und zerrte an seinem Schuh. Der Fuß war doppelt so dick wie normal und sah ziemlich gebrochen aus. Sogar für den Laienblick von Harry. „Der ist wohl auch noch dran, Mila", prophezeite Sirius und sah zu Mila auf, die sich in diesem Moment zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich weiß." Das Lächeln war breiter geworden. Und in der Hand hielt sie mehrere Gipsbinden. Jetzt war es an Sirius, irritiert die Stirn zu runzeln. „Wozu brauchst Du die denn? Dort drüben steht doch Madam Pompfrey Knochen-Fix." Er wies mit dem Finger auf ein anderes, giftgrünes Fläschchen. „Ich weiß", erklärte Mila wieder und begann die Gipsbinden in Wasser einzuweichen. „Harry könntest Du mir wohl kurz zur Hand gehen?"

Dieser sah jetzt endgültig verwirrt drein. Warum wollte Mila ihm einen Gips verpassen, wenn sie doch … Und auch Hermine schien das Ganze nicht so recht zu begreifen. „Warum machst Du es denn auf Muggel-Art? Dann kann er doch überhaupt nicht …" Sie stockte und auch bei Sirius schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein.

„Nein. Oh nein! Das ist doch nichts Dein Ernst!" polterte er wieder und zog den Fuß weg, als Mila damit beginnen wollte, eine Mullbinde um ihn zu wickeln, damit der Gips nicht an der Haut festklebte.

„Mila, ich kann nicht hier bleiben! Ron, gib mir bitte die Flasche." Bei dessen kleinster Bewegung wirbelte Mila herum und funkelte ihn so giftig an, dass Ron es für definitiv besser hielt nicht danach zu greifen. „Sorry Sirius. Aber meine Mum bringt mich um, wenn ich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchrassle. Und Mila ist schließlich die Professorin!" Zufrieden wandte sich Mila wieder Sirius zu, der aussah, als würde er sehr gerne die Hände um ihren schlanken Hals legen, um zuzudrücken.

„Tja Sirius. So wie es aussieht hast Du zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder lässt Du mich den Fuß eingipsen und bleibst, bis Deine Knochen auf gute, alte, normale Weise wieder zusammenwachsen. Dann könntest Du Dich ausruhen und endlich wieder ein paar Kilos zunehmen. Oder - Du kriechst auf allen Vieren zurück zum Wald. Dann kann ich allerdings nicht garantieren, dass der Fuß jemals wieder richtig zusammenwächst. Und Du müsstest Dich wieder in den Hund verwandeln. Worauf ich Dich dann an die Leine legen und Dir den größten Maulkorb verpassen werde, den Du je gesehen hast!"

Sie lächelte angriffslustig. Sirius hingegen lief vor Wut puterrot an und sah sie so vernichtend an, dass wohl jeder Andere kreischend die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Doch Mila blieb ganz ruhig und wartete auf seine Entscheidung.

Einige Minuten vergingen, dann stieß er einen unflätigen Fluch aus, der sicher nicht für die Ohren von Halbwüchsigen bestimmt war, und legte den Fuß zurück in Milas Reichweite. „Hexe", entfuhr es ihm schließlich und Mila nickte. „Stimmt, ich bin ja eine. Danke für das Kompliment."

Sorgfältig umwickelte sie den Fuß und sah dann, nachdem sie dem schmollenden Sirius etwas Abschwellendes eingeflösst hatte, auffordernd in Harrys Richtung, der diesen kleinen Machtkampf nicht ohne Grinsen verfolgt hatte. Da war Sirius ja ziemlich gelinkt worden. „Bitte halte mir den Fuß fest, während ich ihn eingipse", bat sie und Harry nickte. Vorsichtig brachte sie den Fuß in die richtige Position – allerdings nicht ohne unangenehm knackende Geräusche und Sirius leise Flüche, während er sich in der Bettdecke festkrallte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Mila leise und sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Aber ich kenne Dich zu gut. Andere Argumente hättest Du nicht gelten lassen." Sirius antwortete nicht und sah viel lieber die Decke an.

Seufzend übergab sie den Fuß vorsichtig an Harry und nahm die erste Gipsbinde aus der Schüssel. Sorgfältig und besonders vorsichtig gipste sie den Fuß von den Zehen bis zur Wade hinauf ein. Harry musste einmal sogar von Ron abgelöst werden, da der Fuß bei jeder neuen Binde schwerer wurde und Sirius es anscheinend nicht mehr für nötig hielt, ihm auch nur ein bisschen behilflich zu sein.

Als sie fertig waren und der Gips endlich fest und hart geworden war, legten sie ihn vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett. Mila griff nach einem Filzstift auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ohne etwas zu sagen, kritzelte sie schnell etwas auf den Gips und legte dann die Hände auf Rons und Hermines Schulter.

„Kommt. Abendessen ist schon vorbei und ihr habt sicher Hunger. Genauso wie unser mürrischer Patient. Wartest Du hier Harry? Wir bringen euch etwas aus der Küche mit." Harry nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran. „Geht ruhig. Ich passe auf, dass er keine Schränke zertrümmert und sich Krücken baut." Ein leises Kichern von Hermine war zu hören, als sie den Raum verließen.

Endlich allein herrschte lange Schweigen zwischen Harry und Sirius. Harry machte dies aber nicht viel aus. Er hatte seinen Paten schließlich als furchtbar stolzen Mann kennen gelernt – das ihn eine Frau so einfach in die Ecke drängen konnte, kratzte vermutlich verdammt an seinem Ego. Nach einigen Minuten beugte sich Harry vor und betrachtete Milas Geschriebene auf dem Gips. Er lächelte, als er die Zeilen las. „Was hat sie geschrieben?" erklang plötzlich Sirius Stimme. Harry sah auf. Sein Pate starrte immer noch an die Decke, er wirkte aber nicht mehr allzu wütend. „Sieh es Dir selbst an", erklärte Harry und reichte ihm eine Hand. Er half Sirius dabei sich aufzusetzen. Als sich dieser über seinen Gips beugte, sah Harry genau das kleine Lächeln, dass über sein Gesicht huschte, als er die Zeilen las: ‚Du bist immer noch ein furchtbar sturer Hund, Sirius Black. Aber auch immer noch genauso tapfer.´

* * *

Nun war Sirius also ans Bett gefesselt – eine Tatsache, die ziemlich an seinen Nerven zerrte. Es war ihm ja schon letztes Jahr schwer gefallen auf den Grimmauldplatz, seinem verhassten Elternhaus, beschränkt zu sein. Damals war es wenigstens ein Haus gewesen. Mit Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. Dass es jetzt nur noch ein Zimmer war, welches er durch seinen Gipsfuß nicht einmal durchqueren konnte, machte die Situation noch schlimmer!

Um ihm das Alles ein wenig zu erleichtern, verlegten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Freizeit zum größten Teil in Milas Schlafzimmer. So hatte er wenigstens ein bisschen Abwechslung. Nach jedem Schultag schlichen sie sich zu ihm und waren nun kaum mehr im Gryffindor-Turm anzutreffen. Sirius fand nach einer Weile Gefallen daran, mit den drei Kids zu büffeln. Besonderen Spaß machte es ihm Hermine herauszufordern. Die beiden fochten so manches Mal regelrechte Wettkämpfe aus, wer wohl mehr über ein Thema wusste. Und es brachte sie jedes Mal fast zur Weisglut, wenn Sirius ihr unter die Nase rieb, dass er und James für dieses Wissen kaum hatten büffeln müssen.

Die einzige wirkliche Schwierigkeit in dieser Zeit ergab sich daraus, dass Mila und Sirius nun gezwungen waren, den kleinen Raum miteinander zu teilen. Es war schließlich nicht möglich, einfach ein anderes Zimmer zu beziehen, ohne den Grund dafür benennen zu können.

Für ein geringes Maß an Privatsphäre war daher behelfsmäßig ein großes Tischtuch mitten im Zimmer aufgehängt worden, welches wenigstens ein bisschen davon ermöglichte. Eigentlich war es einer guten Idee entsprungen – aber es machte Sirius stellenweise das Leben zur Hölle. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend musste er Milas Schatten hinter diesem Tuch ertragen. Da das Fenster auf seiner Seite des Zimmers lag, war sie gezwungen ihre Hälfte mit einer Kerze zu erleuchten. Das Kerzenlicht malte ihre Konturen auf den Stoff und ließ ihn so manches Mal mehr erahnen als seine geschundene Seele verkraften konnte. Jede Kurve, jedes Tal ihres Körpers konnte er betrachten und sie doch nicht berühren.

Nach einer Weile versuchte er einfach die Augen zu schließen und jedes verführerische Geräusch von der anderen Seite zu ignorieren – doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Selbst vor seinem geistigen Auge formte sie sich – außerdem gelang es ihm nie lange, die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Es war einfach zu verlockend ihren Körper mit Blicken zu verschlingen.

Auch Mila setzte es zu, ihn in ihrer Nähe zu wissen und ihn nicht berühren zu können. Sein Lachen zu hören und zu wissen, dass es nicht ihr galt. Sie konnte ihn manchmal fast körperlich spüren. Obwohl er zwei Meter von ihr entfernt hinter diesem dummen Vorhang schlief. Beide wurden von Tag zu Tag frustrierter.

Jedes Mal wenn Sirius sie auch nur ansah, wollte er sie küssen. Sie in den Armen halten. Sie … Er gab ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich, fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und trommelte auf die Bettdecke ein. Nicht nach 12 Jahren Askaban und 2 Jahren Flucht. Er war nicht mehr so wie damals. Damals wäre er fähig gewesen, ihr etwas zu bieten. Aber jetzt … Als gesuchter Mörder … Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient! Jemanden, der gut zu ihr war und sie auf Händen trug. So wie er es so gern wollte. Ohne sich ständig umsehen zu müssen.

Sie für sich zu gewinnen durfte er nicht einmal hoffen. Das wäre einfach nicht fair. Gott, er wurde noch verrückt in diesem kleinen Zimmer!

Als sich die Tür leise öffnete, spannte er unwillkürlich jeden Muskel an und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Kampf vor. Askaban hatten ihn eben doch geprägt, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Obwohl niemand zu wissen schien, dass er hier war, erwartete er einen Feind. Und ein Kampf würde ihm wenigstens einen Teil der Anspannung abbauen lassen. Seine Sinne spannten sich – und entspannten sich erst wieder, als Mila hinter dem Vorhang auftauchte. Er war fast enttäuscht.

Sie ließ sich zu ihm aufs Bett plumpsen und sah ihn ernst an. „So geht das nicht weiter", eröffnete sie ohne Umschweife. „Du wirst immer gereizter, solange Du in diesem Zimmer fest hängst. Und ich werde immer gereizter, wenn Du gereizter wirst. Also habe ich einen Vorschlag." „Du gibst mir doch das Knochen-Fix?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ein Abkommen mit Dumbledor. Du darfst Dich auf dem Schlossgelände frei bewegen, wenn Du in der Gestalt des Hundes bleibst. Du solltest mit ein wenig Übung auch auf 3 Pfoten laufen können." „Und ein großer schwarzer Hund würde nicht auffallen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd und setzte sich auf. „Nun ja." Mila stand von der Bettkante auf und Sirius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich vor ihm in Sicherheit brachte.

„Dumbledor meinte es wäre kein Problem, wenn … Du in meiner Nähe bliebest. Sozusagen als …" Sie trat noch einen Schritt zurück und wappnete sich augenscheinlich für das Schlimmste. „… als Haustier." Unwillkürlich schloss Mila die Augen. Jeden Moment würde er anfangen zu schreien. Ganz sicher. Diese Schmach würde er nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Dazu war er zu stolz!

Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Eigentlich saß er nur im Bett und schien ernsthaft über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken. Mit größter Mühe schaffte sie es, ihr Kinn am Herunterklappen zu hindern. Er war nicht böse? „Brillant. Wieso bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?" Sirius schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Ja, wieso war ihm das nicht selbst eingefallen? ‚Weil Du Dich gar nicht von ihr entfernen wolltest und deswegen in diesem gottverdammten Zimmer geblieben bist‚ damit sie Dich immer finden kann!' wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ärgerlich wischte er sie beiseite.

„Gut, abgemacht. Auch wenn mir der Ausdruck ‚Haustier´ nicht wirklich gefällt. Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Äh …" Mila hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius sich so schnell in sein Schicksal ergeben würde und daher nicht mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet, ihn sofort mitnehmen zu müssen. „Ich … äh … ich habe jetzt Unterricht. Wenn Du möchtest …" Doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden. In der nächsten Sekunde war er in Gestalt des Hundes schon vom Bett gehüpft und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Der Gips war allerdings jetzt für die Hundepfote ein wenig zu groß. „Warte." Mila zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte den Gips sachte an. Sofort schrumpfte er und passte sich der Hundepfote an. „Jetzt geht es wohl besser." Sie ging hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie. Mit wedelndem Schwanz schlüpfte er hindurch und folgte ihr humpelnd hinunter in ihren Klassenraum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Erst einmal ein gaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine neue Betaleserin Remus Bride! Ihr hab ihr es zu verdanken, dass ich mir nicht nur Müll zusammenschreibe. SMILE! Danke für Deine Kritik. Und übers Lesen nicht die eigene Geschichte vergessen. Sonst werde ich noch von deinen Fans gelüncht.:**

**A/N:** Undnoch malmuss ich meinen Senf hinzugeben. Wundert euch bitte nicht, dass Draco Malfoy in diesem Kapitel Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt nicht erkennt. Diesen Punkt habe ich dezent unbeachtet gelassen.

**Die Howler**

Der übliche Lärm von 20 Schülern schallte ihnen entgegen. Mila atmete tief durch und sah auf Sirius hinunter. „Verhalte Dich bitte so hundeähnlich wie möglich", bat sie leise. Er schien zu nicken – bei einem Hund war das gar nicht so deutlich zu erkennen. Also ging Mila voran in den Klassenraum und der schwarze Hund folgte ihr.

Je mehr Schüler auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, desto stiller wurde es im Raum – bis schließlich kein Geräusch die entstandene Stille durchschnitt. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren so ziemlich die Letzten, die ihn bemerkten. Harry klappte das Kinn hinunter, als er seinen Paten in dem Tier erkannte. War Mila verrückt geworden? Panisch sah er zu ihr auf, doch sie zwinkerte ihm nur beschwichtigend zu.

„Was ist das denn für ein Flohbeutel", zischte Malfoy leise hinter Harry und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sarah Jokins, ein Gryffindor-Mädchen, hob zaghaft die Hand und stellte eine ähnliche Frage: „Professor? Was ist das für ein Hund?" fragte sie leicht atemlos und sah Sirius beklommen an. „Das, Miss Jokins ist mein Hund. Ein –äh - Streuner. Ich habe ihn verletzt im Wald gefunden und wir haben beide befunden, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden. Jeder von ihnen hat doch ein", sie zögerte kurz und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Hund hinunter, der brav neben ihr saß und in die Runde blickte, „ein Haustier. Oder! Nur eben keinen Hund, sondern Eulen, Frösche oder Katzen."

„Und was für Krankheiten hat dieses Vieh?" fragte Malfoy nun laut. Mila lächelte ihn an, allerdings höchst höflich und ohne jede Wärme. „Oh, keine Sorge Mr. Malfoy. Keine Krankheit, die Sie nicht auch schon gehabt hätten." Puterrot anlaufend, starrte er sie mit giftigem Blick an. Mila jedoch wandte sich um und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Und Harry senkte hastig den Blick, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Gut gekontert!

„Wo waren wir?" Mila kramte in ihrer Tasche und fragte, ohne hinzusehen. „Ja, Miss Granger?" Sirius konnte sich innerlich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ohne hinzusehen hatte sie gewusst, dass Hermines Hand bei der Frage in die Luft geschossen war. Niemanden schien das zu verwundern.

„Wir hatten mit der Hydra angefangen, Professor", erklärte sie und erntete einen süffisanten Blick Rons. „Richtig. Was ist eine Hydra?" Dieses Mal wandte sie sich um und sah sich im Raum um. Mehrere Schüler hatten die Hände gehoben. Auch Harry. Mila nickte Harry zu, der daraufhin erklärte: „Eine Hydra ist ein schlangenähnliches Wesen und drei Köpfen, allerdings mit vier Gliedmaßen und einem plumpen Körper." „Richtig, Mr. Potter. Sehr schön. Was sollte man bei der Bekämpfung dieser Wesen dringend beachten?" Wieder hoben sich mehrere Hände.

„Mr. Weasley?" Ron hatte sich nicht gemeldet und schien daher etwas aus der Fassung gebracht, als sie ihn aufrief. „Äh … ähhh …", begann er zu stottern. Mila wartete. Sie wusste, dass Ron es wissen musste. Erst gestern hatte er das Thema mit Sirius durchgepaukt. Zu aller Verwunderung erhob sich jetzt der schwarze Hund und ging durch die Reihen auf Ron zu. Mehrer Schüler rutschten unbehaglich auf ihren Stühlen herum. Neben Ron blieb Sirius stehen und sah ihn an. Ron zuckte vielsagend die Schultern. „Ich hab's vergessen", raunte er ihm mit geknicktem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Ohne zu zögern neigte der Hund den Kopf und stupste ihn sanft in Rons Seite. Bei dem der Groschen fast sofort fiel. „Oh … OH! Man darf ihnen nicht den Kopf vom Rumpf trennen, weil sonst die doppelte Anzahl nachwachsen, Professor", verkündete er eifrig und grinste in Milas Richtung. Sie lächelte zurück und zwinkerte. „Sehr gut, Mr. Weasley. Ich wusste, das sie es wissen."

„Aber der Hund hat es ihm vorgesagt", schnarrte Malfoy sofort los, was ihm allerdings einen recht süffisanten Blick von Mila einbrachte. „Bitte, Mr. Malfoy. Wie soll denn ein Hund ihm etwas vorsagen? Können Sie mir das bitte sagen!" Einige in der Klasse kicherten. Und Sirius humpelte mit einem kleinen Schwanzwedler wieder zurück zu Mila und ließ sich neben der Tafel nieder.

Während Mila und Sirius mit Ron beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatte niemand mehr großartig auf Harry geachtet. Und daher hatte auch niemand bemerkt, wie dieser zusammengezuckt war und unwillkürlich die Blitz-Narbe auf seiner Stirn berührt hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie gebrannt wie Feuer. Harry wusste seit dem letzten Jahr, was dies mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu bedeuten hatte – Voldemort war wütend!

Harry atmete tief ein und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Das Brennen war vorüber, trotzdem verspürte er immer noch einen dröhnenden Kopfschmerz, der heftig gegen seine Schläfen pochte. Trotz allem, er wollte niemanden beunruhigen. Also straffte er die Schultern und bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das Ganze würde mit Sicherheit ganz schnell von allein nachlassen. Ganz bestimmt!

Das Pochen ließ aber nicht nach. Den ganzen Tag begleitete ihn dieser unangenehme Schmerz, der wie ein heißes Messer immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein drang. Und auch seine Narbe glühte mehrmals an diesem Tag.

Was hätte er nur für eine Kopfschmerztablette gegeben! Einige Male war er sogar kurz davor Mila nach etwas derartigem zu fragen, doch im allerletzten Moment besann er sich jedes Mal anders. Nicht zuletzt weil er befürchtete, dass Sirius ihm bei seinem Eingeständnis erneut zu Okklumentik-Stunden mit Snape verdonnern würde. Und er würde mit Sicherheit keine weitere überleben!

Also war er den gesamten Tag über äußerst wortkarg und aß auch nicht sonderlich viel. Selbst als sie sich in Milas Schlafzimmer wegen der Hausaufgaben trafen und sich alle Anderen herzlich über Sirius Auftritt im Unterricht amüsierten, blieb er äußerst still. Und auch die nächsten Tage zeigte sich keine deutliche Besserung.

Harry rang lange mit sich, den Anderen davon zu erzählen – schließlich sollte der Orden wohl erfahren, dass sich neue Gefahren zusammenbrauten und Voldemort vielleicht einen weiteren Gegenschlag plante. Meist aber beruhigte er sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass nicht Alles wunderbar glatt im Lager der Feinde gehen konnte, wenn Voldemort ständig vor Wut glühte. Und so verschwieg er auch an diesem Abend seine schmerzende Narbe.

* * *

Sirius hatte es sich in den letzten Tagen zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Mila zu Unterrichts-Einheiten zu begleiten. Sogar als Mila ihm den Gips abnahm, rissen seine Besuche nicht ab. Es gefiel ihm, an alltäglichen Dingen teilzunehmen und so schob er die Rückkehr zum Grimmauldplatz immer weiter von sich. Sie gingen spazieren, aßen zusammen und breiteten sogar Milas Unterricht gemeinsam vor.

Doch irgendwann war sein Fuß vollständig genesen. Und er erhielt eine Nachricht von Lupin, dass er endlich zurückkehren solle. Er wurde offensichtlich langsam vermisst. Die Zeit des Abschiedes war gekommen.

Mila war die Erste, die davon erfuhr. Als Sirius ihr an jenem Abend davon erzählte, schwieg sie eine halbe Ewigkeit – eine Tatsache, die ihn unerklärlich wütend machte. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass Mila schwer mit dieser Nachricht zu kämpfen hatte. Auch sie hatte sich mittlerweile an seine ständige Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Der Gedanke, dass er nun wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde, rüttelte heftig an ihrem Widerspruchsgeist.

Beide waren sich in den vergangenen Wochen zwar nicht wirklich näher gekommen – aber wenigstens so nah, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegenseitig die Augen auskratzten. Man konnte fast sagen, dass beide endlich wieder Freunde geworden waren – fast so wie zu Schulzeiten. Immer noch schweigend saß Mila da und starrte auf ihre Finger. Sie wollte Sirius nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so.

Ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend sah er sie von der Seite an. „Jetzt sag was, verdammt", forderte er unwirsch und zwang sie so zu einer Reaktion. „Ich …", begann sie ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich … wenn Du zurück musst …"

Hilflos zuckte sie die Schultern. „… dann geh'. Es würde doch sowieso nichts ändern, wenn ich etwas Anderes sage, oder!" Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah ihn an. „Warum willst Du also meine Meinung hören?"

Sirius seufzte. Vielleicht weil es doch etwas geändert hätte. Er hatte gehofft, sie durch diese Nachricht aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie endlich … Aber sie empfand wohl wirklich nicht mehr für ihn als Freundschaft.

Na gut! Er stand vom Bett auf und holte tief Luft. Dann würde er sich zumindest Luft machen und ihr sagen …

Mit einem heftigen Knall schlug die Zimmertür gegen die Wand und Sirius wirbelte herum. Atemlos und leichenblass stand Ron im Schlafanzug mitten im Türrahmen und sah beide gehetzt an.

„Mila! Sirius! Schnell! Harry!" Er keuchte und stemmte eine Hand in die schmerzende Seite. „Harry braucht … er ist …"

„Was ist passiert?" Mila war vom Bett aufgesprungen, hatte Ron an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Raus damit!" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube er hat Schmerzen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und … er ist einfach umgefallen!" Er wirkte total verstört.

Ohne weiter zu fragen packte sie ihn am Arm und rannte mit ihm hinunter zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sirius folgte ihnen als Hund.

Vor der fetten Dame mussten sie bremsen. „Passwort?" fragte sie in leicht genervten Ton. „Gradius minor", keuchte Ron. Das Gemälde war noch nicht ganz aufgeklappt, da waren die 3 schon hindurchgeschlüpft und hasteten die Treppe hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken. Wie ein Ungeborenes zusammengekrümmt lag Harry auf dem Boden und presste beide Hände gegen die Stirn. Leises Wimmern war alles, was er von sich gab. Hermine kauerte neben ihm, mit tränenfeuchtem Blick und völlig hilflos. „Ich weiß nicht …", erklärte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ein rascher Blick durch das Zimmer ließ Sirius erkennen, dass die anderen drei Jungs – Seamus, Dean und Neville – Gott sei Dank nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal waren. Das war alles, was er wissen musste.

Hermine völlig ignorierend, knieten sich Mila und Sirius, nun wieder in meschlicher Gestalt,neben Harry. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Hände Harrys fortzuziehen, doch dieser ließ nur ein noch lauteres Wimmern hören und krampfte die Finger zusammen. Keine Chance, sie von seiner Stirn zu lösen. Sirius Blick wanderte Hilfe suchend zu Milas Augen. Eine Sekunde sahen sich die beiden im stummen Einverständnis an, dann nickte Mila und schob Hermine beiseite.

„Harry?" fragte sie leise. Er reagierte nicht. „Hab keine Angst, okay! Ich werde Dir nicht wehtun." Vorsichtig stich sie ihm ein paar verschwitzte Haare aus der Stirn. Sofort durchflutete sie eine Welle unglaublichen Schmerzes. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie er solche Schmerzen nur aushalten konnte. Ganz allein.

Ihre Hände ruhten weiterhin auf den seinen. Und plötzlich begannen sie zu leuchten. Hermine starrte sie fassungslos an. Als Harrys Wimmern lauter wurde, versuchte sie sogar dazwischen zu gehen. Sirius packte sie an den Schultern, schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Sich wehrend sah sie zu ihm auf. „Sie macht alles noch schlimmer", schluchzte sie, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie tut ihm nicht weh", beschwichtigte er sie mit leiser Stimme und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mila und Harry.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine leuchtende Aura um die Beiden gebildet. Und unglaublicherweise schien sich Harry langsam zu entspannen. Seine Beine, eben noch verkrampft an den Körper gezogen, erschlafften langsam. Das Wimmern hörte auf. Kraftlos ließ er die Hände sinken und starrte Mila mit weit geöffneten, grauenerfüllten Augen an.

Je ruhiger Harry wurde, desto mehr begann Mila aber zu zittern. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. So wie es Harrys vor einigen Sekunden noch gewesen war. Sein Blick wanderte hastig über ihr Gesicht.

Er fühlte ihre Hände, mittlerweile klamm und kalt und völlig verkrampft. Mühsam stemmte er sich ein Stückchen hoch und sah sie ängstlich an. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Nur, das dieser grauenhafte Schmerz im Moment ihrer Berührung immer schwächer geworden war.

„Mila?" Vorsichtig hob er die Hand um ihre zu berühren, doch Sirius ging dazwischen. „Nicht", befahl er streng, ließ Hermine los, packte Mila recht unsanft an der Schulter, zog sie von Harry weg und fest in seine Umarmung. „Du darfst sie nicht berühren, verstanden! Nicht jetzt! Wenn Du es tust, fügst Du ihr noch mehr Schaden zu!"

Wie ein Kind begann er sie sanft hin und her zu wiegen und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie zitterte immer noch. Nur mühsam schaffte es Harry sich aufzusetzen. „Was ist mit ihr?" Er verstand das alles einfach nicht. Was war passiert? Hatte er das angerichtet? Voller böser Vorahnungen suchte er den Blick seines Paten. „Geht es ihr gut?" Die Kopfschmerzen waren vorüber, dafür hämmerte sein Herz jetzt schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Wenn er Schuld war … Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Sirius sah auf und wirkte, als wolle er Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Ohrfeige verpassen. „Du kannst Dich immer noch nicht vor Voldemorts Attacken schützen!" schleuderte er ihm mit vorwurfsvollem Tonfall entgegen. „Wieso hast Du dann mit Okklumentik aufgehört, verdammt!" Schuldbewusst zuckte Harry zusammen. Ertappt. Er zog kleinlaut den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ich dachte …", begann er leise, bemüht um eine Erklärung. Aber bei Sirius Blick schwieg er lieber. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius wirklich wütend auf ihn war.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Ron war zu ihr hinübergegangen und stand an ihrer Seite. Beide sahen ziemlich verstört aus. Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, spürte er wie Mila sich endlich in seinen Armen entspannte. „Wie geht es Dir?" fragte er leise und strich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mühsam lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf. „Mir ging es nie besser", versuchte sie erfolglos zu schwindeln und sah dann hinüber zu Harry, der immer noch verschüchtert den Blick gesenkt hielt. „Und Dir?" Sie löste sich von Sirius und streckte die Hand nach Harry aus. Dieser aber schreckte zurück. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun! Und das hatte er ja offensichtlich getan!

Mila verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und ihre Augen wurden traurig. Fürchtete er sich jetzt so sehr vor ihr? Eigentlich war sie an solche Reaktionen gewöhnt, wenn es um ihre besondere Fähigkeit ging. Aber es tat weh, dass auch Harry sich zu fürchten schien. Unglücklich sahen beide sich an. „Ich will Dir nicht wehtun", murmelte Harry nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich. „Es tut mir so leid."

Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn, doch dann begriff Mila. Unglaublich erleichtert überwand sie ohne zu zögern auch das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen, und ehe Harry auch nur daran denken konnte ihr auszuweichen, nahm sie ihn fest in die Arme. „Du tust mir nicht weh", beschwichtigte sie ihn. Und nach einer Schrecksekunde erwiderte er dankbar die Umarmung. Genau das brauchte er jetzt! So dringend wie noch nie zuvor!

Sirius stand auf und sein Blick begegnete Rons und Hermines. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu fürchten", erklärte er müde und rieb sich seufzend die Augen. „Setzt euch. Dann versuche ich es zu erklären." Wie Puppen ließen sich die zwei gehorsam auf Rons Bett plumpsen und sahen zu Sirius auf. Der setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett und schwieg einen kurzen Moment.

„Mila ist eine Howler", begann er dann ohne Einleitung. Er war einfach kein Freund großer Vorreden. „Und Howler haben die Fähigkeit Gefühle ihres Gegenübers durch Hautkontakt zu erspüren. Und wenn diese Gefühle so stark sind das sie schaden, können sie eingreifen und … nun ja, vereinfacht gesagt: Mila hat Harrys Schmerz einfach übernommen. Wenn ‚Teilen´ vermutlich auch gereicht hätte!" Verblüffte sah Ron zu Mila hinüber. „Das heißt, dass sie durch Berührungen einfach so Gefühle ausspionieren kann?" fragte er irritiert.

Mila atmete tief ein, ließ Harry langsam los und sah dann Ron offen ins Gesicht. „Nein. Ich setzte meine Fähigkeiten normalerweise nicht einfach ein. So grausam bin ich nicht. Und mein Gegenüber kann sich auch vor mir schützen, wenn Du das wissen möchtest. Ich kann keine Geheimnisse erspüren. Wenn der Andere definitiv nicht möchte, dass ich davon erfahre, funktioniert es nur mit größter Kraftanstrengung. Also brauchst Du Dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Ron lief rosarot an. „Ähm … ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass …", beeilte er sich zu versichern. Doch Mila hob die Hand. „Schon gut, Ron. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich vor mir fürchtet."

Mühsam versuchte sie auf die Beine zu kommen. „Nein!" Ron war so schnell er konnte aufgesprungen und als Mila schwankte, griff er sofort nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Ich …" Offensichtlich suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. „Es ist … ich hab keine Angst vor Dir. Ich war nur überrascht! Ehrlich!" Er stockte, und als Mila nicht überzeugt schien, flüsterte er hilflos: „Spürst Du das denn nicht?"

Mila stutzte, zögerte und sah dann erst seine Hand an, die immer noch ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt. Dann erst wieder in seine Augen. „Bist Du sicher?" fragte sie leise. Ron nickte schnell. „Bitte." Milas Hand leuchtete für eine winzige Sekunde auf - und schließlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise und Ron erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Aber …" Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf und sah Mila unglücklich an. „Aber dann habe ich Dir streng genommen doch weh getan. Es war ja mein Schmerz. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!" Mila lächelte auch ihn an und ohne Vorwarnung legte sie sanft eine Hand auf seine Wange. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn augenblicklich. Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Schau nicht so – ich kann nicht nur Gefühle erspüren, sondern sie auch zurückgeben. Und jetzt hör auf Dir Vorwürfe zu machen, verstanden! Du konntest nichts dafür. Es war meine Entscheidung."

Schwindel erfasste sie plötzlich und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sirius, der sich bisher nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, sprang auf und hob sie ohne ein Wort einfach hoch. Als sie den Mund zum Protest öffnete, sah er sie streng an. „Sei still! Du schaffst es nicht allein nach oben. Es wird schon gehen." Harry sprang auf, nun seinerseits protestierend. „Aber sie hat Recht! Das geht nicht! Dich könnte jemand sehen, Sirius!" Er sah auch ihn einen Moment streng an – dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Dann wird wohl einer von euch vorgehen und die Gegend auskundschaften müssen." Harry nickte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist auch noch zu schwach. Ron hat uns hergebracht, er kann uns auch zurück begleiten."

Unsicher ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken und sah unglücklich zu Sirius auf. Dieser schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er erneut. „Geh ins Bett. Ich komme gleich wieder. Und dann werde ich Dir gehörig den Kopf waschen, Freundchen! Ab morgen gibt es wieder Okklumentik-Stunden bei Schniefelus!" Bei der Erwähnung dieses Schimpfnamens knuffte Mila ihm empört in die Seite. Und auch wenn dies' garantiert keine guten Nachrichten für ihn waren – Harry lächelte erleichtert und schlüpfte in sekundenschnelle zurück ins Bett.

Kurz bevor Sirius jedoch Ron folgte, der schon durch die Tür geschlüpft war, zögerte er noch einen Moment. „Und Hermine?" Er blickte ihr über die Schulter in die müden Augen und grinste. „Raus aus dem Jungenschlafsaal! Wenn Mc Gonagall Dich hier erwischt, gibt es gehörigen Ärger!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Direkt zu Anfang:** Ich weiß, man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren. Und bei den Abwehrzaubern der Blacks kommt man vermutlich auch so nicht hinein. Aber es passte so schön in die Geschichte, dass ich Dumbledor einfach mal die Fähigkeit gegeben habe, auch dort Port-Schlüssel zu verwenden. Okay!

**Remus Bride: **Danke, was würde ich nur ohne Dich machen ... Knuddel!

**Ferien im Grimmauldplatz **

Ron, Sirius und Mila schafften es wirklich ungesehen in ihr Zimmern. Dort setzte Sirius Mila sanft auf dem Bett ab und verschwand mit Ron, dieses Mal allerdings wieder in der Hundegestalt, noch einmal zu Harry.

Seufzend rutschte Mila an den Bettrand und blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Sie fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen, es war schließlich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass sie in dieser Intensität Gefühle geteilt hatte. Immer noch hallte das Echo von Harrys Schmerz in ihr wieder.

Wie konnte ein einzelner Junge nur solchen Schmerz verkraften? Sie selbst hatte es fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber es war nicht nur der brennende Schmerz seiner Narbe gewesen, den sie erspürt hatte. Sie hatte auch einen tiefen Einblick in Harrys schlimmste Erinnerung bekommen.

Bilder huschten durch ihren Geist – von einem Jungen, der tot vor ihr lag. Und Voldemort, der hämisch lächelnd vor ihr Gestalt annahm. Bei diesem Gedanken verspürte Mila plötzlich heftige Übelkeit. Ihre Hände zitterten wieder unkontrolliert. Und als ihr die schlimmste von Harrys Erinnerungen im Geiste erschien, rollten dicke Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Sie sah Gestalten aus dickem Rauch, die sie kannte. Mit übermächtigem Kraftaufwand hatte Harry Voldemorts Zauberstab gezwungen, die letzten Morde noch einmal in dieser Gestalt preiszugeben – das so genannte Priori incantatem. Und erschienen waren dieser tote Junge, zwei Menschen, die Mila nicht kannte – und Harrys Eltern.

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie schlang hilflos die Arme um ihre Knie. Kraftlos kippte sie zur Seite, immer wieder hallten Harrys Gefühle durch ihren Körper. Lily! Lily und James! Oh Gott. Mila weinte wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sie weinte um ihre getöteten besten Freunde, weinte um Sirius, der unschuldig 12 Jahre Askaban hatte erdulden müssen – und am heftigsten weinte sie um diesen 16-jährigen Jungen mit den schwarzen, wirren Haaren und den traurigen grünen Augen.

In diesem Zustand fand Sirius Mila vor. Er war noch einmal zu Harry zurückgekehrt, hatte ihn ernst angesehen und dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach die Bettdecke um ihn fest gestopft. „Glaubst Du, dass Du schlafen kannst?" hatte er mit leiser Stimme gefragt, damit Harry das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht sofort bemerkte. Auch ihm steckte der Schreck immer noch tief in den Knochen. Harry hatte nur kleinlaut genickt.

Sirius räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme wenigstens ein bisschen Festigkeit zurückzugeben, dann sah er erst Harry an, dann Ron, dessen roter Schopf durch die Bettvorhänge lugte. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sirius würde nicht alleine zurückgehen! Er konnte Harry nicht so zurücklassen. „Haltet euch bereit. Morgen werden wir zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gehen. Es sind sowieso Weihnachtsferien. Also solltet ihr früh aufstehen und packen." Beide nickten brav.

Doch bevor Sirius sich endgültig zum Gehen wenden konnte, setzte Harry sich noch einmal auf. „Wie hast Du erfahren, dass Mila eine Howler ist?" fragte er hastig. Die Frage brannte ihm einfach auf der Zunge. Außerdem wollte er seinen Paten nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen. Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang an. „Na ja … ähnlich wie Du", gab er schließlich leise zu. „Ich hatte mir bei einem blöden Streich den Arm gebrochen und ziemlich Schiss, deswegen zu Madam Pompfrey zu gehen. So wären wir sofort aufgeflogen. Dein Dad holte Deine Mum – und sie holte Mila. Ich war allerdings vorher nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr, hab sie geärgert und ihr an den Haaren gezogen."

Bei dieser Erinnerung lächelte er. „Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, sie würde uns verpfeifen. Aber sie hat wortlos meinen Arm berührt – und der Schmerz verschwand. Einfach so. Danach hat sie für mich sogar im Krankenflügel Skelewachs geklaut und es mir gegeben. Von da an war sie die persönliche Krankenschwester der Rumtreiber."

Er seufzte leise – und ohne darüber nachzudenken verstrubbelte Sirius Harry sanft die Haare, der erleichtert zu ihm auflächelte, wünschte ihm und Ron leise „Gute Nacht" und ging dann zurück zu Mila.

Jetzt stand er vor ihr.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag sie zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett und weinte. Sirius biss fest die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Vermutlich musste sie da durch … Trotzdem, jetzt hätte er gern für sie das Gleiche getan, wie sie eben für Harry. Seine Hilflosigkeit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er starrte auf sie hinunter, nicht wissend wie er helfen konnte.

Schließlich kletterte er einfach neben sie und begann recht unbeholfen, über ihr Haar zu streicheln. Fast augenblicklich kroch Mila näher an ihn heran und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schultern. Seufzend schob Sirius einen Arm um ihren vom Weinen geschüttelten Körper und zog sie fest an sich. Bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius recht früh auf. Verschiedene Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und hielten ihn wach, obwohl er sich wie gerädert fühlte. Mila wusste nichts von seinem Entschluss, den er letzte Nacht gefasst hatte, während sie erschöpft in seinen Armen schlief. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl dabei, sie allein in Hogwarts zu lassen. Daher wollte er sie, genauso wie Harry und Ron, mitnehmen.

Es war sowieso das Beste sie mitzunehmen – und die Okklumentik-Stunden konnte Snape Harry auch im Grimmauldplatz geben. Dort lungerte er sowieso viel zu viel Zeit herum, um sich aufzublasen und den nicht zu ersetzenden Geheimagenten zu spielen.

Bei dem Gedanken, das Snape fortan nun noch häufiger in seinem Haus sein würde, huschte ein grimmiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Der alte Schniefelus in seinem Haus …! Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm kein Stück! Als Snape und er das letzte Mal gemeinsam im Grimmauldplatz gewesen waren, war dieser Besuch fast in einem Zauberduell geendet.

Snape und Sirius waren sich schon zu Schulzeiten spinnefeind gewesen, und ihr Miteinander hatte kein bisschen an Herzlichkeit gewonnen. Als Sirius vor zwei Jahren auf der Flucht vor den Dementoren gewesen war, war es sogar Snape gewesen, der ihn hatte ausliefern wollen. Das ihm der Kuss der Dementoren gedroht hatte, war dem alten Schniefelus grade recht gekommen. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er an dessen Stelle vermutlich auch nur schwer gezögert.

Nachdem sich Mila zu ihrem Unterricht verabschiedet hatte, begann er hektisch zu packen. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken kramte er wahllos in ihrem Schrank herum und stopfte alles was er erwischte in ihren Koffer. Von seinem Plan hatte er nicht gesprochen – wenn er ehrlich war, baute er vielmehr darauf sie am Nachmittag dermaßen mit ihrem überstürztem Aufbruch zu überraschen, dass sie keine Chance zum Widerspruch finden würde. Harry und Ron wussten Bescheid – sie würden gepackt haben. Und Hermine wurde von ihren Eltern zu ihrem alljährlichen Winterurlaub erwartet, konnte also gar nicht mitkommen. Also wäre Mila sein einziges Problem.

Irgendwie musste er sie von der Richtigkeit seines Plans überzeugen. Sie in sein Elternhaus zu schaffen wäre vermutlich kein Problem. Er hatte schon einen Plan, wie er es schaffen konnte. Sie aber zum Bleiben zu überreden – diese Unterfangen würde weitaus schwieriger zu realisieren sein!

* * *

Nachdem er fertig war, verwandelte er sich und huschte ungesehen in Richtung von Dumbledors Büro. Er brauchte dringend einen Portschlüssel und der Direktor war der Einzige, der diese magischen Transporter auch auf Hogwarts herstellen konnte. Normalerweise war es unmöglich, aus Hogwarts auf diesem Weg zu verschwinden oder zu erscheinen. Er und Mila besaßen zwar die Fähigkeit zu apparieren und somit in sekundenschnelle von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, doch dafür hätten sie das Gelände verlassen müssen – außerdem waren Harry und Ron in ihrem Wissen noch nicht so weit.

Auch eine Reise mit dem Besen würde zu gefährlich sein. Die Aktivitäten von Voldemorts Todessern wurden immer dreister, Hogwarts wurde unter Garantie überwacht. Und außerdem musste er wenigstens Dumbledor, dem Geheimniswahrer des Ordens des Phönix, über seine Absichten informieren.

Vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledors Büro bewachte, angekommen sah er sich genau um – es wäre nicht grade sein Wunsch, ausgerechnet hier von einem nicht eingeweihten Lehrer oder einem Schüler überrascht zu werden. Erst nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand kommen würde, verwandelte er sich zurück und flüsterte der Steinfigur das Passwort zu. Diese setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung und Sirius sprang, wieder in Gestalt des Hundes, auf eine der sich nach oben windenden Stufen.

Oben angekommen horchte er angestrengt nach ungewöhnlichen Stimmen. Doch das Büro des Schuldirektors lag ruhig vor ihm. Leise öffnete er die Tür mit der Pfote und schlüpfte hinein.

Dumbledor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien ganz versunken in eine Rolle Pergament, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. Bei dem leisen Klicken der Tür schaute er auf. „Sirius", sagte er offensichtlich überrascht und erhob sich für einen alten Mann ziemlich behände von seinem Stuhl. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Nach der Zurückverwandlung schüttelte Harrys Pate den Kopf.

„Nein. _Jetzt_", er betonte das letzte Wort besonders, „ist alles in Ordnung. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Dumbledor!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen setzte sich der Direktor wieder und wies auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. „Das klingt ernst. Setz' Dich bitte und erzähl."

Wie ihm geheißen plumpste Sirius auf den Sessel und erzählte wie es schien ohne einmal Luft zu holen vom gestrigen Abend. Wie Harry zusammengekrümmt vor Schmerz auf dem Boden gelegen und gewimmert hatte.

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht geholt?" donnerte Dumbledor sofort mit strenger Miene.

Sirius zögerte und sah den Direktor an. „Nun …", begann er, jetzt nicht mehr so hastig. „Na ja … Mila war da."

Als sich die fragend gerunzelte Stirn Dumbledors nicht glättete, fügte er unwillig hinzu: „Sie ist doch eine Howler."

Überraschung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers ab, dann lächelte Dumbledor leicht. „Soso. Das erklärt einiges."

„Du wusstest nichts davon?" fragte Sirius nun seinerseits irritiert. Dumbledor wusste doch sonst immer Alles!

„Nun ja, sie scheint ihre Geheimnisse ebenso gut gehütet zu haben wie ihre Freunde", erklärte der Direktor zwinkernd und Sirius wusste sofort, dass dieser damit auf ihn und James Potter anspielte. Das sie Animagi gewesen waren, wusste heute immer noch nur eine Hand voll Menschen.

„Was kann ich also für Dich tun?" wollte Dumbledor nun endlich wissen. „Geht es Mila gut?"

Ungeduldig sprang Sirius von seinem Stuhl auf. „Hier geht es doch gar nicht um Mila. Na ja, also irgendwie geht es doch um sie …" „Entscheide Dich bitte", bat Dumbledor mit einem milden Lächeln und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Sirius raufte sich brummelnd die Haare, dann seufzte er ergeben. „Ich brauche einen Portschlüssel", rückte er endlich mit der Sprache raus. „Ich will sie mitnehmen. Für die Ferien, meine ich. Zum Grimmauldplatz."

„Sie?"

„Na, Harry. Ron. Und …"

„…Milena", vollendete Dumbledor Sirius Satz und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Weiß sie von Deinen Ferienplänen?"

„Nein", gestand Sirius und sah jetzt fast zerknirscht aus. „Ich wollte nicht mit ihr streiten."

„Aber vielleicht will sie ja gar nicht mit, Sirius. Milena ist schließlich eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Du solltest sie nicht so vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen."

„Sie muss mit", erklärte Sirius bestimmt und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. Für ihn war hier die Diskussion beendet. Doch Dumbledor schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun, dann fürchte ich Dir nicht helfen zu können, Sirius Black. Es entspricht nicht meinen Prinzipien, einen Menschen zu irgendetwas zu zwingen."

„Aber …" protestierte Sirius sofort, wurde aber mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort", erklärte Dumbledor bestimmt und wandte sich wieder der Pergamentrolle vor ihm zu. „Wenn sie nicht freiwillig geht, geht sie gar nicht. Wenn Du mich nun bitte weiter arbeiten lassen würdest."

Sirius rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Dumbledor ihm nicht helfen wollte.

„Du musst mir helfen! Dumbledor! Ich … ich muss sie doch schützen!"

‚Und ich brauche sie so sehr´, fügte er stumm in Gedanken hinzu. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, noch einmal von ihr getrennt zu sein.'

Dumbledor schaute bei diesem unverhofften, hastig gesprochenen Geständnis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf und den Mann an, der vor ihm stand und plötzlich nicht mehr so selbstherrlich wirkte. Dann kehrte das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück.

Sirius Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Es stimmte – er konnte Mila nicht zurücklassen, er musste sie einfach in Sicherheit wissen. 14 Jahre war sie sich selbst überlassen gewesen. 14 Jahre war er nicht für sie da gewesen, obwohl er es ihr versprochen hatte. Damals. Vor James und Lilys Tod.

Hastig verdrängte er den schmerzenden Gedanken und sah Dumbledor so fest er konnte in die Augen. Der Direktor lächelte immer noch, dann erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und griff nach einer zerbeulten Teekanne in einem seiner Regale. Sanft tippte er sie mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an und reichte ihn dann Sirius, der sie erleichtert entgegennahm. „Der Zauber wird in 2 Stunden wirksam werden." Harrys Pate nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen und nickte. „Danke."

* * *

So schnell er konnte huschte Sirius zurück in Milas Zimmer. Vorsichtig setzte er den Portschlüssel auf Milas Nachtisch ab und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Bald würden die zwei Jungs und Mila vom Unterricht zurückkehren. Dann käme das Schwierigste an der ganzen Sache. Er zermaterte sich den Schädel, wie er Mila von seinem Plan überzeugen könnte. Aber er kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.

Als sich quietschend die Tür öffnete, war die Chance für eine gute Idee vertan. Mila betrat den Raum, die Arme voll mit Büchern und ließ diese seufzend auf ihr provisorisches Bett fallen.

„Hallo", grüßte sie Sirius lächelnd und stützte die Hände in den Rücken um sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Eine Geste, die seinen Blick unweigerlich von ihrem Gesicht ablenkte und ihn trocken schlucken ließ.

Nachdem sie fertig war, sah sie ihm in die Augen. Was seine wieder nach oben lenkte. „Oh." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Koffer hinter ihm. „Du hast schon gepackt, hm?" „Äh." Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, daher nickte er nur. Gelogen war es schließlich nicht. Und weiterfragen konnte sie nicht, da genau in diesem Moment Harry und Ron durch die Tür gepoltert kamen, im Schlepptau ihre großen Schrankkoffer und die zwei Eulenkäfige.

Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, thronte hoheitsvoll auf ihrer Stange und blickte betont gelangweilt in die Runde. Rons Eule Pigwidgeon hingegen schrie und trillerte aufgeregt und flatterte völlig außer sich in dem für sie viel zu großen Käfig.

„Halt jetzt endlich den Schnabel, du blöde Eule"; schimpfte Ron und versuchte den Käfig mit einem Stück seines Reiseumhangs zu verdecken.

Verwirrt sah Mila die zwei Jungs an. Ihr schien es absolut schleierhaft zu sein, warum die zwei mit gepackten Sachen in ihrem Zimmer auftauchten. „Was habt ihr denn vor?" fragte sie daher auch sofort.

„Na, Sirius nimmt uns doch mit", erklärte Harry und schob sich schwer atmend ein paar widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hat er Dir das nicht erzählt?"

Mila schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder in Sirius Richtung.

„Weiß Dumbledor davon?"

Sirius nickte wieder und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, dass Mila die Teekanne berührte, ohne das …

Doch Ron machte ihm einen Strich durch seine vage Hoffnung. „Mum freut sich bestimmt, dass bald noch eine Frau im Grimmauldplatz ist, mit der sie quatschen kann. Na ja, da ist zwar noch Tonks, aber die beiden sind sich nicht so absolut grün", plapperte er los und grinste Mila an.

Am liebsten hätte Sirius ihm – oder vielleicht doch besser sich selbst - mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen und laut ‚Halt den Mund, Ron´ gezischt. Aber Ron konnte ja gar nichts dafür. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sich Sirius bis jetzt davor gedrückt hatte, Mila von der bevorstehenden Reise zu erzählen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen zählte er stumm die Sekunden, bis Mila zu schreien beginnen würde.

Doch sie schrie nicht.

Noch nicht.

Mit süffisantem Lächeln trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und tippte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen.

„Soso. Noch eine Frau im Grimmauldplatz. Was für ein Zufall! … Wann wolltest Du mir davon erzählen? Warte, vermutlich gar nicht, oder!"

Mit voller Wucht stach sie ihren Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust und wurde jetzt doch lauter.

„Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Sirius Black! Hältst Du mich für so beschränkt, dass ich nicht mal davon erfahren muss? Was bin ich, Dein Hauself? Hast Du gedacht, die liebe Mila merkt den Unterschied zwischen Hogwarts und Deinem ach so gemütlichen Elternhaus nicht?"

Sirius stand nur da und wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Auf alle Fälle machte ihn ihre Reaktion wütend. Wieso reagierte sie so über? Er wollte doch nur ihr Bestes. Und sie tat so, als ob er sie nur ärgern wollte.

„Ich halte Dich nicht für beschränkt", knurrte er daher gereizt. „Ich wusste nur, dass Du SO regieren würdest!"

„Ach! Und deswegen sagst Du lieber gar nichts?" fauchte Mila zurück.

Ron sah unwohl zu Harry hinüber, der sich bei diesem plötzlichen Streit ebenfalls nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen schien. Die Beiden standen sich keifend gegenüber. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen", schrie Mila und stampfte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Du kannst nicht einfach so …"

Alle Anwesenden waren so in diesen Streit vertieft, dass niemand das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Und als die Tür aufschwang, war es auch schon zu spät.

„Professor?"

Cho stieß unvermittelt die Tür auf. Sie war eigentlich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek gewesen, hatte aber am Fuß der Treppe wütende Stimme aus Milas Zimmer gehört. Jetzt stand sie mitten im Türrahmen und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Mila und Sirius schienen in der Bewegung eingefroren zu sein.

Und die zwei Jungs starrten Cho ebenfalls völlig fassungslos an.

Chos Blick hing an Sirius, ihre Augen weiteten sich grauenerfüllt. Und ihm nächsten Moment schrie sie, so laut sie konnte. „HILFE! HIL…"

Der Rest ihrer Schreie wurde von Sirius Hand gestoppt, der nur eine Sekunde gezögert hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er neben Cho gewesen und hielt ihr ziemlich grob den Mund zu.

„Sei still, Göre!" fauchte er und schlug die Tür mit einem Fuß zu. „Wegen Dir wird gleich das halbe Schloss hier sein!"

„Sie ist keine Göre!"

Harry und Ron rührten sich zwar immer noch nicht von der Stelle, doch dass Sirius sie so nannte konnte Harry nicht zulassen. Mila hatte vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

Sirius sah von einem zum Anderen. „Also eine Freundin von Dir?" Sirius blickte auf Cho hinunter, die immer noch versuchte zu schreien und sich verzweifelt wehrte. „Das ist doch dass Mädchen von damals. Deine ‚Bekannte´! Oder?"

Harry wurde rot, nickte aber und trat einen Schritt auf Cho zu.

„Cho", begann er und mühte sich seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu geben. „Bitte. Hör auf zu schreien, dann lässt er Dich los. Es ist nicht so wie Du denkst. Ich werde Dir alles erklären, okay!"

Doch Cho schien so in Panik vor dem vermeintlichen Mörder, dass sie vermutlich kein Wort von Harry verstanden hatte.

Als sie durch die Tür Schritte die Treppe hinaufpoltern hörten, sah Sirius gehetzt zu der Teekanne hinüber.

„Nehmt die Kanne", zischte er.

„Aber Cho", begann nun Mila, wurde aber von einem scharfen Blick Sirius zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Wir nehmen sie mit. Wegen dieser …", er sprach nicht weiter, aus Rücksicht auf Harry.

„Ich gehe wegen ihr nicht zurück nach Askaban. Macht schon!"

Wie brave Lämmer griffen alle nach einem Stück der Teekanne. Und als alle sie berührten, spürte Harry das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm zu wirbelnden Farben. Und im nächsten Moment kamen seine Füße auf dem Holzboden der Eingangshalle von Sirius Elternhaus auf.

_So, das war Kapitel 7. Und da ich mein armes Review-Knöpfchen nur mit Mühe vor einem schrecklichen Selbstmord bewahren konnte, ist jetzt Schluß mit "Schwarz"-Lesen! Das arme Ding verkümmert mir ja. Also hier meine Forderung: Reviews her! Sonst gibt es keine Fortsetzung! Jawohl!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben. Hach, ist das ein Wetterchen draußen. Bei diesem wunderbaren Sonntagmorgen finde ich, dass ihr euch ein weiteres Kapitel verdient habt. Einige von euch habe ja Gott sei Dank meiner Forderung entsprochen und Reviews verschickt. Jubel!

**ShiaAngel:** Danke für das Kompliment. rot werde Ich hoffe, dir wird der Rest genauso gefallen und Du bleibst mir gewogen.

**Imobilus:** Danke auch Dir. Und ganz ruhig, die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende. Da wartet noch einiges auf euch. Grins! Hab´ ja jetzt immerhin (mind.) 2 Pärchen, die ich noch verkuppeln muß! Und wenn ihr alle brav weiterReviewsverschickt, kann gar nichts schief gehen!

Also dann: here we go!

**Alte Freunde**

Harry strauchelte kurz. In den vergangenen Jahren war er bereits mehrere Male mit einem Portschlüssel unterwegs gewesen, doch so wirklich würde er sich vermutlich nie daran gewöhnen. Es erstaunte ihn, dass Sirius mit der zappelnden und sich windenden Cho immer noch aufrecht stand.

„Hör jetzt endlich auf zu schreien", forderte er genervt und stellte sie zurück auf die eigenen Füße. Zu allem Übel flog jetzt auch noch der Vorhang vor dem überlebensgroßen Bild von Sirius Mutter zurück und die alte Mrs. Black fiel um einiges lauter in Chos Gekreische ein.

„Halt den Mund, Du widerliche, alte Sabberhexe", brüllte Sirius nun in Richtung des Gemäldes.

Im nächsten Moment stürmten mehrere Personen in die Eingangshalle und sie waren binnen Sekunden umzingelt. Im Dämmerlicht, was immer noch in der Halle herrschte, waren die Personen nicht sofort zu erkennen.

„Da bist Du ja endlich, Sirius. Und wie ich sehe, hast Du einiges an Gästen mitgebracht."

Remus Lupin löste sich lächelnd aus dem Schatten und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang. Der Rest – ebenfalls Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix – taten es ihm nach. Irritiert starrte Lupin Cho an, deren Kreischen mittlerweile deutlich an Intensität verloren hatte und nun immer heiserer klang. „Miss Chang?"

„Ich musste sie mitbringen", erklärte Sirius entnervt und ließ sie endlich los.

Cho stolperte von ihm weg und rettete sich hinter Harrys Rücken, dem für sie in diesem Augenblick wohl sichersten Ort. Völlig verängstigt und am ganzen Körper zitternd starrte sie über Harrys Rücken zu Sirius hinüber, der sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Sie hat in Hogwarts das halbe Schloss zusammengebrüllt! Beinahe hätten sie uns erwischt."

„Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass Du besser sofort zurück gekommen wärst", urteilte Lupin. „Da werden jetzt wohl ein paar Erklärungen fällig sein."

„Aber nicht jetzt!"

Molly Weasley, Rons Mutter, kämpfte sich zwischen den Schaulustigen hindurch und nahm als allererstes ihren Sohn in die Arme. Peinlich berührt erwiderte Ron die Umarmung kurz. Dann wandte sich Mrs. Weasley zu Harry und der völlig verschüchterten Cho um und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Das arme Ding ist ja völlig verstört. Hallo Harry, mein Lieber."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Hallo, Mrs. Weasley. "

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine halbwegs angenehme Reise", erwiderte sie, warf Sirius einen strafenden Blick zu und schob die drei in Richtung Treppe. Tonks, eine junge Aurorin, und ein paar Andere hatten mittlerweile das Gemälde von Mrs. Black zum Schweigen gebracht und die Vorhänge zugezogen.

„Ich bringe euch jetzt erst einmal in eure Zimmer. Da kann sich eure Freundin beruhigen."

Nachdem Mrs. Wesley mit den drei Teenagern die Treppe hinauf verschwunden war, herrschte einen Moment Stille in der Halle. Mehrere der herbeigeeilten Ordensmitglieder verstreuten sich wieder, bis nur noch Lupin, Mila und Sirius übrig blieben. Lupin und Mila sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er lächelnd das Wort ergriff.

„Hallo Mila."

„Hallo Remus."

Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, dann stürmte Mila unvermittelt auf ihn los und fiel ihm lachend um den Hals. Lupin fing sie auf und wirbelte sie ebenfalls lachend ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. Sirius knirschte mit den Zähnen. So hatte sie ihn nicht begrüßt!

Nach dieser rührenden Szene stellte Remus sie wieder auf die Füße und drückte sie an sich. „Wie geht es Dir? Wie läuft der Unterricht?"

Mila erwiderte die Umarmung. „Der Unterricht läuft wunderbar – dank Deiner Hilfe! Und mir geht es gut. Auch wenn Sirius _Einladung_ ziemlich kurzfristig kam." Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Hätte sie sich nicht so angestellt, hätte die Kleine nichts von unserem Aufbruch mitbekommen", knurrte Sirius. Seine Laune war mittlerweile tief unter dem Nullpunkt. Die Eifersucht auf Lupin nagte heftig an ihm.

„Wenn Du es für nötig befunden hättest, SIE früher als 2 Sekunden vor der Abreise von Deinem Plan zu unterrichten, hätte SIE sich auch nicht so angestellt", fauchte Mila wütend.

In sekundenschnelle entbrannte ein neuer, erbitterter Streit und das riesige Gemälde begann, von Milas und Sirius Geschreie erneut aufgeschreckt, von neuem zu kreischen. Seufzend nahm Lupin den Arm von Milas Schulter und ging zu dem Bild hinüber, um die Vorhänge erneut zuzuziehen und es somit zum Schweigen zu bringen. ‚Das Alles kommt mit ziemlich bekannt vor´, dachte er dabei grinsend und zerrte heftig an dem Vorhang. ‚Die zwei haben sich in 14 Jahren kein Stück verändert. Aber na ja – was sich liebt, das neckt sich! ´

Sirius kam ihm leise vor sich hin schimpfend zu Hilfe und beendete so den neu entbrannten Streit, während Mila wütend in Richtung Küche verschwand.

* * *

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley Ron, Harry und Cho zu ihren Zimmern gebracht hatte, verschwand sie wieder nach unten um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Cho hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit fest an Harrys Umhang geklammert und war nicht bereit gewesen, ihn loszulassen. Nach Mrs. Wesleys Verschwinden war sie kraftlos auf eines der Betten gesunken und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. 

„Oh mein Gott. Sie haben uns entführt. Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott …", war Alles, was sie noch hervorbrachte.

Unwohl trat Ron von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Er schien zu erwarten, dass Cho jeden Moment einen völligen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen und verrückt werden würde. Dankbar kam er der Bitte Harrys nach, sie einen Moment allein zu lassen. Der wusste zwar auch nicht recht, was er tun sollte – aber Cho tat ihm so unendlich leid! Wenn er in ihrer Situation wäre …

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie. Irgendwie schien es ihm logisch, dass er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall hektisch bewegen durfte.

„Cho?"

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Ansprache, fuhr einfach in ihrem verzweifelten Singsang fort.

Hilflos streckte Harry die Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sanft ihr Haar. Sie fuhr zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Wir müssen hier raus, Harry!"

Ihr Blick war immer noch panisch. Sie sah sich hektisch im Raum um.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Weasleys etwas mit den Todessern zu tun haben! Und Professor Lupin! Er … wollte uns doch sogar vor Sirius Black schützen! Sie werden uns töten …. sie …."

Harry schüttelte rasch den Kopf, kniete sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Hände. „Es ist alles gut, Cho. Das sind nicht unsere Feinde. Lass es mich erklären. Bitte!"

Verwirrt sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Nicht unsere Feinde? Aber … aber Black ist …"

„Sirius ist nicht gefährlich. Und er hat schon gar nichts mit Voldemort zu tun!"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte. Schlechtes Gewissen nagte an ihm – wieder einmal war jemand wegen ihm in so eine Situation gestolpert. Er schien diese Wirkung auf Menschen zu haben. Man sollte nicht_ Der Junge, der lebt´ _sagen, sondern_ Der Junge, der alle in Schwierigkeiten bringt´ _…', seufzte er innerlich.

„Dieser … dieser Mann hat Deine Eltern …", flüsterte Cho mit leisem Kieksen in der Stimme.

„Nein." Harry straffte die Schultern. „Er hat sie nicht verraten."

Nach einem tiefen Luftholen begann er zu erzählen – dass Sirius der beste Freund seiner Eltern gewesen war. Das James und Lily ihn zu Harrys Paten gemacht hatten. Und das nicht Sirius, sondern Peter Pettigrew seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte. Er erzählte davon, wie Sirius 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hatte und warum er ausgebrochen war.

„Er wollte mich nur vor Pettigrew alias Rons Ratte schützen. Deswegen ist er damals in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht", erklärte er leise.

Bei einem Blick in Chos Gesicht verlor Harry jegliche Hoffnung, dass sie die ganze Geschichte verstanden hatte. Sie sah aus wie ein Mädchen, dass fast verrückt wurde vor Angst. Daher überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als sie plötzlich mit recht fester Stimme fragte: „Und was haben Professor Lupin und Professor Laundry damit zu tun?"

„Sie sind alte Schulfreunde von Sirius und meinen Eltern. Und Lupin ist außerdem wie mein Pate ein Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Bei Mila bin ich nicht so sicher. Sie ist genauso wie Du in die ganze Geschichte reingeschlittert, glaube ich."

„Orden? Phönix?" Cho schloss die Augen und massierte sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die Schläfen. „Was für ein Orden denn?"

Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer guten und vor allem simplen Erklärung. „Na ja. Weißt Du noch wie wir letztes Jahr Dumbledors Armee gegründet haben?"

Cho nickte und schien direkt erleichtert, endlich von etwas zu hören, das sie kannte.

„Und Professor Lupin, Sirius und Andere haben eben den Orden des Phönix gegründet. Es ist ein Geheimbund der Feinde Voldemorts, die ihr Leben und alles was sie haben einsetzten, um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort an die Macht kommt. Sie sind also Alle auf unserer Seite. Professor Dumbledor ist sogar so etwas wie ihr Anführer. Ihr Geheimniswahrer. Niemand außer ihm - und Sirius natürlich – weiß genau, wie man in dieses Haus hier gelangen kann."

„Und all das findet hier statt?" Sie sah sich in dem schummrigen Zimmer um. Harry nickte. Seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte Mrs. Weasley wirklich einiges geschafft, um diesen alten Kasten eine gewisse Wohnlichkeit zu verleihen – aber auf Cho musste er immer noch düster und feindselig wirken. Sie seufzte.

„Das sind viele Informationen auf einmal", gab sie leise zu.

„Möchtest Du allein sein? Ich könnte Dich in Dein Zimmer …", bot Harry ihr an, doch Cho schüttelte bei seinem gut gemeinten Vorschlag vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich … ich will nicht allein sein."

Auch das konnte er irgendwie verstehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass er und Ron die Einzigen waren, die sie ein wenig näher kannte.

Wie gerufen steckte Ron den Kopf durch den Türspalt und sah beide vorsichtig an. „Ähm … Mum möchte wissen, ob ihr zum Essen runterkommt oder ob ihr lieber hier …?" Harry schielte Cho von der Seite an. Diese atmete einen Moment durch und sah dann so fest sie konnte Ron in die Augen. „Nein, ich … ich denke … wir essen unten."

* * *

Cho folgte Harry in die große Küche des Hauses hinunter. Befremdet wanderte ihr Blick über den ziemlich düsteren Wandschmuck. Und als sie die letzten Stufen hinabstiegen und ihre Augen auf den abgetrennten Köpfen der Hauselfen hängen blieben, die Sirius verstorbene Mutter für einen passenden Wandschmuck gehalten hatte, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schrei. 

„Was zur Hölle ist das?" fragte sie atemlos und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf die Köpfe.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wenn er mit der Wahrheit rausrückte, würde Sirius vermutlich noch weiter in ihrem Ansehen sinken. Aber ihm fiel einfach keine passende Ausrede ein.

„Äh … Hauselfen-Köpfe. Die stammen noch von Sirius Mutter", gab er deshalb kleinlaut zu. „Aber er ist nicht so!" beeilte er sich, hinzuzufügen. „Wirklich nicht! Die waren schwarze Magier und Anhänger von Voldemort, weißt Du! Sirius ist hier mit 16 abgehauen."

Als er bemerkte, dass seine gestammelten Erklärungsversuche nichts brachten, fragte er hastig: „Ron, warum hat Deine Mum die Dinger denn hängen lassen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klebefluch. Genauso wie auf dem Gemälde dieser alten Hexe. Blöd war die ja nicht. Meine Mum hat alles ausprobiert, aber sie gehen einfach nicht ab."

Harry seufzte und warf einen besorgten Blick zu Cho hinüber. Sie wirkte immer noch äußerst beunruhigt. Ohne zu wissen warum bot er ihr hilflos seine Hand. Und sie ergriff sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Als jedoch die Küchentür aufflog und mit einem ziemlichen Knall gegen die Wand prallte, zuckte sie wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Es war Sirius, der augenscheinlich nicht bester Stimmung war. Wunderbare Voraussetzungen eben, um Cho von seiner Harmlosigkeit zu überzeugen. Die Welt schien sich gegen Harry verschworen zu haben! Trotzdem, er fasste sich ein Herz.

„Sirius?"

Sein Pate blieb stehen und blickte zu ihnen herüber. Cho hatte sich erneut hinter Harrys Rücken zurückgezogen und beäugte ihn ängstlich.

„Ja?"

„Ähm … ich wollte Dir Cho vorstellen. Euer … erstes Zusammentreffen war ja leider nicht sehr … positiv."

Seine Erklärung war lahm, das wusste er – aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm wichtig, dass Cho begriff, dass Sirius nicht gefährlich war.

Dieser stand immer noch am selben Fleck und starrte sie an. Keine besonders gute Reaktion. Wieso zum Teufel sagte er denn nichts?

„Hallo", erklang plötzlich Chos Stimme. Sie klang dünn und für jemanden der sie sonst kannte eine Spur zu hoch. Aber es war ein Anfang. Hoffnungsvoll blickte Harry wieder zu Sirius hinüber – der mindestens genauso überrascht schien wie er. Zumindest war seine Stirn nicht mehr wütend gerunzelt.

„Hallo", erwiderte Sirius. Sonst nichts. Harry spürte den unglaublichen Drang, ihm heftig gegen sein Schienbein zu treten. ‚Sag was´, flehten seine Augen. Und Gott sei Dank schien Sirius endlich zu begreifen. Zögernd setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung. Als er endlich vor ihnen ankam, räusperte er sich unbeholfen und warf Harry einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte. Eine Sekunde zögerte Sirius noch, dann fasste er sich entschlossen ein Herz und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus", erklärte er eine Spur zu feierlich und Harry tat sich schwer, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Und … äh …. Entschuldige, dass ich eben so ruppig war. Ich wollte Dir nichts tun. Ich war nur total überrascht."

Cho ergriff seine Hand zögerlich und versuchte ein etwas missglücktes Lächeln. „Das … waren wir wohl alle. Ich bin Cho."

„Sirius." Auch sein Pate bemühte sich um ein möglichst herzliches Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Dich nicht verletzt."

„So was kann er nämlich gut", schaltete sich nun Ron in das Gespräch mit ein. „Als wir ihn das erste Mal trafen, hat er mir das halbe Bein abgebissen."

Entsetzt sah Cho ihn an. „Das Bein? Wieso das denn?"

„RON!" schimpfte Harry sofort los und sah ihn böse an. „So war das ja gar nicht. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich …"

„Damit Du verstehst - ich bin ein Animagus", unterbrach ihn Sirius grinsend und mit einem leisen ‚Plop´ stand der schwarze Hund vor ihnen. Cho holte tief Luft und starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an. Sofort verwandelte er sich zurück. „Na ja. Damit Du nicht auch noch denkst, ich sei ein Kannibale oder etwas Ähnliches." Er seufzte und wandte sich zu Ron um. „Die Geschichte wirst Du mir wohl nie verzeihen, oder? Dabei waren es nur kleine Kratzer. Und ich wollte wirklich Pettigrew erwischen, nicht eines Deiner Körperteile!"

„Pah, Kratzer." Ron streckte Sirius die Zunge heraus, was dieser mit der gleichen Geste erwiderte. Diese offensichtliche Neckerei lockerte die Atmosphäre beträchtlich.

Cho runzelte die Stirn. Ihr schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sie waren das also im Unterricht", flüsterte sie leise. „Bei Professor Laundry. Dieser Streuner!"

Sirius lächelte schief. „Stimmt", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Ich musste einfach ein Auge auf die Anderen werfen. Paranoia ist eine Nebenwirkung von …" Er sprach ‚Askaban´ nicht aus und Schmerz huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. Sirius senkte den Blick und schwieg einen Moment, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Dann räusperte er sich erneut. Harry fragte sich derweilenüberrascht, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte – oder ob er wirklich etwas wie Mitgefühl in Chos Augen hatte aufleuchten sehen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wechselteder große Mannhastig das Thema. „Aber sag bitte ‚Du' zu mir. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt."

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich erneut und Lupin steckte den Kopf in die Halle. Er grinste. „Du bist alt, Sirius. Genauso wie ich. Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, und dann kommt alle bitte zum Essen."

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief nicht so furchtbar wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Sirius und Mila vermieden zwar jeglichen Blick in die Richtung des Anderen und ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war Mila auch immer noch böse wegen der Geheimnistuerei, aber wenigstens herrschte kein eisiges Schweigen. 

Vielmehr wurde Cho von Mrs. Weasley belagert, die während der halben Mahlzeit bekundete wie willkommen Cho doch sei und das Mrs. Weasley diese Geschichte mit der Entführung furchtbar unangenehm sei. Bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal versprach sie, dass Chos Sachen schon auf dem Weg hierher waren und ihre Eltern auch schon informiert worden waren.

Der Einzige der Weasleys der überraschenderweise nicht an der Mahlzeit teil nahm war Charly, einer von Rons älteren Brüdern. Der Rest der großen Weasley-Familie – Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester, die ebenfalls aus Hogwarts geholt worden war, und seine Brüder Bill, Fred und George - war versammelt und ließ sich die Hausmannskost ihrer Mutter schmecken.

Auch Percy Weasley fehlte. So wie es aussah hatte sich immer noch nichts an der Funkstille zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Weasleys geändert. Bei dem Gedanken an Percy und den Brief, den er im vergangenen Jahr Ron geschickt hatte, als dieser zum Vertrauensschüler gewählt worden war, verknoteten sich Harrys Eingeweide unangenehm.

Darin hatte Percy Ron heftig davon abgeraten, die Freundschaft zu Harry weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten, da Harry einen ‚schlechten Einfluss´ auf ihn haben würde.

Er hatte es nicht wirklich geschrieben, aber Harry hatte zwischen den Zeilen lesen können, als Ron ihm diesen Brief widerstrebend gezeigt hatte. Percy hielt ihn für verrückt! Und gefährlich. Als ob er Ron, Hermine oder irgendjemand Anderem in diesem Raum Schaden zufügen könnte.

Ungebeten stahl sich eine weitere Erinnerung in seinen Geist. Der Traum, in dem er in Gestalt einer Schlange Mr. Weasley angegriffen hatte. Diese Schlange hatte es wirklich gegeben – und auch diesen Angriff. Bis auf Sirius und Dumbledor wusste niemand davon, dass Harry in gewisser Weise diese Schlange gewesen war. Oder doch nicht?

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich selbst glaubhaft zu versichern, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Das es ein Zufall gewesen war, der ihn ausgerechnet davon hatte träumen lassen. Ein glücklicher Zufall, denn sonst wäre Mr. Weasley vielleicht gestorben. Er glaubte nur, wirklich in diesem Biest gewesen zu sein. Immer wieder versicherte er sich das. Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, es auch zu glauben.

„Harry?" Ertappt zuckte er leicht zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Mila, die direkt neben ihm saß, sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte und begann hektisch auf seinem Teller herumzurühren, um den Anschein eines besonders hungrigen Jungen zu erwecken. Kartoffeln, Karotten und Soße vermischten sich zu einem braunen Brei. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich davon nicht täuschen ließ. Auch ohne direkten Hautkontakt und ohne Howler-Fähigkeiten.

Doch Mila sagte nichts. Vielmehr lächelte sie ihm kurz aufmunternd zu. Und er spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr alles zu erzählen. Sie würde ihn verstehen. Ganz bestimmt! Aber nicht vor all den Anderen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Charly, Mum?" Ron schien die Abwesenheit seines Bruders ebenfalls aufgefallen zu sein. „Wieder in Rumänien bei seinen Drachen?" Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und schaufelte noch eine Portion Kartoffeln auf Chos Teller. Cho allerdings schien mehr als satt zu sein. Harry grinste.

„In Rumänien ist er schon. Aber nicht wegen der Drachenzucht. Er kommt morgen." Mehr schien sie nicht erzählen zu wollen – im Gegensatz zu Mr. Weasley und Bill.

„Er hat neue Mitglieder für den Orden rekrutiert", berichtete Mr. Weasley aufgeregt und sein ältester Sohn fügte hinzu: „Er bringt einen davon mit. Soll ein Vampir sein!"

„BILL! ARTHUR! Nicht beim Essen!"

Mit tadelnd gerunzelter Stirn brachte Mrs. Weasley die zwei zum Schweigen.

„Super", begeisterte sich allerdings Ron sofort mindestens genauso euphorisch. „Dann fehlt uns nur noch eine Mumie! Dann können wir unsere eigene Geisterbahn eröffnen. Vampir, Mumie und Werwolf!"

Erst ein heftiger Tritt seiner Mutter gegen sein Schienbein machte ihm klar, worüber er sich da lustig machte. Er wurde feuerrot und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „OH! Verzeihung, Professor Lupin! Ich … ich wollte nicht …"

„Was denn, Ron?" Lupin lächelte milde und zwinkerte. „Wo Du Recht hast, hast Du nun mal Recht, oder!" Mila war die erste, die losprustete. Und wenige Sekunden später lachte der gesamte Tisch.

* * *

Nach diesem letzten Endes doch recht angenehmen Abendessen scheuchte Molly Weasley Harry, Cho und die Anderen wieder hinauf zu ihren Zimmern und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Die Zwillingssöhne der Weasleys, Fred und George, wuselten in ihr Zimmer, um vermutlich eine ihrer neuen Erfindungen auszuprobieren und die Ordensmitglieder auszuspionieren. Auch Ginny verschwand in dem Zimmer, welches sie mit Cho teilen würde. Ron huschte mit einem kurzen ‚Gute Nacht´ in das gemeinsame Zimmer mit Harry und ließ diesen mit Cho allein in dem schummrigen Flur stehen. 

Nervös nestelte Harry an seinem Pulli herum. Er ärgerte sich furchtbar über das unangenehme Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten begann. Wieso fiel es ihm manchmal so schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden? Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Dabei wollte er doch so gern mit ihr reden!

Cho scharrte unschlüssig mit ihrer Fußspitze auf dem abgenutzten Teppich herum und seufzte dann leise. „Wir sind nicht gut darin, oder? Smalltalk meine ich", fragte sie leise und warf Harry ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

„Nein", bestätigte er mit demselben Lächeln. „Woran liegt das nur?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über sie – bis beide im selben Augenblick laut aufseufzten.

Cho begann leise zu kichern und auch Harry schmunzelte. „Wenigstens sind wir uns darin einig", lachte er.

Cho grinste und sah ihn dann einen Moment schweigend an. „Tja dann – gute Nacht." Sie beugte sich rasch vor und drückte ihm einen kurzen ‚Gute Nacht´-Kuss auf die Wange. Augenblicklich wurden Harrys Beine weich wie Pudding und seine Hände schweißnass. Perplex stammelte er nur ein müdes „Ja, gute Nacht", dann verschwand sie.

Harry blieb stehen wo er war und starrte das dunkle Holz der Tür an, welches jetzt zwischen ihnen lag. Das war der zweite Kuss gewesen. Sein Magen begann unkontrolliert zu hüpfen und in diesem Moment war er sicher, dass in dem Pudding von Mrs. Weasley, den es als Nachtisch gegeben hatte, Brausepulver oder etwas Ähnliches gewesen sein musste. Alles kribbelte so merkwürdig.

Ganz langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, welches einfach nicht weggehen wollte. Hoffentlich würde Ron keine Fragen stellen. Mühsam riss er seinen Blick von der Tür los und stakste in sein Zimmer. Ron lag Gott sei Dank schon zusammengerollt in seinem Bett und atmete gleichmäßig.

Wie in Trance zog Harry sich aus, schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama, putze sich die Zähne und kroch unter die Decke. Noch lange lag er im Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Plötzlich schien sie gar nicht mehr so fleckig. Lächelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und schlief endlich ein.

* * *

Leise zog sich Mila zurück in den Schatten und war ganz still, damit Harry sie nicht bemerkte. Sie hatte die Beiden gar nicht belauschen wollen, aber als sie fast in diese kleine Unterhaltung hineingeplatzt wäre, war die Versuchung zu groß gewesen. 

Das war nicht die feine englische Art und in Gedanken schalt sie sich für ihre Neugier. Aber dieses Bild hatte ihr das Herz erwärmt. Harry und Cho waren wirklich ein schönes Paar!

Als die Tür hinter ihm leise klackend ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Mila leise. Die erste Liebe war einfach die Schönste!

„Höfliche Menschen belauschen keine intimen Gespräche." Erschrocken fuhr Mila zusammen und blickte in Sirius Gesicht, der ihr gefolgt war. Er lächelte leicht.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen", gab sie leise und schuldbewusst zu, zwinkerte dann aber. „Ob das wohl sein erster Kuss war?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, ein Kuss war das wohl nicht. Höchstens ein Schmatzer."

„Aha, Du hast also auch gelauscht", erklärte Mila triumphierend und er lächelte schief.

„Jajaja, ich geb's ja zu."

Stille machte sich breit, bevor Mila erneut das Wort ergriff. „Weißt Du noch?" fragte sie leise. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an. Dann antwortete er leise mit einer Gegenfrage. „Unser erster Kuss?"

Sie nickte und war froh über das Dämmerlicht um sie herum – sonst hätte er gesehen, dass sie rot anlief wie ein Schulmädchen. Ein sanftes „Natürlich." ließ sie wieder aufblicken. Überrascht sah sie ihm in die Augen, aber da war nur blanke Ehrlichkeit. In ihrem Bauch begannen hunderte von Schmetterlingen zu flattern.

Sirius fasste sich ein Herz und stellte dann endlich die Frage, die schon den ganzen Abend an ihm genagt hatte. „Bist Du mir noch böse?" Vorsichtig sah er ihr in die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Er wollte diesen dummen Streit endlich beenden. Deswegen war er ihr auch gefolgt.

„Nein." Mila schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Eigentlich bin ich sogar froh, hier zu sein." ‚So bin ich Dir näher´, fügte sie im Geiste hinzu und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Sirius war mehr als erleichtert.

„Schön", war Alles, was ihm in diesem Augenblick einfiel. Auch er wünschte Mila eine ‚Gute Nacht´ und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Warte!"

Er wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah das plötzliche, übermütige Blitzen in ihren Augen. Mila lächelte. Wenn ein 16-jähriges Mädchen den Mut aufbrachte, konnte sie es auch. Sie überwand den Schritt zwischen ihnen und drückte auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre Lippen verweilten eine Sekunde zu lang auf seiner Haut.

„Gute Nacht, Tatze. Und Du musst Dich besser rasieren. Du piekst. " Mila huschte leise lachend den Flur hinauf und war Sekunden später verschwunden – und ließ einen reichlich verwirrten Sirius mit klopfendem Herzen zurück.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Na also. Klappt doch mit den Reviews. Man muß eben doch nur eine gaaaanz liebe Beta-Leserin haben, die ein bisschen die Werbetrommel rührt. :) Weiter so! Das lila Knöpfchen unten links kennt ihr mittlerweile ja schon mit Namen. :)

**Immobilus:** Keine Sorge, ich denke Harry hat "durchschlagende" Argumente, um Cho auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Schwarze Wuschelhaare, grüne Funkelaugen und ein strahlendes Lächeln zum Beispiel. SMILE!

**Lara:** Willkommen im Review-Club! Schön, dass es Dir gefällt. Und entschuldige meine Patzer, bei den ersten Kapiteln hatte ich meine Zucker-Beta-Leserin Remus Bride noch nicht und ich bin nicht gut in Einzelheiten. Ich hoffe, dass Du trotzdem weiter liest. _Bitte, bitte, bitte!_ Und Deine Frage, ob Sirius und Mila früher ein Paar waren ... wenn Du bis hierher vorgestoßen bist, sollte es sich bereits beantwortet haben. Oder! SMILE! (Ich meine mit "Spiegel" übrigens diesen doofen Torbogen im 5. Band ... hat jemand einen Vorschlaghammer für mich ... dann existierte dieses blöde Ding die längste Zeit ...Das 5. Buch ist passiert. Mein Fehler. Schief grins)

**Annäherungen**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Als Ginny Harry und Ron weckte, war Harry gar nicht damit einverstanden aufzustehen. Viel lieber wäre er in seine Decke gekuschelt liegen geblieben und wieder eingeschlafen. Sein Traum war so wahnsinnig schön gewesen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr wirklich an viel erinnern – aber es hatte von Cho gehandelt. Und einem richtigen Kuss.

Wieder stahl sich dieses verräterische Lächeln auf seine Lippen und Harry hatte ziemliche Mühe es loszuwerden. Erst nachdem er intensiv an das Schlimmste dachte, was ihm momentan passieren könnte – Sommerferien bei den Dursleys – gelang es ihm seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als er mit Ron zusammen das Zimmer verließ, betrat auch Cho den Flur. Sie trug ihre Haare offen. Harry fand, dass sie so noch viel hübscher aussah als mit ihrem alltäglichen Pferdeschwanz, den sie aus praktischen Gründen ständig in der Schule trug. Sein Bauch begann wieder zu rumoren und als sie ihm verschwörerisch zulächelte machte er sogar einen Hüpfer.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, die um diese Uhrzeit schon ungewöhnlich bevölkert war. Mrs. Weasley stand am Herd, einige Töpfe brodelten vor sich hin, während verzauberte Kochlöffel darin rührten.

Auch Mila, Sirius, Lupin und Mr. Weasley waren schon wach.

Lupin saß mit Mr. Weasley über einige Karten gebeugt und flüsterte leise. Und Mila schien Mrs. Weasley zu helfen. Aber was Harry wirklich erstaunte war Sirius.

Auch seinem Paten lag ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er den Tisch deckte. Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch nach Muggel-Art! Ohne in der Luft tanzenden Teller. Er schien wesentlich besser gelaunt als am Abend zuvor. Eigentlich fehlte es nur noch, dass er vor sich hin pfiff oder etwas Derartiges.

Ihn bei etwas so profanem wie Hausarbeit zu beobachten wirkte auf Harry irgendwie seltsam. Als Kämpfer kannte er ihn, aber so …

Mila schöpfte eine große Schüssel voll mit Haferschleim und reichte sie seinem Paten, der sie lächelnd entgegennahm. Dann schien er die Neuankömmlinge endlich zu bemerken.

„Guten Morgen!" Er grinste und wies auf die Stühle. „Setzt euch. Wenn Remus und Arthur endlich ihren Kram vom Tisch räumen, können wir frühstücken." Wie geheißen ließen sie sich auf die Stühle plumpsen und sahen zu, wie Mila Marmelade und Aufschnitt hinüber zum Tisch trug.

Lupin und Mr. Weasley packten die Karten brav zusammen und legten sie säuberlich auf einen Stapel.

Mila schien bei der Hausarbeit offensichtlich gar nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Auch sie lächelte ihnen zu und zwinkerte. „Gut geschlafen?" fragte sie in recht beiläufigem Ton. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry ertappt und auch Cho, die ihm gegenüber saß, wurde unter Milas Blick rot. „Wunderbar. Danke."

Milas Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie ging zurück zum Herd. Harrys Blick wanderte von ihr zu Sirius hinüber. „Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?" fragte er verblüfft. Als sie zu Bett gegangen waren, waren sich die Beiden schließlich noch spinnefeind gewesen. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Harry zu versichern und sah Ron an.

Der blickte allerdings Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Gesicht. „Irgendwie siehst Du anders aus. Jünger?"

Nun trat Mrs. Wesley an den Tisch, gefolgt von mehreren Körben voller frischer, duftender Brötchen.

„Natürlich sieht er anders aus. Er hat sich schließlich endlich einmal vernünftig rasiert", flötete sie und warf Sirius einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. „Weiß der Himmel, wie Mila es geschafft hat. Ich habe mir den Mund fusselig geredet."

Harry hätte schwören können, dass es jetzt sein Pate war, der leicht rosa anlief – genauso wie Mila, die versuchte möglichst überrascht auszusehen. „Wieso denn ich? Ich hab damit gar nichts zu tun", versicherte sie eine Spur zu hastig.

„Jaja." Mrs. Weasley tat dieses Thema mit einer Handbewegung ab und die Brötchen landeten sanft auf dem Tisch.

Mit lautem Gepolter apparierten die Weasley-Zwillinge mitten im Raum und stießen dabei an ein paar Kessel, die in der Ecke säuberlich aufgeräumt standen. „Ups. Tut uns leid, Mum", verkündeten sie im Chor und ließen sich auf zwei freie Stühle direkt neben Harry plumpsen. Als sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zerstreute, beugte sich Fred zu Harry hinüber und raunte. „Ich weiß, warum er sich rasiert hat."

Gespannt blickte Harry ihn an und auch Ron neigte sich neugierig zu ihm hinüber. „Mila war der Meinung, dass er piekt!"

Fred grinste vielsagend, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und auch um Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch. „Aha."

„Was flüstert ihr denn da?" Sirius war wieder an den Tisch zurückgekehrt und sah fragend auf sie hinunter. „Gar nichts", erklang es erneut im vielstimmigen Chor.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück blieben alle etwas unschlüssig am Tisch sitzen und sahen in die Runde. „Und jetzt?" fragte Ron und wippte gelangweilt mit seinem Stuhl auf und ab. „Ich mag nicht schon wieder diesen Kasten putzen, so wie letztes Mal."

Auch der Rest schien bei dem Gedanken ans Putzen nicht begeistert. Mila blickte fragend zu Sirius hinüber, der aber auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich langweile mich hier schon seit Monaten zu Tode." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Dieses Haus ist nicht grade für seinen Spaß-Faktor berühmt. Außer man mag Foltern. Der Folter-Keller müsste noch gut in Schuss sein."

Alle lachten leise, dann sprang Ginny plötzlich auf und strahlte. „Ich hab' eine bessere Idee. Sirius, dürfen wir in den Garten?"

„Den was?" Völlig irritiert sah er sie an. „Was für einen Garten denn?"

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. „Du weißt davon gar nichts? Aber Du bist doch hier aufgewachsen. Kommt, ich zeig ihn euch."

Alle standen auf und folgten ihr durch die Halle in einen dunklen Flur, der nicht enden wollte. Ganz am Ende war eine riesige, schwarz lackierte Tür, die von einem grimmig aussehenden Wasserspeier bewacht wurde. Als sie davor angekommen waren, knurrte er: „Passwort?"

Ginny trat vor und schien kein bisschen Angst vor diesem Vieh zu haben. „Kröteneiter", verkündete sie und der Wasserspeier huschte zur Seite. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und sie trat hindurch.

„Ich hab Kreacher dabei beobachtet, wie er es geöffnet hat", erklärte sie.

„Kreacher?" Mila schien ehrlich verblüfft. „Dieser dumme Hauself lebt immer noch?"

„Und er weigert sich zäh, zu sterben", brummte Sirius. Er konnte diesen getreuen Diener seiner Mutter kein bisschen ausstehen – was definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wäre der Hauself nicht an Sirius Familie und damit auch an ihn gebunden, würde er ihn vermutlich meucheln.

Während einer nach dem Anderen hindurch trat, schüttelte sich Ron angewidert. „Kröteneiter! Igitt!" „Meine liebe Mutter hatte eine Schwäche für solch' eklige Wörter", erklärte Sirius seufzend.

Hinter der Tür lag so etwas wie ein riesiger Park, unter einer Glaskuppel verborgen. Sprachlos blieb die kleine Gruppe stehen. Alles war völlig zugewuchert und wirkte verwahrlost. Hinter dem dichten Baldachin riesiger Bäume würde man vermutlich den Himmel sehen können, doch in dem jetzigen Zustand ließ sich das nur erahnen. Und es war für die jetzige Jahreszeit viel zu warm, was darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser Park einmal als ein riesiges Gewächshaus gedient hatte.

Während sich alle staunend umsahen, erklang plötzlich ein leises Rascheln und wie aus dem Nichts schoss eine riesige, fleischfressende Pflanze aus dem Gebüsch, direkt auf Cho zu - das aufgerissene Maul mit messerscharfen Zähnen gespickt und offensichtlich ziemlich hungrig.

Cho schrie auf. Doch bevor Harry auch nur einen Gedanken an ihre Rettung verschwenden konnte, riss Sirius seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„PRISTORI!"

Ein gelber Blitz schoss aus der Spitze hervor und traf dieses Ding mit voller Wucht. Leise winselnd zog es sich zurück.

„Ja!" Er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist definitiv der Garten meiner Mutter."

Cho war ziemlich blass um die Nase geworden. „D … danke", stammelte sie leise und strich sich mit zitternden Fingern eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Mit einem sanften Schubser beförderte Sirius Harry ohne zu zögern in ihre Richtung. „Pass besser auf sie auf", raunte er ihm vorher leise zu. Harry nickte und sah sie besorgt von der Seite an. Sie lächelte beschwichtigend. „Mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge." Trotz allem schob sie aber vorsichtshalber ihre Hand in seine.

„Mann! Snape würde sich hier wie zu Hause fühlen", mutmaßte George und sah sich ein paar Blumen in der Nähe an, die giftgrün schimmerten. „Mit dem Zeug hier könnte er endlos Zaubertränke herstellen."

Mila war ebenfalls näher an ein paar rote Blüten getreten, die blaue Punkte trugen. „Hmmm." Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn steckte sie ihre Hand aus und bog eines der Blütenblätter vor und zurück. Nach einer längeren Pause sprach sie wieder. „Sirius?"

Er trat neben sie und sah sie an.

„Ihr habt den Orden also wieder belebt." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Trotzdem nickte er.

„So wie früher. Als … Bevor …" Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber er wusste, was sie meinte.

„Ja."

„So schlimm ist es also." Sie starrte immer noch die Blüte an. „Ich habe Gerüchte gehört. Das Voldemort wieder zu seiner alten Kraft findet. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es nur Geschichten wären und es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm sei."

„Er ist vor eineinhalb Jahren zurückgekehrt", berichtete Sirius leise. „Harry hat alles gesehen. Er war dabei. Voldemort wollte ihn töten. Er ist nur knapp entkommen. Und er musste mit ansehen, wie einer seiner Freunde kaltblütig ermordet wurde."

Erschrocken blickte Mila auf. Jetzt verstand sie dieses Bild in Harrys Erinnerung! „Dann war es das." Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich ihre Hand um das Blütenblatt.

Fragend blickte auch Sirius auf.

„Als ich ihm die Schmerzen nahm", erklärte sie mit leiser, zitternder Stimme. „Ich sah … einen toten Jungen. Und Voldemort. Ich hab es nicht verstanden. Ich dachte, es wären vielleicht verdrehte Erinnerungen an den Tod seiner Eltern."

„Nein." Sirius blickte wieder hinunter auf ihre verkrampfte Hand. „Ich habe ihn damals nicht schützen können. So wie es meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre." Seine Stimme klang gequält. „Deshalb war es mir so wichtig, euch alle mitzunehmen."

Mila nickte und einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Dann straffte sie die Schultern und ließ die Blüte los. „Ich will helfen!"

„Das lasse ich nicht zu …", begann Sirius sofort zu widersprechen, doch sie winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde keine riskanten Abenteuer bestreiten. Zumindest nicht, solange mich niemand darum bittet."

Er wollte wieder Einwände erheben, doch Mila fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich könnte die Verarztung übernehmen. Darin bin ich gut. Und mit der Zaubertränkeherstellung könnte ich auch die Kinder beschäftigen."

Verblüfft hob Sirius die Augenbrauen. Heftige Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, dass Mila nicht plante offen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Das war zumindest ein Anfang. Er nickte. „Darin wärst Du wirklich gut. Und Molly hätte ein wenig mehr Luft in dem, was sie tut."

Er wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln für sein Einverständnis belohnt, welches er leicht erwiderte. Sofort klatschte Mila in ihre Hände und zog damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wollen doch mal sehen, was ihr alles in Snapes Unterricht gelernt habt. Zieht euch bitte um. In einer halben Stunde fangen wir an zu arbeiten!"

* * *

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten, fanden sie sich erneut vor dem Wasserspeier ein. Nur Sirius fehlte, er nahm an einem Treffen des Ordens teil. Verblüfft starrte Harry Mila an. Jetzt stand sie in ganz gewöhnlicher Muggelkleidung – verwaschene Blue Jeans, einem engen, roten T-Shirt und weißen Segelschuhen - vor ihnen. Die braunen Locken hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Knoten geschlungen. So wirkte sie völlig anders auf ihn. 

Lächelnd sah sie in die Runde. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eigentlich Ferien habt. Wenn ihr also keine Lust habt, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ihr zurück ins Haus geht." Da sich weder einer der Weasleys noch Harry oder Cho zum Gehen wandte, nannte Mila das Passwort, zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche - und mit einem Schwenker erschienen Kessel, Waagen, Messer und Mörser und landeten in dem Flecken weichen Gras vor ihnen. „Zuallererst machen wir es uns ein wenig gemütlich. Und ich tue auch gleich was für mein Lehrer-Gehalt", lachte Mila gut gelaunt.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Parks. Während sie durch das Gebüsch streiften, begegneten sie allerhand komischen Wesen und mehreren recht feindseligen Pflanzen. Zum Beispiel versuchten riesige, rosafarbene, bienenartige Wesen – Wuspis, wie Mila sie nannte - Ron zu stechen. George wurde von einer riesigen Schlingpflanze am Fuß gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es aber, sich vor Allem zu retten und Mila gestaltete daraus sogar eine Art Unterrichtsstunde.

Als sich die fleischfressende Pflanze das nächste Mal versuchte auf Cho zu stürzen, war sie schneller. „Stupor!" Triumphierend sah sie in die Runde, nachdem sie diesem Ding mit ihrem Schocker eine gehörige Lektion erteilt hatte, und Mila lobte sie mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

Am Ende waren alle Beteiligten durchaus in der Lage, sich allein im Garten zu bewegen und die gefährlichsten oder giftigsten Pflanzen waren in ihre Schranken verwiesen worden. Also verteilte Mila Aufgaben: Ron und Ginny sollten sich auf dem Grundstück umsehen und alle brauchbaren Pflanzen katalogisieren, Fred und George bekamen die Aufgabe eine Art provisorische Küche für die Zaubertränke zu errichten und Mila danach zur Hand zu gehen. Sie wollte sich der Beschneidung der Pflanzen in erreichbarere Höhe widmen. Harry und Cho holten ihre Besen um die Bäume in der Luft zu beschneiden und die Kuppel zu reinigen. Ein kleiner Stutz-Zauber war schnell erlernt.

„Ihr zwei seid schließlich unsere Fliegerasse", erklärte Mila, zwinkerte und machte sich zufrieden summend auf den Weg. Harry bestieg seinen Feuerblitz und war wenige Sekunden später in der Luft. Cho folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. „Wo fangen wir an?" fragte sie und lächelte Harry an. Dieser deutet auf ein paar Bäume und sie flog voraus. Sie war wirklich gut auf ihrem Besen, dass wusste Harry. Sie waren schließlich schon oft im Quidditch gegeneinander angetreten und leicht gemacht hatte sie es ihm sicher nie, den Schnatz zu erwischen. Aber eigentlich ließ er sich nicht nur zurückfallen, um ihre Flugkünste zu bewundern.

In der Schule trug sie immer die recht unförmige Schuluniform. Jetzt, in Alltagskleidung hatte er das erste Mal richtig Gelegenheit, ihre Figur zu bewundern. Und dies tat er ausgiebig!

In Kürze lichtete sich der Baldachin aus Blättern und nachdem Cho auf die Idee gekommen war ein riesiges Netz herzuzaubern, das sie schwebend hinter sich herziehen konnten um größere Äste aufzufangen - und Harry einige Schwämme und andere Utensilien verzaubert hatte, die die Glaskuppel auf Hochglanz brachten - war bald wirklich der Himmel zu sehen.

* * *

Erst am späten Nachmittag hatten sie den Park in einen annehmbaren Zustand gebracht. Verschwitzt und müde, aber sehr stolz auf ihr Werk fanden sich alle an der provisorischen Küche zusammen und ließen sich ins weiche Gras fallen. Das jetzt den Erdboden erreichende Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte alles in Rot und Gold. Von der Kälte, die draußen herrschen musste, war nichts zu spüren. 

Während sich Alle über Sandwichs und Kürbissaft hermachten, die Mrs. Weasley im Laufe des Nachmittages hergebracht hatte, blätterte Mila in Rons und Ginnys Liste. „Hier gibt es wirklich fast Alles", murmelte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Ja. Besonders Pflanzen, die es nicht mögen untersucht zu werden", schimpfte Ron leise und rieb sich die Unterarme, die von Kratzern nur so strotzten. „Du warst einfach zu langsam, Ron", erklärte Ginny grinsend, die deutlich weniger abbekommen hatte. „Du solltest weniger lamentieren und mehr laufen!"

Alle lachten leise und Mila stand auf, pflückte ein gelbliches Blatt in der Nähe, kniete sich vor ihn und nahm seine Arme. Sanft rieb sie seine Haut ab und in Sekunden verschwanden die größten Kratzer. „Besser?" Ron nickte. „Danke."

Ein leises Knarren ertönte und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Es war Lupin, der mit offenem Mund stehen blieb und ihr Werk bestaunte. „Entweder hat Sirius furchtbar übertrieben oder ihr habt viel geschafft! Er hat es einen Urwald genannt! Aber dieser Park hier ist ja ein wahres Paradies!"

Mila lächelte und erhob sich. „Danke für das Lob, Remus. Ist es schon Zeit für das Abendessen?"

„Fast." Er zwinkerte, als er ihre Muggelkleidung bemerkte. „Hat dich Sirius in diesen Klamotten schon gesehen?"

Mila runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Wieso? Ist es so furchtbar?"

Remus lachte leise und sagte ihr nicht, das genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Ihr Gesicht war zwar schmutzig, genauso wie ihre Hände, aber er war sich recht sicher, dass dies Sirius wegen ihrer in dieser Kleidung betonten Reize kein bisschen gestört hätte. „In einer halben Stunde sind Charly und sein Bekannter hier. Ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch vielleicht ein wenig frisch machen wollt."

„Ist er denn wirklich ein Vampir?" Ginny stellte atemlos diese Frage und alle Anderen spitzten die Ohren. Lupin zögerte und schien nach den rechten Worten zu suchen. Doch Rons kleine Schwester wartete nicht - da er nichts sagte schien ihr das Antwort genug.

„Dann ist er aber doch sicher gefährlich! Was, wenn er uns versucht zu beißen?"

„Nein, so sind sie nicht", beeilte Remus sich zu erklären. „Was ihr im Kopf habt sind diese Schauermärchen, die es leider viel zu häufig gibt. Wie bei Werwölfen auch." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Sie sind nicht immer gefährlich", half Mila ihm. „Und wenn ihr unseren Gast Vampir nennt, wird er eventuell sogar recht böse werden."

„Warum?" Dieses Mal war es Fred, der die Frage stellte.

Mila grinste Lupin an. „Nun, Professor Lupin. Dann wollen wir mal." Sie bat alle, sich zu setzten. „Der richtige Ausdruck ist Karpatianer, da die meisten von ihnen aus den Karpaten stammen. Sie haben nichts mit den blutrünstigen, echten Vampiren gemein. Ein Karpatianer wird geboren, so wie er ist. Ein Vampir verwandelt sich oder wird verwandelt." Fragende Blicke waren das Ergebnis.

Nun war es Lupin, der fortfuhr. „Fangen wir anders an: ein Karpatianer wird geboren. Wie bei uns Sterblichen. Er wächst wie wir, wird nur unendlich viel älter. Dieses Volk meidet wirklich das Sonnenlicht, aber nicht weil sie sonst zu Staub zerfallen oder etwas Ähnliches, sondern weil ihre 5 Sinne so geschärft sind, dass sie es kaum ertragen können. Das mit dem Staub ist völliger Blödsinn und von den Muggeln erfunden. Wie so vieles. Nur das mit dem Knoblauch und dem Silber ist wahr. Sie sind sehr mächtig und können Gedanken lesen oder den freien Willen beeinflussen. Nur mit Okklumentik kann man sich dagegen schützen."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und Harry senkte schuldbewusst die Augen.

„Sie machen aber Gott sein Dank recht wenig Gebrauch von dieser Fähigkeit. Auch richtig ist, dass sie die Kunst der Gestaltenwandlung beherrschen und sich in jedes Tier verwandeln können. Wölfe, kleine Waldbewohner usw. Und sie schlafen in der Erde, die auf sie große heilende und stärkende Kraft ausübt. Aber ihr Leben ist nicht leicht, da sie nur bei klarem Verstand bleiben können, wenn sie ihre Andere Hälfte finden."

„Andere Hälfte?"

Lupin lächelte. „Sozusagen ihre große und einzige Liebe. Schaffen sie dies' nicht, werden sie wahnsinnig und verlieren ihre Fähigkeit, zu empfinden."

„Und dann verwandeln sie sich in Vampire und morden", beendete Mila den Vortrag. „Ein Karpatianer würde nie jemanden aus bloßer Boshaftigkeit verletzten. Sie nehmen nur so viel Blut, wie sie brauchen, um sich zu ernähren. Durch einen Biss, meistens in den Hals. Und sie verwandeln keine Sterblichen."

„Die wahre Liebe! Wie romantisch!" Ginny, die ihre anfängliche Ängstlichkeit bei diesem Thema recht schnell verloren zu haben schien, seufzte verzückt und auch Cho schien von der Geschichte ganz eingenommen.

„Ja." Lupin lächelte in die verzückten Mädchengesichter.

„Aber wie finden sie ihre andere Hälfte?" fragte Cho gespannt.

Mila lachte leise. „Nun, es heißt, dass sie es einfach wissen, wenn sie ihm oder ihr begegnen." Harry und Cho wechselten einen kurzen Seitenblick und wurden beide rot. „So wie bei den Howler", neckte Lupin Mila leise.

„Vielleicht", war die geheimnisvolle Antwort. Bei den gespannt dreinblickenden Gesichtern seufzte sie leise. „ Jaja, schon gut. Ich erkläre es ja. In meinem Volk geht es ähnlich zu." „Was denn, ihr werdet auch verrückt, wenn …?" platzte Fred heraus, was ihm einen Seitenhieb seiner kleinen Schwester einbrachte.

„So etwa." Mila grinste bei seinem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, wir werden nicht verrückt. Aber meine Mutter erzählte mir immer, dass es für jede Howler einen Seelengefährten gibt. Der mit uns verbunden bleibt für den Rest der Ewigkeit. Ohne ihn wird das eigene Leben für uns nie erfüllt sein …"

Sie räusperte sich kurz, dann fuhr sie fort: „Na ja … haben sich die beiden endlich gefunden, können mit einem Ritual ihre beiden Seelen miteinander verbunden werden. Ist dies' geschehen, kann nichts die beiden mehr trennen. Nur noch der Tod."

„Gibt es denn nur weibliche Howler?" fragte nun Harry.

„Ja, diese Fähigkeiten gehen nur auf unsere weiblichen Nachkommen über."

„Womit wieder bewiesen wäre, dass Männer einfach nicht sensibel genug sind", triumphierte Ginny.

„Eine eurer Fähigkeit hast Du aber vergessen, Mila. Die Seelengefährten können telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren", fügte Remus hinzu. Mila nickte.

„Hast Du diesen Jemand schon gefunden?" wollte nun Cho leicht atemlos wissen und wartete gespannt auf Milas Antwort. Doch Mila schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Vor langer Zeit glaubte ich es …", flüsterte sie leise, ließ diesen Satz aber unvollendet. Ihr Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig in Richtung der großen, dunklen Tür – und Harry wusste mit einem Mal sofort, an wen sie dachte.

Teilnahmsvoll legte Cho ihre Hand auf Milas und Ginny seufzte erneut leise. „So tragisch. Wie bei Romeo und Julia!" Ron gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Pah! So etwas kann auch nur Mädchen gefallen. Wahre Liebe! So was Kitschiges!"

Lupin lachte laut. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass ein Weasley-Sprössling nicht an die wahre Liebe glaubt? Und das bei den Eltern!" Ron verzog erneut das Gesicht, doch Harry erhaschte ein kurzes, sehnsüchtiges Flackern in dessen Augen. Und das überraschte ihn zutiefst! Ron war romantisch? Hier jagte ja eine Enthüllung die Andere! Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber ihn verwunderte diese Feststellung. Ron hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass er sich aus Mädchen viel machte. Sie schienen ihm egal zu sein. Nur Hermine nicht. Die zwei waren wie Feuer und Eis … Ein Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner und er runzelte die Stirn.

Nein, sie war ihm nicht egal. Mit einem Mal erinnerte Harry sich an den Weihnachtsball, als er Cho gefragt hatte. Nachdem sie ihn abblitzen ließ, hatte auch Ron von Hermine eine Abfuhr kassiert. Und von diesem Abend an war sein Freund auf ihre Begleitung, Viktor Krum, einem bulgarischen Quidditch-Spieler, nicht mehr gut zu sprechen gewesen. Obwohl er vorher ein großer Fan gewesen war …

Immer mehr Erinnerungen fügten sich zusammen. Er hatte Hermine sogar vorgeworfen, dass sie zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen war. War er so eifersüchtig gewesen? Ron? Wegen Hermine? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! „Kommst Du?" Harry wurde aus diesem für ihn schon fast schockierenden Gedanken gerissen und bemerkte, dass er mittlerweile der Einzige war, der noch im Gras saß. Ron stand neben ihm, mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen und sah auf ihn hinunter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der ‚Karpa-Dings-Da´ weniger Appetit auf Dich hat, nur weil Du müffelst!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Na also – geht doch. Auch wenn es erst eine Review ist, aber immerhin. Seufz! Ich will mal nicht so sein. Für dieses Kapitel fordere ich dann aber mehr Einsatz von euch. Lasst den Review-Knopf glühen. Damit vielleicht bald Sirius glüht ….

**ShiaAngel:** Unsere Heldin des Tages! Wenn Du nicht gewesen wärst, gäbe es heute keine Fortsetzung! Danke schön! Auch für das Kompliment. Und ich hoffe, dass Du weiterliest und mich wissen lässt, ob es Dir immer noch gefällt.

**Rupert **

Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die dunkle Halle, um sich endlich frisch machen zu können. Während der Rest vorbei an Mila die Treppe hinaufstieg, streckte sie sich ausgiebig, um ihre verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Ihnen gegenüber öffnete sich eine große Doppeltür und Sirius trat heraus. Zuerst schien er sie nicht zu bemerken, doch als sein Blick ihre Gestalt streifte, schien er mitten in der Bewegung zu erstarren.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an und Lupin musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht laut lachend hervorzuplatzen. Hatte er doch gewusst, dass ihn Milas Kleidung gelinde gesagt umhauen würde.

Jetzt schien auch Mila ihn zu bemerken, sie stockte kurz, fing sich dann aber und lächelte ihn an. „Mach'‚ den Mund zu", bat sie lächelnd und wie befohlen klappte er den Mund zu.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?" fragte er irritiert und deutete auf die Blue Jeans, die an ihrem Po vor Erde nur so strotzte, da sie dort den ganzen Nachmittag ihre Hände sauber gewischt hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zuerst mit angehaltenem Atem über diese nicht zu übersehende Stelle – dann huschte er zu Remus hinüber. Wehe, wenn auch er sie irgendwie anstarrte! Doch sein Freund schien begriffen zu haben, dass es weitaus gesünder für ihn war unbeteiligt an die Decke zu starren.

„Das sind Blue Jeans", erklärte Mila und drehte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch, um ihm jeden Zentimeter zu präsentieren. „Muggel-Arbeitshosen. Sehr bequem! Gefallen sie Dir nicht?"

Sirius schluckte bei dem Anblick und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte verräterisch. Außerdem spürte er wie unerwartete Erregung durch ihn durch pulsierte. Verdammt, er wollte ihr sagen, dass er nicht wolle, dass sie solch aufreizende Kleidung trug. Zumindest nicht vor Remus - und den anderen Kerlen, die hier ständig herumschwirrten. So etwas wollte nur er an ihr sehen - wenn sie allein waren …

Um aber überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen hustete er laut, damit der Kloß aus seinem Hals verschwand - und brachte dann endlich ein gekrächztes „Doch, doch. Sie sind nett" hervor. Das war glatt gelogen! Nett´ war die heftigste Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

„Schön! Ich mag sie auch gern." Mila zwinkerte und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Dann werde ich jetzt duschen gehen." Eine Information, auf die Sirius gern verzichtet hätte, da sie Bilder in ihm heraufbeschworen, die ihn unruhig von einem auf den anderen Fuß treten ließen.

Remus platzte fast!

„Unser Gast soll ja nicht denken, dass wir keine Erfahrung mit Wasser und Seife haben, oder! Bis gleich." Und während sie die Treppe hinaufflitzte, legte Remus - immer noch heftig ein Lachen unterdrückend – einen Arm um Sirius Schulter und zog ihn in Richtung Küche. „Komm, alter Freund, wir holen Dir ein großes Glas EISKALTEN Kürbissaft. Du siehst aus, als konntest Du jetzt das Eine oder Andere davon vertragen. Oder doch lieber einen Brandy?"

Der Gedanke an Ron und Hermine ließ Harry einfach nicht los, während auch er sich ausgiebig duschte. Mit einem Mal sah er so mache Begebenheit im anderen Licht. Zum Beispiel der Angriff auf Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sich damals sehr darüber gewundert, dass Ron so heftig reagiert hatte. Auch er war wütend gewesen, doch Ron hatte ausgesehen, als wolle er diesem Schandmaul am liebsten das Genick brechen.

‚Kein übler Gedanke´, dachte er grimmig lächelnd bei sich und verließ, nur mit einer Pyjama-Hose bekleidet und ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt, das luxuriöse Badezimmer. Er wunderte sich immer noch über solche Dinge. Dieser alte Kasten machte einen absolut morschen, modrigen Eindruck. Aber dann fand man darin plötzlich luxuriöse Badezimmer mit vergoldeten Wasserhähnen und einer Dusche, die so riesig war, dass locker eine ganze Quidditch-Mannschaft darin Platz gefunden hätte! So wie in Hogwarts.

Er betrat sein Zimmer und schloss mit dem Fuß die Tür. Auch Ron war frisch geduscht und trocknete sich grade über Kopf die Haare. Als er fertig war, warf er den Kopf zurück und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein Freund sah aus, als würde sein gesamter Kopf in Flammen stehen. „Die Frisur steht Dir", erklärte er bemüht gleichgültig und kassierte damit eine fiese Grimasse. „Als ob Du momentan besser aussehen würdest, Potter!"

Harry grinste und begann ebenfalls seine Haare zu frottieren, während Ron einen Kamm hervorkramte. Inmitten dieser Aktion wurden sie aber von einem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe abgelenkt. Eine große Schleiereule saß auf dem Fenstersims und blickte gespannt die zwei Jungs an.

Ron ging hinüber und öffnete das Fenster. Im nächsten Moment war sie hereingeschwebt, hatte vor Harry auf einer Stuhllehne Platz genommen und streckte ihm ihr Bein mit einer Rolle Pergament entgegen. Schnell band er es ab und versorgte die Posteule mit einigen Eulenkeksen. Kurz darauf war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ron übernahm währenddessen die Fütterung von Hedwig und Pigwitchean, die nun auch begonnen hatten mehr oder weniger laut ihren Hunger zu bekunden.

Harry entrollte das Pergament – und erkannte die Handschrift sofort. „Hermine", klärte er Ron einsilbig auf. Das hastige Rucken des Kopfes seines Freundes bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens und die Eile, die dieser plötzlich bei der Fütterung an den Tag legte, entgingen ihm trotzdem nicht. Er verbarg ein Lächeln hinter der Pergamentrolle und begann den recht kurzen Text zu lesen.

„_Lieber Harry, lieber Ron. Der Weihnachtsurlaub mit meinen Eltern ist wortwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen. Das Wetter war ziemlich schlecht und daher sind wir früher zurückgekehrt. Ich hoffe, dass es euch besser ergangen ist. Wie ist der Grimmauldplatz so? Hängen immer noch diese armen Hauselfen an der Wand? Furchtbarer Brauch! Aber na ja, schwarze Magie ist ja auch schrecklich. Schreibt mir auf alle Fälle schnell zurück, hier vergehe ich nämlich vor Langeweile. Ich wäre viel lieber bei euch. Liebe Grüße, Hermine!"_

„Na, wenn das so ist." Harry übergab Ron den Brief, der noch nicht zu Ende gelesen hatte und kramte in seinem Schulkoffer nach Tinte und Pergament. „Was machst Du denn da?" fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn und trat neben ihn. „Wenn sie sich so langweilt, kann sie uns auch helfen", erklärte Harry resolut und nicht im Schreiben inne haltend. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr gefallen würde, wenn sie mit uns Zaubertränke für den Orden brauen könnte. Und Sirius, Mila oder die Anderen hätten sicher nichts dagegen."

Ron schien überrascht. Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben öffnete er den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Im nächsten Moment aber hatte er Hedwigs Käfig geöffnet und Harrys Schneeeule herausbefördert. „Wir nehmen besser Deine Eule", erklärte er eine Spur zu hastig und hielt ihm Hedwig hin. „Sie ist schneller!" Und als er seinen verräterischen Patzer bemerkte, fügte er stotternd hinzu: „Und … äh … besser mit diesem kalten Wetter vertraut! So als … Schneeeule."

Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das Pergament sehr langsam und besonders sorgfältig festzubinden, was Ron unruhig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen treten ließ. Endlich fertig nahm er ihm Hedwig ab und trug sie zum Fenster. „Beeile Dich lieber", murmelte er ihr zu und zwinkerte. „Sonst kriegt Ron vor lauter Ungeduld noch einen Herzinfarkt!" Hedwig klapperte wie zur Bestätigung mit ihrem Schnabel und war im nächsten Moment durch das Fenster in die Dämmerung hinausgeschwebt. Schnell schloss Harry das Fenster und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme. Draußen war es verdammt kalt und es roch bereits nach Schnee.

Schnell schlüpfte er in Hose und Sweatshirt, zog sich Socken an und nachdem er Schuhe trug und sich mit den Fingern durch sein noch feuchtes Haar gefahren war – Kämmen brachte bei ihm sowieso nichts – verließ er mit Ron zusammen das Zimmer und flitzte zu den Anderen, die schon recht neugierig in der Halle die Neuankömmlinge erwarteten.

* * *

Die große Halle des Grimmauldplatzes war ziemlich bevölkert. Staunend blickte Harry sich in der Menschenmasse um. Es waren bestimmt hunderte von Menschen und viele der Gesichter kannte er nicht einmal. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Orden mittlerweile doch so viele Mitglieder fasste. Sirius, die Weasleys, Hagrid und alle Anderen hatten ihre Arbeit offensichtlich gut gemacht. So viele Verbündete! Heftiger Stolz erfasste ihn. So konnten sie gegen Voldemort gewinnen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Als er in der Menschenmenge endlich seinen Paten entdeckte, ging er zielstrebig auf ihn zu, Ron im Schlepptau. Sirius wirkte nicht glücklich. Er machte eher den Eindruck als wolle er lieber hier in seiner dunklen Ecke stehen und gar nicht bemerkt werden. Und so war es auch. Während die restlichen Ordensmitglieder aufgeregt durcheinander schwatzten, war ihm nicht wohl dabei, dass in den nächsten Minuten ein völlig Fremder sein Haus betreten würde. Fremde waren immer potentziel gefährlich. Man wusste nicht ob man ihnen trauen konnte. Unruhig blickte er sich um und eine gewisse Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab, als er Harry entdeckte. „Da bist Du ja." Ihm war wesentlich wohler zu wissen, wo Harry sich aufhielt. Und noch wohler war ihm, weil er bei ihm war. So konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen sicherer sein, dass es Harry gut ging. Trotzdem, jemand fehlte immer noch – Mila.

Als er Harry nach ihr fragte und auch dieser ihm nicht sagen konnte, wo sie steckte, kehrte dieses Gefühl der inneren Unruhe zurück. Er reckte den Kopf und hielt nach ihr Ausschau, ohne Harry neben sich auch nur zuzuhören, der ihm grade von Hermines baldigem Besuch erzählte. Als er Sirius antippte, erwiderte sein Pate nur geistesabwesend: „Jaja, schön." Endlich hatte er sie am Treppenabsatz erspäht, griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn ohne Erklärung fast quer durch die Halle. Ron, der mittlerweile Ginny und Cho entdeckte hatte, winkte heftig und folgte Harry dann, der mehr hinter Sirius herstolperte als alles Andere.

Vor der Treppe blieb Sirius endlich stehen. Mila sah wunderschön aus. Sie hatte diese aufreizenden Jeans gegen ein recht schlichtes bordeuxfarbenes Kleid getauscht, das ihre grünen Augen fröhlich blitzen ließ. Sie strahlte ihn an. Gott, wie konnte eine einzelne Frau so schön sein? Plötzlich, noch bevor er etwas zu ihr hatte sagen können, schnappten die etlichen verzauberten Schlösser an der Eingangstür und aus einem plötzlichen Impuls ergriff er Milas Handgelenk und zog sie – ebenso wie Harry – schützend hinter seinen Rücken.

Die gesamte Halle war verstummt und alle Augen waren gebannt auf die Tür gerichtet. Er spürte, wie Mila ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Tür sprang auf und drei vermummte Gestalten traten hindurch. Mit diesem Anblick hatte offensichtlich nicht nur Sirius nicht gerechnet – er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einige um ihn Stehende nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und die drei Gestalten schoben sich die Kapuzen von den Köpfen. Ein Seufzen der Erleichterung hallte durch den Raum, als viele Charly Weasley erkannten, der in die Runde grinste. „Na, wenn das kein grandioser Empfang ist, Rupert." Erst jetzt bemerkte so manch' Einer die zweite Person.

Harry verrenkte sich fast den Hals in dem Versuch hinter Sirius Rücken einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling werfen zu können. Er war zwar mittlerweile fast so groß wie sein Pate, aber da sie recht weit hinten standen, machte es ihm trotzdem Schwierigkeiten. Cho und Ginny erschienen neben ihm und Ginny fragte leise: „Kannst Du etwas sehen?" Endlich schaffte es Harry einen Blick zu erhaschen. Das Erstaunen schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist?" fragte Cho leise. Auch Ron schien ihn gesehen zu haben, da er für Harry antwortete. „Der ist ja kaum älter als wir", erklärte er recht verdattert.

Es stimmte. Der Fremde – Rupert hatte Charly ihn genannt – wirkte kaum älter als vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Mila lächelte. Sie hatte die allgemeine Verwirrung bemerkt und erklärte nun leise: „Lasst euch nicht täuschen! Auch wenn er recht jung wirkt, Karpatianer altern bis zu 10x langsamer als wir. Er kann trotzdem doppelt so alt sein wie Sirius und ich."

Der Karpatianer wurde von Rons Bruder durch die Menschenmenge geführt, die ehrfürchtig Platz machten. Durch die Schneise, die er und der Fremde hinterließen gelang es Harry ein Stück in den Vordergrund zu kommen um ihn sich näher anzusehen. Er hatte wirklich nichts von den Vampiren, die er aus den Muggel-Horrorfilmen kannte. Seine Haut hatte eine gesunde Bräune und spitze Eckzähne konnte er auch nicht erkenne.

Harry hörte, wie Ginny leise aufkeuchte. „Sieht der gut aus!" Ob Cho das auch fand? Harry fand nichts Besonderes an ihm. Als der Karpatianer an ihm vorbeiging, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Nur seine Augen … eine Gänsehaut kroch über den Rücken des 16-jährigen. Sie wirkten uralt.

Dieser Rupert blieb mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an. „Harry Potter", murmelte er mit einer seidenweichen Stimme, die Harry aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich beunruhigend fand. Im Stillen war er dankbar, als Sirius einen Schritt auf diesen Kerl zumachte und Harry somit seinem Blickfeld entzog. Der Karpatianer hob den Blick und musterte Sirius für einen Moment. Dann lächelte er wissend. „Keine Sorge. Ich tue dem kostbaren Jungen nichts." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry folgte er Charly in den riesigen Versammlungsraum.

* * *

Die meisten der Anwesenden folgten ihnen. Nur die kleine Gruppe blieb, wo sie war. Harry wandte den Blick und spürte heftige Eifersucht, als er sah wie Cho diesem Typen hinterher sah. Das einzige weibliche Wesen, das augenscheinlich nicht vor Verzückung in Ohnmacht zu fallen drohte, war Mila. Sie stand immer noch am selben Fleck und sah auf Sirius starren Rücken. Auch sein Pate ließ den Neuankömmling nicht aus den Augen, bevor sich die Tür endlich schloss.

„Komischer Kauz", diagnostizierte Ron und warf seiner kleinen Schwester einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Mach den Mund zu, Ginny! Wenn Mum Dich so sieht, flippt sie aus!" Verlegen schloss sie wie befohlen ihren Mund und wandte sich Cho zu. Beide fingen wie auf Kommando an zu kichern und flitzten die Treppe wieder hinauf. Nein, Harry mochte den Neuen eindeutig nicht!

Mila trat an Sirius Seite und berührte seine Hand mit den Fingerspitzen. Er schrak zusammen und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. „Glaubst Du, er ist gefährlich?" fragte sie leise. Er antwortete nicht, aber diese Reaktion war für sie Antwort genug. Sich stumm verstehend wandte sich Mila um und legte eine Hand auf Harrys und eine auf Rons Schulter. „Kommt, ihr Beiden. Wie warten oben, bis die Versammlung zu Ende ist." Während Ron missmutig vor sich hinbrummend ebenfalls die Stufen erklomm schenkte Sirius ihr ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln. Sie nickte und schob auch Harry die Stufen empor.

* * *

Was Harry allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Cho diesen Rupert zwar recht attraktiv fand, ihr Kichern aber schon vor ihrem Zimmer verflogen war. Sie war selbst verwundert über ihre Reaktion – aber irgendetwas war an diesem Mann gewesen, was genauso schnell verflogen war wie gekommen. Nur Ginny öffnete die Tür und plumpste schwärmend auf ihr Bett.

„Mann, und diese Augen! Sehen alle Karpatianer so gut aus? Von dem würde ich mich ja gerne beißen lassen! Du nicht auch, Cho?" Sie kicherte wieder. Cho aber zuckte die Schulter. Ja, dieser Rupert sah gut aus. Aber Harry … Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte es zwar zu verbergen, aber Ginny entging es nicht.

„Was?"

„Gar nichts", versuchte sie abzuwiegeln und wandte ihr schnell den Rücken zu.

"Könnte es eventuell sein, dass Du einen jungen Mann in unseren Reihen bedeutend attraktiver findest?"

Cho lief puterrot an uns suchte hastig nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, um ihrer Reaktion etwas zu entkräften. Damit tappte sie aber prompt ins Fettnäpfchen: „So ein quatsch! Ich mag Harry als Freund. Nicht mehr." Als ihr diese Worte entschlüpft waren wusste Cho selbst, das sie sich definitiv verraten hatte.

Wie zum Beweiß ertönte ein triumphierendes „HA!" Grinsend blickte Ginny sie an. „Wer hat denn von Harry geredet? Also, ich nicht!" Heftig verlegen blickte Cho auf ihre Hände. „Schon in Ordnung." Die Jüngste der Weasley-Sprösslinge drehte sich auf den Rücken und reckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich war auch in ihn verknallt, weißt Du! Er hat mir schließlich das Leben gerettet. Mit diesem Basilisken damals. Er war mein Held in der strahlenden Rüstung!" Sie lachte leise. „Aber ich war nicht sein Typ. Daher ist nichts daraus geworden."

Cho zog eine Grimasse, und ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, sprudelten ihr die Worte, die ihr schon so lange auf der Seele brannten, bereits aus dem Mund. „Nein, sein Typ bin ich wohl auch nicht!" Am liebsten hätte sie eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen – aber jetzt war es gesagt und daher seufzte sie nur unglücklich. Fragend blickte Ginny sie an. „Woher willst Du das wissen?"

Ein freudloses Lachen entfuhr ihr. „Na ja, ich habe keine wirren Locken und bestreite mit ihm die wildesten Abenteuer." „Du meinst …" Ginny schien ehrlich überrascht. „Ja", bestätigte Cho und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Sein Typ ist Hermine Granger!"

„So ein Quatsch!" Ginny klang fast schockiert bei dieser Vermutung. „Harry und Hermine haben nie im Leben irgendwas miteinander! Das wüsste ich! Ron hätte sich schon längst verquatscht. Und außerdem", verschwörerisch senkte sie die Stimme. „Harry sah eben verdammt eifersüchtig drein, als er Dich angeschaut hat."

„Wirklich?"

Leise Hoffnung keimte in Cho auf. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Na klar!" bekräftigte Ginny und zwinkerte. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einen Tipp geben. Du siehst aus, als hättest Du nicht wirklich etwas gegen einen Biss von ihm!"

„GINNY!" Im ersten Moment war Cho fassungslos über die Offenherzigkeit der Worte ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin. Doch dann wechselten beide einen Blick und kicherten laut los.

* * *

Endlich in der oberen Etage angekommen war Harrys Eifersucht auf diesen Rupert mittlerweile so hoch gekocht, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. „Warum haben den alle so gegafft?" fragte er hitzig und blickte Mila böse ins Gesicht. „Der war doch nichts Besonderes! Aber alle haben getan als wäre er der König von England!" Ron bekräftigte seine Schimpfteraden mit einem stummen Nicken.

Mila lachte leise und zwinkerte. „Du meinst wohl eher, dass alle Mädchen so gegafft haben", mutmaßte sie, was Harrys zornrotes Gesicht noch eine Spur dunkler anlaufen ließ. Er erwartete schon ein hämisches Grinsen seines Freundes, doch Ron schien nichts zu dieser fraglichen Enthüllung sagen zu wollen.

„Das ist nun mal die Wirkung von Karpatianer. Sie ziehen alles Weibliche sofort in ihren Bann."

„Dich aber nicht!"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich weiblich bin", konterte Mila. Ein kurzer schockierter Blick der Beiden ließ sie laut auflachen, bevor sie den Scherz verstanden.

„Jetzt aber mal ehrlich", forderte Ron und sah sie fest an. „Warum bist Du nicht dahin geschmolzen wie ein Schokofrosch in der Sonne?" Jetzt war es Mila, die leicht rosa anlief. Sie war nicht dahin geschmolzen weil … Sirius.

„Mein Herz gehört jemand Anderem", antwortete sie ausweichend. „Und das schon seit langer Zeit. Ihr … wartet jetzt am Besten in eurem Zimmer." Obwohl Harry mit weiterem Bohren gerechnet hatte, nickte Ron nur und zog ihn am Ärmel hinein in ihr Zimmer.

Sorgfältig verschloss er die Tür. „Mann, muss Mila in Sirius verschossen sein! Wenn sie den anderen Kerl nicht mal angesehen hat, wo doch der Rest fast sabbern musste", murmelte er und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen. Harry war vollkommen verdattert. Normalerweise stand Ron in solchen Dingen ziemlich auf der Leitung. Aber er hatte schließlich heute auch das erste Mal bemerkt, was zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner besten Freundin abging. Warum wunderte er sich also darüber, dass Ron plötzlich so etwas wie sensibel geworden war?

„Ja, das ist sie wohl", bestätigte er und plumpste ebenfalls auf seine Matratze. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, doch Harry spürte, dass Ron noch etwas sagen wollte. Und er ahnte es fast, als sein Freund endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Du warst so sauer, weil Cho auch geglotzt hat, oder?"

Aus reiner Gewohnheit wollte Harry es abstreiten, doch dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und seufzte vernehmlich. „Ja", gab er kleinlaut zu. Kein Spott oder schallendes Gelächter folgte. Also fasste sich Harry ein Herz.

„Ron?"

„Hm?"

„Seit wann weißt Du es?"

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Du in sie verknallt bist? Ich denke, seit sie Dich das erste Mal geküsst hat."

So lange schon? Jetzt wurde Harry doch rot. Und er hatte gedacht, dass er es gut vertuscht hätte.

„Na ja, immerhin bist Du in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen als ob Dich versehentlich ein Schwebezauber getroffen hätte." Wieder entstand ein Moment des Schweigens. Und Harry wackelte nervös mit dem Fuß. Es brannte ihm einfach auf der Zunge, er musste es fragen! Er musste sicher wissen, ob Ron wirklich in Hermine verliebt war! Jetzt, wo sie schon so ehrlich waren und über solche Dinge sprachen.

„Ron?"

Dieses Mal antwortete dieser nicht. Er starrte viel lieber an die Zimmerdecke.

„Bist Du … hast Du …?" Harry fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Dann platzte er endlich damit heraus – eine Charaktereigenschaft, die in letzter Zeit immer öfter ans Tageslicht drängte.

„Bist Du denn in Hermine verknallt?"

Jetzt war er wirklich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. Er erwartete schon, dass Ron empört aufsprang, ihn einen Idioten schimpfte und sich darüber ausließ, das er und Hermine nie … Doch wieder reagierte sein Freund nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte. Stirnrunzelnd schoss Harry durch den Kopf, dass es mit dem alten Ron einfacher gewesen war. Der war so herrlich durchschaubar gewesen.

Ron sagte lange gar nichts dazu, lag nur da und hielt seinen Blick auf einen fixen Punkt an der Decke gerichtet. „Ich hab mich heute mit Hedwig verraten, oder?" fragte er dann leise. Auch wenn Harry über die Möglichkeit, dass Ron in Hermine verschossen war, nachgedacht hatte, konnte er jetzt – nach diesem Geständnis – seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Seit wann?" „Ich glaube, schon immer", gestand Ron leise. Endlich sah er zu Harry hinüber. „Aber so richtig klar ist es mir erst auf dem Weihnachtsball geworden. Sie sah so … schön aus."

Das letzte Stückchen des Satzes klang etwas hölzern, so als habe er Schwierigkeiten plötzlich etwas so Nettes über Hermine aus seinem Kopf über seine Zunge nach draußen zu befördern. Er atmete tief durch und Harry drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihm besser zuhören zu können.

„Aber weißt du was? Ich habe sie angesehen und nur gedacht: ‚Meine richtige Mine sieht noch viel schöner aus! ´ Mit den Locken und allem, verstehst Du? Und ich wäre Krumm am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen! Er hatte sie nicht verdient!" Wieder seufzte er leise und nestelte nervös an seinem Hemd herum. „Ich hätte damals gern mit Dir darüber geredet, Harry. Aber ich dachte, Du lachst mich aus. Ich meine, ich und Hermine …" Er machte eine hilflose Geste und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Na ja … so ging es mir mit Cho doch auch", beichtete Harry ebenfalls. „Ich dachte, Du hältst mich für einen gefühlsduseligen Schwachkopf!"

Beide sahen sich an und prusteten plötzlich los. Diese offenen Worte taten beiden so gut!

Als Mila an die Tür klopfte und sie zum Essen rief, standen beide auf und Harry legte einen Arm freundschaftlich um Rons Schulter. „Glaubst Du, dass Hermine ihn auch so anstarren wird?" fragte Ron beim Hinausgehen leise. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und selbst wenn. Wir können ja jetzt darüber reden. Dann sind wir halt beide eifersüchtig!"

Okay, ihr kennst das Spiel! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Sonst streikt mein Server und ich kann euch nichts mehr bieten. Der hat sich nämlich mit dem hungrigen Knöpfen unten links verbündet ….


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. Na seht ihr, es geht doch! Das man euch immer erst drohen muss, bevor ihr zu Potte kommt. (Oder eher zu Potter´? Grins!) Weil ihr so lieb das Review-Knöpfchen und meinen Server geknuddelt habt, kommt auch sofort die Fortsetzung_.

**Imobilus:** Na, so eine leicht sadistische Ader hat wohl auch unser Remus, oder? Und da sich Sirius sonst immer köstlich über ihn amüsiert, ist es nur fair, das er auch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommt. Rache ist süß, sagt man …

**SiaAngel:** Knuddel zurück! Und danke für die Blumen

**Remus Bride:** Na, ist der Akku schon leer? GRINS!

**Heiße Tränen**

Hermine kam drei Tage später an. Sie wurde von Moody, dem alten Auror, ein paar Straßen entfernt aufgelesen und von ihm zum Grimmauldplatz geleitet. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren immer noch scharf wie eh und je.

Dass sie kommen würde, wussten alle. Ron und Harry erwarteten sie in der Eingangshalle. Harry war klar, wie aufgeregt sein Freund war – er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und trat auch jetzt nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Immer noch wirkte es ein bisschen befremdlich auf ihn, dass Ron so auf Hermine abfuhr. Und noch befremdlicher war das Geständnis, mit dem Ron ihn gestern umgehauen hatte.

„Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Dich bin, Harry?" hatte Ron ihn gefragt. Und Harry hatte Ron angestarrt, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. „Auf mich?" „Natürlich. Wenn man Hermine manchmal zuhört, dann heißt es nur ‚Harry hier´ und ‚Harry dort´. Manchmal hat sie kein anderes Gesprächsthema als dich! Ich glaube, sie mag Dich viel lieber als mich!"

Ihm war das nie so aufgefallen. Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, während sich Ron im Bett hin und hergewälzt hatte. Er hatte wirklich nie den Eindruck bekommen, das Hermine zwischen ihnen beiden irgendeinen Unterschied machte. Sie drei waren wie Geschwister. Hermine und Ron stritten sich nur um Einiges öfter als er und sie.

Als jetzt die Schlösser in der Tür klackten, wurde Ron ziemlich blass um die Nase. Hilfesuchend blickte er Harry an, doch der konnte auch nichts anderes tun als schief und möglichst aufmunternd zu lächeln. Als Hermine, gefolgt von Moody, die Halle betrat, sah sie aus wie ein Schneemann. Sich den Schnee aus ihren Haaren schüttelnd, sah sie lächelnd auf. Fast der ganze Boden um sie herum wurde weiß. Da sie außer in den Park nicht nach draußen durften und dieser ja weiterhin von der Glaskuppel und einem mächtigen Schutzzauber Dumbledors geschützt war, vergaß Harry oft, das es eigentlich immer noch Winter war.

Sie strahlte ihnen entgegen. Und zu Harrys unglaublicher Erleichterung stürmte sie zuerst auf Ron los und fiel ihm lachend um den Hals. Ebenfalls lachend schwenkte Ron sie durch die Luft und die vorherige Blässe wich einem aufgeregten Rosa. Erst dann begrüßte sie Harry. Nicht weniger stürmisch, aber wenigstens in dieser Reihenfolge.

„Wie geht es euch?" fragte sie atemlos und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Gut. Supergut sogar. Wir müssen Dir so viel zu erzählen, Mine. Weißt Du wir haben einen Park …" Harry hielt in seiner Schilderung inne, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine überrascht über seine Schulter starrte. Und bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hörte er Hermines fast entsetzt klingende Stimme.

„CHO?"

Bei ihrer Erwähnung schloss Harry kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich recht sicher sein konnte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Er kochte immer noch vor Eifersucht. Dieser blöde Karpatianer! „Auch eine Sache, die wir Dir erzählen wollten", erklärte Ron neben ihnen und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Cho kam die restlichen Stufen hinunter und streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen. „Hallo Hermine." Sie versuchte etwas wie ein Lächeln, was aber gründlich misslang. Jetzt würde Harry endgültig kein Interesse mehr an ihr haben. „Du wunderst Dich sicher, warum ich hier bin."

„Sirius hat sie entführt", platzte Ron heraus.

„Nein, hat er nicht", protestierte Harry sofort. Und Cho lächelte schief. „Na ja, irgendwie schon. Aber es war ein Missverständnis." Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Pseudo-Entführung erinnerte sich Cho daran, wie lieb Harry an diesem Abend zu ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte sich so wohl gefühlt! So sicher! Ungewollt stiegen wieder diese dummen Tränen in ihr auf. Verbissen kämpfte sie gegen sie an. Sie wollte ja gar nicht weinen. Wollte kein so gefühlsdusseliges Weibchen sein.

Als Harry sah, wie ihre Augen begannen feucht zu werden, knoteten sich seine Eingeweide unangenehm zusammen. Nicht schon wieder! Wieso weinte sie denn jetzt? Als Cho sicher war, dass sie den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen wieder einmal verlieren würde, warf sie Harry einen kurzen Blick zu – und sie sah seinen ratlosen Blick sehr wohl. Stumm wandte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer. So ließ sie die drei Freunde völlig perplex zurück.

„Warum heult sie denn jetzt?" fragte Ron irritiert und Harry fügte verzweifelt hinzu: „Sie ist so lange trocken geblieben!"

Hermine hatte bisher geschwiegen. Langsam, ganz langsam aber malte sich so etwas wie Verständnis auf ihrem Gesicht ab – und Ärger über diese blöden Bemerkungen ihrer zwei Freunde. Harrys unbedacht ausgesprochener Satz schien ihr Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Sie wirbelte herum und fixierte beide mit einem wütenden Blick. „Ihr … ihr seid solch unsensible Holzkopfe!" schimpfte sie und im nächsten Moment war auch sie die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt Du was mir gemacht haben sollen, Harry?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Er war völlig verwirrt – und in gewisser Weise auch wütend! Wieso fing Cho schon wieder so an? Es hatte so gut geklappt zwischen ihnen! Und Hermine schlug jetzt auch noch in die gleiche Kerbe! Ein ungeduldiges Geräusch entfuhr ihm. Mürrisch ließ er Ron stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Garten. Er wollte jetzt allein sein!

* * *

Wütend knurrte er den Wasserspeier mit dem Passwort an und knallte schließlich die große Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu. Weiber! Harry schob beide Hände in die Hosentasche und stapfte den Weg entlang, der in den Park hineinführte.

„Auch Ihnen einen schönen guten Tag, Mr. Potter!" Er schrak so heftig über die unerwartete Stimme zusammen, dass er fast einen Hüpfer nach vorne machte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Leiter, die an einen Baum neben ihm angelehnt war – und Mila, die darauf stand und auf ihn hinablächelte. Sie trug wieder diese Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Ihr Haar hielt sie sich dieses Mal mit einem Tuch aus dem Gesicht.

„Du scheinst ja ganz schön geladen zu sein." Mila kletterte die Sprossen hinunter und hüpfte neben ihn auf den Boden. In einer Umhängetasche lugten einige seltsame Pflanzen hervor. „Was ist los?"

Sie holte sich aus einer der hinteren Hosentaschen ein kleines Tuch hervor und rieb ihre Hände damit sauber. „Wieso benutzt Du denn eine Leiter?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage. Es wäre mit ihrem Zauberstab doch viel einfacher. Wieder fiel ihm auf, dass sie diesen so gut wie nie benutzte.

Mila zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache es vermutlich einfach lieber auf gute alte Muggel-Art. Ich bin doch auch ohne Magie aufgewachsen. Und so geht es auch. Es macht mir Spaß. Wieso soll ich also ständig mit diesem Stab herumwedeln? Und außerdem", verschwörerisch senkte sie die Stimme, „manchmal ist mir Magie auch immer noch unheimlich."

Diese Erklärung verstand Harry – so manches Mal tat er auch Dinge lieber mit seinen zwei Händen. Und unheimlich konnte hier auch so Einiges sein!

„Du hast aber immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, Harry. Wer hat Dich so geärgert? Ron? Sirius?" Beide Male schüttelte er stumm den Kopf. „Gut. Wäre es Sirius gewesen, hätte ich ihn verdreschen müssen." Sie ließ sich lächelnd im Schneidersitz nieder und klopfte neben sich. „Setz' Dich und erzähle es mir."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber im nächsten Moment plumpste er neben sie und sah sie seufzend an.

„Wieso sind Mädchen so schwierig?" platzte er hervor. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Baum und ahmte sein finsteres Gesicht nach. „Alle Mädchen oder ein Bestimmtes?" fragte sie, seine Stimme imitierend. Im ersten Moment wollte er sich über sie ärgern, weil sie sich über ihn lustig machte - doch letztendlich musste er über ihren Gesichtausdruck leise lachen. „Cho", gab er leise zu.

Auch Mila lächelte wieder. „Aha. Erzählst Du mir auch, weswegen Du denkst, sie sei schwierig?"

Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich so weit gehen konnte Mila alles zu erzählen. Aber sie war eine Frau. Und vielleicht konnte sie ihm erklären warum Cho so empfindlich reagierte.

Langsam begann er zu erzählen. Vom vorletzten Jahr mit dem Trimagischen Turnier. Von dem falschen Moody, der ihn in die ganze Sache hineingezogen hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf erzählte er auch vom Weihnachtsball und wie er Cho gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn begleiten wolle. Als er, versuchend es ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, seinen missglückten Versuch erzählte, sie cool einzuladen, musste Mila den Blick senken, damit er ihr Lächeln nicht sah.

„Sie hat mich abblitzen lassen, weil Cedric Diggory sie schon gefragt hatte. War mir das peinlich!" Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Und Mila wurde bei dessen Namen hellhörig. Dann kam er mit seiner Erzählung zum Finale des Trimagischen Turniers. Und Cedrics Tod. Bei dessen Erwähnung wurde seine Stimme leiser.

„Voldemort hat ihn nicht mal angesehen. Bevor … bevor …" Er sprach es nicht aus. Nach zwei Jahren konnte er es immer noch nicht aussprechen. Er spürte Milas Hand auf seiner Schulter, den tröstenden Druck ihrer Finger. Harry holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Gespräches, die heftigen Schuldgefühle verdrängend. „Seitdem können Cho und ich nicht im gleichen Zimmer sein, ohne dass sie losheult! Und ich weiß nicht, wieso! Grade war es wieder so! Dabei habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe nur Hermine begrüßt …"

Als er dies sagte, leuchtete ihn Milas Gesicht leises Verstehen auf. „Soso." Sie lächelte, denn Mila konnte sich nur zu gut dieses Wiedersehen vorstellen. So wie es immer zwischen Lily und Sirius gewesen war. Und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass weder sie noch er mehr als platonische Freundschaft füreinander empfunden hatten, war immer ein wenig Eifersucht aufgeflammt!

Es betont hinunterspielend sah sie Harry an: „Ihr habt euch also die Hand gegeben und ‚hallo´ gesagt."

„Nein." Irritiert runzelte er über ihren Gesichtsausdruck die Stirn.

„Ich hab sie umarmt. Und sie mich. So wie immer." Mila sah ihn schweigend an – und er verstand es immer noch nicht. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an die ungeheure Auffassungsgabe in Gefühlsdingen, die Jungs in Harrys Alter eigen war. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen über sein Unwissen.

„Und ich soll Dir jetzt erklären, warum sie weint." Er nickte und sah sie gespannt an. Mila brauchte einen Moment, um die rechten Worte zu finden. Doch eine andere Frage schien ihr momentan drängender:

„Ist Dir denn nie nach weinen?"

Verblüfft starrte er sie an. Und Mila seufzte. Herrgott, der Junge war erst 16!

„Ihr beide habt schließlich einen Freund verloren. Und Du musstest sogar mit ansehen, wie er hingerichtet wurde. Völlig grundlos. Weil er störte. Und Dir ist nie nach weinen?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Verdammt, Du hättest allen Grund dazu. Genauso wie Cho."

Ihre Worte wirkten auf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So heftig Harry konnte, presste er die Lippen aufeinander bis nur noch ein schmaler Strich übrig blieb, der Professor Mc Gonnagal alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Trotzig starrte er an ihr vorbei. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Das war Vergangenheit. Er dachte ja kaum noch daran.

Harry wusste, dass er sich damit selbst belog. Aber er wollte nicht weinen. Niemals! Wenn er es tat, würde er nie wieder damit aufhören!

Mila sah den Widerstreit seiner Gefühle deutlich auf seinem Gesicht. „Lass los", flüsterte sie leise. Er schrak zusammen und starrte sie an. Das waren Dumbledor Worte. Auf dem Quidditch-Feld beim Trimagischen Turnier. Dort, wo er sich nach ihrer Rückkehr an den Arm des toten Cedrics gekrallt hatte, zitternd vor Angst er könne wieder auf den Friedhof zu Voldemort zurückkatapultiert werden, wenn er ihn nur losließ.

Erinnerungen überschwemmten ihn und ein heftiges Zittern bemächtigte sich seiner Hände. So sehr er auch versuchte sie ruhig zu halten – es gelang ihm nicht.

Und als er dann auch noch Milenas mitleidigen Blick sah, mit dem sie ihn musterte, war seine Selbstkontrolle aufgebraucht.

Er versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie zurückzusperren in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins, aber sie brachen sich ihre Bahn. Im nächsten Moment spürte er sie seine Wangen hinunterrollen. So viele! Er senkte den Blick, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Und dann waren da Arme, die ihn umschlangen und ihn an einen warmen, tröstenden Körper pressten – leise, tröstende Worte.

Er spürte, wie Mila sanft seinen Rücken streichelte und fragte sich einen kurzen Augenblick, ob sie mit ihm in diesem Moment den Schmerz teilte - oder ob sie ihn einfach nur festhielt. Er wünschte es sich so sehr! So verzweifelt! Sie sollte ihm den Schmerz nehmen. Die Erinnerungen!

Aber es wurde nicht besser.

Alle aufgestaute Angst, alle bösen Erinnerungen brachen hervor. Vom Anblick des echten, körperlichen Voldemort bis zu den Schreien seiner Eltern in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens. Auch wenn kein Dementor in der Nähe war, er hörte immer noch die Stimme seiner Mutter, die um sein Leben bettelte. So viele Menschen, die Voldemort Harry genommen hatte. Aus reiner Boshaftigkeit! Ohne Grund! So völlig sinnlos!

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so geweint zu haben, nicht mal als kleiner Junge. Oder als er von den wahren Umständen des Todes seiner Eltern erfahren hatte. Ein würgendes Schluchzen erklang. Dass es von ihm kam, merkte er nicht einmal.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Harry überhaupt wieder etwas um ihn herum wahrnahm. Mila umarmte ihn immer noch, wie eine Mutter es in solchen Momenten tun sollte, und bei diesem Gedanken drängten erneute Tränen nach oben. Er hatte vermutlich auch um seine Eltern das erste Mal wirklich geweint. Dieses Mal aber schaffte er es endlich, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der feste Knoten in seiner Brust hatte sich ein wenig gelockert und es kam ihm vor, als könne er das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wieder tief durchatmen.

Er entschlüpfte ihrer Umarmung, rieb sich hastig die Augen und wünschte sich sehnlichste seinen Tarnumhang herbei. Er musste grauenhaft aussehen. Und es war ihm peinlich, dass er vor ihr geheult hatte wie ein Baby.

Ein zittriges, leises Lachen erklang und er sah auf. Auch Mila schien ein wenig verheult und schniefte – doch ihr Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte, war echt. Und so unwiderstehlich, das auch ihm ein winziges Lächeln entschlüpfte.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie leise. „Manchmal habe ich die Wirkung auf Andere."

„Schon gut." Er schniefte vernehmlich und seufzte. „Eigentlich hab' ich das – glaub ich - gebraucht." Sie nickte und strich ihm einige Haare aus der Stirn. „Wer hat Dir nur eingeredet, dass Du nicht weinen darfst?" Als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Stirnnarbe berührte, flüsterte sie leise: „So manch ein Junge in deinem Alter würde diese Narbe vermutlich wie eine Trophäe herumzeigen. Du aber nicht. Du schämst Dich sogar dafür und versteckst sie bei jeder Gelegenheit. Und das Alles macht Dich so liebenswert, aber auch so furchtbar erwachsen."

Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Hand sinken. „Aber na ja. Vermutlich ist Cho deshalb so vernarrt in Dich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn bei diesen Worten. Okay, das ganze Weinen musste ihm aufs Gehör geschlagen haben. Er hatte bestimmt Wasser oder so etwas im Ohr und sich nur verhört. Aber er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ja klar!" Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie ist so verschossen in mich, dass sie ständig vor Freude weinen muss, wenn ich da bin!" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Wohl eher, weil sie höchst eifersüchtig auf Hermine ist." Mila stand auf und zog auch Harry auf die Füße, der sie entsetzt musterte. „Schau nicht so, das meine ich ernst! Denk mal darüber nach. Mädchen sind eben manchmal so – wie hast Du es genannt? Schwierig!"

* * *

Sie brachte Harry zurück ins Haus, ihm versprechend dass sie niemandem von seinen Tränen erzählen würde. Während er die Treppe hochsprintete, in dem eisernen Bestreben das niemand ihn mit rotem, fleckigem Gesicht erwischen würde, blieb Mila auf der untersten Stufe stehen und sah ihm nach.

„Da bist Du ja", ertönte plötzlich Sirius Stimme hinter ihr. „Ich dachte schon, Du wärst uns davon gelaufen."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht. Mila kam sich blöd vor – am liebsten hätte sie seinen Scherz mit einer lustigen Bemerkung gekontert und sich ein wenig mit ihm gestritten. Stattdessen aber tat sie etwas völlig anderes. Mila schlang ohne Vorwarnung ihre Arme um seine Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem dunklen Hemd.

Völlig verblüfft stand Sirius einen Moment wie angewurzelt da und sah auf ihr Haar hinunter. Dann aber spürte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung, wie auch er sanft die Umarmung erwiderte. Seine Wärme tat ihr so unglaublich gut! „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit besorgter, leiser Stimme. „Hm", war Alles, was sie erwiderte. Sie wollte nicht mehr reden, einfach nur von ihm festgehalten werden. Und als habe er verstanden zog er sie noch ein wenig enger in seine Umarmung und schwieg. Er konnte es immer noch – wie in der Schule damals verstand er sie ohne Worte.

Und sie wusste mit einem Mal, mit fast schmerzhafter Gewissheit, dass sich an ihren Gefühlen für Sirius nichts geändert hatte! Sie hatten sich eher noch intensiviert. Mila wollte ihn! Ganz einfach. Mit all seinen Fehlern. Er war herrschsüchtig, streitsüchtig und provozierte sie wo er nur konnte. Aber er war auch so unglaublich sanft zu ihr, wenn sie es brauchte und gab ihr immer noch dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl der Sicherheit. Ganz zu schweigen, das sie ihn immer noch hocherotisch fand.

Sie musste über sich selbst schmunzeln. Würde James jetzt neben ihr stehen, er würde ihr sicher sagen, sie solle ihre Gedanken aus der Gosse holen. Und Lily würde ihm in die Seite knuffen und ihm empfehlen, sich erst einmal selbst an seine eigenen Ratschläge zu halten.

„Na, wenn Du lachst, kann es dann doch nicht so furchtbar sein." Sie spürte die Vibration seiner Stimme an ihrer Wange und sah auf. Er lächelte auf sie hinab. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken – Denken war das Letzte, was ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam - stellte Mila sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

* * *

_So, und jetzt noch ein kleines Gedicht: _

_Seid alle brav und reviewt recht schön, _

_sonst muss ich hier zugrunde gehn. _

_Und wenn es mich ins Nichts verschlägt _

_Weiß ich, dass jemand in Frust gerät … _

_Okay, okay, schreiben kann ich besser. Soll heißen: Meinungen her, sonst kommt Padfoot ja nie zum Schuss … äh, ich meine Schluss. GRINS! _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Und, wer jubelt immer noch, dass Mila und Sirius doch die Kurve gekriegt haben? Gebts ruhig zu, ihr habt fast befürchtet, dass es nichts mehr wird. Aber was lange währt, wird endlich gut.

**Manya:** Schön, Dich in unserem erlauchten Kreis begrüßen zu können. Ich hoffe, Du bleibst uns erhalten. Und was das „Schwarz-Lesen" angeht. Hast Dich ja selbst gestellt. Das gibt Strafmilderung. SMILE!

**ShiaAngel:** Na, das wird ja fast zur Gewohnheit, dass Du mich reviewst. Jipphie! Hör bloß nicht auf damit! MEHR!

**Imobilus:** Ups, Deine Review habe ich ja schon beim letzten Kapitel beantwortet. Sorry!

**Lila:** Hmmmmm! Hörst Du mein Review-Knöpfchen schnurren! So langsam bekommt das arme Ding endlich mal wieder was auf die Rippen! SMILE! Auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen in unserer Runde. Gib mir nur eine Minute … dann hab ich aufgehört wie eine bescheuerte vor Freude durchs Zimmer zu hüpfen, weil ich jemandes „Favorite" bin! Jubel!

**Alte Liebe rostet nicht**

Der Kuss dauerte viel zu kurz. Nachdem Sirius die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte und wirklich ihre weichen, warmen Lippen auf seinen fühlte überschwemmte fast greifbare Freude seinen Körper.

‚JA! ´ schrie jede Faser seines Körpers. ‚Mein! ´

Seine Hände verselbstständigten sich. Eine vergrub sich in ihren dichten Locken und hinderten sie so an jedem eventuell geplantem Fluchtversuch – als ob sie etwas Derartiges geplant hätte …

Die andere umschlang ihre Hüfte und zog sie so fest es ging und deutlich besitzergreifend an seinen Körper. Unwillkürlich vertiefte er den Kuss, als sie fast schon im Begriff war sich von ihm zu lösen. Milas Körper wurde als stumme Antwort auf ihn weich, biegsam und fügte sich jeder seiner Bewegungen. Sie war wie geschaffen für ihn. Niemand Anderes würde sie je so spüren wie er – nicht Remus, nicht dieser Karpatianer – niemand! In diesem Augenblick war er sich dessen hundertprozentig sicher!

Schweratmend löste sich Mila von Sirius und sah ihn an. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen und sein Blick jagte ihr einen erwartungsvollen Schauer über den Rücken – seine Augen waren fast schwarz und wandten den Blick keine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht ab. Unwillkürlich stieg ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand und berührte seine Wange. Sofort durchströmten heftige Gefühle sie.

Freude.

Besitzeranspruch.

Erregung.

Sie vermischten sich mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen und ließen ihr die Knie weich werden.

Mila atmete zitternd ein und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. „Du reagierst immer noch so stürmisch wie früher, Tatze", flüsterte sie leise.

Bei der Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen und seinem früheren Spitznamen war sein Blick weicher geworden. Auch wenn Sirius vermutete, dass Mila es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte – sie hatte ihm bei ihrer sanften Berührung ebenfalls einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Gefühle gewährt. Eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit hatte ihn umspült und ihn wie in einen schützenden Kokon gehüllt. Diese Gefühle hatte er fast vergessen. Sicherheit. Liebe.

Auch er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Aber nur bei Dir", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Sie schloss völlig ohne zu Zögern vertrauensvoll die Augen und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Mila versuchte jede Sekunde seines Streichelns in sich einzusaugen. 14 Jahre hatte sie um sein Leben gefürchtet - und als ihm die Flucht gelang, war sie vor Angst um ihn fast verrückt geworden. Sie hatten ihn gejagt wie ein wildes Tier. Ohne Gnade! Und dann diese alles zerfressende Furcht, er könne sich wirklich verändert haben. War er überhaupt noch bei Verstand? Nach 12 Jahren Askaban? Auch sie hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen – das Bild, welches ihn als verrückten Mörder darstellte, konnte sie nicht glauben. Auch nicht, dass er Harry wirklich etwas angetan hätte. Nicht James Sohn! Aber leise Zweifel blieben - 12 Jahre Askaban! Furchtbare Qualen, die sich niemand vorzustellen vermochte …

Mila schluckte hart. Sirius hatte so viel Furchtbares durchgemacht. Und jetzt stand dieser Mann vor ihr, immer noch vor Kraft strotzend und sie im Arm haltend, als sei nichts geschehen.

Tränen der ungebändigten Freude brannten hinter ihren Lidern und ließen sich einfach nicht hinunterschlucken. Bei dem weinenden Harry hatte sie genug Kraft gehabt, um stark zu sein – aber mit Sirius hier so zu stehen, ihre wildesten Träume erfüllt zu sehen, die sie schon fast begraben hatte, beraubte sie ihrer Selbstkontrolle. Zwei heiße Tränen quollen unter ihre Wimpern hervor und rollten ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Du weinst?" Sie spürte den leisen Hauch von Betroffenheit in seiner Stimme. Und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie auch seine Verunsicherung. Eine Gefühlsregung, die nur Mila Sirius entlocken konnte – wie James Potter ihr in der Vergangenheit um die hundert Mal feixend versichert hatte. Ein leises Lachen war ihre Antwort.

„Nur aus Freude. Ich hab' grade gelernt, dass Mädchen manchmal schwierig sind."

„Von wem?"

„Von Harry."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „So weit ist er also schon. Armer Kerl! Cho hat ihn wohl fest im Griff, hm!" „Genauso wie er sie."

Als irgendwo eine Treppenstufe knirschte, schraken beide wie ertappte Teenager auseinander. Es war Hermine die sich, die Augen reibend, die Treppe hinunterschlich. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie die beiden entdeckte. „Oh … oh … störe ich? Ich wollte eigentlich nur … Küche", stotterte sie zusammenhanglos. „Ein wenig kaltes Hühnchen steht noch neben dem Herd", erklärte Sirius, lächelnd über ihr puterrotes Gesicht. Dabei hatte Hermine doch sie ertappt und nicht umgekehrt. Sie nickte und flitzte an ihnen vorbei, so schnell sie ihre nackten Füße trugen.

Als sie verschwunden war, konnte Mila das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Meine Güte, fast habe ich damit gerechnet, das Professor Mc Gonnagal so wie früher hinter uns steht, um uns die Ohren lang zu ziehen." Sie äffte die Stimme der strengen Professorin nach: „Miss Laundry! Genau wegen Mädchen wie Ihnen ist es unseren männlichen Schülern verboten worden, den Mädchen-Schlafsaal zu betreten! Sie sollten die jungen Herren nicht auch noch ermutigen! Und besonders nicht Mr. Black!"

Sirius lachte leise und ein diebisches Blitzen war in seinen Augen erschienen. „Und genau das war ihr Fehler. Den Jungen-Schlafsaal haben sie nicht geschützt! Als ob ihr Mädchen so brav gewesen wärt und nicht bei uns herumgelungert hättet!"

Beide strahlten sich einige Augenblicke bei dieser Erinnerung an. Dann legte Mila, immer noch lächelnd, den Kopf schief. „Ich … werde dann auch langsam schlafen gehen", sagte sie leise. Und als er nur stumm nickte, überwand sie einfach das Stück zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn noch einmal ausgiebigst. „Gute Nacht." Sirius lächelte auf sie hinunter. „Gute Nacht."

Oben in seinem und Rons Zimmer angekommen war Harry wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen. Die vielen Tränen hatten ihn mehr Energie gekostet, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Selbst am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie gerädert und war beinah froh darüber, dass sich anscheinend seine Altersgenossen allesamt für tiefes Schweigen entschieden hatten.

Cho mied seinen Blick wo es nur ging, und als sich ihre Finger versehentlich berührten als er ihr die Marmelade reichte, zuckte sie hastig zurück. ‚Womit wir wieder beim Anfang wären´, seufzte er innerlich und starrte weiterhin höchst interessiert auf seine Schüssel Haferschleim.

Auch Ron und Hermine sprachen nicht miteinander – beide Jungs hatten immer noch nicht herausgefunden, warum sie sauer war. Das Hermine weitaus feinfühliger wie die Beiden zusammen war, kam keinen von ihnen in den Sinn. Sie hatte die Nacht mit Ginny und Cho gemeinsam in einem Zimmer verbracht. Eine recht anstrengende Nacht – Cho war nicht gemein zu ihr oder etwas Derartiges, aber sie beschränkte sich auf reine Höflichkeit ihr gegenüber.

Die Einzigen, die an diesem Morgen gutgelaunt waren wie selten, waren Mila und Sirius. Sie war ihm leise vor sich hin summend heute Morgen auf der Treppe begegnet und auch sein Pate wirkte äußerst zufrieden. Er wippte gelassen mit seinem Stuhl und hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Und dieses Mal schienen nicht einmal Fred oder George zu wissen, wieso er so gut gelaunt schien.

Die Frage nach dem Grund seiner Fröhlichkeit brannte Harry auf der Zunge, aber als er endlich danach fragen wollte, öffnete sich die Küchentür – und Rupert, der Karpatianer, betrat den Raum. Harry hörte das leise Japsen Ginnys, als sie ihn erkannte und auch der Rest der Mädchen starrte ihn völlig gefesselt an. Auch Hermine. Ohne hinzusehen wusste Harry sofort, dass Ron kochte. Nur Mila schien erneut vollkommen immun gegen diese Anziehungskraft zu sein. Und natürlich die männlichen Anwesenden.

Rupert schien überraschenderweise aber an diesem Morgen plötzlich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Mila gerichtet zu haben. Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln trat er neben sie an den Herd und beugte sich über ihre Schulter, scheinbar um zu sehen was sie dort im Topf umrührte. Doch Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn das Essen kein Stück interessierte. Dafür beugte er sich zu nah an Mila heran, sodass sie ihm kein Stück ausweichen konnte.

Genauso wenig glaubte es Sirius, der mit seinem Stuhl nun zurück in die Ausgangsposition polterte und fast gleichzeitig auf die Füße sprang. Im letzten Moment hielt er in dieser Bewegung inne und verharrte mit vor Wut geballten Händen. „Das riecht köstlich", verkündete der Karpatianer mit seiner einschläfernden Stimme, Sirius ignorierend, und zwinkerte Mila höchst vertraulich zu. Sie lächelte höflich, immer noch zwischen Herd und Rupert gefangen, und bedankte sich für das Kompliment - doch immer noch schien sie nicht völlig gefesselt von seiner Anwesenheit. Auch wenn Harry seinen Tarnumhang darauf gewettet hätte, dass sich Rupert noch mehr anstrengte, besonders charmant zu erscheinen.

Grade ließ er sich darüber aus wie sehr er es bedaure, keine menschliche Nahrung zu benötigen – bei diesen Kochkünsten. Sirius sah aus, als wolle er liebend gern in die Tischplatte vor ihm beißen. Oder noch lieber, den ganzen Tisch in tausend Teile zertrümmern, um so einen Pflock in die Hände zu bekommen.

Remus, der neben ihm saß und genauso wie Harry die Anspannung in ihm bemerkt hatte, legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Nur mühsam beruhigte sich Sirius wieder und plumpste endgültig zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Nun, Rupert." Remus stand zu aller Überraschung auf, ging um den fast vollständig besetzten Tisch herum und schaffte es irgendwie – keiner wusste wie - sich unauffällig zwischen Mila und den Karpatianer zu drängen. „Ich habe so viele Fragen an Sie. Wissen Sie, ich reise für mein Leben gern, habe es aber bisher leider noch nicht geschafft, ihre Heimat zu besuchen. Erzählen sie uns doch ein wenig darüber."

Ohne ein Wort Ruperts abzuwarten bugsierte er ihn in Richtung Tisch, wohlweißlich ein gutes Stück von Sirius entfernt, setzte sich und schob den Stuhl neben sich in Ruperts Richtung.

Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des Karpatianer zu urteilen hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, etwas von seiner Heimat zu erzählen. Sein Blick hing immer noch an Mila, die sich wieder dem Herd zugewandt hatte und klein geschnittene Tomaten in den Topf gab. Aber auch das schien nicht im Sinne von Harrys Paten. Im nächsten Moment stand Sirius neben ihr, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und taxierte den Karpatianer mit höchst Unheil verkündendem Blick.

Mila warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, war um einiges herzlicher als es das für Rupert gewesen war. Und das er ihr so nahe kam, schien völlig in ihrem Sinne. Mila war seine Nähe sogar mehr als angenehm – unauffällig streifte sie seinen Arm.

„Mein Land." Mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick auf Sirius schien Rupert endlich recht unwillig zu begreifen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lupin zu, der extremes Interesse heuchelte.

„Nun, mein Land würde Ihnen sicher nicht gefallen, Lupin. Es ist rau und unwirtlich. Nichts für einen Mann mit solch offensichtlich angeschlagener Gesundheit wie Sie." Er spielte damit auf Lupins zugegebenermaßen recht blassen Teint an, der ihm nun einmal eigen war. Dieser Karpatianer schien nichts davon zu halten, höfliche Konversation zu betreiben. Vielmehr schien er beschlossen zu haben, Lupin sein Manöver heimzuzahlen und ihn ein wenig zu beleidigen.

Einige am Tisch hielten die Luft an und Harry fragte sich, wie weit Lupins Gutmütigkeit wohl ging. Auch Mila hielt im Rühren ihres Eintopfes inne und Sirius ballte erneut die Fäuste.

Doch zu aller Verwunderung lachte Lupin los und zwinkerte. „Oh, verzeihen Sie. Aber grade war Vollmond und meine Verwandlungen brauchen immer eine recht ordentliche Portion Kraft."

„Ihre Verwandlungen?"

Jetzt schien der Karpatianer verblüfft. Für ein paar Augenblicke bröckelte die gelassene Fassade und Verunsicherung schimmerte hindurch. „Sie wissen es nicht?" Gelassen lehnte Remus sich zurück, immer noch lächelnd – aber dieses Mal fast ein wenig spöttisch, wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte. „Nun, ich bin ein Werwolf."

Ruperts Kiefer klappte nach unten und mit offenem Mund starrte er ihn an. „Ein … ein …" „Gibt es solche Wesen in den Karpaten etwa nicht?" „Doch." Rupert klappte den Mund wieder zu und bemühte sich erneut um seine abgeklärte Fassade. „Aber wir … meiden sie. Diese Wesen sind nicht – wie soll ich es ausdrücken – nicht bei Verstand."

Deutlich zeichnete sich Furcht auf seinem Gesicht ab und Harry hätte am liebsten laut applaudiert. Lupin hatte diesem eingebildeten Fatzke in seine Schranken verwiesen. Dieser sagte absichtlich nichts zu seinem womöglich angeknacksten Geisteszustand, was den Karpatianer noch mehr zu verunsichern schien, sondern zog seinen Teller mit seinem Frühstück zu sich heran und aß einfach weiter.

Von diesem Moment an schien der Karpatianer deutlich mehr Respekt an den Tag zu legen. Den Rest des Frühstücks hielt er sich zurück und sprach nur, wenn man das Wort an ihn richtete. Trotz allem aber sah er immer wieder zu Mila hinüber. Harry fand, dass Sirius mit seiner Geste recht deutlich gemacht hatte, wie die Dinge hier lagen. Er freute sich, dass sein Pate endlich die Initiative ergriff. Und Mila schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Harry gefiel der Gedanke, dass die beiden doch noch zueinander finden würden. Fast hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben – er hatte ja schon selbst überlegt, wie er Kuppler spielen konnte. Aber Mädchen waren darin vermutlich viel besser, ihm war nämlich rein gar nichts eingefallen - außer sie nachts im dunklen Flur abzufangen und ihnen entgegen zu brüllen: „Jetzt küsst euch schon endlich! Und geheiratet wird nächste Woche, damit ihr es wisst!" Ja, das wäre es doch. Sie anschreien und es ihnen befehlen. Ob das bei Cho wohl auch klappen würde?

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab. Und während Molly Weasley mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes begann zu spülen, verließ der Rest die Küche.

Harry hatte eigentlich vor gehabt in der Bibliothek von Sirius Eltern zu verschwinden. Nicht dass er vorgehabt hätte in irgendeiner Weise so etwas Unsinniges zu tun wie Lernen. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Nächste Woche war ihm Snape angekündigt worden und das war definitiv genug Schule für die Ferien. Blödes Okklumentik! Wenn er wenigstens einen anderen Lehrer bekommen könnte. Jeden Anderen – nur nicht Snape! Er brummelte leise vor sich hin.

Daher wollte er in die Bibliothek. Dort konnte er recht sicher sein, dass ihn niemand auf die Nerven ging. Keiner – außer Hermine – würde sich dort blicken lassen. Und die sprach ja nicht mit ihm. Doch bevor er in den betreffenden Flur huschen konnte, hielt ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zurück. Es war Mila.

Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an. Sagen musste sie auch nichts – ihr Blick genügte! Harry wusste genau, dass sie wollte, dass er mit Cho sprach. „Ich kann nicht", versuchte er halbherzig sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen ließ sie nichts davon gelten. Mann, sie war wirklich wie eine Mutter. Sowohl positiv wie auch negativ!

„Ich geh‚ ja schon", brummte er mit gesenktem Kopf und trottete in Richtung des Parks, wo Cho vermutlich mit den Anderen Kids das Brauen von neuen Zaubertränken begonnen hatte. Zufrieden lächelnd sah sie ihm nach.

Eine Weile drückte Harry sich vor dem Wasserspeier herum, verzweifelt nach einer besseren Ausrede suchend. Er könnte behaupten, dass er das Passwort für den Wasserspeier vergessen hatte. Oder - seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen … Er seufzte. Das war albern, Sarkasmus war wohl nicht hilfreich. Aber er hätte alles dafür gegeben dieses Gespräch vor sich herschieben zu können. Wie sollte er anfangen? Genau, er könne zu Mila zurückgehen und ihr sagen, dass er den Text vergessen habe.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. Witziger war er auch schon mal gewesen.

Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Waren seinem Dad solche Dinge leichter gefallen? Bestimmt. Als hoch geachteter Quidditch-Kaptain und Mädchenschwarm. Und was war er, Harry? Allerhöchstens die graue Maus. Es hatte vermutlich überhaupt keinen Sinn, mit Cho zu sprechen!

Doch bevor er sich genügend Furcht eingeredet hatte, um wirklich zu kneifen wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie stand vor ihm. Gott, war sie schön! Na ja, vielleicht sollte er ja so anfangen.

Cho blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an. ‚Bitte nicht weinen! ´ flehte Harry im Stillen als allererstes. ‚Bitte, bitte nicht! ´ Sie schien ihm den Gefallen tun zu wollen, denn erst einmal war keine Träne zu sehen.

Er holte tief Luft um sicher zu gehen, das er mehr als ein Krächzen hervorbringen würde.

„Cho?" Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sagte aber sonst nichts.

„Was war los … gestern?"

Einen besseren Anfang fand er nicht. Betreten sah sie auf ihre Füße. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft und da sie nicht wusste was sie unverbindlich darauf antworten konnte, zuckte sie nur vage mit den Schultern. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen: ‚Oh, Du hast Granger so stürmisch begrüßt, dass ich dachte ihr zwei hättet vielleicht so etwas wie ne heiße Affäre. Und da ich Dich selbst vernaschen will, fand ich das nicht grade toll.'

Nervös wackelte Harry mit dem Fuß. „Weißt Du, ich hab nicht verstanden, warum Du gestern wieder geheult … ähm, geweint hast", verbesserte er sich hastig. Und weil jetzt auch sein Kopf wie leer gefegt war, plapperte er einfach das Erste daher was ihm einfiel: „Und besonders verwirrt hat mich Milas Erklärung des Ganzen! Du wirst es so komisch finden! Sie meinte, dass Du auf Hermine eifersüchtig wärst, weil ich sie so herzlich begrüßt habe. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? So ein Unsinn!"

Er versuchte zu lachen, was ihm aber dezent im Halse stecken blieb, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Cho war puterrot angelaufen, die Augen weit aufgerissen – und etwas wie Ertapptheit lag in ihrem Gesicht. Völlig verblüfft starrte er sie an.

„Nein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fassungslos darüber, dass Mila vielleicht damit doch Recht gehabt hatte.

„Doch."

Ihre Stimme klang zittrig. Jetzt war es raus. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken! Wenn er sie doch bloß nicht so anstarren würde!

„Du … Du …" Harry fühlte sich als hätte jemand seine Füße gepackt und ihn kopfüber solange geschüttelt, dass er ganz wirr im Kopf geworden war. „… magst mich?" Jetzt krächzte er, aber das war ihm egal. Cho nickte. Ihr Sprachvermögen war ihr im Verlauf dieses ‚Gesprächs´ abhanden gekommen.

„Seit wann?" Es war eine dämliche Frage! Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Trotzdem, Cho konnte mit einem Mal ein Zucken um die Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. „Du tust grade so, als ob Dich noch nie ein Mädchen gemocht hätte", erklärte sie spöttisch, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass genau das der Fall zu sein schien. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Dann platzte sie heraus: „Bist Du blind, Potter? Hast Du Dich nie umgesehen? Wie manche Mädchen Dich ansehen? Pavati Patil zum Beispiel?"

Irritiert zog er die Stirn kraus. Natürlich hatte ihn noch kein Mädchen – gemocht. Er war immer noch viel zu schmächtig und blass. Auch wenn er im vergangenem Sommer ein wenig an Farbe und Muskeln zugelegt hatte. Mit den anderen Jungs konnte er immer noch nicht konkurrieren. Und schon gar nicht mochte ihn Pavati! Seit dem Weihnachtsball, zu dem sie gemeinsam gegangen waren, war diese Schulkameradin ziemlich sauer auf ihn, weil er sie nicht beachtet hatte – zugegebenermaßen nicht grade die feine englische Art. Aber Pavati war, so gemein es auch klang, nur ein Notstopfen gewesen. Harry hatte mit Cho hingehen wollen, nicht mit Pavati. Und daher hatte er seine Zeit damit verbracht, Cho zu beobachten. Und eifersüchtig Cedric mit Blicken zu erdolchen, der mit ihr tanzen durfte.

Innerlich seufzte er. Tja, da war es wieder – das gute, alte Schuldgefühl.

Ungläubig schüttelte Cho den Kopf. Harry Potter war in Hogwarts meistens das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 bei den Mädchen gewesen. Und er wollte davon nichts bemerkt haben? Doch sein Erstaunen war so echt – das konnte er nicht vortäuschen. Chos Herz flog ihm zu. Er sah einfach so herrlich überfordert und unsicher aus! Nicht so wie Cedric. Der war immer so abgeklärt mit ihr umgegangen.

Ohne dass sie es selbst bemerkte machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lächelte zaghaft. Okay, jetzt wusste er es. Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob er ähnlich für sie empfand.

Tief Luft holend und alle Schüchternheit beiseite schiebend stellte sie endlich die Fragen, die ihr so am Herzen lagen. „Harry?" Er schluckte, offensichtlich unsicher was jetzt noch kommen sollte. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte heftig und Chos Herzklopfen wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. „Ist da etwas – zwischen Dir und Granger? Ich meine Hermine?"

Er stutzte, bevor er mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf schüttelte. „Hermine und ich? So ein Unsinn!" Wie kam sie nur auf so etwas Unsinniges? Allerdings … Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Rons Worte von Vorgestern: ‚Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Dich bin, Harry? … Manchmal hat Hermine kein anderes Gesprächsthema als dich! Ich glaube, sie mag Dich viel lieber als mich!' War die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermine wirklich so leicht falsch zu verstehen?

Cho wirkte bei seiner Verneinung deutlich erleichtert. Ihre Schultern sackten erschöpft hinab und ihr Lächeln wurde um einiges herzlicher. „Gut."

Und wieder war da dieses blöde Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Ihr Lächeln ließ seinen Mund mit einem Mal staubtrocken werden. Cho zögerte, selbst nicht sicher ob sie auf die nächste Frage überhaupt eine ehrliche Antwort haben wollte. Aber es musste einfach sein: „Und – ist da etwas zwischen … uns?"

Jetzt wich endgültig alle Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht. Aber nur für eine Millisekunde, dann wurde er puterrot. Wusste sie es denn nicht? Cho wirkte so verletzlich auf ihn, während sie nur da stand und mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Antwort wartete. Sein in seiner Brust wild hämmerndes Herz wollte ihr so laut es konnte ‚JA! ´ entgegen schreien – aber vorher lag ihm noch eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Denkst Du nicht mehr an Cedric?"

Harry musste diese Frage einfach stellen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt war. Nein, wenn er darüber nachdachte war es genau der richtige Zeitpunkt! Es war ihm so unendlich wichtig. Er musste wissen, ob sie ihn nur als Trostpflaster wollte. Er wollte kein Lückenfüller sein. Besonders nicht der Lückenfüller eines Toten!

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Cedric?"

Wie zur Hölle kam er auf ihn? Cho verstand im ersten Moment nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.

Er nickte, all seinen Mut zusammen nehmend. „Du vermisst ihn doch sicherlich. Und ich will nicht … nun, ich kann nicht mit ihm konkurrieren. Und ihn ersetzen schon gar nicht!" Jetzt war es raus. Und ganz langsam schien Cho zu begreifen. „Du denkst … So ein Unsinn!" „Nein, das ist kein Unsinn."

Die folgenden Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, bevor er über sie nachdenken konnte – sonst hätte er sie vermutlich hinuntergeschluckt. „Nachdem Voldemort Cedric getötet hatte", er überhörte das leise Aufkeuchen Chos bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens, „bist Du mir ständig hinterher gelaufen, weil Du mehr über Cedrics Tod wissen wolltest. Immer hast Du nur daran gedacht. Gut, er war Dein fester Freund. Aber was mit mir war, war Dir egal! Ich war auch dort! Ich hab sogar mit dem dunklen Lord gekämpft und bin dabei fast draufgegangen. Darüber wolltest Du nie etwas wissen! Und trotz allem küsst Du mich plötzlich!"

Er hatte nicht wütend klingen wollen, aber ihr Verhalten irritierte ihn total! Jetzt wollte er reinen Tisch machen. Egal, was das Resultat sein würde!

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Und wieder kamen diese dummen Tränen. Er würde irgendwann noch verrückt werden wegen ihrer ständigen Flennerei!

Ein Moment unangenehmen Schweigens entstand. Und grade als Harry resigniert schnaubte und sich umwenden wollte, um zu gehen, ergriff sie sein Handgelenk. Die Berührung ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Dicke Tränen rannen ihr die Wange hinunter.

„Du hast Recht", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Oh Harry! Es tut mir so leid!"

Im nächsten Moment waren ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht leise schluchzend an seinem Hals. Nicht recht wissend, was er tun sollte, stand er einfach nur da. „Ich hab wirklich nie danach gefragt, wie es Dir ergangen ist. Das tut mir wirklich leid! Aber ich dachte, Du wolltest nicht darüber reden. Du bist mir bei diesem Thema immer ausgewichen! Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich anders anfangen sollte." Harry seufzte vernehmlich - und legte nun doch seine Arme um sie.

„Vermutlich war das auch so. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht anblaffen."

„Und Du bist kein Ersatz für Cedric! Wirklich nicht! Wehe, Du denkst das noch Mal! Er hätte es nie mit Dir aufnehmen können!"

Jetzt schluchzte sie nicht mehr – na ja, zumindest nicht mehr so stark - sondern hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie meinte, was sie da sagte, das sah er in ihrem Blick. Und jetzt war es Harrys Herz, das deutlich ins Stolpern geriet!

Mit Übermacht wurde ihm plötzlich Chos Körper in seinen Armen bewusst. Er hatte schon oft Hermine oder Ginny umarmt – aber nicht so. Sie hatten sich nie SO angefühlt.

Jede kleinste Einzelheit spürte er – jeden noch so winzigen Unterschied zwischen ihren Körpern. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Harry spürte es bis in die Fingerspitzen. Es sollte unsichtbare Schilder geben, die aufleuchteten, wenn wieder ein neues Gefühl dazu kam. Er sah sie an – eine halbe Ewigkeit, so erschien es ihm zumindest. Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Harry zögerte. Konnte er es wagen? Einfach so? Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen von sich aus geküsst … Aber er wollte es. So sehr! Seinen Verstand entschlossen ausschaltend beugte er sich vor und presste ein wenig unbeholfen seine Lippen auf ihre. Eine Sekunde lang war sie ziemlich überrascht und fast erwartete er schon eine schallende Ohrfeige. Doch dann kam sie ihm plötzlich entgegen und vertiefte den Kuss sogar. Er hätte vor Freude schreien mögen – oder eigentlich doch nicht. Denn dazu hätte er diesen wunderbaren Kuss unterbrechen müssen! Und das wollte er ganz sicher nicht!

* * *

Eine Ewigkeit später löste sich Cho von ihm. Schwer atmend bog sie ihren Kopf zurück und lächelte ihn an. Harry war so überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie diesen wunderbaren Kuss beendete. Und als er sich erneut vorbeugte, legte sie ihm leise lachend einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Musst Du denn gar nicht atmen?" Er lächelte sie an. „Nicht, wenn ich dann mit dem Küssen aufhören muss!"

Leichte Röte zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht und er war fast selbst ein wenig erschrocken über seine plötzliche Unverblümtheit. Fahrig strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne ihres schwarzen Haars hinter das Ohr.

„Wo hast Du nur so küssen gelernt, Harry?" fragte sie atemlos. Er grinste – vermutlich wuchs er vor Stolz grade ein paar Zentimeter. Unter anderem auch, weil er entdeckt hatte, dass ihre Lippen von seinem Kuss ein wenig geschwollen waren.

„Irgendetwas muss ich ja von meinem Dad haben. Und ich habe mir erzählen lassen, dass er im Küssen wohl gar nicht so schlecht war." Stimmte zwar nicht – er kannte leider keine Frau, die ihm etwas Derartiges hätte erzählen können. Bis auf Mila vielleicht, aber sie und sein Vater waren nur Freunde gewesen. Trotzdem wackelte Harry zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen und zwinkerte.

„Ach, Dein von ihm geerbtes Quidditch-Talent reicht Dir also nicht?" Cho lachte wieder leise und dieses Geräusch gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Viel besser als Weinen! Mit einem Mal war es so einfach, mit ihr rumzublödeln. Was so ein Kuss wohl alles bewegen konnte? Er wollte es herausfinden und beugte sich erneut vor. Dieses Mal wich sie ihm nicht aus.

Aber grade als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten, knallte die Tür, die zum Park führte, gegen die Wand und beide zuckten heftig zusammen. Es waren Fred und George, die lautstark in den Flur gepoltert kamen, bei ihrem Anblick aber zur Salzsäule erstarrten und sie mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Harry schloss die Augen, wohl wissend, was jetzt kommen würde. Jeder Andere wäre ihm lieber gewesen! Und tatsächlich, nachdem sie ihre Schrecksekunde überwunden waren, grölten beide wie aus einem Mund los: „Potter knutscht Chang!" Sie lachten und schlugen Harry begeistert auf die Schulter. „Unser Kleiner wird erwachsen", verkündete Fred und George tupfte sich gespielt mit einem Taschentuch die Augenwinkel. „Ach Fred, Kinder werden so furchtbar schnell erwachsen! Jetzt bleibt uns wirklich nur noch unser kleiner Ronny!" „Ich heiße Ron, nicht Ronny! Und was ist mit mir?"

Jetzt erschien auch noch Harrys bester Freund auf der Bildfläche, der bei der Erwähnung seines Namens aufmerksam geworden war. „Potter hatte seinen ersten Kuss!" grölten die Zwillinge wieder begeistert los und Harry hätte zu gerne einen Klebefluch gewusst, um ihnen den Mund zu verschließen.

Ron sah zwischen der errötenden Cho und ihm hin und her und fast befürchtete Harry auch einen dummen Spruch von ihm. Doch Ron überraschte ihn wieder einmal. Er grinste nur, verkündete dann mit einem lässigem Schulterzucken: „Stimmt ja gar nicht! Das war mindestens der Zweite!", packte seine beiden Brüder, die gut einen halben Kopf kleiner waren als er – soviel zum ‚kleinen Ronny´ - am Kragen und zog sie zurück in den Park.

Nachdem sie wieder allein waren, entspannte sich Cho deutlich. „Bist Du böse, weil Ron von unserem ersten Kuss weiß?" fragte Harry leise. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder irgendwie sauer auf ihn war. Cho lächelte und hauchte ihm für seinen Geschmack einen viel zu kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Nein. Ich habe es ja auch meinen Freundinnen erzählt. Und ich war das meistbeneideste Mädchen in ganz Ravenclaw!"

Sie zwinkerte und auch Harry musste lachen. „Außerdem beweist mir das nur, dass unser erster Kuss gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sein kann, wenn Du es Ron erzählst." „Ganz und gar nicht."

Harry strahlte sie an. Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie erneut zusammenfahren. „Wenn ihr noch lange einfach nur so dasteht, sehe ich mich genötigt, euch Stühle herzuzaubern!" Sirius! Harry schloss die Augen – er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Pate auf dieses Bild reagieren würde. Als er über seine Schulter spähte, sah er aber ein gewisses stolzes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Und Sirius schien überhaupt nicht überrascht.

„Jetzt hör' auf, den armen Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen! Und was soll Cho von dir denken!" Nun entdeckte Harry auch Mila hinter seinem Paten, die die ganzen Arme voller Töpfe hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. „Achte nicht auf Deinen Paten, er hat Deinen Dad schon gerne in Verlegenheit gebracht – wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bist Du auch in James und Lilys ersten Kuss reingeplatzt!"

„Hey, sie standen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum", verteidigte sich Sirius, der nun begann, ihr einige der Töpfe abzunehmen. „Da hätte ich schon blind sein müssen, um ihn nicht zu erwischen!" „Nicht, dass Du auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hättest!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei und Harry hätte schwören können, dass Sirius einen ziemlich begehrlichen Blick über ihre Jeans wandern ließ.

Mila zwinkerte ihm und Cho im Vorbeigehen zu und Harry grinste zurück. Auch Sirius ging an ihnen vorbei und stupste ihn verschwörerisch grinsend an. „Pass aber bloß auf Dein Mädchen auf! Hier läuft ein läufiger Karpatianer herum!" Harry nickte und Cho schmiegte ihre Stirn an seinen Hals. „Der kann es mit Harry gar nicht aufnehmen!" Mann, das schien ein wirklich guter Tag zu werden!

_Hach, ist das schön. Lauter verliebte Pärchen. Wollt ihr mehr? Dann einen kleinen Tipp - untern links ... Zwinker, zwinker!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel hat Züge einer Songfiction. Keiner der Texte ist mein geistiges Eigentum und ich verdiene keinen Cent damit. „Alle Männer müssen Kämpfen" stammt von Xavier Naidoo und „Wenn Du da bist" von Pur. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und ich hoffe, ihr findet es nicht allzu furchtbar. Und wenn doch, sagt es mir - dann muß ich nämlich manches streichen ...(SMILE) REVIEWS!_

**ShiaAngel:** Was denn, ich bin noch ein Favorite? Tempos, sofort! (Schnüf, schnäuz, heul vor Rührung) DAAAAAANKE! Ich fand es auch so extrem wichtig, dass Harry mal Alles raus lässt. Der arme Junge muss sonst echt irgendwann in die Geschlossene. Und das wollen wir ja alle nicht – genauso wenig, dass er stirbt (Kleiner Hinweis für Mrs. Rowling Hüstel, hüstel!)

**Imobilus:** Okay, okay, leg bitte das Messer weg! Ich schreibe ja schon weiter! (Kicher!) Und wie gesagt, - nach den unzähligen Sticheleien eines gewissen Zaubertränke-Lehrers (Na, wen meine ich da wohl …) musste ich Moony doch endlich mal die Gelegenheit geben, es jemandem zurückzuzahlen. Und da Snape grade nicht da war – musste Rupert dran glauben! Grins!

**Lia:** Hallöchen. Da „Zwei Hälften" ja erst einmal nur eine Kurzgeschichte ist, antworte ich Dir hier, okay! Du hast Recht, Rupert sagt in der Geschichte, dass sein Volk Werwölfe meiden, weil sie „nicht bei Verstand seien. (Streck die Zunge raus). Aber Karpatianer sind ja ihr Leben lang auf der Suche nach der oder dem Einen, ihr Gegenstück. Und da machen sie auch keine Kompromisse. Liebe überwindet schließlich Alles, oder? (Zwinker) Selbst die liebe Lycantrophie. Außerdem ist Rupert ein Feigling …. Und zu der Frage mit der Fortsetzung … na ja, es ist etwas in Planung, aber keine Fortsetzung im eigentlichen Sinne. Lasst euch einfach überraschen, okay!

* * *

**Der Anschlag**

Die Nachricht ihres ersten Kusses schien schon die Runde gemacht zu haben, als Harry und Cho zu den anderen stießen. Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht und kicherte albern während Ron nur den Daumen hochreckte und Harry zuzwinkerte. Hermine begann sofort mit ihm zu schimpfen und belehrte ihn, dass diese Geste wohl kaum angebracht sei.

Während Cho und Harry die gut gemeinten Neckereien mit schiefem Lächeln über sich ergehen ließen, stellte Mila die neuen Töpfe auf dem Boden ab und lächelte Sirius an. Der grinste zurück und ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwanden beide um die nächste Ecke und so aus dem Blickfeld der Anderen. Als sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt waren, zog Sirius sie in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Dieser Kuss hatte wenig mit dem zu tun, den Harry und Cho eben getauscht hatten. Nach 14 Jahren Trennung und ebenso vielen Jahren Erwachsenwerdens wären schüchterne Lippenbekenntnisse auch recht fehl am Platz gewesen, fand Mila. Die Teenager-Neckereien hatten sie Gott sei Dank hinter sich gelassen.

Sie genoss diese hungrigen Küsse um Vieles mehr – wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, hatte Sirius es doch mit 15 schon recht gut verstanden, ihre Beine in Pudding zu verwandeln. Und das ganz ohne Zauberstab!

Schweratmend lösten sich beide nur sehr widerwillig voneinander. „Na, das kann ja was werden, wenn die beiden erst einmal herausfinden, was Küssen wirklich ausmacht", mutmaßte Sirius, während er nun ausgiebigst begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Wohlig erschaudernd lachte Mila leise. „Dafür sind sie noch ein bisschen zu jung, oder?" erwiderte sie atemlos und lenkte seinen Mund sanft wieder in Richtung des ihren. „Bei ihnen hält sich vermutlich noch der alte Aberglauben, dass man vom Küssen schwanger wird!"

„Mit 16! Das glaube ich eher nicht. Außerdem - seinen Vater hat das auch nicht abgehalten. James war darin recht frühreif, wenn Du Dich erinnerst."

Beide kicherten wie Teenager. „Stimmt. Und einer seiner Freunde hat sich das sehr zum Vorbild genommen."

„So etwas hätte Remus nie getan!"

Mila kämpfte ein lautes Lachen nieder, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie zu ziehen. „Darin warst Du schon immer gut – es Anderen in die Schuhe schieben! Unser edler Remus hätte mir nicht hintern den Gewächshäusern aufgelauert!" „Pah, edel! Er hätte es vermutlich versucht. Aber er wusste genau: wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er einige Gliedmaßen eingebüßt", nuschelte er erneut an ihrem Hals.

Seine Hände hatten sich mittlerweile auf andere Weise auf eine recht aufreizende Reise begeben, sodass sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, was für einen Blödsinn er da redete. Mila lachte und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn wenigstens ein bisschen im Zaum zu halten. Nicht, das sie es wirklich störte, aber es war nicht grade der Wunsch ihrer schlaflosen Nächte, sich hier im Gebüsch von einem der Kinder erwischen zu lassen.

„Ich glaube, dass einige unserer Professoren damals ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht haben Aufklärungsunterricht in ihre Stundenpläne aufzunehmen. Aus Angst bald doch eine Schülerin mit dickem Bauch zu haben!"

„Viel hat ja auch nicht gefehlt. Wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht trügt, waren James und Lily ein halbes Jahr nach Hogwarts verheiratet und recht bald danach folgte Harry!" Es war schön, mit Mila über ihre alten Freunde zu sprechen. Das erste Mal nach dem Tod Harrys Eltern gelang es Sirius wieder ohne bitteren Nachgeschmack über sie zu sprechen.

„Wir sollten jetzt langsam wieder zurück gehen", murmelte Mila zwischen zwei Küssen halbherzig. „Sonst suchen sie noch nach uns, weil sie denken die fleischfressende Pflanze hätte uns erwischt."

Grade als er ihr widersprechen wollte, ertönte plötzlich heftiges Getöse und beide sahen sich überrascht nach der Ursache um. Die Tür flog auf und Remus stürmte in den Garten. „MILA!" brüllte er ohne Einleitung. „SIRIUS!" Ohne zu Zögern rannten beide wieder zu der behelfsmäßigen Küche zurück. Das Milas Kleidung etwas verknautscht wirkte, war nebensächlich.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Verletzte!" keuchte Remus und wies mit der Hand hinter sich in Richtung große Halle. „Unsere Verbündeten in Sussex sind angegriffen worden!" Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Er hatte das Wort noch nicht ausgesprochen, da schoss Mila auch schon an ihm vorbei. Sirius folgte ihr und Remus auf dem Fuße, nicht jedoch ohne noch kurz zu den überraschten Jugendlichen hinüberzublicken und scharf zu befehlen: „Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!"

* * *

Da kannte er aber die Jungs schlecht. Er war noch nicht ganz aus dem Garten verschwunden, als Harry, Ron, Fred und George folgten. Auch Hermine, Cho und Ginny ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Auf das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, hätten besonders die Mädchen allerdings gern verzichtet. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos! 

Mehrere Menschen lehnten stöhnend an den Wänden, ihre Kleidung blutverschmiert und zerrissen. Andere lagen bewusstlos auf Tragen. Mehrere der Verletzten hatten absurd verdrehte Gliedmaßen, andere waren definitiv gebrochen. Aus dem Bein eines jungen Mannes, kaum älter als Fred oder George, ragte sogar der Oberschenkelknochen aus einer heftig blutenden Wunde.

Unwillkürlich stieg Übelkeit in Harry hoch, die er heftig zurückdrängte, und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie Ron Hermine schnell an sich zog, offensichtlich um zu verhindern, dass sie hinsah. Inmitten dieses Durcheinanders hockte Mila und versuchte Wunden zu verbinden, damit der Blutverlust dieser Menschen nicht noch schlimmer wurde. Sirius und Lupin taten es ihr nach, beide mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken umrundete Harry mehrere stöhnende Opfer und fiel neben Mila auf die Knie. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er entsetzt und sah sie an. Als sie ihn erkannte, herrschte sie ihn an: „Sofort zurück in den Garten mit Dir! Du hast hier nichts verloren!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry noch einmal, ihre Worte ignorierend. Er starrte auf die junge Frau neben Mila, die seinen Blick mit glasigen Augen erwiderte. Sie schien eine riesige Bauchwunde zu haben, die trotz Milas Druckverband heftig blutete. „Harry Potter", krächzte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Er schluckte. „Voldemort", flüsterte die junge Frau und hob die Hand, als wolle sie Harry berühren, doch bevor sie sein Gesicht erreichte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„GEH!"

Mila schrie ihn fast an. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich will helfen!" „Ich werde nicht mit Dir streiten, junger Mann!" „Gut! Dann sag mir was ich tun kann!"

Einen Moment lang starrten sich beide wütend ins Gesicht, dann schloss Mila kurz die Augen. Wieso musste der Junge ausgerechnet jetzt seiner Mutter so ähnlich sein? Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, nickte sie knapp. „Geh zurück in den Garten. Dort stehen die fertigen Zaubertränke. Hol sie mir! Und bring um Gottes Willen wenigstens die Mädchen hier raus. Ich kann mich nicht auch noch um Ohnmächtige kümmern, die sich den Kopf beim Fallen anschlagen! Los!"

Harry sprang auf und flitzte zurück zu seinen Freunden. Fred war vollkommen grün im Gesicht, genauso wie Ginny. George starrte mit offenem Mund umher, während Ron immer noch Hermine im Arm hielt. Nur Cho stand allein und sah Harry entgegen. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, während er Ron mit einer Kopfbewegung anwies, ihm zu folgen. Dann schob er Fred und die mittlerweile leise schluchzende Ginny zurück in den Park. Ron folgte ihnen mit Hermine und George.

„Setzt euch", befahl Harry. Fred, Ginny und Hermine gehorchten sofort, ihre Beine schienen sie sowieso keinen Moment länger mehr tragen zu können. Doch Cho blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn an. „Vol … demort?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Einen Moment lang war er völlig überrascht, dass sie diesen Namen aussprach, doch dann nickte er. „Ich gehe helfen. Bleib hier bei den Anderen." Cho schüttelte allerdings vehement den Kopf. „Bitte!" flehte er eindringlich. „Nein, Harry! Du gehst da nicht alleine wieder rein!" „Genau!" Auch Ron trat neben ihn und George, der sich langsam von seinem Schock erholte, schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Fred und Ginny bleiben hier. Sie können kein Blut sehen. Und Hermine wohl auch nicht." Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er auf Harrys beste Freundin, die gemeinsam mit Ginny im Gras kauerte und schluchzte. Ergeben nickte Harry.

Zusammen schnappten sie sich die verschieden farbigen Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken und rannten zurück. Als sie neben Mila zum Stehen kamen, sah sie von einem zum Anderen und seufzte dann laut. „Eure Eltern – und Sirius", brummte sie mit einem besonders strengen Blick auf Harry, „werden mich umbringen!" Sie nahm Harry eine Flasche der orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit ab, die sie schon damals bei Sirius verwendet hatte. Harry stellte eine dunkelrote daneben. „Okay. Ron und George, geht zu Lupin. Nehmt diese Flaschen mit und gebt jedem Verletzten, nachdem ein eventueller Bruch verbunden wurde, einen Schluck davon zu trinken, verstanden?"

Harry erkannte die Flasche Skelewachs. Sie nickten und verschwanden. „Ihr beide", sie sah von Cho zu Harry, „helft Sirius. Verbindet kleinere Wunden und überlasst die größeren ihm und den Anderen. Sie haben Erfahrung." Der letzte Satz klang bitter und Harry hätte gern gewusst, wie er den grauenerfüllten Ausdruck aus ihren Augen verscheuchen konnte. „Und Du?" „Ich schaffe das schon." Bevor Harry widersprechen konnte, zog Cho ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie neben Sirius auftauchten, blickte er auf. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" polterte er sofort los. „Ich habe euch doch deutlich gesagt …" „Ihr schafft es nicht allein", fauchte Cho zu Harrys bodenloser Überraschung zurück. Noch vor 5 Minuten hätte er darauf gewettet, dass sie immer noch einen Heidenrespekt vor seinem Paten hatte. Auch Sirius schien verblüfft. Wortlos klappt sein Mund auf und zu. Dann nickte er, aber immer noch recht widerwillig. „Verbände sind dort. Nehmt nur, was ihr euch zutraut!"

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie alle Verwundeten versorgt hatten. Und obwohl sie nur leichte Fälle übernahmen, fanden sowohl Harry und Cho wie auch Ron und George keine Sekunde für eine Pause. War der eine mit Verbänden versorgt, bat ein Anderer wieder um Wasser oder etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Ein paar Mal sah Harry hinüber zu Mila. Völlig konzentriert arbeitete sie und schien ansonsten nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Ein Glück, das Sirius sie mit zum Grimmauldplatz genommen hatte. Und ein Glück, das Mila nicht sofort wieder kehrt gemacht hatte.

* * *

Nachdem sie endlich fertig waren – trotz ihrer allgemeinen Anstrengungen hatten es nicht alle geschafft – stand Mila auf und versuchte ihre verkrampfte Rückenmuskulatur zu locker. Die Toten waren bereits weggeschafft worden. Gott sei Dank niemand, den sie kannte. 

Mit Macht schwappt die Erinnerung an damals über ihr zusammen. Sie erinnerte sich so gut daran: diese alles verzehrende Angst, jemanden zu finden, den man kannte, wenn wieder Verwundete gebracht wurden. Hektisch waren ihre und oft auch Lilys Blicke über die vielen verletzten oder toten Menschen geglitten, nur auf der Suche nach Sirius, James, Remus oder anderen Freunden. Und die Schuldgefühle, wenn sie vor lauter Erleichterung begannen zu weinen, weil sie niemanden fanden. Oder der Schmerz - wenn sie jemanden fanden.

Mit aller Macht drängte sie die Tränen zurück. Sie wollte nicht daran denken! Nicht an den Tag denken, als sie von James und Lilys Tod erfahren hatte. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und als sie sich umwandte blickte sie in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht. Harrys Gesicht, nicht James. So dumm es war, für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt …

Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, hob die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie leise. Er nickte und schmiegte seine Wange in ihre Handfläche. „Und bei Dir?" Mila nickte. „Geht schon." Er sah sie eigenartig an. So als würde er ihr kein Wort glauben. „Wirklich", beschwichtigte sie leise. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht täuschen. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich. Dieser 16-jährige Junge strahlte in diesem Moment eine unglaubliche Kraft aus!

Als er sie wieder los ließ, war Mila ehrlich verblüfft. „Wofür war denn das?" Harry zuckte vage mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen davon war wohl, weil Du das Alles hier schon viel zu oft tun musstest. Und auch dafür, dass Du hier bist. Danke! Ohne Deine Heilkünste hätten die Meisten hier nicht überlebt."

‚Trotz dieser Künste konnte ich meine besten Freunde nicht retten´, schoss es Mila durch den Kopf und wieder kamen Tränen. Harry entging es nicht. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kamen Cho und Sirius zu ihnen herüber. Auch sein Pate wirkte müde und abgekämpft. Er hatte kurz zuvor mit Lupin noch einige der Toten hinausgeschleppt.

„Wir haben Dumbledor grade informiert", murmelte er und schob einen Arm um Milas Taille, die sich dankbar an ihn lehnte. Auch Cho suchte Harrys Hand. „Er kommt so schnell es geht. Morgen wollen alle eine kleine Trauerfeier abhalten." Mila nickte, ihr Gesicht fest an Sirius Schulter gepresst, damit niemand ihre Tränen sah. Er blickte auf sie hinunter und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar. „Kommt. Lasst uns gehen."

* * *

Keiner von ihnen wusste warum sie ausgerechnet zurück in den Park gingen, aber im stummen Einverständnis lenkten sie ihre Schritte dorthin. Auf ihrem Weg stieß auch Lupin mit George und Ron zu ihnen. Hermine, Fred und Ginny saßen immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle, an der Harry und die Anderen sie zurück gelassen hatten. Die Mädchen hatten sich beruhigt und auch Fred wirkte nicht mehr, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. 

„Geht es allen gut?" fragte Hermine leise. Mila nickte und ließ sich von Sirius ins weiche Gras ziehen. Von den Toten sprachen sie erst einmal nicht. Es erschien ihr so unwirklich, dass sie und Sirius noch vor ein paar Stunden in diesem Park – hinter diesen Bäumen – wie Teenager geturtelt hatten. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände und lange Zeit sprach niemand ein Wort.

Lupin hatte seine Jacke, die er sonst immer trug, ausgezogen und lehnte an einem nahe stehendem Baum. Ihn so zu sehen – nicht so ordentlich wie sonst und vollkommen erschöpft - ließ ihn eigenartigerweise jünger wirken. Trotz der grauen Strähnen, die sein braunes Haar durchzogen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile sah Mila wieder auf und Sirius an. Auch er lehnte an einem Baumstamm und sah hinauf zur Glaskuppel. „Woran denkst Du?" fragte Mila ihn leise. „Dieser ganze Mist kommt mir so höllisch vertraut vor." Seine Stimme klang rau und er schluckte. „Das letzte Mal haben wir so um James Leben gefürchtet, oder?" Harry sah bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines Vaters auf und hielt im sanften Streicheln von Chos Rücken inne. Unwillkürlich rückte Cho ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, fast so als wolle sie ihn schützen.

Mila nickte und zu ihrer Überraschung sprach nun Lupin. „Wisst ihr noch? Dieser blöde Hund hat sich damals von Lily verabschiedet, als würde er nie wiederkommen. Und sie, hochschwanger mit Harry, hat geheult, getreten und gespuckt, weil sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte." Sirius und Mila nickten. Ihr Blick huschte zu Harry hinüber, der sie gebannt ansah. Sie lächelte kurz.

„Deine Mutter hat so furchtbare Angst gehabt, dass Dein Dad bei Deiner Geburt nicht da sein würde." „James hätte sie nie allein da durchgehen lassen." Sirius spielte mit seinen Fingern. „Dein Dad wollte, dass ich bei Deiner Mutter wäre, wenn er es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht schaffen würde, Harry. Gott sei Dank habt ihr beide brav gewartet, bis er wieder hier war. Ich wäre nämlich nur ohnmächtig geworden!" Wieder herrschte kurz Schweigen, bis Sirius zu aller Überraschung plötzlich begann, leise zu singen:

„_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Sagten sie mir_

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Das sag ich nun Dir_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und ich bet' ich wär‚ nicht dabei_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und wenns mich trifft, hoff ich Du verzeihst_

_Keiner weiß wer die Schlacht gewinnt_

_Pass gut auf Dich auf und auf das ungeborene Kind_

_Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich dich wiederseh'_

_Auch weiß ich nicht ob ich im Kampf besteh._

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Sagten sie mir_

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Das sag ich nun Dir_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und ich bet‚ ich wär‚ nicht dabei_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und wenn's mich trifft, hoff' ich Du verzeihst!"_

Er hielt inne und starrte auf seine Finger. „So ging es doch, oder? " Mila nickte und fuhr dann mit weicher Stimme in der gleichen Melodie fort:

„_Ich warte hier bis Du wiederkehrst_

_Ich glaube fest, dass du nicht dem Tod verfällst_

_Du wirst Dein Kind in meinen Armen seh'n_

_Denn ich glaube fest das wir das übersteh'n!"_

Und dann erklang wieder Sirius. Er starrte immer noch auf seine Finger, als sei er in der Erinnerung völlig verloren:

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Sagten sie mir_

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Das sag ich nun Dir_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und ich bet' ich wär‚ nicht dabei_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und wenn's mich trifft, hoff' ich Du verzeihst!_

_Ich seh' Dich an und ich glaub' daran_

Sein Blick flackerte kurz hinüber zu Mila.

_Der Krieg ist vorbei – irgendwann_

_Dann kehr' ich wieder heim zu Frau und Kind_

_Ich finde euch!_

_Wär' ich auch taub und blind._

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Sagten sie mir_

_Alle Männer müssen kämpfen_

_Das sag ich nun Dir_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und ich bet' ich wär‚ nicht dabei_

_Viele Männer werden sterben_

_Und wenn's mich trifft, hoff' ich Du verzeihst!"_

Als er endete, bemerkte er die fragenden Gesichter. „Na ja, eine solche Unterhaltung gab es irgendwann zwischen Harrys Eltern. Sie haben natürlich nicht in Reimen gesprochen. Und Lily hat mehr geschrieen als gesungen." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und Harry musste fast lachen. „Mila hat es damals in einen Lied-Text verwandelt", erklärte Sirius weiter. „Dieser ungebrochene Wille an ein gutes Ende zu glauben war Deiner Mutter eigen, Harry. So dumm es klingen mag, es hat uns oft Mut gemacht. Und als Du geboren wurdest, warst Du sowieso unser heiß geliebtes Fünkchen Hoffnung." Er lächelte und Harrys Magen machte einen angenehmen Hüpfer. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich bei diesen Worten in ihm aus und vertrieben ein wenig das Grauen, dem sie noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Lupin lächelte. „Als sie von Harry erfuhren, hat doch auch James seine kreative Ader im Lieder-Schreiben gefunden. Wie ging dieses Lied noch, was er kurz vor Harrys Geburt geschrieben hat?" Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegten sie, dann leuchtete Sirius Gesicht auf. „Warte, warte, ich glaube ich weiß es wieder!" Und somit begann er erneut mit seiner kräftigen, melodischen Stimme zu singen:

„_Diese Art Glanz in ihren Augen_

_Hab ich zuvor noch nie gesehen_

_Sie strahlt von innen her_

Und Lupin fiel für die nächste Zeile in seinen Gesang ein, bevor Sirius allein weitersang:

_Von da wo Du noch wohnst._

_Seit ich von Deiner Ankunft weiß_

_Wart' ich auf die neue Zeit_

_Steht meine Welt mir Kopf_

_Denn Eins und Eins gibt Drei_

Wieder viel Lupin in den Gesang mit ein:

_Die Welt die auf Dich wartet_

_Ist nicht wie sie gerne wär'._

_Nein! Doch das hat Zeit._

_Nur keine Angst._

_Du kannst Dich wirklich trau'n._

_Vier Hände voller Liebe_

_Streicheln sich um Dich._

_Und ich schwör Dir:_

_Deine Mutter ist ne klasse Frau!_

Nun begann auch Mila wieder mit den beiden zusammen zu singen:

_Wenn Du da bist_

_Wenn Du Licht siehst_

_Und das zum allerersten Mal_

_Wenn sie Dich sieht_

_Wenn Du mich siehst_

_Dann glaub ich werden Wunder wahr_

_Wir stehen Dir bei_

_Oh wir zwei_

_Wir stehen Dir bei_

_Aus zwei mach‚ drei!_

Mila lachte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Er war so vernarrt in Dich, Harry! Sein Sohn! Deine Mutter musste richtig um Dich kämpfen, um Dich nach der Geburt überhaupt zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Er wollte Dich partout nicht hergeben!" „Wie süß", rief Hermine begeistert und Harry wurde diese ganze Geschichte jetzt doch ein wenig peinlich. Vermutlich würden sie Alle gleich mit Geschichten von seinem ersten Bäuerchen anfangen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir sind jetzt alle im Bilde", unterbrach er Mila, Remus und den singenden Sirius also. Cho lachte leise und drückte zu seiner Überraschung kurz ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals – etwas, dass Harry ziemlich gefiel. „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich mich mit so wenigen Baby-Geschichten zufrieden gebe! Ich will alles erfahren, was Mila, Sirius, Professor Lupin oder irgendjemand Anderes über Dich erzählen kann!"

* * *

Erst sehr, sehr viel später verließen sie alle gemeinsam wieder den Garten – ungefähr eine Million Baby-Geschichten später, so kam es Harry vor. Nicht, das er es nicht genossen hätte. Glucksend hatte Lupin davon erzählt, wie Harry als Baby von Sirius jauchzend in die Luft geworfen worden war – was damit endete, dass sein Pate auf den Schrank klettern musste, um ihn wieder hinunter zu holen. Harry hatte damals anscheinend beschlossen, die Aussicht zu genießen und war einfach in der Luft verschwunden und auf dem Schrank wieder aufgetaucht. 

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Ereignisses verdrehte Sirius die Augen. „Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als Du plötzlich weg warst! Ich hab mich schon von Deinen Eltern skalpiert am London-Tower baumeln sehen. Aber alles was James fast vor Stolz platzend dazu sagte war: ‚Mein Sohn! ´" Er schüttelte scheinbar immer noch fassungslos den Kopf.

„Lily hatte glaube ich schon das Messer gewetzt", lachte Remus. Und Mila trumpfte sogar mit einigen magischen Bildern auf, die selbst Harry noch nicht kannte. Mitten in der Unterhaltung war sie aufgesprungen und aus dem Park gerannt, nur um kurz darauf mit einer ziemlich lädierten und staubigen Schachtel zurückzukehren. „Sie ist lange nicht geöffnet worden", erklärte sie mit einem Schulterzucken und einem schiefen Lächeln ihren Zustand.

Sie ließ sich erneut im Schneidersitz neben Harrys Paten nieder und kramte wild darin herum. „Wo hab ich sie denn?" murmelte sie dabei leise, bevor sie einen leisen Triumpfschrei ausstieß. „Wusste ich es doch. Hier!"

Auf dem Bild, das sie ihm letztendlich reichte, war Sirius als Hund zu sehen, eingerollt, und zwischen seinen Pfoten lag Harry als schlafendes Baby. Der Hund wirkte um einiges jünger und zwinkerte. Mila kicherte. „Du warst völlig vernarrt in seine Hundegestalt. Sirius ist so manches Mal Stunden mit einem Stück Deines Schalfanzugs im Maul und Dir, vor sich her baumelnd, durchs Haus gelaufen, nur um Dich endlich zum Schlafen zu bringen."

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste sogar Harry Grinsen. Und Lupin fügte hinzu: „Lily ist darüber fast verrückt geworden, aus Angst Sirius könne Dich nicht vorsichtig genug packen oder würde Dich sogar fallen lassen. Aber Du hast immer so lange geschrieen, bis sie nicht mehr anders konnte und einverstanden war."

„Er konnte sich eben schon damals durchsetzen", erklärte Sirius, nun selbst sichtlich stolz auf ihn. „Lily war sowieso immer viel zu ängstlich!"

„Und das von dem Mann, der sich in den ersten Tagen partout geweigert hat, Dich zu halten, Harry. Ich glaube Sirius hatte Angst, Dir können ein Bein oder so etwas abfallen!"

Mila und Lupin versuchten vergeblich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dann sah Mila Harry von der Seite an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. „Deine Mum hat Dich in dieser Zeit immer liebevoll ihren kleinen Mogly genannt." Mila zwinkerte. „So wie im Dschungelbuch."

Da Ron und seine Geschwister mit Muggel-Geschichten nicht vertraut waren, erzählte Hermine lachend in Kurzform die Geschichte des kleinen Jungen, der in einem Rudel Wölfe aufgezogen wurde. „Das würde Deine Frisur erklären", stichelte Ron, was ihn einen unsanften Boxer gegen den Oberarm einbrachte.

* * *

Als sie endlich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern waren, schlang Cho einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und strahlte ihn an. „Du warst ein hübsches Baby", flüsterte sie leise und zwinkerte. „Ob Deine Kinder wohl auch einmal so aussehen werden?" Diese Frage verblüffte ihn und er sah sie fragend von der Seite an. Über Kinder hatte er sich ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn erledigen, bevor er überhaupt die Chance auf Kinder bekam. Schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. „Wer weiß", erklärte er daher nur vage – und ohne es zu wollen, fragte er sich plötzlich selbst, wie wohl seine und Chos Kinder aussehen würden. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Mit 16 sollte er vermutlich nicht schon über Kinder nachdenken. 

Mila und Sirius hielten sich in der Prozedur recht weit hinten und waren schließlich die Letzten, die die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinaufstiegen. Nach all diesen Baby-Geschichten von Harry war sie seltsam still geworden und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, den Grund ihrer plötzlichen Traurigkeit zu kennen. Er hatte Mila als Erwachsene immer mit einem ganzen Rudel von Kindern gesehen. Aber hier war nicht Eines.

Nachdem Harry geboren wurde, hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass auch sie nun Kinder haben wollte. Sirius hatte eigentlich sogar darauf gehofft - wenn er die Rolle des Vaters hätte einnehmen dürfen! Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Eigentlich musste er heute froh darüber sein, dass keiner von ihnen zu dieser Zeit wirklich darüber gesprochen hatte. Wenn er Mila mit seinem Kind hätte zurücklassen müssen - zu wissen, dass sein kleiner Junge oder sein kleines Mädchen ohne ihn aufwachsen musste – dieser Gedanke hätte ihn in Askaban vermutlich gebrochen. Er hatte schon genug unter dem Gedanken gelitten, nicht für Harry da sein zu können.

Aber es überraschte ihn trotzdem, dass Mila kinderlos geblieben war. Tief durchatmend fasste sich Sirius ein Herz. „Warum hast Du keine Kinder?" fragte er leise, sich schon fast darauf vorbereitend, dass sie ihm widersprach und ihm lächelnd von ihren Töchtern und Söhnen erzählte.

Sie hob langsam den Blick und sah ihn traurig an. „Du warst nicht da", erklärte sie schlicht, als sei dies' eine völlig schlüssige und ausreichende Erklärung. Ein Teil in ihm jubelte bei diesem Geständnis laut – der Andere wollte sie um Vergebung bitten.

Mila zog die Schultern hoch, als friere sie plötzlich. „Ohne Vater ist Kinder-Kriegen nun mal recht schwierig … auch für uns Zauberer." Vermutlich hatte sie es als Scherz gemeint. Aber lachen mochte er darüber nicht. „Du hättest einen Anderen …", begann er vorsichtig, doch ihr Kopf flog bei seinen Worten hoch und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „NEIN!" fauchte sie und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, das ihre Locken nur so durch die Luft wirbelten. „Aber ich hätte es verstanden", versuchte er sich zu erklären, doch sie wollte nichts davon hören. „Dich oder keinen!" erklärte sie mit so fester Stimme, dass er sie am liebsten in seine Arme ziehen und halb bewusstlos küssen wollte.

Beide sahen sich eine halbe Ewigkeit schweigend in die Augen. Sirius kämpfte mit den widersprüchlichsten Gefühlen. Er wollte weinen – einerseits aus Freude über ihr Geständnis, andererseits aus Reue, an ihrer Kinderlosigkeit Schuld zu sein. Und ein unbändiger Hass auf Peter Pettigrew brodelte in ihm. Dieser Scheißkerl hatte so viele Leben zerstört, aus reiner Feigheit. Er wollte ihm vor die Füße spucken und ihn dann mit seinen eigenen, bloßen Händen kaltblütig töten. Ohne Magie, ohne Zauberstab!

Mila nestelte nervös an ihrem T-Shirt herum. Der Gedanke an die vielen Kinder, die sie und Sirius jetzt haben könnten, schnitt ihr ins Herz. Es stimmte, sie hatte schon immer von Kindern geträumt. Sie beneidete Familien wie die Weasleys heiß, die diesen Traum einfach verwirklicht hatten. Aber sie hatte diese Kinder wirklich nur mit Sirius haben wollen. Nur mit ihm. Er war damals so wundervoll mit Harry umgegangen. So als sei er zu nichts anderem geboren worden als ein liebevoller Vater zu sein.

Mila seufzte leise und schob diese ganzen trübseligen Gedanken beiseite. Das war Vergangenheit! Vorbei! Sie straffte die Schultern und holte tief Luft. Jetzt hatte sie Sirius wieder zurück – ein Glück, von dem sie nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte. Und wer wusste es schon. Vielleicht …

Außerdem war da noch Harry. James und Lilys Sohn. Er hatte eine liebevolle Familie so nötig! Viel zu lange war er von Menschen umgeben gewesen, die ihn nicht einmal mochten – geschweige denn, dass sie ihn so liebten, wie ein 16-jähriger Junge mit seiner Vergangenheit es brauchte.

Sie griff entschlossen nach Sirius Hand – sie und er würden Harry das Zuhause geben, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnt! Sanft versuchte sie ein kleines Lächeln. Und irgendwie gelang es ihm, es zu erwidern. Es ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und plötzlich purzelten die Worte aus ihr heraus. „Schläfst Du heute Nacht - bei mir?"

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. Wäre es Mila nicht so ernst gewesen, sie hätte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht. Sirius sah aus, als hätte sie ihm einen gut gezielten Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Ungläubig musterte er ihr Gesicht. Diese Worte schien er als allerletztes erwartet zu haben! „Bitte", bat sie so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, nickte er stumm. Jetzt lächelte sie wirklich. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie ihn hinein in ihr Zimmer und schob ihn zum Bett.

* * *

_Tjaja. Ihr wisst ja, was jetzt kommt ... da unten ... links ... Ruhig weitersagen!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Bitte nur (!) lesen, wenn ihr Erotik vom Feinsten vertragt? Es besteht die Gefahr immensen Speichelflusses und des Zwangs, sofort selbst ein wenig Spaß zu haben … Und ich übernehme keine Haftung für vollgesabberte Tastaturen oder Bildschirme, damit das klar ist. (Grins!) Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt erstmal kalt duschen. Hechel! Und immer dran denken: Schwarz-Lesen macht Autorinnen traurig. Und traurige Autorinnen können nicht weiter schreiben …. Lila Knöpfchen unten links hilft!_

**ShiaAngel:** Meine Güte, bei der ganzen Knuddelei werde ich ja richtig rot. (Zwinker!) Sag mal, verrätst Du mir, wer dein Liebling bei Harry Potter ist? Bin so neugierig …

**Imobilus: **Jajaja, ich weiß … du bist ein reiner Unschuldsengel. (SMILE!) Gleiche Frage wie bei ShiaAngel auch an Dich, okay? Wer bringt Dein Blut zum kochen! Remus? Sirius? Harry? Oder …. Und ob Sirius Vater wird … da sage ich erstmal nichts zu. Nur eines – er arbeitet schwer daran, wie Du gleich lesen wirst.

**Lia:** Cliff? Wo gibt es denn hier Cliffs? Also, wenn ich den erwische …. (GRINS!) Wenn Du jetzt schon so ungeduldig wirst, muss ich Dir dringen raten, Dir Baldrian zu besorgen … Solche Dinger habe ich nämlich öfters. Und hey – wenn ihr alle brav Reviews schreibt, schreibe ich auch gaaaanz schnell weiter. Also bitte nicht trödeln!

**Das Ritual **

Unschlüssig stand er mitten im Raum und starrte das riesige Bett an. Er schluckte, was ihm allerdings bei der Trockenheit seines Mundes keine Hilfe war. Es war Jahre her, das … mit Macht drängten Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf – zwei Zwanzigjährige, die kichernd in einem riesigen Bett herumtollten. Die sich küssten. Und … Zitternd holte er Luft. Er konnte Milas glatte Haut fast noch unter seinen Händen spüren. Und die wohligen Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, wenn … Verdammt eigentlich hatte er gehofft, das er mit Mitte Dreißig nicht mehr reagieren würde wie ein Schuljunge!

Er musste ein paar Minuten bewegungslos dagestanden und das Bett angestarrte haben. Denn das Nächste was er wusste war, dass sich Milas Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er so heftig erschrak, dass er zu ihr herumwirbelte. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Gott, fast wünschte er sich, sie hätte immer noch dieses verdammte T-Shirt und diese blauen, engen Hosen an. Jetzt trug sie eine blass lilafarbene Pyjama-Hose die sich eng um ihren Po schmiegte und an den Beinen wieder ein wenig weiter wurde. Und dieses Oberteil!

Unwillkürlich starrte er sie an. Dieses Stück lila Stoff – mehr war es definitiv nicht – schmiegte sich eng um ihren Körper – um ihre Brüste, vielmehr - und wurde nur von zwei winzigen Trägern gehalten. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, kam ihm ein höchst erotischer Gedanke - wenn er an diesen winzigen Trägern riss, würden sie sicher sofort nachgeben und er könnte …

Innerlich fluchte er laut. Als wenn er eine kalte Dusche nicht schon längst mehr als nötig hätte!

Diese Frau machte ihn fertig! Wie sollte er bei dieser Fleisch gewordenen Versuchung noch ehrenhafte Gedanken hegen? Sogar der sonst so ehrenhafte und standhafte Remus würde hier schwach werden!

Fast sehnsüchtig erinnerte sich Sirius an die guten, alten Nachthemden, die bis zu den Zehen reichten und hoch geschlossen waren. In so einem Aufzug hätte er eventuell eine geringfügige Chance gegen sie gehabt …

Mila konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Sirius sah aus, als wolle er ihr entweder sofort das Bettlaken über die Schultern werfen, oder sie packen, auf das riesige Bett werfen und … Sie atmete tief ein, was ihre Brüste höchst aufreizend anhob, und war sich recht sicher, dass ihr Letzteres bedeutend besser gefallen würde.

„Willst Du so schlafen gehen?" fragte sie bemüht unschuldig, während sie selbst versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder so weit aus zerwühlten Laken zu befreien, dass sie eine normale Konversation zustande brachte. Mila wies auf sein Hemd und die schwarze Hose.

Sirius sah an sich hinunter – und war recht erleichtert, dass seine Erregung von seiner dunklen Hose relativ gut kaschiert wurde. Es wäre vermutlich das Klügste. So würde wenigstens ein bisschen Stoff zwischen ihnen bleiben! Abwartend blickte sie zu ihm auf. Sag, was, Sirius, sag was! Er öffnete zwar den Mund, versank aber sofort in ihren grünen Augen, die ihn fast schon einzuladen schienen.

‚Nimm sie!' forderte plötzlich eine höchst lästige Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Sie wirft sich Dir doch fast an den Hals! Nimm sie und mach' sie wieder zu Deiner Frau! Das ist es doch, was Du willst!' Vergeblich versuchte er diese Worte zu ignorieren. Vermutlich stimmte es doch, dass Männer meist den Kopf mit einem anderen Körperteil verwechselten.

Um wenigstens etwas sagen zu können, setzte er einen für ihn recht untypischen indignierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und hob die Augenbrauen. „Und Du?" Sirius wies mit einer fahrigen Geste auf ihren aufreizenden Schlafanzug. „Wenn Du immer in der Art gekleidet bist ist es ein Wunder, dass Du noch keine Kinder hast! Erst diese Blue Dingsbums …" „Blue Jeans", half sie ihm lächelnd und verschränkte unschuldig die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Meinetwegen", brummte er. „Hast Du die Blicke der ganzen Kerle gesehen? Sogar Remus hat fast gesabbert! Und jetzt dieses Stückchen Stoff! Da ist ja mehr Haut als alles Andere!" Glatte, warme, duftende und schimmernde Haut …

„Stört Dich das?" Ein listiges Lächeln huschte plötzlich über ihr Gesicht und unwillkürlich läuteten bei Sirius die Alarmglocken. „Äh … nein …. Ich meine JA!" Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, alle Bedenken über Bord werfend, und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes. Ihr Herz pochte heftig, einfach weil er ihre nackte Haut bemerkt hatte. Auch wenn er verzweifelt darum bemüht war, es zu vertuschen - Mila wusste! Und sie hätte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, wenn Sirius sich ohne ersichtliche Reaktion auf sie einfach schlafen gelegt hätte.

Sirius schluckte erneut. Sie stand eindeutig zu nah. Soviel ertrug seine mühsam erkämpfte Selbstbeherrschung nicht! Und ihre folgenden Worte gaben ihm den Rest: „Weißt Du … ich könnte es auch ausziehen, wenn Du Dich dann besser fühlst …" Er kannte Mila zu gut und wusste, dass das nicht Alles sein würde. Und er hatte Recht. „… dann schlafe ich eben nackt!"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte dieses Bild nicht zu tief in sein Bewusstsein dringen zu lassen. Sie wollte also spielen? Da half dann wohl nichts anderes als die Offensive. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sie fest an sich. Als Sirius sie so dicht es ging an seinen Körper zog, keuchte Mila leise auf. Seine Erregung war nun deutlich zu spüren. Unwillkürlich zogen sich ihre Brüste zusammen und ein erwartungsvoller Schauer rann über ihren Körper. Mit leicht geöffneten, feuchten Lippen sah sie zu ihm auf, direkt in seine fast schwarzen Augen. Er lächelte dieses ihm eigene wölfische Lächeln und Mila spürte, dass sie verlor. Oder auch nicht – immerhin war sie da, wo sie sein wollte.

„Willst Du immer noch, dass ich mich ausziehe?" Jetzt würde sie sicher zurückschrecken. So wie früher, mit flammend roten Wangen und deutlich verlegen. Da war sich Sirius sicher. Aber zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung tat sie genau das Gegenteil. Mila nickte und schmiegte sich nur noch enger an ihn. Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, dass sie nicht mehr das junge, schüchterne Mädchen aus seiner Schulzeit war. Aber wo hatte sie solche Verführungskünste her? Heftig brodelte Eifersucht in ihm. Er würde nachträglich jeden töten, der sie in der Vergangenheit irgendwie berührt hatte!

Dieser irrationale Besitzeranspruch bemächtigte sich wieder einmal seiner Seele. Mila gehörte zu ihm. Kein Anderer konnte sie jemals glücklich machen! Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, wie Recht er damit hatte …

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Nicht sanft und zärtlich, sondern … fordernd! ‚Verloren!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Verstand schaltete sich genau in diesem Moment ab und sein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle. Seine Hände fuhren gierig über das Stückchen nackte Haut, das sich zwischen dem Bund ihrer Hose und dem Oberteil gebildet hatte, als sie ihre Arme hob. Genauso hatte er ihre Haut in Erinnerung. Glatt, weich und unglaublich empfindsam. Sie erschauerte bei jeder noch so winzigen Berührung. Nur undeutlich bemerkte er, wie sie ihre Arme von seinem Hals löste und begann, sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zu zerren - ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

* * *

Im nächsten Moment war es quer durch das Zimmer gesegelt, landete als Haufen schwarzen Stoffs auf dem Fußboden und er warf Mila aufs Bett. Vermutlich recht unsanft, aber er kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum! In der nächsten Sekunde war er über ihr, entschlossen sich all das zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper schrie. Dann war da nur noch Gefühl! Ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, seine Hände unter diesem ungehörigem Stück Stoff, ihre Brüste umfangend. Er hörte wie Mila bei dieser Berührung aufkeuchte, ein Laut, der ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Hungrig vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Sie duftete! Nach Frau, nach Leben – einfach nach Mila! 

Ihre Hände wanderten streichelnd von seinen Oberarmen, an denen die Muskeln spielten, über seine Brust, seinen muskulösen Bauch, bis zu seinem Gürtel. Sirius spürte, wie sie mit fliegenden Fingern versuchte, ihn zu öffnen. Aber sie war viel zu ungeduldig, ihr Plan funktionierte nicht so recht. Etwas, dass Mila ein frustriertes Schnauben und Sirius ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Mit einem Grinsen half er ihr, bevor er auch ihr Oberteil über den Kopf zog. Gott, war sie schön! Einen Augenblick lang hielt er in seinen Liebkosungen inne und sah auf diese wunderschöne Frau hinab, die seinen Blick mit der gleichen Hitze, die er empfand, erwiderte. Dann spürte er, wie sie die Hose über seine Hüfte hinunter schob, ihn dabei triumphierend anlächelnd.

Er erwiderte dieses vermutlich recht ungehörige Lächeln und vergrub seine Zähne sanft in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie keuchte leise, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinem Rücken. Oh Gott, lange würde Sirius das nicht mehr aushalten!

Auch Mila spürte, wie er in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ihre Kleider von ihrem Körper schob, und bei der ersten Berührung ihrer völlig nackten Körper hätte sie am liebsten vor Freude geschrieen. Stattdessen aber ließ sie lieber ihre Hände von seinen Schultern über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Po gleiten, jede Vertiefung, jede Erhebung, jede Narbe sich ins Gedächtnis prägend. So oft war sie in den vielen vergangenen Jahren schweißgebadet nachts wach geworden, immer noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper fühlend. Nur um dann zu weinen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Diesmal aber nicht.

Er war echt!

Sie sog sich an seinem Hals fest, dem dringenden Bedürfnis folgend ihn für sich zu zeichnen, und strich mit der Zunge über das Mal, das sie auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Sie wollte ihn! Hier und jetzt! Mila war keine Sekunde mehr bereit zu warten. Als sie ihm dies' mit einem aufreizenden Anheben ihrer Hüften zeigte, schoss heiße Erregung durch seinen Körper.

Mit aller Willenskraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, hob er den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Mila …" Seine Stimme klang rau, etwas was ihre Erregung nur noch weiter steigerte. Sie wollte nicht reden. Sie wollte ihn! Tief in sich! Sie fühlte ihn, heiß und hart zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Hungrig versuchte sie seine Lippen mit ihren zu verschließen, ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er wich ihr geschickt aus. Er musste es ihr sagen!

„Milena", begann er noch einmal, etwas eindringlicher. Er sah ihr an, dass sie sich nur widerwillig konzentrierte.

„Es ist … 14 Jahre her. Ich … ich weiß nicht, ob ich … sonderlich sanft sein werde …"

„Wer will Dich denn sanft?" gab sie leise zurück, die Stimme heiser, warm und auf angenehme Weise in ihm widerhallend. Sie lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln war der endgültige Todesstoss für Sirius so heftig verteidigte Beherrschung. Ungestüm presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und im nächsten Moment war er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihr.

Mila gab kurz ein nicht einzuordnendes Geräusch von sich – ob Schmerz oder Wonne wusste sie selbst nicht - doch dann stöhnte sie leise, erleichtert. Sirius stemmte sich mit zitternden Armen neben ihrem Körper auf, fast erschrocken über die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle, und betete still darum, dass sie sich um Gottes Willen nicht bewege. Dieses Gefühl hatte er nicht erwartet. Nicht so intensiv, so alles verzehrend! Es raubte ihm den Verstand! Nein, sie raubte ihm den Verstand! Hitze! Enge! Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verzweifelt darum bemüht es nicht schon jetzt zu beenden. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie, bettelte um Erfüllung. Aber noch nicht. Er wollte noch nicht aufhören!

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, suchte in seinem Kopf nach etwas, das ihn abkühlen konnte, aber da war nur Mila! Nichts Anderes mehr.

Und dann bewegte sie sich.

Sirius keuchte auf, knickte in den Armen ein und stützte sich nun nur noch auf seine Ellbogen. „Halt still!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Für nichts auf dieser Welt, Sirius Black!" Sie umschloss mit beiden Händen sein vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht und küsste ihn mit all der Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Ganz langsam begann sie ihre Hüften zu bewegen. Auf und ab, quälend langsam. Sie spürte an seinem Kuss, wie Sirius kapitulierte.

Auch er begann sich langsam zu bewegen und Mila folgte jedem seiner Stöße sehnsüchtig. Ihre Lippen schienen sich keine Sekunde mehr voneinander lösen zu wollen. Und mit einem Mal waren diese Worte einfach in ihrem Kopf. Die Worte dieses uralten Rituals ihres Volkes, mit dem sie sich für alle Ewigkeit banden:

‚_Du bist mein Gefährte. Ich gehöre zu Dir. Ich gebe mein Leben für Dich hin. Dir schenke ich meine Seele, meine Treue, mein Herz, meinen Körper. Dafür will ich behüten, was Du mir schenkst. Dein Leben, Dein Glück und Dein Wohlergehen will ich bewahren und für immer über meines stellen. Du bist mein Gefährte, mit mir verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit. ´_

Fast erschrak Mila ein bisschen selbst, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da grade getan hatte. Nun war ihre Seele auf ewig mit der seinen verbunden. Sie teilten nun alles. Gefühle, Gedanken. Wie zum Beweiß traf sie eine heftige Welle der Erregung, die sie leise aufkeuchen ließ. Und auch Sirius schien es zu spüren. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an. Das hatte sie nicht getan! Oder?

Unruhig biss sich Mila auf die Unterlippe. Wie würde er reagieren? Freude? Ärger? Er kannte das Ritual. Mila hatte es ihm erzählt, noch zu Schulzeiten und ihm errötend beschrieben, was es auszulösen vermochte. Damals hatte er darüber gelacht und ihr mit anzüglichem Blick angeboten, es zu versuchen. Und jetzt schien sie es getan zu haben!

Sirius konnte es kaum fassen. Er sollte ihr Gefährte sein? Unbändiger Stolz erfüllte ihn und Milas ängstlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, als sie es spürte. Sie lächelte und berührte ehrfürchtig seine Wange. Langsam, quälend langsam nahm er die Bewegungen wieder auf, während er ihr Gesicht mit winzigen Küssen bedeckte. Sie spürte, wie er sie höher und höher trug, wie seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. Er erfüllte sie vollständig. Ihre Körper schienen wie füreinander geschaffen worden zu sein.

Und dann spürte Mila plötzlich dieses wunderbare Beben, das ihre Seele erschütterte und ihre traurige Welt zum Einstürzen brachte. Fiebrig warf sie den Kopf zurück, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und ihm ihren schlanken Hals mit dem pochenden Puls bietend. Sirius brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was diese Wellen, die auch er spürte, zu bedeutend hatte. Mila klammerte sich an ihn, suchte seine Lippen, fand sie und vertiefte hungrig den Kuss – und als er verstand, spürte auch er die Erschütterung. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter ihnen, er erschauderte und für eine Sekunde unterbrach er den Kuss, sich absolut sicher, dass er starb und dies' der Himmel sein musste.

Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen, nun nicht mehr von ihren Lippen gedämpft, brach sich bahn und erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Auch Mila stöhnte, völlig in dem warmen Gefühl gefangen, das nun sein Höhepunkt in ihr auslöste.

Vollkommen erschöpft sank er auf sie nieder und atmete schwer. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen, immer noch in diesem uralten Rhythmus gefangen.

Lange Zeit rührte sich niemand von ihnen. Beide hatten Angst, sie könnten den Zauber dieses Augenblickes zerstören, aufwachen und erkenne, dass es nur ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen war. Dann aber rollte sich Sirius langsam zur Seite und zog sie mit sich, so dass sie nun auf ihm zu Liegen kam. Mila seufzte leise. Völlig entspannt schmiegte sie sich an ihn, seinen Duft einatmend und sich wünschend, dass nie wieder die Sonne aufgehen und ein neuer Tag anbrechen möge. Sie fühlte, tief in ihrem Innern, dass ihre Entscheidung, sich mit dem Ritual an ihn zu binden, richtig gewesen war. Sie liebte ihn! Mit ganzer Seele. Wenige Augenblicke später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

Doch der nächste Morgen kam, wie Mila missmutig feststellte als sie erwachte. Da sie direkt nach ihrer Ankunft den dunklen, schweren Vorhang vom Fenster entfernt hatte, drang nun das Sonnenlicht ungehindert in den Raum. Sie schloss erneut die Augen, fest den Entschluss fassend den neuen Tag zu ignorieren. Erst langsam nahm sie den wunderbar männlichen Duft wahr, der sie umgab. Und als sie sich vorsichtig streckte, spürte sie auch den warmen Körper hinter sich, dessen starke Arme sie eng an ihn schmiegten. 

Sirius schien immer noch zu schlafen, sein Atem ging ruhig und strich warm über ihren Nacken. Milas Herz jubelte triumphierend und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen kroch sie noch ein Stückchen tiefer in seine Umarmung. Bei ihrer Bewegung verstärkte er unwillkürlich seine Umarmung, so als wolle er sie um jeden Preis fest halten.

So vorsichtig wie möglich drehte sich Mila etwas später zu ihm um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, ein leichter Blauschimmer war nun auf seinen Wangen sichtbar. Mila konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten – ganz sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine leicht raue Wange und hielt schließlich an seinen Lippen inne. Liebevoll strich sie auch darüber und ließ ihren Blick weiter wandern.

Ihre Augen blieben auf seiner Tätowierung auf der Brust hängen. Askaban. Unauslöschlich in seine Haut gebrannt. Am liebsten hätte sie es einfach weggezaubert. Alles. Seine Erinnerungen, seine Qualen. Aber dazu war nicht einmal Magie fähig.

Vorsichtig zog sie die bläulichen Linien mit einem Finger nach. Als sie den Blick wieder hob, blickte sie direkt in seine Augen.

Sirius wirkte fast unnatürlich wach, dafür dass er noch vor einer Minute geschlafen hatte. Und seine Stirn war leicht gerunzelt. „Guten Morgen. Woran denkst Du?" fragte sie leise. Einen Augenblick schwieg er, dann antwortete er zu Milas Überraschung: „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, wie glücklich ich bin." Blanke Ehrlichkeit lag in seinen Augen. „Und das nur, weil Du hier bei mir bist." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und für eine Sekunde wirkte er wieder ganz wie der Zwanzigjährige aus ihrer Erinnerung und klang bei seinen folgenden Worten fast ein wenig fassungslos.

„Ich habe wirklich in dieser Nacht das erste Mal durchgeschlafen. Seit …" Er sprach es nicht aus, ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann lächelte er aber leicht. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Aber er wirkte immer noch, als wolle er etwas fragen. Sie spürte es.

‚_Raus mit der Sprache, Sirius. Da ist doch noch etwas.' _

Fast erschrocken blickte er ihr in die Augen. Er hörte ihre Stimme – in seinem Kopf! Ohne das sie die Lippen bewegte! Mit Macht kam die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht. Sie hatte es wirklich getan? Sirius zögerte, nicht wirklich sicher, ob er ihr auf die gleiche Weise antworten konnte. Doch dann fasste er sich schließlich ein Herz. Er sah an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie seine Gedanken wirklich hörte.

‚_Du hast es getan, oder?' _

‚_Mit Dir geschlafen?'_ fragte sie stumm, um ihn ein wenig zu necken. _‚Ja. Das erste Mal, als ich fast 18 war, glaube ich.'_ Sie lächelte. Aber er schien auf ihren Scherz nicht eingehen zu wollen. Er war immer noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, was sie getan hatte. Sein Blick blieb ernst.

‚_Hast Du … wirklich das Ritual gesprochen?'_

Auch aus Milas Augen wich plötzlich der Schalk. Sie nickte und flüsterte dann leise: „Ja. Das habe ich."

„Warum?"

Sanft strich sie mit den Fingern die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Er fragte es nicht, weil er sie ärgern wollte. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Sirius war es schon immer schwer gefallen zu begreifen, warum man ihn liebte. Seine Eltern hatten es schließlich nie getan – warum sollten es also andere Menschen tun?

Mila atmete tief ein. _‚Weil ich Dich liebe, Sirius Black. Dich und keinen Anderen!'_

Sein Blick drückte bloße Fassungslosigkeit aus. Sie lachte leise. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie fest gerechnet! _‚Schau nicht so verblüfft, es ist wahr. Von dem Augenblick an, wo Du im ersten Jahr an meinen Haaren gezogen hast, bis zu dem heutigen Tag.' _

Sein Blick wurde weich, als er die Welle der Liebe spürte, die sie ihm sandte.

„Danke!"

Lächelnd hauchte Mila ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Bei dieser viel zu kurzen Berührung runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn und folgte ihren Lippen mit den seinen. Mila lachte und bog den Kopf nach hinten. „Woran man es wieder sieht", sinnierte sie kichernd. Da sie ihm ihren Mund entzog, begann Sirius eben an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, während er leise nuschelte: „Was?" Mila grinste. Sie wusste sehr genau, wie sie ihn aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Man muss euch Männer nur genügend füttern und für sexuelle Befriedigung sorgen und schon seid ihr zufrieden."

„Du!" Er piekste sie mit einem Finger in die Seite, packte sie und nahm sie zwischen seinen Beinen gefangen. Als er sicher war, dass sie ihm so auf keinen Fall entkommen konnte, kitzelte er sie so ordentlich durch, dass sie schließlich beide japsend und kreischend oder lachend fast aus dem Bett fielen.

Lupin, der genau in diesem Moment an Milas Tür klopfen wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als er die ihm so vertrauten Stimmen und das Gelächter hörte. Einen winzigen Augenblick war er ehrlich überrascht, dann aber stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Gott sei Dank! Er hatte fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Remus war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Jahre in Askaban Sirius vielleicht doch zu sehr abgestumpft hatten, um ihn noch genug für Mila empfinden zu lassen. Aber dieses Lachen, das nun satt und voll durch die Türe zu hören war, war nicht abgestumpft. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er wartete einen Moment, das Gelächter genießend, das ihn so sehr an seine Jugend erinnerte. Erst dann klopfte er. Sofort war es totenstill und er kämpfte gegen den Drang, wie früher ohne Ankündigung ins Zimmer zu platzen und die dummen Gesichter seiner zwei Freunde zu sehen. Allerdings – er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es um ihre Bekleidung stand und Remus fürchtete, schon morgens einen Faustkampf mit Sirius ausfechten zu müssen, wenn er Mila in ihrem Evakostüm zu Gesicht bekam.

„Wer ist da?" ertönte ihre Stimme, immer noch leicht atemlos.

„Ich bin es", rief Lupin durch die Tür. „Wenn Du wach bist, Mila, komm doch zum Frühstück. Der Rest ist schon unten. Und Dumbledor sollte auch jeden Moment eintreffen."

Er hatte sich schon fast abgewandt, als ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien. Das war zu gut, das konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen! „Ach, und Mila?" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und fügte dann hinzu. „Sag Sirius bitte, dass wir ihn auch unten erwarten." Ein Poltern ertönte, als Sirius, der grade versuchte möglichst leise in ein Hosenbein zu schlüpfen, vor Schreck umfiel, als sein Freund seinen Namen nannte. Laut lachend verschwand Remus hinunter in die Küche.

* * *

Nachdem Mila und Sirius es endlich geschafft hatte, sich anzuziehen, flitzen sie so schnell es ging hinunter in die Küche. Das Anziehen stellte sich nämlich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, denn als beide schon halb angezogen nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen entschied Sirius, dass ein unschuldiger Kuss wohl nicht schaden könne. Nun, unschuldig war definitiv das falsche Wort. Im nächsten Moment fand Mila sich wieder nur in Unterwäsche auf ihrem Rücken wieder. 

Nur mit Mühe brachte sie die Energie auf, Sirius zu widerstehen. Als sie aber die Tür öffnete, grade in dem höchst verzweifelten Versuch ihre Locken mit einem Haargummi zu bändigen – Sirius war keine Hilfe, da er ihren entblößten Nacken wohl als Einladung zum Küssen verstand – prallte sie fast mit Harry zusammen. Der blieb stehen und starrte sie und seinen Paten verblüfft an.

Harrys Blick wanderte von ihren ertappten Gesichtsausdruck über Sirius Arme, die fest um Milas Hüfte geschlungen waren. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, was die Röte in den Gesichtern der beiden nur noch vertiefte. „Guten Morgen", verkündete Harry schlicht, wandte sich dann um und verschwand.

„Soviel zum Thema Vorbild", prophezeite Mila düster, der es nun endgültig gelang, sich einen Pferdeschwanz zu binden. Sirius aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er ist alt genug", war seine schlichte Antwort und Mila konnte sich nur mit einem beherzten Ducken vor seiner nächsten Kuss-Attacke retten.

Dieses Mal waren sie beim Frühstück Ziel der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Remus hatte offensichtlich geplappert – denn als Mila gefolgt von Sirius in die Küche stürmte, empfing sie lautes Klatschen und anzügliche Pfiffe. Die Männer zogen Sirius, ihm wild auf die Schulter klopfend, in ihre Mitte, während Mila von den kichernden Frauen in Empfang genommen wurde. Jeder wollte wissen, wie sie erneut zueinander gefunden hatten. Nachdem beide es irgendwie geschafft hatten der neugierigen Meute eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, kassierte Remus in kurzen Abständen gleich zwei Klapse auf den Hinterkopf. „Klatschbase", brummte Sirius in dessen Richtung, was aber nur mit einem Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken quittiert wurde.

Grade als sie begonnen hatte das Geschirr in die Spüle zu räumen, öffnete sich die Tür und Albus Dumbledor betrat die Küche – dicht gefolgt von Severus Snape. Der Zaubertränke-Lehrer sah sich mit gerümpfter Nase in der überfüllten Küche um. Als sein Blick Sirius streifte, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem abfälligen Lächeln. „Hast es Dir aber nett gemacht, Black! Vielleicht bist Du ja gar nicht so untalentiert als Hausmütterchen."

Sofort war Harrys Pate auf den Beinen und wurde nur von den gemeinsamen Bemühungen Milas, Harrys und Chos davon abgehalten, sich sofort auf seinen alten Schulfeind zu stürzen.

In dem Tumult blieb Snapes Blick auch an Mila hängen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sie erkannte. Ehrliche Verblüffung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, doch er fasste sich schnell und ignorierte sie.

Dumbledor nickte der Versammlung mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu, dann wandte er sich an Remus und Molly Weasley, die ihm am nächsten standen. „Wo sind die Verletzten?" „Ich werde sie zu ihnen bringen, Direktor." Mila war aufgestanden und ging an ihm vorbei. „Wir haben im Versammlungssaal ein notdürftiges Lazarett errichtet." Der Schulleiter nickte und verließ zusammen mit ihr und Snape die Küche. Mehrere Ordensmitglieder folgten.

Dieses Mal nahm sich Sirius allerdings etwas mehr Zeit, um die Jugendlichen in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. „Bleib hier, Harry! Denn wenn nicht, schwöre ich, dass ich Dich mit Deinen 16 Jahren noch so übers Knie legen werde, dass Du Deinen Feuerblitz nie wieder fliegen kannst, verstanden?" zischte er dem Jungen zu, der nach einem Moment unwilligen Zögerns widerwillig nickte. „Und ihr", er wandte sich an die Weasley-Kinder, „werdet euch auch fern halten. Ansonsten wird eure Mutter wohl noch den einen oder anderen Kochlöffeln haben, den ich auf euren Hinterteilen zertrümmern kann."

Alle wurden bei dieser Straf-Androhung blass. „Also solltet ihr auch darauf achten, dass sich sonst niemand herumtreibt und spioniert!" Sein letzter Blick galt Cho und Hermine, die mit gesenkten Köpfen nickten. Dann verließ er die Küche.

_Ihr kennt das ja ... Je schneller, desto eher geht es weiter. Oder müßt ihr jetzt kalt duschen gehen! (SMILE!) Ich musste es ... Die Vorstellung von Sirius ... (Hechel, hechel!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Ich bin eine ganz gefühlsduselige Kuh. Das wollte ich euch vorher mitteilen, bevor ich anfangt Harry für eine Heulsuse zu halten. Also nehmt es ihm nicht übel, es ist meine Schuld. Ich war es nur so satt, ihn immer stark sein zu lassen._

**Imobilus:** Wenigstens bin ich nicht die Einzige, die sabbert! (Lach!) Wenn Du auf Erotik stehst, kann ich Dir nur meine Kurzgeschichte (Zwei Hälften) empfehlen. Sie handelt von Remus. Und da Du ihn ja auch so gern hast … Übrigens, Harry kriegt in dieser Sache auch noch sein „Fett weg". (GRINS!) Gott, bin ich schlimm …

**ShiaAngel: **Gleich 7 Männer?Du meine Güte, musst Du eine Kondition haben. (Kicher!) Übrigens, ich glaube, ich sagte es schon … aber ich gewöhne mich wirklich an dieses Geknuddel! Bloß nicht aufhören!

**Resesi:** Willkommen! Ist das schön zu wissen, dass ich keiner bin, der gähnend langweilig schreibt. (Erleichtert die Stirn wisch) Und ich hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns! Ron und Hermine müssen aber noch ein bisschen warten – und vermutlich schaffe ich es nicht, sie so ausführlich zu beschreiben, wie Harry/Cho und Sirius/Mila. Würde den Rahmen sprengen, befürchte ich. (Zerknirscht guck)

**Angst zu haben ist manchmal gut**

Missmutig brummelnd ließen sich alle zurück auf ihre Stühle fallen. Aber Sirius Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, da nicht einmal Fred und George wagten zu lauschen. „Was glaubt ihr? Es muss dringend sein. Dumbledor sah sehr ernst aus. Und er ist sicher nicht nur hier, um diesen vielen Menschen beim Gesund werden zuzuschauen." Es war Ginny, die diese Vermutung äußerte.

„Es wird wohl um die Hintergründe dieser ganzen Aktion gehen", murmelte Hermine. „Sie sind ja bestimmt nicht alle angegriffen worden, weil sie in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gegangen sind." Alle nickten und begannen heftig darüber zu diskutieren, um was es gehen könnte. Alle, bis auf Harry.

Cho saß neben ihm und es blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass sein Blick ständig unruhig zur Tür hinüber flackerte. Sanft stupste sie ihn von der Seite an. „Woran denkst Du?" Er wandte den Blick von der Tür ab und sah sie an. Seine Stimme klang nervös, als er antwortete: „Ich … ich habe ein ganz blödes Gefühl bei der Sache. So ernst habe ich Sirius lange nicht mehr gesehen." Cho nickte verstehend. Sie hatte nicht wirklich mit ihm über seinen Paten gesprochen, aber sie fühlte wie wichtig er ihm war. Kein Wunder, war er doch das letzte Stückchen Familie, dass er noch hatte. „Du machst Dir Sorgen um ihn." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Er nickte und sein Blick huschte wieder zur Tür hinüber.

Cho verschlang ihre Finger kurz mit den seinen und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln – dann stand sie zu aller Überraschung auf und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. Als die Anderen begriffen, keuchte Hermine auf. „Cho!" quietschte sie alarmiert und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Hast Du Sirius denn nicht gehört? Er wird …" Cho schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab und zuckte dann ergeben mit den Schultern. „Ich muss nie wieder auf einem Feuerblitz sitzen. Ich hab nämlich gar keinen. Und mein Po ist hart im nehmen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Meine Eltern regieren mit straffer Hand." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Küche und ließ ein sprachloses Grüppchen zurück.

Harry war der Einzige, den es nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl hielt. Er kam nicht umhin Chos Mut zu bewundern. Sie schien wirklich jegliche Scheu vor Sirius verloren zu haben. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihm so die Stirn bot. Trotz allem, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie vermöbelte.

* * *

Sich auf einen heftigen Streit mit seinem Paten vorbereitend stieß auch Harry die Tür auf – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mitten in der großen Halle stand ein kleines Grüppchen, das sich offenbar bereit machte das Haus zu verlassen. Er erkannte Professor Lupin und Mr. Weasley, die sich grade in große, dunkle Mäntel hüllten. Was seine Aufmerksamkeit aber viel mehr auf sich zog waren Dumbledor, Sirius und Mila. Sirius veranstaltete einen Lärm, dass das Portrait seiner Mutter wieder einmal begann zu kreischen und sie alle wüst zu beschimpfen.

„Sie wird nicht mitgehen, Dumbledor", schrie er wütend und deutete mit dem Finger auf Mila, die sich ebenfalls in einen für sie viel zu großen Mantel hüllte. Was zum Teufel tat sie da? Harry trat einen Schritt näher – er verstand das Ganze hier nicht.

„Sie muss sie begleiten, Sirius! Sie ist die Einzige, die über genügend Kenntnisse verfügt, um die Verletzten zu versorgen. Poppy ist zu alt!" Der Direktor sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, wie auf einen lahmen Gaul. Jetzt trat auch Lupin zu der sich streitenden Gruppe und legte Harrys Paten in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde auf Mila aufpassen, Sirius! Ich schwöre Dir, dass ich sie mit meinem Leben beschützen werde!"

Unwirsch entwand sich Sirius der Hand seines Freundes, nur um Mila grob am Arm zu packen. „Du wirst nicht gehen! Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fügte er heftig hinzu: „Zumindest nicht ohne mich!"

Jetzt kam Bewegung in Harry. So langsam begann er zu begreifen, um was es hier ging.

„Sirius, Du bist zu auffällig. Malfoy und seine Truppe würde Dich sofort erkennen, selbst wenn Du Dich verwandelst!" Lupin rieb sich müde die Augen. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir beide oder keiner!" „Sei nicht so störrisch", fuhr nun Mila ihn an und versuchte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Hör Dich doch reden, Sirius! Du bist vollkommen irrational!"

Erst jetzt schienen sie Harry zu bemerken, der mittlerweile neben der kleinen Gruppe stand. Cho war auch neben ihn getreten, offenbar in der festen Absicht, ihm den Rücken zu stärken. Mila sah ihn überrascht an, dann wandte sie den Blick ab.

„Was geht hier vor?" verlangte Harry zu wissen. Er ahnte es zwar, aber er wollte es von ihnen selbst hören. Sirius sagte nichts, er blickte Mila weiterhin stur ins Gesicht. Es war Remus, der es seufzend Harry erklärte. „Snape hat uns berichtet, dass mindestens genauso viele bei dem Angriff gefangen genommen wurden, wie fliehen konnte. Die Männer werden von Voldemort gefoltert, um ihm unseren geheimen Treffpunkt zu verraten. Tja, und die Frauen … quält er wahrscheinlich nur aus Spaß." Seine Stimme klang bitter. „Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen, Harry. Sie sterben ohne unsere Hilfe. Wir müssen sie befreien."

„Aber warum …?" Sein Blick huschte zu Mila, die immer noch stumm mit Sirius darum kämpfte, wer nun seinen Willen durchsetzen würde. Lupin senkte betreten den Blick. „Mila ist die Einzige von uns, die Erfahrung in der Heilkunst hat. Viele werden verletzt sein. Vermutlich sogar halb tot. Daher begleitet sie uns."

„Nein, das tut sie nicht", brauste Sirius wieder auf und funkelte Remus wütend an. Völlig überrumpelt nickte Harry mit dem Kopf. Sein Pate hatte Recht! Mila konnte nicht gehen! Das war zu gefährlich! „Oder ich begleite euch! Und dabei gibt es keine Diskussion!" Die restlichen Anwesenden starrten Sirius bei diesen Worten an. Viele aus Überraschung. Harry, weil ihn plötzlich eine eiskalte Welle der Angst überrollte. Nein!

„Nun, dann ist es wohl entschieden." Es waren Dumbledors Worte, die er mit einem eigenartigen Blitzen in den Augen gesprochen hatte. „Wenn Du gehen musst, Sirius, und Du sonst keine Verpflichtungen hast", der Blick seiner eisblauen Augen huschte von Sirius zu Harry und wieder zurück, „dann geh." Verblüfft sahen ihn alle an. Sirius nickte und griff nach dem Mantel, den ihm nun Arthur Weasley reichte. Doch plötzlich hastete Harry vor und riss ihm den Mantel aus seiner Hand.

„NEIN!" Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts, dann noch einen. „Harry?" Sirius wirkte verwirrt. „Gib mir den Mantel." Vehement schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, aber das war ihm egal. Es war ihm auch egal, dass ihn alle anstarrten als wäre er vollkommen übergeschnappt. Keine Verpflichtungen? Was war mit ihm, Harry? Als sein Pate versuchte den Mantel zu fassen, riss Harry ihn weg und warf ihn so weit er konnte von sich.

„NEIN!" schrie er noch einmal, mittlerweile strömten ihm die Tränen unaufhaltsam über die Wangen. Völlig verständnislos starrte Sirius ihn an. Mila trat neben ihn, ebenfalls scheinbar völlig überrascht von Harrys Reaktion. „Was ist nur los mit Dir?" fragte sie leise. „ICH WERDE NICHT NOCH EINMAL VOLLWAISE WERDEN!"

* * *

Alle Farbe wich bei seinen Worten aus Milas Gesicht und auch Sirius sah aus, als haben Harry ihn mit der Faust mitten im Gesicht getroffen. Stumme Tränen rannen Harrys Gesicht hinunter. Überdeutlich nahm er das plötzliche Schweigen in der Halle war. Cho hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, völlig geschockt von seinen Worten. Er sah sich nicht um, trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass mittlerweile auch der Rest seiner Freunde aus der Küche gekommen war.

„Harry." Milas Stimme zitterte und auch ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Sie schluckte. Ganz langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, die Hand ausstreckend, als spräche sie mit einem verwundeten Tier. Er wich vor ihr zurück. Sofort zog Mila ihren Arm zurück, ballte die Hand zur Faust und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Sirius rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Wie ein Echo hallten Harrys Worte in seinem Kopf. ‚Ich werde nicht noch einmal Vollwaise werden. ´ ‚Nicht noch einmal! ´

Drückendes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Niemand sagte etwas. Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging so, bis Mila sich zu Sirius umwandte und ihn ansah. Sie streckte nun die Hand nach ihm aus, er hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf: _‚Geh zu ihm. Er braucht Dich!'_ Er zögerte, dann aber setzten sich seine Füße in Gang. Nur Zentimeter vor Harry blieb er stehen. Der Junge wich bei ihm nicht zurück. Immer noch vor Wut und Furcht zitternd starrte er zu seinem Paten hinauf, der den Blick fragend erwiderte. ‚Ich lasse Dich nicht noch einmal aus meinem Leben verschwinden! ´ schien Harrys Blick zu schreien.

Und plötzlich verstand Sirius. Remus hatte ihm erzählt, was nach seinem Verschwinden durch diesen verfluchten Torbogen geschehen war. Das Harry sich geweigert hatte, ihn aufzugeben. Wie sehr er darum gekämpft hatte, zu ihm zu gelangen. Wie sehr er nach ihm geschrieen hatte …

Ohne darüber nachzudenken riss er Harry in seine Arme und presste ihn heftig an sich. Ein Schluchzen erklang und Harry schlang die Arme um ihn. Auch Sirius kämpfte mit den Tränen. Hilflos sah er über die Schulter. Er war nicht gut in so etwas. Er wusste nicht was er tun konnte, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Milas war darin tausendmal besser als er. Als sich ihr Blick kreuzte, formten ihre Lippen stumm nur einen Satz: ‚Halt ihn fest! ´ Also tat er genau das.

Mila kämpfte bei diesem Bild heftig mit den Tränen. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sehr Harry nach dieser Umarmung gehungert hatte. Auch wenn es sie schmerzte, von ihm abgelehnt worden zu sein, verstand sie ihn gut. Er kannte Sirius länger. Er war sein Pate. Zwischen ihnen gab es etwas wie eine familiäre Bindung - Mila war nur eine Freundin.

Tief Luft holend und sich selbst Mut zusprechend wandte sie sich schnell zum Gehen, doch bevor sie den ersten Schritt tun konnte, hielt sie etwas zurück. Es war Harrys Hand, die sich fest um ihre Finger schloss. Blind hatte er nach ihr gegriffen, mehr spürend als wissend, das sie gehen wollte. Er zog die verblüffte Mila zu ihnen hinüber und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. So hielt er sie fest umklammert, offenbar nicht bereit auch nur einen von den beiden Erwachsenen gehen zu lassen.

Fast erleichtert schloss Mila die Augen. Sie spürte seine Todesangst, und es brach ihr fast das Herz, dass er sich nicht nur um Sirius sorgte, so wie sie es gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sogar gehofft. Nein, Harry sorgte sich auch um sie. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab und Mila hob den Blick zur Decke. ´Oh Lily', sie schluchzte innerlich. ´Harry ist so wunderbar. Ihr würdet ihn so sehr lieben! Und so stolz sein! Wieso mussten Du und James nur sterben? Verdammt, er hätte euch gebraucht! Und ich weiß nicht, ob wir für ihn genug sein können!'

Niemand antwortete ihr auf diese stumme Frage - und so beschloss sie einfach, ihr Bestes zu geben. Für ihn da zu sein! Bei einem Blick in Sirius Augen wusste Mila, dass er genauso empfand. Sanft schlang sie den Arm um die beiden Männer, lehnte ihre Wange an Harrys Kopf und begann leise, beruhigende Worte zu sprechen. Es war ein ergreifendes Bild und niemand wagte, diese kleine Familie zu stören.

* * *

Irgendwann, eine halbe Ewigkeit später, drückte Mila Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste. Sie blickte zu Sirius auf, der den Jungen immer noch fest hielt. _‚Nein! ´_ protestierte er telepatisch, genau wissend, das sie sich verabschieden wollte. _‚Ich muss gehen'_, war ihre ebenfalls stumme Antwort. Ohne zu zögern waren beide zu dieser Art von gedanklichem Kontakt übergegangen. Eine Gabe, die Sirius immer noch ein wenig verwirrte.

‚_Dann lass mich mit Dir gehen! ´ _Mila spürte seine Sorge um sie. Es ließ ihr das Herz schwer werden. _‚Du musst hier bleiben, Sirius! Harry braucht Dich. Er kann Dich nicht noch einmal verlieren! ´_ Wie zum Beweis berührte sie seine und auch Harrys Hand. Die Wucht Harrys Schmerzes, seine Verlustangst, traf Sirius so hart, dass er fast taumelte. Er schloss die Augen. Aber auch wenn sie Recht hatte … _‚Ich habe solche Angst um Dich, Mila! ´ _

Sie versuchte tapfer zu lächeln und strich über seine Wange. „Du brauchst Dich nicht zu sorgen. Denn Du wärst der Erste, der spüren würde, wenn etwas schief geht. Und dann dürft ihr _beide_", sie betonte das letzte Wort absichtlich und lächelte Harry an, der sein Gesicht immer noch an der Brust seines Paten verbarg, „gern neben mir apparieren und meine Ritter in der goldenen Rüstung sein!"

„Ich kann aber gar nicht apparieren", erklang nun Harrys Stimme, gedämpft von Sirius Brust. Er schielte sie von der Seite an, offenbar immer noch nicht so ganz Herr seiner Gefühle. Mila strich ihm durchs Haar. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Dich, dass Du es kannst wenn es nötig wird. Wer schon als Baby auf Schränke verschwindet …"

„Ich werde es Dir beibringen", versprach Sirius ihm leise und blickte dann wieder Mila an. Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick, dann schenkte sie ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Und außerdem vergisst Du unseren Moony hier, Sirius!" Mila zwinkerte zu Remus hinüber, der sich betont im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, nun aber das Zwinkern erwiderte. „Wer kann schon behaupten, dass er einen echten Werwolf in seiner Leibgarde hat?"

Sirius wandte ebenfalls den Kopf, um Lupin ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln zu schenken. „Das sähe Dir ähnlich, Mila. Wenn es jemand schafft den Wolf in ihm zu bändigen, dann Du!"

Beide lachten leise, dann stellte sich Mila auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Sirius ein letztes Mal. „Pass auf Dich auf", bat er mit ungewohnt brüchiger Stimme und Mila nickte. „Ihr auch." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich hastig um und verließ mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern das Haus, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken. Die Worte Ich liebe Dich lagen ihr zwar auf der Zunge – aber sie wagte es nicht, sie auszusprechen. Sie hatte zu sehr Angst, danach nicht mehr genug Kraft aufzubringen, um wirklich zu gehen.

* * *

Harry fürchtete sich ein wenig davor Sirius loszulassen. Würde er wütend auf ihn sein, weil er sich wie ein Kind benahm und ihn nicht gehen ließ? Er wusste es nicht. Nur zögernd trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Sirius blickte immer noch auf die Tür, die bereits seit einigen Minuten wieder verschlossen war. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, riss er sich zusammen und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. Es misslang gründlich. Eigenartig, plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder schwer, offen zu lächeln.

„Bist Du …?" Harrys Anspannung spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme. Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." _‚Ich sterbe nur vor Angst! ´_ Beide schwiegen und Harry brach unter der Wucht der Schuldgefühle fast zusammen. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was über ihn gekommen war. Natürlich wollte er immer noch nicht, das sein Pate sich in Gefahr brachte – aber er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nun keine Minute mehr Ruhe finden würde. Solange nicht, bis Mila wieder hier war. Und was, wenn Mila etwas geschah? Dann wäre er, Harry, Schuld!

„Ihr wird nichts passieren." Überrascht sah Harry auf. Sirius klang müde. „Woher weißt Du das so sicher?" „Ich würde es spüren." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht die Endgültigkeit in dessen Stimme. Er wollte den Mund öffnen, fragen, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück. Es war Hermine.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung hinter sich. Cho. Sie stand ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Auch ihres war deutlich gedämpft, genauso wie das von Sirius. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber allein ihr Anblick tröstete ihn. Sie wartete – auf ihn! Hermine einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zuwerfend ging er zu ihr hinüber. Sie empfing ihn mit einer festen Umarmung

* * *

Es vergingen Tage, sogar eine Woche. Sirius hielt Wort und begann wirklich mit dem Unterricht im Apparieren für Harry, Ron und die Anderen. Fred und George nahmen nicht teil, sie konnten bereits apparieren, was sie tagtäglich begeistert zur Schau stellten. Irgendwie war es komisch, Sirius plötzlich als Lehrer zu sehen.

Aber noch komischer war, dass sogar Hermine teilnahm, und das obwohl Ron ihr ständig unter die Nase rieb, dass sie grade etwas furchtbar Verbotenes tat und gegen mindestens 20 Gesetze verstießen. Doch die sonst so gewissenhafte, Regeln stets befolgende Hermine hatte ihn nur abschätzig gemustert, säuerlich gelächelt - und Ron erklärt, dass sie nur mitmache um später seine Teile wieder einsammeln zu können, wenn er sich beim Apparieren in 1000 kleine Stücke zerlegt hatte. Beide verhielten sich immer noch wie Hund und Katze. Wäre Harry nicht so furchtbar besorgt um Mila gewesen, hätte er Ron vermutlich eine heftige Kopfnuss verpasst.

Mrs. Weasley hatte die Zubereitung der Zaubertränke übernommen. Zwar halfen sie ihr weiterhin, doch ihre Trainingsstunden nahmen deutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch. Sogar Ginny nahm teil, allerdings erst, nachdem sich Sirius bei Mrs. Weasley die Erlaubnis geholt hatte. Feixend verkündete sie, dass sie die jüngste Hexe sein würde, die diese Kunst beherrschte. Nun standen sie wieder im Park, konzentriert Sirius zuhörend.

„Ihr dürft euch nicht ablenken lassen, vor oder während ihr appariert. Eine kurze Sekunde nicht aufmerksam und es kann euch passieren, dass euer Kopf in Thailand landen, eure Füße aber in Paris." Er trug diesen verdammt ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er seit Milas Abschied keine Sekunde mehr abgelegt hatte.

Harrys Pate zog sich zurück, lächelte kaum – an sein sonst so klangvolles Lachen war nicht einmal zu denken - und war furchtbar angespannt. Fast ständig schien er in sich hineinzuhorchen, als erwarte er jede Sekunde etwas Schreckliches. Vermutlich war dies sogar auch wirklich der Fall. Cho hatte Harrys Frage später am Abend beantwortete, als sie gemeinsam im Zimmer der Mädchen zusammen saßen. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie dieses Ritual durchgeführt, von dem uns Professor Lupin erzählt hat. Mit telepatischem Kontakt und so. Sonst wäre Sirius wohl kaum sicher, dass es ihr gut geht." Das ergab Sinn. Und auch wenn Harry sehr froh darüber war – so würden sie vielleicht wirklich rechtzeitig davon erfahren, wenn dem Rettungstrupp etwas zustieß – er konnte sich vorstellen, was für eine Last sein Pate auf den Schultern trug.

Sirius hatte Harry mehrmals versichert, dass er nicht wütend war. Das es okay wäre. Trotzdem, die Schuldgefühle blieben und nagten weiterhin an Harry.

„Wenn ihr appariert, stellte euch den Ort oder den Menschen zu dem ihr wollt genau vor. Jede Einzelheit! Es wird nicht klappen, wenn ihr euch zum Beispiel nur einen Baum vorstellt. Ihr müsst wissen wie er aussieht. Buche, Ahorn? Was ist um ihn herum? Felder? Häuser? Bäume gibt es nämlich verdammt viele auf diesem Planeten." Okay, so langsam bekam Harry bei seinem strengen Tonfall Kopfschmerzen.

Sirius sah von einem zum Anderen. Er suchte in seinem Kopf, ob er etwas von der Theorie des Apparierens vergessen hatte. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, schoss ihm ein sarkastischer Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚James würde mich auslachen, wenn er mich hier so sehen könnte. Ich, der König der Unachtsamen, predige hier von Ernst und Konzentration! ´

Innerlich schnitt er eine Grimasse, trat vor und nahm Chos Arm. Er zog sie etwa 100 Meter weit weg und bat sie, dort stehen zu bleiben. Dann ging er zurück zum Rest der Gruppe und winkte Harry zu sich.

„Okay, versuchen wir es", seufzte er. „Schließ die Augen, Harry." Er tat wie ihm geheißen. „Und jetzt stelle Dir Cho vor Deinem geistigen Auge vor. Ganz genau. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, deren Farbe. Ihre Nase, ihr Mund …" Sirius fuhr fort Merkmale aufzuzählen, die er sich genau vorstellen sollte. Ihre Brüste erwähnte er zwar nicht extra und auch nicht den Schwung ihrer Hüften, doch Harry befand, dass es wohl nötig war. Er sollte sie sich schließlich ganz vorstellen!

„Harry!" Sirius war der träumerische Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht aufgefallen. „Würdest Du bitte Deine Gedanken aus dem Schlafzimmer holen! Oder kannst Du Dir so etwa ihr Gesicht vorstellen? Ich kann Dir nämlich recht sicher sagen, dass es auch andere Mädchen mit einer ähnlichen Figur gibt!"

Harry lief knallrosa an und er hörte, wie Ron hinter ihm losprustete. Als ob der sich besser anstellen würde, wenn Hermine da hinten stände. Das Bild Chos wurde schwächer und vermischte sich mit dem gackernden Ron. Jetzt begriff Harry was Sirius gemeint hatte, als er ihnen etwas von Konzentration gepredigt hatte.

„Siehst Du sie vor Dir?" Harry kniff fest die Augen zusammen und nickte. „Okay. Und jetzt wünsche Dir so fest Du kannst, zu ihr zu gelangen." Mit ganzer Kraft tat er wie ihm geheißen.

Der Boden schien sich plötzlich in Luft aufzulösen, allerdings nur für ein paar Sekunden. Dann spürte Harry wieder das weiche Gras unter seinen Füßen. Leises Keuchen drang an sein Ohr und Sirius rief: „Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen!" Verblüfft stellte Harry fest, dass er nicht mehr neben Sirius stand – jetzt stand er ziemlich genau zwischen ihm und Cho, die ihn verblüfft ansah. Tja, nicht ganz, aber er hatte es zumindest fast geschafft.

„Gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Remus ist beim ersten Mal auf dem Astronomieturm gelandet." Eigentlich hätte dieser Äußerung ein Lachen folgen müssen – aber es blieb aus.

„Okay. Jetzt umgekehrt." Er winkte Chos zu sich herüber und Harry nahm ihren Platz ein. Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an – sie wirkte fürchterlich aufgeregt. Sirius brauchte ein paar Minuten mehr, um ihr Harrys Bild genau einzuprägen. Sie schaffte es auch nicht so weit wie er. Nur ein paar Schritte von seinem Paten entfernt erschien sie wieder, trotzdem war Harry furchtbar stolz auf sie.

Auch Ron hatte deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten. Ihn schien die Tatsache völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dass er zu Hermine apparieren sollte. Mit Ginny klappte er besser. Als Harry leise fragte, was denn mit Hermine schief gelaufen war, schürzte Ron die Lippen. „Ich hatte Angst, mich irgendwie zu verraten", gestand er leise und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hab mich nicht getraut, mich auf jede verfluchte Einzelheit zu konzentrieren!"

„Vielleicht solltest Du einfach damit aufhören, sie andauernd aufzuziehen", schlug Harry vor. „Dann könntet ihr beide viel entspannter miteinander umgehen. Und Du würdest vielleicht endlich herausfinden, wie sie zu Dir steht."

Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann rede ich ja gar nicht mehr mit ihr." Stimmte auch wieder. Mein Gott, waren seine besten Freunde schwierig!

* * *

Sie übten den halben Nachmittag. Völlig erschöpft und mit brummenden Schädeln entließ Sirius seine Schüler endlich. „Meine Güte", seufzte Ron, während er sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht die Schläfen massierte. „Wenn Sirius so weiter macht, kann er bald Mc Gonnagals Stelle übernehmen!" Auch er hatte es nach endlosem Üben geschafft, neben Harry zu apparieren.

Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter, nur um zu sehen, dass Sirius wieder die Stufen hochstieg, anstatt zum gemeinsamen Abendessen zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er den gesamten Abend wieder in diesem dunklen Zimmer herumsitzen, in dem er seit Milas Abschied schlief. Er hatte erneut beträchtlich an Gewicht verloren, weil er einfach nicht aß. Und rasierte hatte er sich auch nicht mehr vernünftig. ‚Wenn Mila ihn so sieht, werde ich sicher Ärger kriegen´, prophezeite Harry sich selbst dumpf. Hätte er doch nur gewusst …

Mit einem Mal verharrte Sirius mitten in der Bewegung und starrte aus einem der Deckenlichter. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Im ersten Moment begriff er nicht, was seinen Paten so beunruhigt hatte – er suchte den gesamten Himmelsausschnitt mit den Augen ab, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Drachen oder auf Besen fliegenden Todessern. Doch da war nichts! Nur ein paar kleinere Wolken und der … Vollmond!

Das Herz rutschte Harry ziemlich unsanft in die Hose, als es ihm dämmerte. Sie waren so überstürzt aufgebrochen. Hatte Lupin an seinen Wolfsbanntrank gedacht? Bestimmt, er war doch so gewissenhaft. Harry blieb stehen und sah zu Sirius hoch. Neben sich hörte er Hermine leise japsen, die offensichtlich auch grade auf die volle, runde Silberkugel am Himmel aufmerksam geworden war.

„Er hat bestimmt …", begann er in dem Versuch, Sirius zu beruhigen. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Fast wirkte er so, als wolle er sich büschelweise Haare ausreißen. „Sie dachten, sie sind früher zurück", erklärte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Verdammt!

„Dann nimm mit Mila Kontakt auf, Sirius!" Hermine trat neben Harry und sah zu ihm auf. „Wir wissen, dass Du es kannst!" Sirius gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und taxierte sie mit einem säuerlichen Blick. „Vielen Dank für diesen Tipp, Miss Superschlau."

Harry wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Hermine bei diesem Spottnamen zusammenzuckte. „Glaubst Du, ich hätte es nicht versucht? Aber ich schaffe es nicht!"

„Dann konzentriere Dich gefälligst!" Jetzt war es Cho, die Sirius wütend taxierte.

„Oho, der nächste Schlaumeier."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wollte grade den Mund öffnen, um seinem Paten zu sagen, dass er gefälligst ein wenig höflicher sprechen sollte, doch Cho trat noch einen Schritt näher und sah ihn mit hochgerecktem Kinn an.

„Schlauer als Du allemal! Ich überlasse mein Glück zumindest nicht einfach dem Schicksal!" Sirius schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Du versinkst jetzt seit sie weg ist hüfthoch in Selbstmitleid!" fauchte Cho wütend. „Ich wette, dass Du es nicht schaffst, dich 5 Sekunden auf Mila zu konzentrieren und Dir nicht Leid zu tun!" Sirius schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch Cho war jetzt in Fahrt! Und alle wussten – sie hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Wenn Du aufhören würdest, Dich in Deinem dunklen Zimmer einzuschließen, würde es sicher klappen. Wo ist der Kämpfer geblieben, von dem uns Mila und Professor Lupin so viel erzählt haben? Der, der sich ohne zu Zögern jeder Gefahr in den Weg gestellt hat! Der, der als Junge kopfüber vom Astronomieturm gesprungen ist, nur um zu beweisen, dass er es schafft rechtzeitig seinen Besen herzuzaubern!"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses dummen Versuchs funkelten Sirius Augen. Es stimmte – Mila hatte es ihnen erzählt. Sirius hatte damals mit James Potter in ihrem 2. Jahr in Hogwarts gewettet, dass er den Aufrufezauber beherrsche – etwas, dass Harry und die Anderen erst im 4. Jahr erlernt hatten. Und als Harrys Dad nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und erklärt hatte, wie langweilig dies' doch wäre, war Sirius wirklich ohne Vorwarnung vom Dach des Astronomieturms gesprungen, auf dem die Jungs herumgelungert hatten.

Er habe es, wie Sirius es ausgedrückt hatte, interessanter gestalten wollen.

Und wirklich – kurz bevor er auf dem harten Erdboden aufgeprallt war, war sein Besen neben ihm erschienen und Sekunden später war er wieder grinsend neben dem Rest der Jungs abgestiegen. Remus hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er wegen ihm bestimmt 20 Jahre früher sterben würde!

Ein Moment des Schweigens entstand, in dem sich Sirius und Cho taxierten, als wollten sie beim kleinsten Zucken des Anderen aufeinander losgehen. Dann grinste Sirius plötzlich – eine völlig unerwartete Reaktion. „Forderst Du mich heraus?" fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Cho nickte nur und hob beide Augenbrauen. „Wieso? Traust Du Dich nicht, alter Mann?"

Harry klappte das Kinn herunter, als er Cho anstarrte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken taxierte sie Sirius weiter, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und herausfordernd lächelnd. Mit Mühe hielt er sich zurück, sie nicht zu küssen – sie hatte es geschafft! Sie war zu Sirius durchgedrungen! Und das mit blanker Unverschämtheit! Niemand sonst hätte es gewagt, so mit Sirius zu sprechen! Außer Mila …

Mit einem Sprung über das Geländer stand Sirius neben ihnen und grinste Cho an. Die grinste zurück und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Alter Mann? Na warte, Früchtchen. Das bekommst Du irgendwann wieder!" Jeder wusste, dass Sirius diese Drohung nicht ernst meinte. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah von einem zum Anderen. „Dann versuchen wir es!"

* * *

Völlig erschöpft strich auch Mila sich die Haare in genau diesem Moment aus dem Gesicht. Sie war müde, ihr war fürchterlich kalt und sie sehnte sich nach Sirius. Nach seiner Umarmung. Seit Tagen hatte niemand von ihnen wirklich geschlafen.

In einem halsbrecherischen Rettungsversuch hatten sie und die anderen Ordensmitglieder das Versteck der Todesser gestürmt. Es war vermutlich ein unheimliches Glück gewesen, dass Voldemort nicht dort gewesen war. Nur einige seiner treuen Gefolgsleute hatten die Gefangenen bewacht, sie gefoltert – oder sich nur die Zeit mit ihnen vertrieben.

Immer noch drehte sich ihr Magen um, wenn sie an das Bild dieser jungen Frau dachte, die sie als erstes gefunden hatte. Eine Nicht -Reinblütige. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig, sie wies kaum eine gesunde Stelle Haut auf und war halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen. Mehrere Todesser hatten sie geschlagen, vergewaltigt und sie dann einfach liegen gelassen.

Remus hatte versucht Mila wegzudrängen, um ihr diesen Anblick zu ersparen, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die ihr helfen konnte. Sie hatte alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan um dieser Frau zu helfen. Die körperlichen Wunden hatte Mila heilen können – nicht aber die seelischen. Kurz darauf hatte sie sich selbst umgebracht.

Nur mit fast unmenschlicher Kraftanstrengung gelang es Mila danach, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie schafften es, die Gefangenen zu befreien. Nicht aber ohne Verluste. Fast die Hälfte der Mitglieder, die zur Rettung gekommen waren, waren getötet oder zumindest schwer verletzt worden. Auch Mr. Weasley und Remus.

Moony hatte einen heftigen Schocker abbekommen, als er Mila den Rücken deckte. Er war ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen und Mila hatte den Todesser, der dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, kaltblütig getötet. Seine Risswunde am Arm war nicht lebensgefährlich und sonst hatte er Gott sei Dank nur eine große Beule am Hinterkopf. Aber es war kurz vor Vollmond gewesen – in dieser Zeit waren auch leichte Verletzungen für ihn gefährlich. Gott sei Dank hatte sie an den Wolfsbanntrank gedacht! Den verwundeten Wolf hätte sonst nichts zurückgehalten. Seine tierischen Instinkte hätten ihn bei seinen Verletzungen aus Angst Alles und Jeden töten lassen, der sich in seine Nähe wagte.

Jetzt, bei Vollmond, begleitete Remus sie in Gestalt des Wolfes. Der Trank ließ seinen menschlichen Geist Oberhand behalten, auch wenn sein Körper sich verwandelte. Er humpelte auf drei Pfoten und ließ Mila keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Auch jetzt lag er eingerollt neben ihr und sah besorgt zu ihr auf.

„Alles in Ordnung", beschwichtigte sie ihn mit klappernden Zähnen. Sie hatten grade ihre Runde durch das Lager beendet und würden jetzt ein oder zwei Stunden Pause haben. Die meisten Verwundeten schliefen oder wurden von nicht so schwer Verletzten versorgt. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie bei ihrer dezimierten Zahl besonders vorsichtig sein mussten, um nicht irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Außerdem folgten ihnen die Todesser vermutlich.

Erschöpft rieb sich Mila die Augen. Was würde sie dafür geben, Sirius Stimme zu hören. Aber sie wagte es nicht, mit ihm in telepatischen Kontakt zu treten, aus Angst ihn zu beunruhigen. Denn wenn sich Sirius sorgte, neigte er zu unüberlegten Handlungen.

'_Mila?'_ Erschrocken fuhr Mila hoch und sah sich gehetzt um. Remus hob allarmiert den Kopf. „Sirius?" flüsterte sie leise. _‚Geht es Dir gut?'_ Unbändige Freude durchflutete ihren Körper. Er war es. Und wie erwartete klang er besorgt.

‚_Ja, mir geht es gut. Und euch?' _

‚_Wo ist Remus? Es ist Vollmond!'_ Fast musste sie bei seinem gehetzten Klang lachen.

‚_Ihm geht es auch gut. Er liegt hier neben mir''_, versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. Dass er allerdings nicht nur aus Sorge um Lupin gefragt hatte, erkannte sie bei seinen nächsten Worten.

‚_WAS?'_, donnerte es in ihren Gedanken. _‚Mach' dass Du da weg kommst!' _

‚_Das wird er wohl nicht zulassen. Er verfolgt mich auf Schritt und Tritt, weil er einem gewissen Jemand versprochen hat, mich mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Dank diesem Versprechen humpelt er momentan auf drei Pfoten.'_ Und als sie spürte, dass seine Sorge sich überhaupt nicht milderte, sondern eher noch weiter stieg, fügte sie endlich hinzu: _‚Wir hatten den Wolfsbanntrank!'_

Fast konnte sie seinen erleichterten Seufzer hören. _‚Gott sei Dank. Wieso ist er verletzt?' _

_Er hat mich verteidigt.' _

_Sag ihm danke - ich schulde ihm was.'_

Mila lachte und zwinkerte den Wolf neben sich zu, der sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtete. „Sirius sagt, ich solle Dir für meine Rettung danken – und Du hättest was gut bei ihm." Hätte ein Wolf die Augen verdrehen können, Remus hätte es vermutlich getan. Er legte den Kopf auf seine gesunde Vorderpfote und schloss die Augen.

‚_Ich glaube, er nimmt Dich nicht ernst, Sirius!' _

‚_Das hat er ja noch nie getan.' _

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann erklang die Frage, auf die Mila schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: _‚Und Du bist wirklich nicht verletzt?' _

‚_Nur ein paar Kratzer.'_ Sie spürte, dass sich seine Sorge auch dabei noch steigerte.

‚_Soll ich zu Dir kommen?' _

‚_Und was würde Harry dazu sagen?' _

‚_Vermutlich, dass er mitkommt.' _

‚_Kann er etwa schon Apparieren?'_ Verblüfft stellte sie diese Frage.

‚_Na klar! Er ist der Beste von Allen.'_ Heftiger Stolz schwang in Sirius Gedanken mit.

‚_Talentiert wie der Vater, hm!'_

Sirius lächelte bei ihrer Antwort. Ron, Hermine, Cho, Harry und Ginny saßen um ihn herum und blickten ihn gespannt an. Er grinste in die Runde und erklärte dann: „Sie hat grade gesagt, dass Harry ein genauso großer Angeber ist wie James."

Verblüfft starrte Harry ihn an und Mila protestierte sofort: _‚Das hab ich gehört! Sag ihm sofort, dass ich das nicht gesagt habe!'_ Sirius lachte und zwinkerte Harry beruhigend zu. „War nur ein Scherz. Ich habe ihr nur erzählt, wie weit Du schon apparieren kannst. Und sie klingt ziemlich stolz." Harry knuffte seinem Paten gegen den Oberarm. Er war immer noch verblüfft, dass sich Sirius Stimmung von der einen auf die andere Sekunde so gewandelt hatte.

„Sie sagt, dass sie es geschafft haben. Die Gefangenen sind bei ihnen." Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als Mila ihm berichtete, dass es aber auch Tote gegeben hatte. _‚Wer?'_ fragte er in Gedanken.

‚_Hank Smith zum Beispiel. Aber Du kannst Molly und ihre Kinder beruhigen. Arthur wurde verletzt, aber mittlerweile ist er wieder auf den Beinen.' _Bei dieser Nachricht konnte man deutlich sehen, wie sich Ron und Ginny erleichtert entspannten. Verblüfft stellte Harry fest, dass Hermine ihn tröstend anlächelte. So langsam glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass nur Ron mehr empfand.

Sirius blickte fragend von einem zum Anderen. „Würdet ihr mich wohl kurz allein lassen?" bat er leise, wartete ihre Antwort aber gar nicht ab. Im nächsten Moment war er auf den Füßen und ans nächste Fenster gegangen. Harry stand auf und reichte Cho die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als sie vor ihm stand, grinste er sie an. „Wirst Du auch mit mir so schimpfen, wenn ich mich hängen lasse?" „Schlimmer", prophezeite sie mit einem Grinsen und flüchtete lachend aus dem Raum, als Harry Anstalten machte sie durchzukitzeln.

Als Sirius endlich allein war, widmete er sich wieder voll und ganz Mila. _‚Du bist müde. Und Dir ist kalt.'_ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Fast körperlich konnte er ihre Erschöpfung spüren. Trotzdem versuchte sie zu scherzen.

‚_Nein, eigentlich fühle ich mich wie der junge Frühling. Wir tanzen und feiern die ganze Zeit. Remus wird noch ein richtiger Partylöwe.' _

‚_Als Howler solltest Du wissen, dass Du mir jetzt nichts mehr vormachen kannst.'_

Mila seufzte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte sie sich, ihm nicht so viel von sich preisgeben zu müssen. _‚Zu spät'_, war Sirius lakonische Antwort.

‚_Du weißt, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war. Ich will Dich nur nicht beunruhigen. Schließlich weiß ich, was für ein Hitzkopf Du bist, wenn Du Dir Sorgen machst. Außerdem hast Du mich auch vor dem Ritual vollkommen durchschaut.'_ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als sie das sagte. Hatte er das? Irgendwie schon …

‚_Du fehlst mir.'_ Mila schloss die Augen, um die Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen zurückzudrängen.

‚_Du mir auch.'_ Auch wenn sie mit ihm ‚sprechen' konnte, umarmen konnte sie ihn nicht. Und das tat weh.

Auch Sirius fühlte diesen Schmerz. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte – und als er fast schon den Entschluss gefasst hatte, einfach zu ihr zu apparieren, hielt sie ihn zurück.

‚_Nein, nicht. Sie haben Gorbats.'_ Gorbats waren spinnenartige Wesen, die Magie wittern konnten. Wenn Sirius wirklich versuchen würde zu ihr zu gelangen, würden die Todesser sie mühelos aufspüren können. Er würde sie verraten.

Sirius schloss die Augen und musste schwer an sich halten, um nicht vor lauter Wut und Verzweiflung das Fenster einzuschlagen. Er war wieder einmal zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt. Seine Verzweiflung überflutete Milas Geist und überstieg ihre Beherrschung. Tränen rollten ihre Wange hinunter, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Als er begriff, was er da anrichtete, riss er sich mühsam zusammen.

‚_Entschuldige.'_ Er seufzte laut und rieb sich müde die Stirn. _‚Sag Remus, er soll Dich von mir fest in den Arm nehmen, okay!' _

Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er Gott sei Dank ein leises Lachen. _‚Wie denn, ohne Arme?'_

‚_Besserwisserin! Dann soll er sich halt um Dich rumwickeln oder sonst irgendetwas!'_ Auch Sirius musste lächeln. _‚Er kann sich übrigens geschmeichelt fühlen, dass ich es ihm erlaube. Dafür würde ich jedem Anderen den Hals umdrehen!' _

Mila grinste in sich hinein. _‚Ich liebe es, wenn Du eifersüchtig bist!' _

Er verdrehte die Augen._ ‚Jaja, das weibliche Ego …Versuch‚ ein wenig zu schlafen, okay!' _Als er ihre Zustimmung spürte, war er wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigt. „Schlaf gut, Mila", flüsterte er leise.

* * *

Nachdem der Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen war, fühlte sich Mila furchtbar einsam. Fast so als fehle ihr ein Stück von sich selbst. Seufzend zog sie ihre Knie eng an den Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Als etwas Warmes ihren Rücken streifte, blickte sie über die Schulter. Remus schien Sirius ebenfalls irgendwie gehört zu haben. Oder er kannte seinen Freund schlichtweg einfach gut genug. Er kringelte sich wirklich hinter ihr zusammen und wärmte sie damit ganz erheblich.

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und kraulte ihm als Wiedergutmachung den Bauch. Als seine Hinterpfote begann hektisch zu zucken, musste Mila lachen. „Du bist immer noch so kitzlig wie früher, Moony!"

_Ich muss bei diesem letzten Satz immer noch lachen! (Hihihi) Ein kitzliger Werwolf. Eben doch ein Kuschelwolf. Na ja, ihr kennt das ja … REVIEWS! Kommt, schon, ich will am Ende der Geschichte mindestens 75 haben! Lasst also das Knöpfchen knacken!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Hallöchen. Hach, bei den ganzen zuckersüßen Reviews, kann ich ja gar nicht anders. Nächstes Kapitel kommt sofort! Und schon wieder sind zwei Songtexte in meine Geschichte. Also wieder mein Sprüchlein, das nichts davon mein geistiges Eigentum ist und ich damit keinen Cent verdiene. Beide Lieder stammen aus dem Film Moulin Rouge´. Achtung, Romantik pur! Und eine Art von Zeitreise … REVIEWS REVIEWS, REVIEWS!_

**Imobilus:** Hiermit verleihe ich Dir feierlich die Auszeichnung für die schnellste und treueste Review-Leserin! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE! Freue mich immer irrsinnig! Zu dem Kuschelwolf – hm, ich glaube ich züchte mir hier grade gestandene Remus-Fans heran. Wird meine Beta-Leserin nicht grade freuen. Und Remus kriegt nachher noch den Höhenflug. (Kicher!) Dann wars das mit englischer Gentleman … dann kommt Professor Lupin nachher in enger Jeans und sexy T-Shirt zum Unterricht! (Hmmm, was für eine Vorstellung …) Und zu Harry und Cho – warte noch ein Kapitel, okay! Dann hat sie ihn bestimmt dazu gekriegt … (Hüstel, hüstel!)

**ShiaAngel:** Noch jemand, der Remus kuscheln will? Der arme Mann kann sich ja kaum noch retten! Hallo, hier geht es eigentlich um Sirius, ihr Süßen. Obwohl, dann bleibt mehr für mich! (GRINS!)

**Lia:** Hahaha, wenn Du wüsstest! Remus ist/war ein ganz Schlimmer! (Lach!) Da komme ich später zu. Aber keine Angst – er bleibt unser sittsamer Moony!

**Das Memoratio **

Nachdem Sirius es geschafft hatte, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, wurde es zu seiner festen Angewohnheit. Mehrmals am Tag nutzte er diese neu gewonnene Fähigkeit, meist einfach nur um ihre Stimme zu hören oder sich davon zu überzeugen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Und Mila berichtete ihm regelmäßig, wie sie vorankamen.

Als Sirius etwa eine Woche später beiläufig bemerkte, dass der Trupp abends vermutlich am Grimmauldplatz eintreffen würde, brach pure Hektik aus. Mrs. Weasley schalt ihn wütend und forderte zu wissen, wie lange er das schon wisse. Mittlerweile wussten alle darüber Bescheid, dass Mila und Sirius durch das uralte Howler-Ritual miteinander verbunden worden waren.

„Seit ein paar Stunden", gab er vage zur Auskunft. Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben ließ sie ihn stehen, fauchte etwas wie „Männer denken einfach nicht nach!" und eilte an ihm vorbei, um erneut beim Aufbau eines Lazaretts zu helfen.

Als diese gute Nachricht bei Harry und seinen Freunden ankam, sprang er auch auf und strahlte Sirius an. „Ihnen geht es gut?" „Wenn nicht, werde ich Milena ihren hübschen Hintern versohlen, weil sie mir nichts gesagt hat", brummte Sirius zur Antwort.

* * *

Als es endlich soweit war, hatte sich genauso wie bei der Ankunft von Rupert, der mittlerweile wieder in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt war, eine Menschentraube in der großen Halle versammelt. Gespannte Stille erfüllte den Raum, nur das Klacken und Quietschen der Türschlösser war zu hören.

Anders als damals standen Sirius und die Kinder in vorderster Reihe. Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf mehrere dunkle Gestalten frei. Harry spürte förmlich, wie einige der Männer vorsichtshalber nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen. Doch sie waren es.

Als Erstes betraten mehrere Männer mit Tragen die Halle. Durch die Gorbats war es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen, sie zu verzaubern und sie so schwebend mit sich zu führen. Auch ein Grund, warum sie so langsam vorangekommen waren. Unter ihnen war Mr. Weasley. Er wirkte erschöpft, ansonsten aber gesund. Trotz allem warf sich Molly Weasley in seine Arme und schlang weinend ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes. Einer der im Grimmauldplatz gebliebenen Männer übernahm seinen Platz und trug den Verwundeten in den Versammlungsraum.

Weitere Mitglieder strömten in die Halle, und Sirius wurde bei jedem nervöser. Hektisch suchte er die Menge mit den Augen ab – genauso wie Harry, Hermine und Cho. Ron und seine Geschwister waren zu ihrem Vater gestürmt, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Als Harry Mila endlich entdeckte, seufzte er erleichtert. Er zog an Sirius Ärmel und wies in ihre Richtung. Bodenlose Erleichterung zeichnete auch sein Gesicht. Ohne Rücksicht auf Andere bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Mila stützte Lupin, der deutlich mitgenommen aussah, allerdings immer noch genug Energie zu besitzen schien, um mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren.

„Ich kann alleine laufen, Mila. Such' lieber Sirius! Sonst sprengt er vermutlich noch das halbe Haus auseinander!"

„Du hast Dich den ganzen Weg geweigert, auf eine dieser verdammten Tragen zu klettern. Also mach' mich nicht noch wütender, Moony! Sonst erzähle ich Tatze, dass Du Schuld daran bist, das wir so spät dran sind."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht."

Milas Blick ruckte beim Klang von Sirius herrlich tiefer Stimme hoch und sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an. Dann tauchte sie so plötzlich unter Lupin weg, dass dieser bedenklich strauchelte. Hermine und Cho packten seine Arme, was einen Schmerzenslaut nach sich zog. „Oh, Entschuldigung Professor!" Hermine lächelte zerknirscht. „Wir bringen Sie wohl besser auch ins Lazarett!"

Mila hatte sich mittlerweile in Sirius Umarmung geworfen, genauso wie Mrs. Weasley es noch vor ein paar Minuten bei ihrem Mann getan hatte. Er presste sie an sich und Harry konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass auch er zu allererst hektisch ihren Körper nach großen Verletzungen abtastete. Erinnerte ihn irgendwie an die Szene damals im verbotenen Wald – nur mit vertauschten Rollen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht kurz vor dem Verbluten stand, nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss heftig.

Harry hatte schon fast beschlossen hinter Hermine und Cho herzuhuschen, um Lupin gemeinsam mit ihnen ins Lazarett zu schaffen, als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die er nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Ich bin so froh, euch zu sehen!" Milas Stimme klang brüchig, während sie ihn an sich drückte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der sie ihn immer noch nicht los gelassen hatte, sah Harry fragend zu Sirius hinüber, der leise lächelte. Er strich ihr über das Haar und murmelte dann: „Wenn Du jetzt endlich sicher bist, dass ich dem Jungen kein Haar gekrümmt habe, seit Du weg warst - lässt Du ihn dann los?"

Erst jetzt schien ihr klar zu werden, dass sie Harry immer noch fest umarmte.

Leicht verlegen ließ sie ihn los und lächelte entschuldigend. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und zwinkerte. „Wir sind auch froh Dich zu sehen, Mila." Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange, an der sie mit ihrer Umarmung einen deutlichen Schmutzstreifen hinterlassen hatte. „Bin ich so dreckig? Remus wollte es mir nicht sagen."

„Nichts, was man mit Seife nicht hinbekommen würde", beschwichtigte Sirius sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Aber ich glaube auch, dass wir in diesem Kasten bestimmt eine Badewanne mit heißem Wasser und ganz viel Schaum für Dich finden." Mila sah aus, als habe er ihr grade die gesamte Welt auf einem Silbertablett angeboten. „Du bist zu gut zu mir", seufzte sie und ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig zur Treppe ziehen. Als er sie allerdings am Fuße der Treppe einfach über die Schulter warf und mit ihr hinauf rannte, war ihr Kreischen kaum zu überhören.

* * *

Grinsend sah Harry ihnen nach und folgte dann doch Hermine und Cho ins Lazarett. Hermine stand neben ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und schien vehement darauf zu bestehen, dass er eine Tasse heiße Suppe zu sich nahm.

Cho hingegen lächelte Harry entgegen. „Geht es ihr gut?" Er nickte und umarmte sie von hinten. „Und wenn Sirius sie in die Badewanne gesteckt hat, geht es ihr vermutlich noch viel besser." „Hm", stimmte Cho grinsend zu.

„Was?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es einer von ihnen beim Baden belassen wird …"

Seine fragend gerunzelte Stirn ließ sie kichern. „Ach Harry! Du bist so herrlich unschuldig!" Ihm tief in die Augen sehend wackelte sie anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Und langsam schien es auch ihm zu dämmern. „Oh", war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Mehr hätte er allerdings auch nicht dazu sagen könne, da sie ihm mitten in diesem Durcheinander die Arme um den Hals legte und ihn sanft küsste. Nur zu gern erwiderte er den Kuss.

* * *

Die gelungene Rettungsaktion wurde gebührend gefeiert. Mrs. Weasley übertraf sich mit dem Essen einmal wieder selbst und besonders die Verwundeten schlangen es hungrig hinunter. Nach einer ewigen Diskussion mit Hermine hatte sogar Lupin endlich aufgegeben, sich brav ins Bett verfrachten lassen und schlief nun mit vollem Bauch. Nur Mila und Sirius erschienen nicht zum Willkommensessen, worauf Cho Harry erneut zweideutig lächelnd hinwies. Und auch wenn sie mit ihren Vermutungen vermutlich Recht hatte und er sie eigentlich nicht stören sollte, konnte er sich vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen nicht zurückhalten.

Leise klopfte er an ihrer Tür. Sirius öffnete ihm – noch komplett angezogen, was Harry ziemlich verwunderte. Sein Pate wies ihn an leise zu sein und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihm. „Sie schläft", flüsterte er und wies auf das große Bett, in dem Mila tatsächlich ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören", entschuldigte Harry sich ebenfalls flüsternd. „Am besten gehe ich wieder …" „Nein, nein, schon gut. Du hast Dir ja mindestens genauso große Sorgen gemacht, wie ich."

Sirius zwinkerte und bat dann leise: „Bleibst Du hier bei ihr? Ich verhungere nämlich und denke, dass es ihr nach dem Aufwachen noch schlimmer gehen wird. Ich würde gerne etwas zu Essen besorgen." Harry nickte und sah Sirius nach, der auf leisen Sohlen hinaushuschte.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sah er sich unschlüssig um. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich still auf einen der großen Lehnstühle zurückziehen sollen, aber als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, fiel ihm ein Gegenstand auf, der in dem Dämmerlicht leicht schimmerte.

Wenn er einen Fehler hatte, aus dem er einfach nichts lernen wollte, dann war es Harrys angeborene Neugier. Leise schlich er hinüber und nahm es von der Anrichte in seine Hände. Es sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein nutzloser, steinerner Würfel, mit alten Runen auf den glatten Seiten. Hermine hätte es ihm vermutlich sofort übersetzten können. Er war ziemlich schwer, doch obwohl Harry ihn hin und her drehte, geschah nichts damit.

„Du hast es entdeckt, hm?" Vor lauter Schreck rutschte der Würfel Harry fast aus den Händen und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, ihn wieder aufzufangen. Es war Milas Stimme gewesen. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt und lächelte ihn schläfrig an.

„Hab ich Dich geweckt?" Vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Nein." Sie begann sich aus den vielen Decken zu schälen, in die Sirius sie nach dem Bad gewickelt hatte und setzte sich auf. „Weißt Du, was das ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte es in Milas ausgestreckte Hände.

„Ein Memoratio. So etwas Ähnliches wie ein Denkarium. Dumbledor hat mir erzählt, dass Du mit seinem bereits Deine Erfahrungen gesammelt hast."

„Und was macht es?" Wieder siegte seine Neugier. Ohne darüber nachzudenken kletterte er zu ihr aufs Bett und sah sie gespannt an. Sie schien einen Moment nach einer passenden Erklärung zu suchen.

„Nun ja … Du kennst die Videokameras der Muggel?"

Harry nickte. „Onkel Vernon hatte so eine. Er hat ständig alles was mit Dudley zu tun hatte damit aufgenommen." Mila verdrehte die Augen. „Verstehe. Nun ja, das Memoratio tut etwas Ähnliches. Ein Denkarium wird mit überflüssigen und lästigen Gedanken gefüllt, wie Du weißt. So dass sie komplett aus Deinem Kopf verschwinden. Das Memoratio aber wird mit Erinnerungen gefüllt, die Dir trotzdem bleiben. Du kannst sie Dir jederzeit ansehen, wie ein Videofilm – oder sie jemandem zeigen, der nicht dort war."

Sie blickte auf den Würfel hinunter und drehte ihn ebenfalls in den Händen. Sein Leuchten wurde stärker. „Weißt Du …" Sie blickte auf und sah Harry in die Augen. „In der vergangenen Woche habe ich viel über Dich nachgedacht, Harry. Und es hat mir sehr wehgetan, dass Du keinerlei wirkliche Erinnerungen an Deine Eltern hast. Sie müssen für Dich auf den Fotos wie Fremde wirken."

Er schüttelte zwar bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf, doch Mila ließ sich nicht beschwichtigen. „Nun ja … es wären zwar nicht Deine eigenen Erinnerungen, aber … ich möchte mit Dir ein paar von meinen teilen. Ein paar schöne Erinnerungen! Keine, in denen Dein Dad irgendwelche jetzigen Lehrer verkehrt herum in der Luft schweben lässt!"

Überrascht sah er sie an. „Danke", flüsterte er leise. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sich Mila solche Gedanken darum gemacht hatte. Sie lächelte. „Also …" Sie nahm seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf den Würfel. Mila berührte den kühlen Stein ebenfalls. „Bereit?" Harry nickte nur.

* * *

Im nächsten Moment verschwamm alles um sie herum. Farben umwirbelten sie, ihm wurde fast schwindelig. Dann aber fand er sich mit Mila zusammen in einem der Schlafsäle in Hogwarts wieder.

Ein Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter, lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und las versunken in einem Buch. Offensichtlich keines der Schulbücher, denn es wirkte neuer und der Einband war bunt. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Harry ein Buch über Muggelmärchen. Er wandte sich zu Mila um, die das Mädchen anlächelte.

„Weißt Du, wer das ist?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, wandte ihr erneut den Blick zu und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie hatte braune Locken und sprühende grüne Augen mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck. Sie war zwar hübsch, allerdings auch recht unscheinbar in der dunklen Schulrobe. Als bei ihm der Groschen fiel, klappte sein Kinn nach unten.

„Das bist Du!"

Vor ihnen lag wirklich die 15-jährige Mila.

„Richtig. Sag es nicht, ich weiß, dass ich farblos gewesen bin. So ein richtiges graues Mäuschen." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „In diesem Alter war Deine Mutter definitiv eher der Blickfang für Jungs!"

Es schien Harry fast unfassbar, aber es stimmte. So sehr Mila es jetzt mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit verstand, einen Raum mit Licht zu erfüllen, so sehr schien sie damals ein schüchternes Mädchen gewesen zu sein.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich zur Tür gelenkt, als lautes Poltern und Geschrei ertönte. Die junge Mila wandte sich ebenfalls zur Tür, sprang dann auf - und auf ein Nicken seiner Begleitung folgte Harry ihr die Treppen hinunter.

Es herrschte ein fürchterlicher Tumult. Zwei Jungs jagten durch den Raum, während ein anderes, sehr hübsches Mädchen mit rötlichen, glatten Haaren, einem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und – Harrys Augen – wütend schimpfend in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„James! Sirius! Aufhören!" brüllte sie. „Zwingt mich nicht, Professor Mc Gonagall zu holen!"

Die erwachsene Mila grinste und wies auf das Mädchen mit den vor Wut blitzenden Augen. „Darf ich vorstellen? Deine Mum, Lily Evans, in ein paar Jahren verheiratete Potter."

Harry starrte sie an. Er hatte Fotos gesehen – aber hier so vor ihr zu stehen war etwas ganz anderes. Er hätte sie gern berührt ...

Einer der Jungen hatte den Anderen endlich erwischt, ihn zu Boden geworfen und saß jetzt auf ihm. Harrys Dad, James Potter, dem er wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, kniete auf Sirius jüngerem Ich und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Entschuldige Dich bei ihr, Tatze, oder …" „Verausgabe Dich nicht, Krone." Sirius schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Küssen ist verdammt anstrengend! Die ganzen Muskeln, die man dabei benutzt!"

Mila jüngeres Ich war bei seinen Worten wie angewurzelt auf der untersten Stufe stehen geblieben und starrte Lily an, die sofort puterrot anlief. „Lily! Hast Du …?" fragte sie atemlos. Lily nickte nur mit gesenktem Kopf verlegen. Ein plötzliches, lautes Kreischen ertönte und im nächsten Moment war Mila Lily um den Hals gefallen und tanzte wild mit ihr durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Dein erster Kuss! Oh Lily!"

Auch James war bei Milas Blick knallrot angelaufen, was Sirius Lachanfall nur noch verstärkte.

Auch andere Gryffindor-Schüler waren von dem Lärm wach geworden und kamen nun verschlafen ihre Treppen hinunter. Die erwachsene Mila tippte Harry auf die Schulter und wies auf einen recht schmächtigen Jungen mit braunen Haaren, der sich gähnend die Augen rieb. „Remus", erklärte sie.

Im nächsten Moment war Sirius irgendwie unter James weggetaucht und stürmte nun auf den jungen Remus zu, der ihn verwirrt ansah. „Moony! Du wirst es nicht fassen! Krone knutscht …" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, da James ihm hinterher gehechtet war und ihm nun unsanft den Mund zuhielt. Harry konnte hören, wie sein Vater wütend in Sirius Ohr zischte: „Schrei es hier herum, Tatze, und ich erzähle jedem – JEDEM, sogar den Lehrern – das Du den Mädchen beim Duschen zuguckst!" Remus, der diese Worte ebenfalls gehört hatte, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Irgendwann fliegst Du, Sirius", murmelte er matt. Doch James Drohung schien zu wirken, denn Sirius wurde ein wenig blass.

Vorsichtig ließ James ihn los und wirklich – Sirius schwieg. Allerdings nicht lange. „Ich erzähle es Dir im Schlafsaal", versprach Sirius Remus, der aber nur die Augen verdrehte.

James hatte sich mittlerweile den anderen Schülern zugewandt, die diese Szene interessiert verfolgten. „Was glotzt ihr so?" blaffte er und scheuchte alle wieder zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Nur er, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Mila blieben übrig. Harrys Eltern tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick. Dann wirbelte James erneut zu Sirius herum und funkelte ihn an. „LOS!"

„Was denn?"

Sirius grinste unschuldig, doch bei einem Blick in die Augen seines besten Freundes schien ihm klar zu werden, das es ernst war – das freche Grinsen verschwand und er senkte betreten den Kopf. „Tschuldigung", nuschelte er etwas mürrisch.

„Schau Mila. Mr. Black kann das Wort doch, ich hatte Recht." Lilys Stimme klang ein wenig spitz, dann wandte sie sich an Mila und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherte, nickte und flitzte zurück in den Schlafsaal. Auch James scheuchte seine zwei Freunde zurück in die Betten.

Als sie endlich allein waren, ging James auf Lily zu und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. „Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass er auf mich warten würde", versuchte er zu erklären, doch Lily hob nur gebieterisch eine Hand und gebot ihm zu Schweigen. Betreten schloss Harrys Vater den Mund und schien auf sein Urteil zu warten.

Aber zu Harrys Überraschung grinste Lily übermütig, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Vater erneut, bevor sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochstürmte. „Wünsche diesem Blödmann gute Nacht von mir", kicherte sie, bevor sie endgültig verschwand. Sein Vater blieb verdattert stehen und starrte ihr nach. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, dass Harry von sich selbst nur zu gut kannte.

Die erwachsene Mila hinter ihm lachte leise. Als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Diesen Blick werde ich nie vergessen", erklärte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Jetzt bist Du der Einzige, der sozusagen live dabei war beim ersten Kuss seiner Eltern."

„Waren Du und Sirius denn nicht…?" fragte Harry, dem aufgefallen war, dass sie beide sich nicht wirklich beachtet hatte. Mila lachte. „Nein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt ich Deinen Paten noch für einen furchtbaren Macho! Auch wenn er ein gut aussehender Macho war." Sie seufzte theatralisch.

„Aber Du hast Du es ja gehört! Er spionierte Mädchen beim Duschen hinterher!" Für einen Moment wirkte sie ehrlich entsetzt, doch dann lachte sie leise. „Das mit mir und ihm hat noch gut 1 Jahr gedauert. Wir waren etwas schwerer von Begriff als James und Lily."

Harry nickte. „Außerdem hat er Dir an den Haaren gezogen." „Hat er Dir das etwa erzählt?" Er nickte und wandte den Blick zurück zu seinem Vater, der nun auch die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hochstieg. „Noch eine Erinnerung?" bot Mila ihm leise an und Harry nickte heftig.

* * *

Wieder begannen die Farben um ihn her zu wirbeln. Nun verwandelte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum in einen großen Garten mit Unmengen blühender Bäume. Es duftete und die Sonne schien warm auf sie hinunter.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry leise. Es war dumm, aber aus irgendeinem Grund dachte er flüstern zu müssen. Mila trat neben ihn und blickte sich um. „Im Garten Deiner Großeltern. Hier haben wir alle den Sommer nach Hogwarts verbracht. Hier hat Dein Dad Deiner Mum auch den Heiratsantrag gemacht." Sie deutete auf seine Eltern, die in der Nähe auf einer Hollywood-Schaukel saßen und sich anlächelten und leise unterhielten. Sie mussten nun so um die 18 sein.

Mila seufzte neben ihm und deutete dann ein paar Meter weiter hinter seine Eltern. „Und Sirius stört schon wieder den allgemeinen Frieden."

Sein Pate war grade dabei, sich an die zwei heranzuschleichen. Hinter sich her zog er eine junge Frau, die sich leise schimpfend wehrte. Dieses jüngere Ich passte eher zu der Mila, die er kannte. Ihr Haar glänzte und hing ihr wirr im Gesicht, und sie trug kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt, während sie anscheinend versuchte Sirius von etwas abzuhalten. Beim näheren Hingehen hörte Harry, wie sie leise protestierte.

„Sirius Black! Auch wenn Du hier seit ein paar Jahren zu Hause bist – lass die Beiden doch endlich in Ruhe!"

„Ich mache doch gar nichts!" verteidigte er sich ebenso leise. „Ich greife ihm nur ein bisschen unter die Arme. Er will sie ja fragen! Den Ring schleppt er schon seit der Abschlussfeier mit sich herum. Wenn er mir noch einmal vorjammert, dass er nicht weiß, wie er sie fragen soll, fangen meine Ohren an zu bluten!"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und schwenkte ihn kurz in der Luft. Im nächsten Moment stockte James in der Unterhaltung mit Lily und tastete verwirrt seine Hosentasche ab. Etwas Kleines beulte den Stoff aus. Als er begriff, was dort erschienen war, flog sein Blick hinüber zu Sirius. Die beiden gestikulierten einen Moment stumm miteinander, was darin endete, dass Sirius wütend in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Ergeben senkt James den Blick. Harry sah, wie er seine Hand in die Hosentasche steckte, die Faust um dieses Etwas schloss, zögerte – und es dann herauszog, um es mit einem kleinen Lächeln verlegen Lily hinzuhalten.

Atemlos starrte sie auf das kleine Kästchen in seiner Hand. Im nächsten Moment kniete er recht unbeholfen vor ihr und öffnete die kleine Schatulle. Ein funkelnder, weißsilbrig glänzender Ring kam zum Vorschein und eine Sekunde befürchtete Harry, dass seine Mum ohnmächtig werden würde. Doch stattdessen rollten plötzlich Tränen der Freude ihre Wange hinunter und sie flog James um den Hals. „Ja!" schrie sie leise schluchzend. „Ja, ich will Deine Frau werden, James!"

Im nächsten Moment sah Harry, wie Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab in den Himmel zielte. Leise Violinen-Musik ertönte und weiße Blütenblätter regneten auf die Frischverlobten nieder. James grinste dankbar zu ihm hinüber und reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe.

„Du kannst ja richtig romantisch sein." Die junge Mila klang fast ein bisschen fassungslos, lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte. „Manchmal", war Sirius vage Antwort. Und im nächsten Moment waren auch die beiden in einen zärtlichen Kuss vertieft.

Harry lächelte Mila an. „Da wart ihr definitiv zusammen", schlussfolgerte er, was Mila leicht erröten ließ. „Yep. Und glücklich. Das Dein Dad im Punkto Heiratsantrag eine so lange Leitung hatte, hat Sirius total auf die Palme gebracht! Aber jetzt", sie zwinkerte, „zu der Hochzeit Deiner Eltern. Damit Du endlich begreifst, das niemand Deine Mum zum Altar zerren musste."

* * *

Wieder dieser Wirbel, doch langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Nun waren hunderte von Menschen – so kam es Harry zumindest vor – um sie herum, alle in festlicher Kleidung. Seine Mutter, ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, trug ein weißes, ausladendes Kleid mit Spitze und strahlte seinen Vater an, der zurücklächelte.

Ohne Vorwarnung durchflutete Harry heftiger Stolz auf seine Mutter. Sie war einfach nur schön! Und auch sein Dad sah verdammt gut aus. Wie eines der Paare aus den Märchen. Nur Sirius konnte er nicht entdecken – und Mila fehlte offensichtlich auch.

Als er Mila darauf hinwies und grinsend fragte, ob sie etwas Interessanteres gefunden hatten, kniff sie ihm gespielt empört in den Arm. „Harry! Mit 16 solltest Du noch nicht so schlecht von uns denken! Nein, wir waren brav! … Ausnahmsweise …" Harry verbiss sich mühsam ein Lachen. Mila grinste und erklärte dann: „Wir haben die Show vorbereitet."

Wie zum Beweis erlosch plötzlich das Licht. Als es wieder anging, schwiegen alle Beteiligten gespannt. Sirius, jetzt in einen dunklen Smoking gekleidet, betrat die Bühne, gefolgt von Mila – in einem recht skandalösen Kleid! Das Oberteil war ein schlichtes, leuchtend rotes Korsett, was in einem ebenso roten Can Can-Rock überging. Beides war mit schwarzer Spitze besetzt, welche Milas Taille und ihre Brüste betonten – und ihren Rücken fast gänzlich frei ließ.

Als James seine beste Freundin so sah, prustete er den Schluck Wein, den er grade getrunken hatte, beinah quer über den Tisch. Lily musste ihm lachend heftig auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er nicht daran erstickte – und Harry war froh, dass er nichts zu trinken hatte … Ihm blieb genauso wie seinem Vater vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen, was Remus, der nun ins Scheinwerferlicht vor die beiden trat, bei James grinsend bemerkte.

Sirius und Mila hatten beschlossen ein Duett aus Lilys Lieblingsfilm für die Hochzeit zu wählen – „Moulin Rouge". Leise erzählte die erwachsene Mila Harry die Handlung: in diesem Film wurde die Liebesgeschichte zwischen einer Courtisane – in diesem Fall Mila - und einem armen Dichter – Sirius - erzählt. Beide verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander, aber der Gönner des Nachtclubs, in dem Milas Figur tanzte und sang, hatte selbst ein Auge auf sie geworfen und wollte sie für sich. Der Film endete tragisch, da die Tänzerin auf der Bühne in den Armen des Dichters starb.

Sirius hatte, wie Mila Harry erzählte, mehrfach seine Bedenken geäußert, dass dieses Thema wohl kaum geeignet für eine Hochzeit sei. Doch als Mila ihm die Stelle und das betreffende Lied im Film gezeigt hatte, in der der Dichter hart darum kämpfte, die Tänzerin für sich zu gewinnen, ließ er sich umstimmen. Denn trotz allem, Lily liebte diesen Film und fand ihn herrlich romantisch. Und Mila erklärte, dass ihr Kostüm dem der Hauptdarstellerin sehr ähneln würde. Ein Argument, dem er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte, wie er ihr mit anzüglich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verkündet hatte.

Außerdem passte das Lied auch ein bisschen zu Lily und James – hatte er doch selbst lange um sie kämpfen müssen, bis seine Angebetete ihn endlich erhörte.

Das Licht wurde gedämpft und der Beleuchtung eines verruchten Nachtclubs angepasst. Remus lächelte in die gespannten Gesichter, bis er sich zum Brautpaar umwandte und sich elegant besonders vor Lily verbeugte. „Meine Herrschaften", grüßte er galant und zwinkerte. „Ich hoffe ihnen wird unser Unterhaltungsprogramm gefallen. Willkommen – im Moulin Rouge!"

Er verließ die Bühne und machte so den Blick auf die zwei Sänger frei. Sirius sprach als Erster:

„_Love is a many splended thing_

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_All you need is love"_

Mila, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, maß ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick und verkündete:

"_Please dont, stop that again"_

Doch Sirius ignorierte ihren Einwand. Etwas zu theatralisch warf er sich in die Brust, schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln und verkündete nun singend – und zwar sehr schief:

„_All you need is love"_

Mila war wenig beeindruckt und warf ein:

"_A Girl has got to eat!"_

Er versuchte es weiter:

„_All you need is love"_

Jetzt nahm ihr Gesicht einen fast genervten Ausdruck an, während sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihn ein wenig zur Seite schob. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit ihn niemand hörte:

"_Shall I end up on the street?"_

fragte sie nun leicht entnervt. Wieder war Sirius dran, der vor ihr auf die Knie sank:

"_All you need is loooove"_

Sie gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und wandte ihm den aufreizend unbekleideten Rücken zu:

"_Love is just a game"_

Doch so leicht ließ sich Sirius nicht abweisen. Er sprang auf die Füße und packte Mila am Handgelenk. Jetzt klang seine Stimme deutlich voller und bestimmter:

„_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me"_

Doch Mila lachte nur schnippisch, hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete mit kokettem Blick in James Richtung:

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely feed"_

Harrys Vater grinste über das ganze Gesicht und er schien allen ernstes nach Geld in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen – etwas, dass ihm einen unsanften Boxer gegen den Oberarm von seiner Frau einbrachte. Eine Sekunde lang schien Sirius Charaktere von Milas Worten fast ein wenig schockiert zu sein, doch dann fing er sich und verlegte sich nun aufs Bitten. Der aufbrandende Applaus erstickte fast seinen Gesang:

"_Just one night, just one night"_

Überzeugend gespielte Überraschung lag jetzt in Milas Lachen und ihr Blick schien zu sagen, dass er vollkommen verrückt sein musste. Ihre Worte bestätigten dies:

"_Theres no way cause you cant pay"_

Jetzt bat Sirius ganz offen, während er sie näher an sich zog. Beide schienen in ihren Rollen völlig gefangen:

"_In the name of love_

_All night in the name of love"_

Mila schüttelte vehement den Kopf und versuchte ihm erneut zu entkommen:

"_You crazy fool_

_I wont give in to you"_

Doch wieder hielt Sirius sie zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen:

"_Dont!_

Seine Stimme war fast nur noch ein Streicheln:

„_- leave me this way_

_I cant survive_

_Without your sweet love_

_Oh baby, dont leave me this way"_

Die folgenden Worte Milas waren an niemand Bestimmtes gerichtet. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und sang, wie zu sich selbst:

"_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs"_

Sirius lächelte und schwenkte sie im Kreis. Er richtete seinen Blick nun genau auf Lily, die eng umschlungen mit ihrem Mann an ihrem Tisch saß und ihnen gebannt zusah. Sie zwinkerte Sirius verschwörerisch zu:

"_I look around me and I see it isnt so_

_Haha, no!"_

Er grinste. Milas Stimme wurde nun leiser, sie sah zu Boden. Bei ihren nächsten Worten klang sie furchtbar verletzt:

"_Some people wanna fill a while with silly love songs"_

Er umarmte sie nun und schien ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern:

"_Well, whats wrong with that?_

_Id like to know_

_Couse here I go agaaain!"_

Seine Stimme schwoll bei den letzten Worten an:

"_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where eagles fly_

_On a mountain high"_

Mila aber entzog sich wütend Sirius Umarmung und wandte sich zu ihm um:

"_Love makes us sad like we are fools_

_Throw our lifes away for one happy day"_

Sirius schmetterte immer noch:

"_We can be heros_

_Just for one day"_

Die Musik nahm jetzt einen stampfenden Rhythmus an, während Mila wie ein gefangenes Tier begann auf und ab zu laufen. Immer wieder warf sie ihm Blicke zu. Sie schien hin- und hergerissen:

"_You! You will be mean"_

Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während er ihr nachsah:

"_No, I wont!"_

Mila hatte in ihrer Wanderung nicht inne gehalten:

"_And I – I drink over times"_

Sirius strahlte sie an, als er sang:

"_We should be lovers"_

Doch Mila schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. Müde rieb sie sich die Stirn:

"_We cant do that"_

Daher wiederholte er es, jetzt bestimmter. Außerdem hielt er sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen:

"_We should be lovers and thats a fact!"_

Immer noch versuchte Mila ihm zu widersprechen, dieses Mal aber weniger energisch, eher flehend, als ob sie darum bat, dass er sie verstand:

"_No, nothing will keep us together"_

Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Lächelnd verkündete er:

"_We can still try, just for one day"_

Und nun schien auch langsam Mila nachzugeben. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie ihm in die Augen sah und beide im Duett sangen:

"_We could be heros, forever and ever_

_We could be heros, forever and ever_

_We could be heros"_

Nun kam Sirius großes Finale. Er zog Mila in seine Umarmung, sodass ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren:

"_Just because I will always love you"_

Mila sang es ihm nach, beendete die Zeile aber nicht ganz:

"_I will always love"_

Aber Sirius beendete sie. Ganz dicht vor ihr sang er leise das noch fehlende Wort:

"_You"_

Seine Stimme jagte so manch einem Hochzeitsgast eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mila lächelte zärtlich, beide waren völlig versunken in den Augen des Anderen. Und als schon alle dachten, dass Mila wohl ihren Text vergessen hatte – bei Sirius glühendem Blick wäre es Harrys Meinung nach durchaus verständlich gewesen – beendeten sie das Lied doch noch. Mit einer seidenweichen Stimme:

"_How wonderful life is_

_Now youre in the one!"_

Als die letzten Töne verklangen, überwand Sirius die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Mila fest in seine Arme ziehend, küsste er sie hungrig. Erst als viele der Gäste aufsprangen und wie verrückt begeistert zu klatschen anfingen – und Lily sogar in ihrem Hochzeitskleid auf ihren Stuhl kletterte, um einen anerkennenden Pfiff auszustoßen - fanden beide zurück in die Realität. Mila sah leicht verlegen zu Sirius auf, der ebenfalls wirkte als wäre er grade erst aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Doch der Applaus nahm nicht ab – und als Sirius Mila angrinste, sie nach hinten über seinen Arm warf und ihr noch einen richtig theatralischen Theaterkuss verpasste, brachen wahre Jubelstürme aus.

* * *

Harry wandte sich zu der Mila, die er kannte, um. Sie lächelte träumerisch, während sie den Kuss seufzend beobachtete. „Ihr wart gut." Mila wandte den Blick von dem Pärchen auf der Bühne ab. „Nur gut?"

„Okay, okay, Du hättest meinen Dad um sein Vermögen bringen können." Er grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen und zwinkerte. „Und ich hätte noch etwas draufgelegt!"

Mila brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, mein Herr." Sie wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Brautpaares. „Geh näher ran."

Er nickte und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen und den Gästen her. Seine Eltern wurden immer noch von den Anderen belagert – beide wirkten ziemlich erschöpft. Harry fragte sich nach ein paar Minuten, warum sie das alles über sich ergehen ließen.

Als ob sein Vater seine Gedanken gehört hatte, stand er plötzlich auf. Er lächelte die Belagerer freundlich an, entschuldigte sich, griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und zog sie aus dem großen, weißen Zelt, in dem die Hochzeit stattfand. Einen Moment zögerte Harry, sich nicht sicher, ob er folgen durfte. Was nun geschehen würde war wohl ziemlich privat. Aber er war zu gespannt! Als er ihnen folgte, sah er grade noch, wie ein Zipfel des weißen Kleides seiner Mutter um eine Ecke verschwand. Hastig flitzte er hinterher und platzte natürlich mitten in einen tiefen Kuss der Beiden. Er schien ewig zu dauern …

Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten, stich James Potter Lily zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich danke Dir", flüsterte er leise und lächelte auf sie hinab. „Wofür?" fragte Lily. Auch sie strahlte.

"Für diesen Tag. Diese Hochzeit. Dafür, dass Du wirklich meine Frau geworden bist."

"Hast Du daran etwa gezweifelt?" Vorsichtig zupfte sie seinen Kragen zu Recht, eine überflüssige Handlung. Aber sie musste ihn einfach berühren – ihren Mann.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Na ja … Mein Trauzeuge hatte seine Zweifel!"

Lilys glockenklares Lachen erklang. "Das wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn Sirius nicht versucht hätte, Dir eins auszuwischen."

James zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf schief. „Das verzeihe ich ihm – schließlich hat er mir danach geschworen, dass er Dich wenn nötig gewaltsam vor den Altar zerren würde, solltest Du versuchen zu türmen."

„Wie Mila. Sie hat mir gedroht, dass sie Dich heiratet, wenn ich irgendeinen Unsinn planen würde." Wieder lachte sie leise. „Warum denken nur alle, dass ich diejenige wäre, die gekniffen hätte?"

„Weil Du eigentlich viel zu gut für mich bist und ich Trottel Dir erstens völlig verfallen bin und Dich zweitens nicht verdient habe?" überlegte er lächelnd.

„Hmmm … das wäre ein Argument."

Harrys Dad lächelte und beugte sich erneut zu ihr hinab um sie zu küssen, aber sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„James?"

„Hm?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ihre andere Hand strich fast gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. Harry starrte sie an. Was tat sie da? Sie war doch nicht etwa …? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er starrte ihre Hand an. Nein, er täuschte sich bestimmt! Aber sie wirkte so ernst – so feierlich! Die Worte seiner Mutter bestätigten seinen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube ..." Tief Luft holend platzte sie schließlich einfach mit der Neuigkeit heraus. „Ich bin schwanger, James."

Die Augen seines Vaters zuckten erst über ihr Gesicht, dann zu der Hand, die Lily schützend über ihren Bauch gelegt hielt. „Schwanger?" Seine Stimme klang eigenartig, fassungslos. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er sie gepackt, hochgehoben und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Er schrie seine Freude so laut heraus, dass einige der Gäste neugierig nach draußen strömten um zu sehen, was ihn so erfreut hatte.

James verpasste Lily einen heftigen Kuss und drückte sie so fest es ging an sich. Etwas, was Lily nur zu gern über sich ergehen zu lassen schien.

Und dann geschah etwas Eigenartiges: über ihren Kopf hinweg sah James plötzlich unvermittelt auf – und dem immer noch völlig verwirrt dastehenden Harry mitten ins Gesicht. Die Intensität dieses Blickes ließ Harry zur Salzsäule erstarren. Mehrere Sekunden starrten sich beide in die Augen. Konnte sein Vater ihn etwa sehen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Das hier war nur Milas Erinnerung! Und doch, sein Dad sah ihm gradewegs in die Augen.

"Mein Kind", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. Harry schluckte hart. Der Stolz in der Stimme seines Vaters war fast greifbar. So, als hätten seine Eltern auf nichts Anderes gewartet …

* * *

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die erwachsene Mila ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sein Blick zuckte hastig zu ihr und als er sich wieder umwandte, hatte James den Blick auf die Frau in seinen Armen gerichtet.

„Er hat …", stotterte Harry und sah Mila hilflos an. In diesem Augenblick stürmte Lupin aus dem Zelt auf das Brautpaar zu. „Hey, ihr zwei! Noch dürft ihr nicht durchbrennen! Erst wollen wir den ersten gemeinsamen Tanz sehen."

Seufzend ließ sich James von seiner Frau zurück ins Zelt ziehen. Harry folgte ihnen, ohne genau zu wissen, was er da tat. Leise Musik erklang und er entdeckte Sirius, immer noch auf der Bühne, wie er James und Lily zuzwinkerte. „Wenn er Dir zu sehr auf die Füße tritt, gib mir ein Zeichen, Lily! Dann singen wir schneller", erklärte er. Viele lachten über seinen Scherz. Auch Mila war noch dort, ihre Finger mit denen Sirius verflochten und liebevoll auf das Paar hinablächelnd. Als James Lily in seine Arme zog, begannen die Trauzeugen leise zu der nun erklingenden Musik zu singen:

„_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change from winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time _

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day!"

Seine Eltern sahen so glücklich aus. Harrys Bauch rebellierte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er wirklich verloren hatte. Diese Menschen hätten ihn aufgezogen. Er wäre vermutlich ein völlig anderer Mensch als heute … wahrscheinlich sogar ein Besserer.

Mila war ihm gefolgt und sah ihn von der Seite unsicher an. Sie hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, Harry ein paar Erinnerungen an seine Eltern zu schenken. Doch bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck war sie plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. „Alles in Ordnung?" Zuerst nickte er – doch dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht", gab er leise zu. Sein Blick wanderte von seinen Eltern, die eng umschlungen tanzten, zu Sirius und Mila auf der Bühne. Beide lächelten sich zärtlich an, während sie diese Ballade gemeinsam im Duett sangen. Die beiden waren für ihn irgendwie mehr Eltern als jeder andere.

Schlechtes Gewissen regte sich. Verriet er damit vielleicht Lily und James? Er blickte zur Seite, direkt in Milas Gesicht, das ihn besorgt musterte. Da er seine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen konnte, ergriff er hilflos ihre Hand. Sie schimmerte bei seiner Berührung schwach und Mila runzelte die Stirn. Sie spürte seine Gedanken, die innere Zerrissenheit.

Am liebsten hätte sie vor Freude geschrieen, dass er so für Sirius und sie empfand - trotzdem lächelte sie nur verstehend.

„Nein. Du verrätst sie nicht. Ich glaube eher, dass sie erleichtert wären."

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte und drückte seine Hand sanft. „Sie hätten gewollt, dass Du Menschen hast, die Dich lieben, Harry." Ihre Empfindungen umschlossen ihn und wärmten seine Seele. Dankbar lächelte er sie an. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

* * *

_Ist unser Harry nicht süß! Los, knuddelt den armen Kerl auch mal! Der braucht das grade ganz dringend! Genauso wie das Review-Knöpfchen da unten!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me … Da ich heute ein ganzes Vierteljahrhundert alt werde, werde ich es vermutlich nicht schaffen, so schnell wie gewohnt ein Kapitel online zu stellen. Dafür gab es dann aber gestern ja zwei auf einmal. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir verzeihen. Ich esse auch ein Stück Kuchen für euch mit. Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem hier. Ich widme es Imobilus, weil sie schon sooo lange darauf wartet. (Zwinker!)_

**Imobilus**: Ich sehe es schon … meine nächsten Story muss von Remus handeln, hm? (SMILE!) Harry freut sich übrigens sehr über Deine Umarmung! Auch wenn Cho ziemlich eifersüchtig ist. Deswegen muss sie Harry gleich beweisen, was er an ihr hat (kleiner Wink mit dem Zaun … Grins!).

**ShiaAngel**: Danke schön!

**ReSeSi:** Ich weiß, ich hab beim Schreiben ehrlich gesagt auch fast geflennt … Wie gesagt, ich bin ziemlich gefühlsduselig. Und Chos Entwicklung ist nötig, denke ich. Harry braucht eine starke Frau, die ihm ab und zu zeigt, wo es lang geht. Siehe folgendes Kapitel. (Grins!)

_So, jetzt aber los. Und denkt dran. REVIEWS! Macht mir bitte, bitte einen richtig schönen Geburtstag!_

**Neue Gefühle**

Im nächsten Augenblick war wieder das dunkle Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz um sie herum. Mila öffnete die Augen, die sie auf ihrer Reise geschlossen gehalten hatte und legte das Memoratio vorsichtig neben sich auf das Bett. Harry hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich auf die Bettdecke.

Als sich die Tür leise knarrend öffnete, schraken beide zusammen. Es war Sirius, beladen mit einem Tablett. „Du bist ja wach", stellte er mit einem Blick auf die beiden im Bett Sitzenden fest und stellte das Tablett auf ein Tischchen. Er spürte Milas Traurigkeit und auch Harry sah alles andere als fröhlich aus. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Junge nickte ohne ihn anzusehen und stieg von der Matratze hinunter. „Ich bin müde", erklärte er mit seltsam hohler Stimme und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Sirius sah ihm nach, bevor er sich wieder Mila zuwandte. „Was ist passiert?"

_Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.'_ Sie deutete mit einer fahrigen Bewegung auf den Würfel neben sich.

_Was hast Du ihm gezeigt?'_

Dieselben Erinnerungen durchströmten ihn und er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Und wo lag Dein Fehler?"

„Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, wie Lily und James wirklich gewesen sind. Das er stolz sein kann auf sie. Aber Du hast ihn gesehen. Es hat ihn nur traurig gemacht!"

„Lass ihm Zeit, Mila. In den vergangenen Jahren hat er ständig neue Dinge über seine Eltern erfahren. Einen Moment war er stolz, ein Potter zu sein, dann wieder nicht. Hat er Dir erzählt, dass er geglaubt hat James hätte Lily zur Hochzeit gezwungen?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Das war ja der Auslöser für meine Idee! Ich fand es furchtbar, dass er so von James gedacht hat!" Sirius ließ sich seufzend neben sie auf dem Bett nieder.

„Wir beide wissen, dass Krone nicht so war … aber Harry hatte diese Situation nur aus zweiter Hand. Und dann auch noch von Schniefelus!" „Sirius!" Er schnitt eine Grimasse und murmelte dann ergeben: „Jaja, schon gut. Severus. Lass Harry einfach darüber schlafen."

Seufzend nickte Mila und nahm ein wunderbar aussehendes Brötchen entgegen. „Hoffen wir nur, dass er überhaupt schlafen kann", flüsterte sie leise.

* * *

An Schlaf war aber in diesem Moment nicht zu denken. Unruhig lief Harry quer durch das ganze Haus und den Park, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Erst nach ungefähr einer Stunde stoppte er seine Wanderung vor dem Schlafzimmer der Mädchen. Leise klopfte er. Er musste darüber reden! Er musste mit IHR darüber reden! 

Eine verschlafene Cho öffnete ihm die Tür. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Als sie ihn jedoch erkannte, schloss sie hastig die Tür hinter sich und sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er wirkte völlig verstört.

Wortlos ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Dort nahm er seine unruhige Wanderung wieder auf, während sich Cho auf einem der Stühle nieder ließ.

Ein paar Minuten sah sie ihm dabei zu, doch dann ergriff sie einen Zipfel seines Pullovers und zog ihn neben sich. „Sag schon! Im Gegensatz zu Dir habe ich nämlich schon geschlafen und mir wird hier unten kalt!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken machte Harry eine unachtsame Bewegung zum Kamin hinüber und plötzlich loderten dort Flammen. Cho starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab gehabt. Wie also …? Doch Harry vergrub nur die Hände in seinen Haaren und lehnte die Stirn auf die Tischplatte. Er schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, was er grade getan hatte. Und es schien auch wenig Sinn zu haben, ihn danach zu fragen.

Sanft begann sie seinen Rücken zu streicheln, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm ein wenig half. Und das tat es. Nach ein paar Minuten entspannten sich seine angespannten Muskeln deutlich unter ihrer Hand.

„Ich habe Mum und Dad gesehen", ertönte seine Stimme, immer noch gedämpft durch die Tischplatte.

Cho runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie?"

Leise begann er zu erzählen, von dem Memoratio, dem ersten Kuss seiner Eltern, Mila und all den anderen Erinnerungen. Schweigend hörte sie ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne dabei in ihrem Streicheln inne zu halten.

„Sie war schon damals auf der Hochzeit schwanger. Meine Mutter, meine ich. Und ich glaube, sie haben sich wirklich gefreut."

„Das haben sie ganz sicher."

Endlich wandte er den Kopf und sah Cho an. Harry wirkte, als wäre er hin- und hergerissen zwischen Weinen und Lachen. „Wie wäre ich heute, wenn Voldemort sie nicht getötet hätte? Wäre ich ein besserer Mensch?"

Cho runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein! Denk doch nicht so etwas!"

„Aber ich …"

Ohne Zögern rutschte sie mit ihrem Stuhl so nah wie möglich an Harry heran und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Du, Harry Potter, bist der wunderbarste Mensch, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe", erklärte sie bestimmt. „Und wenn Du etwas anderes denkst, werde ich Dich solange schütteln, bis Du wieder Vernunft annimmst! Hörst Du!"

Schweigend sah er sie an. Tröstend strich sie ihm über die Wange – und plötzlich hatte er den heftigen Wunsch, sie einfach an sich zu drücken. Als er sich endgültig aufsetzte und sie in seine Arme zog, ließ es Cho ohne den leisesten Protest geschehen. Sie fand sich auf seinem Schoss wieder, sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals verborgen. Sanft schlang sie beide Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen beide einfach nur da, sich des Anderen völlig bewusst und doch mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Irgendwann hob Harry den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Sie erwiderte den Blick und zeichnete mit einem Finger sanft seine Blitznarbe nach.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Glaubst Du mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich Dich liebe?"

Seine Augen wanderten ihr Gesicht entlang. Normalerweise hätte ihn ein solches Geständnis vom Stuhl geworfen, er wäre rot geworden oder hätte sonst irgendwie überfordert reagiert. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht nach dem heutigen Abend. Er war einfach viel zu aufgewühlt dazu. Jetzt wollte er es viel lieber erwidern. Verdammt, er liebte dieses Mädchen wirklich – wenn man mit 16 schon von Liebe sprechen konnte.

„Nur, wenn Du es mir auch glaubst!"

Chos Augen weiteten sich ein winziges Stück – dies war alles, was ihre eigene Überraschung verriet.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte Harry leise.

Ihr Blick wurde weich und im nächsten Moment lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen und beide besiegelten ihre Liebe mit einem tiefen Kuss.

Nur widerstrebend lösten sich beide voneinander. Da es Cho nun doch erkennbar kalt wurde – eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf ihren nackten Armen gebildet – stand Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sie zurück auf die eigenen Füße. Irritiert fiel sein Blick auf den lodernden Kamin.

„Wer hat denn Feuer gemacht?" fragte er erstaunt und Cho überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte. Dann beschloss sie aber, dass er für heute eindeutig genug Aufregung gehabt hatte. Sie zuckte nur vage die Schultern, ging zur Spüle hinüber und löschte es mit einem Schwall Wasser. „Lass uns einfach ins Bett gehen, Harry."

* * *

Er folgte ihr zurück in den ersten Stock. Im Flur blieben sie stehen. 

„Glaubst Du, es wäre ein furchtbarer Skandal, wenn man uns zusammen in einem Bett finden würde?" Harry wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm an diese Möglichkeit überhaupt zu denken. Aber die Vorstellung, mit ihr gemeinsam einzuschlafen, gefiel ihm. Cho grinste.

„Vermutlich. Nach so einer Story würde sich Rita Kimkorn alle Finger lecken. Und Mrs. Weasley bekommt sicher einen Schlaganfall!"

„Stört uns das?"

„Nein."

Beide lachten leise bei der Vorstellung von Molly Weasleys Gesicht.

„Bleibt nur die Frage, wer von unseren Freunden das am Besten wegsteckt. Ron oder die zwei Mädchen?" überlegte Cho stirnrunzelnd, doch Harry schien diese Entscheidung bereits getroffen zu haben. Er öffnete seine eigene Schlafzimmertür und zog sie mit hinein.

Ron lag zusammengekugelt in einem Wust von Decken und Kissen. Als Chos Blick auf sein Bett fiel, zögerte sie einen Moment. „Trägt er einen Pyjama?" fragte sie leise. Sie schien nicht scharf darauf zu sein, Ron am nächsten Morgen nur in Boxershorts bewundern zu dürfen. Harry verstand und grinste.

„Meistens. Warte, ich schau nach." Er schlich zu Ron hinüber und hob seine Bettdecke ein Stückchen an. „Yep! Alles in Ordnung."

Cho kicherte und schlüpfte unter Harrys Bettdecke, während er sich aus Jeans und Pullover schälte und in seine Pyjama-Hose schlüpfte. Interessiert sah sie ihm dabei zu. Als er allerdings nach seiner Pyjama-Jacke griff, schnappte sie sich einen Zipfel davon und zog es ihm weg.

„Nicht. So ist es viel besser!"

Harry sah an sich hinunter und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Und da heißt es immer, Mädchen wären schüchtern."

Hinter hervor gehaltener Hand gähnte Cho herzhaft und rutschte zur Seite, damit er ebenfalls unter die Decke schlüpfen konnte. „Alles alter Aberglaube. Jungs sind viel schüchterner." Sie kuschelte sich zufrieden seufzend in seine Arme und genoss das Gefühl von nackter, sich berührender Haut. Er umschlang sie fest und grub sein Gesicht in ihre dichten, dunklen Haare.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Sag es noch mal!"

Er lachte leise, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den nackten Hals und flüsterte: „Ich liebe Dich!"

* * *

„Woah!" Harry erwachte durch diesen überraschten Ausruf Rons, wandte sich um und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. 

„Was denn?" Er hatte so herrlich geträumt. Von Cho und ….

Irgendetwas regte sich neben ihm in seinen Armen und sein Blick viel auf genau diese, die ihre hübsche Stupsnase immer noch fest in das Kopfkissen vergraben hatte und schlief. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Und nun verstand er auch den überraschten Ausruf seines Freundes.

Er zeigte Ron mit einer hastigen Geste, dass er bloß leise sein solle und flüsterte: „Das erkläre ich Dir später!"

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?" Trotz Rons Flüstern klang seine Stimme leicht panisch. „Wenn meine Mum das rauskriegt, wird mir der Hals umgedreht und Cho wahrscheinlich ein Keuschheitsgürtel verpasst!"

Harry verstand nicht ganz, warum Ron davon ausging, dass man ihn dafür verantwortlich machen würde – aber da seine Mum diese neue Entwicklung wesentlich mehr aufregen würde als Sirius oder Mila, lenkte er schnell ein. Diese beiden würden wahrscheinlich nur tadelnd gucken – oder ihm, in Sirius Fall, sogar eher stolz auf die Schulter klopfen …

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich wecke sie und Du verschwindest schon mal ins Bad! Dann hast Du gar nichts damit zu tun!"

Immer noch vor sich hin lamentierend schnappte sich Ron ein Handtuch und verschwand endlich. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, drehte sich Harry wieder zu Cho um. Sie fühlte sich gut in seinen Armen an. So, als hätte sie schon immer dort hingehört. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, sie zu wecken … Aber Ron hatte Recht. Es würde Ärger geben, wenn man sie erwischte.

„Cho?" Sanft strich er ihre Haare zurück.

„Hmmmm?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und verführerisch. So langsam dämmerte es ihm, warum das Ganze hier Ärger geben könnte.

„Aufwachen."

Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten sanft von ihrer Wange ihren Hals entlang, zu ihrer Schulter und schließlich ihren Arm hinab. Grade als er ihren Oberarm streichelte, drehte sich Cho zu ihm um. Harry hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, aber bei dieser Bewegung streiften seine Finger eine ihrer Brüste. Okay, gleich brauche ich dringend eine kalte Dusche', beschloss er, während vertraute Hitze ihn durchströmte. Sie macht es ihm wirklich schwer!

Ihr Gesicht hatte sie mittlerweile an seinem Hals verborgen. Eigentlich hatte er ja selbst keine Lust, aufzustehen.

„Ist Ron schon weg?" Chos Stimme klang gedämpft, sie schien aber durch Harrys Streicheln relativ wach geworden zu sein. Allerdings machte sie keinerlei Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen – vielmehr schmiegte sie sich noch ein Stückchen enger an ihn.

„Ja, ist er. Und er hat mir schon freundlicherweise prophezeit, dass Du vermutlich von Mrs. Weasley mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel bedacht wirst, wenn sie Dich hier erwischen."

„Gott sei Dank gibt es ja den Alo homora'-Zauber", erwiderte sie lapidar. Tief einatmend seufzte sie leise. „Du riechst gut, Harry!"

Und sie erst … Gott sei Dank lag er flach im Bett, sonst wären ihm vermutlich ziemlich die Knie weich geworden. „Wir müssen wirklich …", versuchte er erneut sie zum Aufstehen zu animieren, doch sie verschloss seine Lippen einfach mit den ihren. „Hör auf zu reden und komm lieber näher", lockte sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. Und Harry gehorchte ihr nur zu gern.

Grade als er sich über sie beugte und begann sie alles andere als unschuldig zu küssen, kreischte die Tür erneut in ihren Angeln.

„Mann, ihr liegt ja immer noch im Bett", schimpfte Ron, der hastig die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Mum ist grade unterwegs auf ihrer Weck-Tour! Ihr seid verantwortlich, wenn deswegen meine Wenigkeit keine Nachkommen mehr bekommt."

„Wenn Du weiter so um Hermine herumschleichst, sehe ich diesbezüglich sowieso schwarz, Ron", erwiderte Cho kichernd, schlüpfte aus dem Bett – natürlich nicht ohne Harry noch einen letzten Kuss zu geben – und verschwand flink durch die Tür.

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Ron ihr nach.

„HAST DU ES IHR ETWA ERZÄHLT?" Er starrte Harry erbost an, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„NEIN! Ich schwöre es Dir!" In einer beschwichtigenden Geste hob er die Hände. „Aber mal ganz ehrlich – es ist kaum zu übersehen. Und Mädchen sind in solchen Dingen doch viel feinfühliger."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich und warf Harry sein nasses Handtuch an den Kopf. „Hier, Du Blödmann. Damit Du Dich vor dem Aufstehen ein wenig abkühlen kannst!"

* * *

Eine eiskalte Dusche später – oh Mann, hatte er die nötig gehabt! – begegnete ihm Mila auf dem Flur. Vorsichtig sah sie ihm in die Augen, als wolle sie zuerst prüfen ob vielleicht die Gefahr bestand, dass er wütend war. Aber wie hätte Harry an diesem Morgen wütend sein sollen? Nach dieser Nacht … 

Als sie das verräterische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte, zog sie alarmiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Harry?" „Hm?" Er bemühte sich verzweifelt, unschuldig dreinzublicken. Irgendwie wusste er aber, das Mila genau wusste, was passiert war. Und sie ahnte es wirklich - prompt kam die viel zu freundlich gestellte Frage: „Wo hast Du heute Nacht geschlafen?"

„In meinem Bett", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß, erleichtert, dass er dieses Mal nicht einmal versuchen musste zu lügen. Allerdings hüpfte sein Adamsapfel bei der nächsten Frage höchst verräterisch.

„Und …" Sie schürzte die Lippen. „… wo hat Cho geschlafen?"

„Ähhh …wieso?" Ertappt wich er ihrem forschenden Blick aus und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„NEIN! Harry! Das ist nicht euer Ernst!"

Jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. Mila schloss die Augen. Das war ihr definitiv Antwort genug. „Ich wusste es! Du hattest diesen Heute-Nacht-war-die-beste-Nacht-meines-Lebens'-Blick Deines Vaters." Sie gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich, bevor sie ihn mit Unheil verkündendem Blick fixierte.

„Eines sage ich Dir, junger Mann!" Mit ernst gerunzelter Stirn piekste sie ihm in die Brust. „Wenn Du versuchen solltest, den Baby-Rekord Deines Vaters zu brechen, werde ich DIR was brechen, verstanden?"

Wenigstens machte er bei ihren Worten ein betretenes Gesicht. „Verstanden."

Mila rieb sich die Stirn, als bekomme sie Kopfschmerzen, während sie Harry seufzend mit einem bemüht strafenden Blick maß. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war – eigentlich hätte sie ihn lieber in den Arm genommen, anstatt mit ihm zu schimpfen … „Gott sei Dank seid ihr in der Schule nicht im selben Haus", murmelte sie, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und ging mit ihm zusammen zum Frühstück. ´Und Gott sei Dank hat Sirius das Ganze jetzt nicht mit bekommen´, fügte sie in Gedanken stumm hinzu. Der hätte Dir nämlich begeistert auf die Schulter geklopft …´

* * *

Irgendwann war dann der letzte Abend im Grimmauldplatz gekommen und es herrschte eine eigenartige Stimmung im Haus. Die Koffer waren gepackt, aber niemand freute sich auf die Schule. Besonders nicht Mila, da der auf sie wartende Unterricht eine erneute Trennung von Sirius bedeutete. „Das ist definitiv das letzte Jahr, in dem ich dieses Fach unterrichte", brummte sie mürrisch. Was Remus zu der Vermutung brachte, dass Dumbledor noch eine Auszeichnung für die am meisten wechselnden Lehrer in einem Fach bekommen würde. Es waren ereignisreiche 3 Wochen gewesen und die Schule würde vermutlich im Vergleich dazu fast langweilig werden. 

Außerdem war da Okklumentik … Beim bloßen Gedanken daran bekam Harry Bauchschmerzen. Und was definitiv am Schlimmsten war – er würde wieder allein schlafen müssen! In den letzten paar Tagen war es für ihn und Cho zur festen Gewohnheit geworden, aneinander gekuschelt einzuschlafen. Sogar Ron hatte sich daran gewöhnt. In Hogwarts wäre das nicht mehr möglich – da Cho eine Ravenclaw war und Harry ein Gryffindor herrschte strenge Trennung zwischen ihren Häusern, den Gemeinschaftsräumen - und besonders zwischen den Betten der Beiden. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass es deutlich schwieriger werden würde, jemandem wie Professor Mc Gonagall auszuweichen, anstatt Mrs. Weasley.

Die Professorin in Verwandlung und Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor war öfters in den Ferien hier gewesen, um an Treffen des Ordens teil zu nehmen. Und sie hatte definitiv mitbekommen, was zwischen Harry und Cho ablief. Es würde ihn überhaupt nicht verwundert, wenn sie in den ersten Wochen - in Gestalt der getigerten Katze mit den Brillenrändern um die Augen - jeden Abend sein und Chos Bett kontrollieren würde.

Alle – Mila, Lupin, Sirius, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Cho und Harry - hatten sich an diesem Abend wieder im Park versammelt. Irgendwo her hatten Fred und George eine Schüssel voll Marshmallows hergezaubert, die nun über einem Lagerfeuer rösteten. Mila und Lupin unterhielten sich über den folgenden Unterrichtsstoff in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während Sirius ihr sanft mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar kämmte. Hermine folgte diesem Gespräch mit großem Interesse, allerdings an Ron gelehnt, der gedankenverloren in den sternenklaren Himmel schaute. Cho spielte mit Ginny eine Partie „Snape explodiert", zwischen Harrys Beinen sitzend und so fest es ging an ihn gekuschelt.

Aber auch dieser Abend endete und als Mrs. Weasley erschien um sie ins Bett zu schicken, trödelten alle absichtlich herum. Sirius und Mila verschwanden sogar genau in die andere Richtung, was Lupin etwas wie „Und das sollen Vorbilder sein" murmeln ließ.

Endlich doch im Bett – natürlich gemeinsam, nachdem die Luft rein war – konnten weder Harry noch Cho wirklich schlafen. Beide schwiegen, bis Rons gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren. Dann war es Cho, die als Erste sprach.

„Ich werde Dich vermissen. In Hogwarts, meine ich."

Harry seufzte vernehmlich und versuchte sie leise zu trösten – was ihm gar nicht leicht viel, ging es ihm doch kein bisschen besser. „Wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist, sehen wir uns doch. In der Bibliothek, in der großen Halle, an den Hogsmead-Wochenenden …"

„Also immer da, wo wir von mindestens 1 Million anderer Schüler und Lehrern umringt sind." Sie schnaubte unwillig. „Ravenclaw und Gryffindor haben definitiv zu wenig Unterricht miteinander! Da hatten es Deine Eltern deutlich einfacher! Ob man im Nachhinein noch das Haus wechseln kann?"

Er schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken leise. „Bestimmt. Und das entweder Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw im Quidditch ihren Sucher verlieren würden, ist sicher auch kein Problem."

Auch Cho kicherte leise. „Oh Mann, Du hast Recht. Dann bräuchte ich ja meine eigene Leibgarde! Wenn ich Gryffindor ihren kostbaren Harry Potter abluchse, bin ich eine tote Frau!"

„Ich würde Dich beschützen!"

„Mein Held!"

Beide lachten leise. Als Cho sich allerdings im Bett aufstützte und über ihn hinweg zu Ron hinüberlugte, runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"

„Shhhh!" Sie bedeutete ihm, leise zu sein, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und zog ihn mit sich.

„Was hast Du vor?" fragte er flüsternd, während sie ihn aus dem Zimmer zog.

„Dieser Kasten ist so riesig! Hier muss es doch noch irgendwo ein freies Schlafzimmer geben!"

Irritiert blieb Harry stehen und zwang sie so, ebenfalls mitten auf dem dunklen Flur inne zu halten „Warum willst Du denn ein anderes Schlafzimmer?" So schlimm schnarchte Ron nun auch wieder nicht.

Cho wandte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln. „Weil Du mir einfach zuviel Zeit verplemperst. Und ich möchte in Hogwarts etwas haben, an das ich mich erinnern kann!"

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich bei dieser für sie anscheinend vollkommen logische Erklärung. Cho verdrehte die Augen und trat dann so dicht wie möglich an ihn heran.

„Seit fast über einer Woche schlafen wir beide nun in ein und demselben Bett. Und entweder bist Du wirklich ein so verdammtes Unschuldslamm - oder ein dermaßen perfekter Gentleman, dass Du nichtmal wagst daran zu denken, ein wenig …" Sie schien nach einem Wort zu suchen, das ihn nicht vollkommen schockierte. „… intimer zu werden. Nun - ich will weder das Unschuldslamm, noch den perfekten Gentleman. Ich will Dich!"

Ihre Stimme jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Und er war auch nicht SO unschuldig, dass er nicht verstand, was sie vorhatte. Sprachlos starrte er sie an. Fast musste sie über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Na, komm schon!" Sie war ihm ganz nah. Er spürte, wie sie beide Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihre Brüste sich an seine nackte Brust drückten. „Es heißt doch, dass Gryffindors so mutig sind. Und Du bist definitiv mutiger als alle zusammen. Sei jetzt mutig, Harry. Für uns."

Wortlos sah er ihr in die Augen. Er spürte wie ein Teil von ihm davonlaufen und sich verstecken wollte. Irgendwie war es einfacher gewesen, gegen Basilisken oder andere Feinde anzutreten Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Zur Hölle, sie hielt ihn zurück. Gott, er wollte sie doch auch … er wusste nur nicht, wie.

Aber vielleicht musste er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Fest entschlossen nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie, bevor er nun ihr Handgelenk ergriff und sie mit sich zog. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er den Weg wieder fand, aber irgendwann blieb er vor einer dunklen Tür stehen. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen – letztes Jahr. Sirius hatte ihm den Raum gezeigt. Es war das alte Zimmer seines Paten, das nun nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Sirius weigerte sich, auch nur einen Fuß hineinzusetzen. Es war geradezu ideal, weil nicht einmal Kreacher, der tattrige Hauself hier herumspionierte.

Er zog sie in den dunklen, leicht muffig riechenden Raum hinein, der bis auf eines dieser riesigen Betten und einem klapprigen Stuhl vollkommen kahl war. Aber wen kümmerte das – keiner von beiden hatte jetzt noch einen Blick für die Umgebung.

Sich verlangend küssend stolperten beide zum Bett hinüber und plumpsten darauf. Eine riesige Staubwolke entstand, was beide zum niesen brachte. Cho lachte leise und Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Nicht sehr romantisch, oder!" Sein Gesicht zärtlich musternd, strich sie mit den Fingern seinen Mund entlang. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Romantischer könnte es kaum sein", flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste und ihre Hände sich auf höchst verzehrende Weise auf Erkundungsreise begaben.

* * *

Irgendwann musste die Luft aus diesem Raum gesogen worden sein. So kam es Harry zumindest vor. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, während sich ein Feuerball in seinem Inneren aufbaute. Jede Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen hinterließ Flammen auf seiner Haut. Seine Scheu hinunterschluckend begann auch er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Sanft strich er über ihre nackten Arme, ihren Hals – und nach einem tiefen Atemzug auch über ihre Brüste. Er zeichnete ihre weiche Wölbung nach, selbst um Beherrschung ringend - und als er spürte, wie sie unter ihm erschauderte, hätte er sich und ihr am liebsten jeden Fetzten Stoff vom Leib gerissen und … 

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wenn er jetzt schon drohte auszuflippen …

Als er allerdings merkte, was Cho grade dabei war zu tun, war an Ruhe nicht mehr zu denken! Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und war nun dabei, sie unter ihr Pyjama-Oberteil zu schieben. Es hatte ihn schon fast umgebracht ihre Brüste durch den Stoff zu berühren. Aber jetzt! Er spürte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, während sie seine gesamte Handfläche darüber schob. Sie gab ein leises, wohliges Geräusch von sich, als er eine Brust mit der ganzen Hand umfasste. Gott, sie passte. Als wären ihre Brüste extra für seine Hände erschaffen worden.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und sog gierig ihren Duft in sich ein. Wie sollte er jemals wieder ohne dieses Mädchen leben können? Nachdem er das hier gefühlt hatte!

Cho begann, sanft seinen Hals zu küssen. Sie wollte ihn so sehr! Der Gedanke, die nächsten Monate ohne ihn sein zu müssen, machte diesen Wunsch nur drängender. Sie wollte sich in den folgenden Nächten an genau das hier erinnern. An jede Einzelheit. Zum Beispiel … sie hörte leise lachend, wie Harry nach Luft schnappte, als sie nun ihrerseits eine Hand in seine Pyjamahose schob und seinen Po umfasste. „Gleiches Recht für alle", murmelte sie mit weicher Stimme und suchte seine Lippen. Oh Gott, sie wollte ihn wirklich! Hier und jetzt!

Unschuldige Streicheleinheiten waren vergessen. Ehe er es auch nur realisiert hatte, saß sie auf ihm. Ihre Kleider waren in der nächsten Sekunde zu Boden gesegelt und auch seine Pyjama-Hose leistete keinen Widerstand. Er würde nicht der Erste für sie sein. Und im Stillen dankte sie Cedric dafür. Mit ihm war es zwar nichtmal annähernd so gewesen. Aber es hatte sie ihre Scheu verlieren lassen. Wenn Cho und Harry nämlich in diesem Moment eines nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, dann war es das.

Als sie ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte, schloss sie genießerisch die Augen und bog ihren Körper ein Stückchen nach hinten. Die sanfte Reibung, die dabei entstand, ließ Harrys Herz wild und freudig gegen seine Rippen trommeln. Ehrfürchtig sah er sie an. Sie war so schön! So vollkommen. Leicht gebräunte Haut als deutlicher Kontrast zu ihrem tiefschwarzen, langem Haar. Seine Hände strichen über ihren flachen Bauch, die Spitzen ihrer wundervollen Brüste, die sich unter seiner Berührung zusammenzogen. Er war im Himmel! Nirgendwo anders konnte es solche Gefühle geben!

„Schließ die Augen", flüsterte Cho leise und einladend. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Harry spürte, wie sie sich über ihm bewegte, wie ihr weiches Fleisch über seines rieb. Und dann war da plötzlich Hitze! Enge! Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an, während sie sich quälend langsam über ihn senkte und ihn in sich aufnahm. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Hüften und das Blut dröhnte ihm in den Ohren.

Als sie vollkommen miteinander verschmolzen waren, hörte er ihr leises Stöhnen – das wunderbarste Geräusch, das er jemals gehört hatte. Er stemmte seinen Kopf in die Decke unter ihm und als er begriff, dass das heiße, erregende Gefühl, das ihn durchzuckte, von seiner Bewegung ausgelöst worden war, sah er sie hungrig an. Sie erwiderte seinen verlangenden Blick und begann langsam, ganz langsam ihre Hüften ein Stückchen zu heben.

Harry beobachtete, wie er fast aus ihr hinaus glitt. Hastig schob er Cho zurück, in dem Glauben, sie wolle sich von ihm lösen.

War das herrlich!

Auch ihm entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen, das sich mit ihrem leisen Keuchen vermischte. Wieder erhob sie sich ein Stück von ihm, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auf ihn hinabzutauchen. Er atmete schwer, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, nie wieder damit aufzuhören und diesem urtümlichen Wissen, dass es nur besser werden würde, wenn sie weiter machten!

Cho hatte sich mittlerweile wieder ein Stückchen nach hinten gelehnt, ihre Bewegungen langsam steigernd, selbst nach dem Höhepunkt hungernd, den Harry ihr versprach. Er fühlte sich so herrlich an! So stark! So heiß! Als sie plötzlich spürte, wie seine Fingerspitzen den zentralen Punkt ihrer Lust berührten, schrie sie leise auf. Hastig zog Harry seine Finger zurück.

„Hab ich Dir weh getan?" fragte er atemlos.

Ebenso hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf, das ihr schwarzes, dichtes Haar nur so um sie flog und ergriff sein Handgelenk, um seine Finger wieder genau dort zu platzieren, wo sie eben gewesen waren. Sie stöhnte laut, als er diesen Punkt vollkommen mühelos wieder fand. Staunend sah ihr Harry ins gerötete Gesicht. Schaffte er das? Mit einer winzigen Berührung konnte er ihr diese offensichtlich herrlichen Gefühle bescheren? Heiße Freude durchflutete ihn, während er in seinem Streicheln fortfuhr.

Chos Bewegungen wurden schneller, heftiger und er fühlte, dass da noch etwas viel Größeres auf sie wartete. Und dann erschauderte sie auf ihm. Er spürte, wie ihr Schoß zuckte, hörte ihren leisen Schrei – und dann explodierte etwas ihn ihm.

Harry bäumte sich auf, jede Faser seines Körpers zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sein Höhepunkt ließ seine Seele erbeben. Er war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Mit allem, aber nicht mit diesem alles verzehrenden Gefühl, das in Wellen durch seinen Körper schwappte und ihn völlig erschöpft, aber auch so herrlich entspannt zurückließ

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry wieder irgendetwas um ihn herum wahrnahm. Cho lag auf ihm, fest an ihn geschmiegt, und atmete immer noch schwer. Erschöpft hob er eine Hand und strich ihr Haar zurück, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Hast Du gewusst, dass es so sein würde?" fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so. Nicht so alles verzehrend."

Cho rutschte ein Stück höher und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie küssten sich hungrig, bevor sie sich langsam wieder voneinander lösten. „Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und er erwiderte mit ebenso ehrfürchtig klingender Stimme: „Ich liebe Dich auch!

* * *

Diese eigenartigen Blicke am nächsten Morgen gingen Harry lange nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, von jedem angestarrt zu werden, als wüsste jeder, was vergangene Nacht passiert war. Besonders Mila hatte diesen wissenden Blick, als sie bei einem Blick in sein Gesicht ergeben seufzte. 

Auch Ron schien verwundert über das Gebaren seines besten Freundes. „Du siehst aus, als hätte Dir jemand die ganze Welt geschenkt", erklärte er, als Harry in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer huschte. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch wenn er es Ron nicht erzählte, würde er platzen!

„So etwa. Ron?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt Du noch, wie ich Dir erzählt habe, dass Küssen der Wahnsinn wäre?"

Sein bester Freund nickte.

„Das ist noch gar nichts!"

Irritiert runzelte Ron die Stirn und Harry überlegte schon, wie er es deutlicher machen konnte. Doch im nächsten Moment entgleisten Ron die Gesichtszüge und er wurde erst blass, dann rot, dann wieder blass. „NEIN!"

Auch Harry errötete leicht und grinste verlegen. „Doch."

„NEIN!" wiederholte Ron noch einmal, bevor er mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck aufs Bett plumpste. „Gestern?"

Harry musste fast lachen bei dieser Reaktion. „Aber … ihr habt doch grade einmal eine Woche … und jetzt …. Einfach so?"

Wieder nickte Harry. „Und es war auch noch ihre Idee."

„Und wie wars?" Die Fassungslosigkeit war von einer Sekunde zur Anderen blanker Neugier gewichen.

Verzweifelt suchte Harry nach einem Wort, das diesem Gefühl irgendwie nahe kam. Aber alles was ihm einfiel war entweder furchtbar pathetisch oder kam dem Ganzen nichtmal annähernd nahe genug! „Ich kanns nicht beschreiben. Wundervoll, atemberaubend und noch viel, viel mehr! Dafür gibt es kein Wort."

Ron grinste und schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken. „Wundervoll, atemberaubend und noch viel, viel mehr … Hmmm … klingt für mich, als hätte sich das Schlafdefizit gelohnt. Du weißt gar nicht, wie neidisch ich bin!"

Harry zwinkerte und kramte nach einem frischen T-Shirt. „Nicht mehr lange, Ron. Jetzt bist Du nämlich dran!"

„Häh?"

„Na, jetzt müssen Du und Hermine endlich zueinander finden!"

Erneut wurde Ron blass. „Das geht nicht! Ich meine … ich …!"

„Keine Ausflüchte!" Auf einem Bein hüpfend kletterte Harry in ein Hosenbein. „Wenn Du nicht langsam in die Gänge kommst, werde ich es ihr sagen."

„WEHE!"

Rons bester Freund verdrehte die Augen. „Willst Du Dir das Ganze etwa noch länger durch die Lappen gehen lassen?" Betreten sah Ron zu Boden. „Nein. Aber ich hab auch keine Lust von ihr ausgelacht zu werden." „Wirst Du schon nicht. Sonst vermöbeln wir sie gemeinsam", versprach Harry, während er den Pullover über den Kopf zog. Ron lachte leise bei der Vorstellung.

„Außerdem haben wir doch jetzt einen Spion. Cho hat sicher nichts dagegen, Hermine ein bisschen auszuhorchen!"

Sein bester Freund sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Meinst Du, dass würde sie tun?"

„Klar doch." Da war sich Harry sicher.

* * *

_REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Biiiitttteee!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Oh Mann, oh Mann, alleine wegen der Überschrift werde ich jetzt vermutlich von allen Snape-Fans gesteinigt. Keine Sorge, unser Zaubertränke-Lehrer kriegt bei mir auch noch seinen großen Auftritt. Aber eben erst später. Viel Spaß und vergesst das kleine Knöpfen am Ende des Textes nicht. Das lilane, mit dem freundlichen Text Submit review´! (P.S.: Danke für euere lieben Geburtstags-Grüße)_

**Tibertius:** Schön, dass Du jetzt auch mit von der Partie bist. Deine Frage sollte seit dem letzten Kapitel dann auch beantwortet sein. (GRINS!) Mit 16 muss Harry ja endlich mal zu Potte(r) kommen, oder? Hihi …

**ShiaAngel:** Es ist mir immer wieder eine Ehre, Dir schöne Stunden zu bereiten! (Zwinker!)

**ReSeSi:** Hey, Ron ist schließlich ein Weasley … die brauchen immer etwas länger und sind dann auch nicht so ungestüm, wie ein Potter oder ein Black. Mehr so in Richtung Lupin … (GRINS!) Aber keine Sorge, Mine und er kriegen sich auch noch. Liebe, wo man nur hinsieht …

**Imobilus:** Okay …. Das war jetzt … mein schönstes … Geburtstagsgeschenk! (Schluchz vor Rührung!) Ich mache süchtig? (Jubel, jubel!) ICH? Na, wenn das so ist … Achtung Padfoot, ich komme ….

**Lia:** Klar ging das mit Harry und Cho schnell. Aber sieh´ es so – mit einem wahnsinnigen Zauberer im Nacken, der einem ans Leder will, hat Harry keine Zeit, die obligatorischen 6 Monate brav abzuwarten. (Zwinker!) Außerdem, sind Sirius und Mila ja nicht grade ein gutes Vorbild …

**Annie:** Oh Gott sei Dank! Endlich ein Sirius-Fan, der sich nicht nur vorstellen kann, wie er es vogelwild mit Lupin oder einem anderen Kerl treibt! Und ich dachte schon, wir sterben aus! Ist er nicht sexy? (Sabbel, hechel!) Erstmal vielen Dank für Deine Review - und den Kuchen und die Blumen (Rot werd). Das war definitiv die längste Review, die ich jemals bekommen habe. Und hoffentlich nicht die Einzige von Dir… (Fleh, Schluchz!) Wen würdest Du denn mit Harry verkuppeln wollen? Und auf Deine Frage kann ich nur sagen – wenn Padfoot sich entscheiden müsste, würde er Harry wählen – da bin ich mir ganz sicher!

_Okay, genug geschwätzt. Los gehts!_

**Privatunterricht bei Schniefelus**

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich Hogwarts. Moody hatte heftig darauf bestanden, nicht einfach an die Grenzen Hogwarts zu apparieren. Und das, obwohl alle es jetzt ausreichend beherrschten. Sirius hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Er hatte sie auch in Gestalt des Hundes bis zu nächsten Muggel-U-Bahn-Station begleitet und sich dort von ihnen verabschiedet. Und Moody einen gehörigen Schrecken verpasst, als er sich etwas abseits wieder in Menschengestalt zurück verwandelte, um Mila einen letzten Abschiedskuss zu geben. „Wärst Du wirklich ein Hund, würde ich Dich häuten und aus Deinem Fell eine schöne Jacke machen", brummelte der alte Auror missgelaunt.

Nachdem sie ein paar Stationen mit der U-Bahn gefahren waren, mussten sie mit den schweren Koffern noch ein gutes Stück laufen, um dann endlich den von Dumbledor verzauberten Port-Schlüssel zu erreichen. Keuchend schleppten sie ihre Koffer zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Beim Abendessen herrschte dann wieder die strenge Häuser-Trennung, die so typisch für Hogwarts war. Jedes der vier Häuser hatte seinen eigenen Tisch in der großen Halle, an der die Mahlzeiten gemeinsam eingenommen wurden. Und da zwischen dem Gryffindor- und dem Ravenclaw-Tisch der der Hufflepuffs stand, erhaschte Harry nicht mal einen winzigen Blick auf Cho.

* * *

Erleichtert stellte er allerdings fest, dass sie nach dem Abendessen an der großen Treppe auf ihn wartete. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn zu küssen. Wie auf Kommando herrschte sofort totales Schweigen in der überfüllten Eingangshalle und Harry schloss entnervt die Augen. Wie er es hasste, dass er bei allem, was er tat, solche Aufmerksamkeit erregte!

„Nein! Potter und Chang!"

Oh nein! Harry presste seinen Kiefer heftig zusammen. Diese schnarrende Stimme würde er aus jeder Menschenmenge heraushören.

„Hast Du ein Problem damit, Malfoy?" fauchte Cho wie zur Bestätigung bei diesen Worten ziemlich angriffslustig.

„Ein Problem?" Malfoy, ein öliges Lächeln auf dem blassen Gesicht und flankiert von seinen beiden hohlköpfigen, muskelbepackten Freunden Crabbe und Goyle, stand nur ein paar Schritten von ihnen entfernt und tippte sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger gegen das spitze Kinn. „Nein, ich habe kein Problem. Mich wunderte es nur, dass Potter plötzlich seiner Vorliebe für Schlammblüter abgelegt hat. Granger gibt nichts mehr her, was Potter!"

Harry wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy!" polterte er los. Die Schüler, die bis jetzt noch nicht geglotzt hatte, taten es nun mit Sicherheit!

Wütend taxierten sich beide Jungs.

„Ach, lass ihn." Er spürte, wie Cho ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und Malfoy abschätzig beäugte. „Dieses Muttersöhnchen ist doch nur neidisch auf uns." Wie zum Beweiß drehte sie Harrys Gesicht herum und küsste ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft mitten auf den Mund. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und einen Moment lang war Harry verlegen. Aber nur einen Moment – als er nämlich Malfoys Gesicht sah, dass vor unterdrückter Wut nur noch blasser geworden war, hätte er diesem Kuss am liebsten noch einen drauf gesetzt.

„Schon schlimm, Malfoy – wenn das einzige Mädchen, dass Dich auch nur annähernd gern hat, Deine eigene Mama ist", höhnte Cho. „Deine Hormone müssen bei unserem Anblick rauf und runter purzeln!"

Einige Schüler begannen bei dieser Vorstellung zu kichern und Malfoy schien gleich zu explodieren.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Professor Mc Gonagall erschien in der Eingangshalle und musterte die sich gebildete Meute von Schülern. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume abgebrannt sein sollten. Also, marsch, marsch!" Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung scheuchte sie die Schüler auseinander und blieb vor Harry und Cho stehen. Malfoy hatte sich mittlerweile widerwillig getrollt. Mit einem Lehrer legte sich dieser Feigling ja nie an.

„Mr. Potter." Sie sah über ihre Halbmondbrillengläser missbilligend in sein Gesicht. „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie und Miss Chang nicht für die allgemeine Unterhaltung sorgen würden. Sie bringen die anderen Schüler damit nur auf dumme Ideen. Und jetzt bitte auf direktem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!"

Betreten nickten beide, rührten sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Abwartend, das sich beide in Bewegung setzten, tippte die Professorin ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Steinboden.

„Äh … Professor, dürften wir beide noch eine Minute miteinander sprechen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, Mr. Potter, was nicht bis Morgen Zeit hätte?"

„Ach, Minerva. Lass sie doch." Es war Mila, die nun in ihrer Lehrer-Uniform aus der großen Halle kam und Professor Mc Gonagall beschwichtigend anlächelte. „Sie werden schon nicht planen, die Schule in die Luft zu sprengen. Ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass sie ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufsuchen. Getrennt!" Das letzte Wort betonte Mila besonders und warf Harry einen entsprechenden Blick zu, der puterrot anlief.

Professor Mc Gonagall seufzte, nickte kurz und verschwand dann die Treppe hinauf. Auch Mila ging an ihnen vorbei, nicht aber ohne ihnen vorher zuzuraunen: „Mein Schlafzimmer liegt nicht weit entfernt vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws – 5 Minuten! Ich werde Dich erwarten, Cho! Genauso wie Minerva mit Sicherheit Harry erwarten wird!" Mit diesen deutlichen Worten rauschte auch sie die Treppe hinauf.

Harry sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass Mila auch wirklich um die Ecke verschwand. Dann nahm er schnell Chos Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie, bevor noch irgendjemand anderes hineinplatzen konnte.

„Darf ich Dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" flüsterte er.

„Hm", erwiderte Cho zwar, hielt aber immer noch die Augen geschlossen und spitzte erneut die Lippen. Er lachte leise und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. „Zufrieden? Hörst Du mir jetzt zu?"

„Ich versuche es", versprach sie leise und sah ihn abwartend an. In möglichst kurzer Zeit klärte Harry sie über die Problematik zwischen Ron und Hermine auf. „Und jetzt hat er Schiss, dass Hermine nicht so empfindet", endete er und holte tief Luft, um das Luftdefizit, welches bei seiner hastigen Rede entstanden war, in seiner Lunge wieder auszugleichen.

Cho grinste und prustete bei seinen letzten Worten los. Vor lauter Lachen musste sie sich an seiner Schulter fest halten, um nicht die Treppe hinunterzupurzeln. „Das weiß ich doch alles schon! Man müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken. Oder ein Mann! Sie und nicht so empfinden?" keuchte sie, immer noch glucksend. „Ihr Jungs seid in Liebesdingen so blind! Natürlich ist Hermine total verschossen in Ron! Nur - solange er nicht aufhört, sie ständig aufzuziehen, wird sie es niemals zugeben!"

„Bist Du Dir sicher?"

Als Cho bestätigend nickte, entfuhr Harry ein: „Ich habs doch gewusst!"

„Ron sollte dringend an seinem Charme arbeiten und ein wenig sensibler werden! An Dir sieht man ja, dass Jungs in solchen Dingen durchaus lernfähig sind." Mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten.

„Hey!" Leicht beleidigt sah er ihr in die Augen. „Wo war ich denn mal nicht sensibel?"

„Zum Beispiel unser erstes Date!"

Als es ihm langsam dämmerte, verschränkte sie triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust. „Anstatt mir ein wenig näher zu kommen, hast Du viel lieber über Hermine geredet, und das Du gleich mit ihr verabredet wärst!"

Zerknirscht blickte er zu Boden. „Deswegen bist Du so böse gewesen?"

„Ich hätte Dich erwürgen können", gab sie zu und piekste ihm unsanft in die Brust. „Wenn Du nicht so zum Anbeißen wärst! Also, wenn er aufhört sie ständig mit ihrer Lernerei aufzuziehen und ihr ab und zu ein oder zwei ERNSTGEMEINTE Komplimente macht, sehe ich bei den beiden keine Schwierigkeiten. Und jetzt gute Nacht – sonst zieht mir Mila die Ohren lang. Und in Deiner Haut möchte ich dann auch nicht stecken!" Sie lächelte und drückte ihm einen schnellen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich umwandte und in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraumes verschwand.

Grade, als auch Harry einen Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte, ertönte eine andere Stimme, die seine Nackenhaare unangenehm zu Berge stehen ließen. „Potter! Sollten Sie nicht in ihrem Turm sein!" Snape kam mit seinem gewohnt freudlosen Lächeln auf ihn zu und blickte ihn abschätzig an.

„Ich war grade auf dem Weg dorthin", erklärte Harry, bemüht, nicht zu patzig zu klingen.

„Soso. Aus irgendeinem Grund kaufe ich Ihnen das nicht so Recht ab. Aber da ihre Störenfreunde Weasley und Granger fehlen, will ich nicht so streng sein. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht loszuschreien. Wie ging dieser Oktopus-Fluch noch mal?

„Nun, ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Tändelei mit Miss Chang genossen. Die nächsten Abende werden Sie nämlich kaum genug Zeit dazu haben. Morgen, in meinem Kerker, Potter! Nach dem Abendessen! Der Direktor wünscht für Sie weiteren Okklumentik-Unterricht – auch wenn Sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall sind. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein paar belustigende Dinge als Ausgleich in Ihrem Geist."

Bei dieser offensichtlichen Androhung wurde Harry blass. Tausende von Dingen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, die Snape nichts angingen – und schließlich blieb er bei der letzten Nacht hängen. Er würde Snape umbringen, wenn er in diesem Teil seines Geistes schnüffeln würde!

„Oh, Sie sind beunruhigt, Potter." Das Lächeln auf seinem fahlen Gesicht nahm noch an Gemeinheit zu. „Dann bin ich jetzt schon gespannt."

Mit diesen Worten machte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte mit sich blähendem Umhang davon.

* * *

Mit Bauchschmerzen kletterte Harry durch das Portrait-Loch der fetten Dame und ging schnurstracks auf Ron und Hermine zu, die am Kamin saßen. Hermine hatte wie immer ein dickes Buch auf dem Schoß und machte sich eifrig Notizen, während Ron nur so im Sessel herumlümmelte.

Als Harry sich mit einem gefrusteten Seufzer ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen ließ, sah sie jedoch von ihrer Lektüre auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Snape", brummte Harry zur Antwort. „Irgendwann werde ich ihn auch mal so in der Luft hängen lassen, wie mein Dad es getan hat!"

„Harry!" Hermine schien empört, dass er auch nur daran dachte, doch Ron reckte nur zustimmend den Daumen in die Luft und grinste.

„Weißt Du noch, wie sehr es Dich belastet hat, als Du davon erfuhrst? Das war nichts, worauf Dein Dad stolz sein konnte. Und das weißt Du! Durch so etwas ist er doch so schlecht auf Dich zu sprechen!"

„Jaaaaa, Hermine. Ist ja schon gut." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und erzählte dann in kurzen Zügen, was Snape ihm versprochen´ hatte. Dadurch war er allerdings auch gezwungen, Hermine andeutungsweise von der Nacht mit Cho zu erzählen. Im Gegensatz zu Ron reichte ein genuscheltes „Wir … äh …. sind uns … näher gekommen …" aus, damit sie verstand. Sie lief sogar noch dunkelroter als Harry an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Oh … tja … äh …" Sie räusperte sich. „Das wird, denke ich, ein Problem." Harry nickte düster, während Ron verzweifelt versuchte, nicht mit einem lauten Lachen herauszuplatzen. Er fand Hermines Gesicht zu komisch! Und Harrys erst!

„Aber …" Sie holte tief Luft und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „… vielleicht hast Du genau das gebraucht, Harry." Er runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Na, vielleicht kommst Du jetzt in Okklumentik ein gutes Stück weiter. Jetzt, wo Du eine Erinnerung hast, die … na ja, die Du um jeden Preis für Dich behalten willst. Oder Snape ist rücksichtsvoll genug und versucht erst gar nicht …" Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende – ihr war selbst bewusst, dass Snape sich alle 10 Finger nach so etwas lecken würde, um Harry das Schnüffeln in seinen Gedanken im letzten Jahr heimzuzahlen.

„Ich muss es einfach schaffen", erklärte Harry bestimmt. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen quälte sich Harry durch die verschiedenen Stunden, die ganze Zeit darüber grübelnd, wie es ihm gelingen könnte, Snape davon abzuhalten in seinen Gedanken herumzuspionieren. Im letzten Jahr war er mehr als kläglich in Okklumentik gescheitert. Snape war es mühelos gelungen, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und das es Harry gelungen war, ein paar von Snapes Gedanken zu begutachten, hatte nur daran gelegen, dass er unerlaubt in dessen Denkarium herumgewühlt hatte. Er hatte es also nicht aus eigener Kraft heraus geschafft.

Und zu guter Letzt hatte er zu spüren bekommen, was daraus resultierte, wenn man den Geist nicht vor jemandem wie Voldemort schützen konnte. Ohne Anstrengung hatte er Harry vorgegaukelt, er habe Sirius in seiner Gewalt. Aus Sorge um seinen Paten war Harry ihm ohne nachzudenken in die Falle gegangen. Und Sirius war, als er ihn retten wollte, durch diesen Torbogen gestürzt …

Seufzend stocherte er bei dieser Erinnerung lustlos in seinem Mittagessen herum. Snape hatte vermutlich Recht – in Okklumentik war Harry einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall!

Der Abend rauschte mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn bis kurz vor den Kerkereingang, um ihm noch ein letztes Mal Mut zuzusprechen.

„Du schaffst das schon!" Hermine lächelte ihn bemüht aufmunternd an. „Unter Druck bist Du doch immer am Besten." „Genau", bestätigte auch Ron und knuffte Harry gegen den Arm. „Du hast schon Basilisken und anderes Viehzeug kalt gemacht. Sogar Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist gegen Dich abgestunken! Da wirst Du doch mit Snape fertig!"

„Er heißt Voldemort, Ron. Vol-de-mort! Wann nennst Du ihn endlich beim Namen?" schimpfte Hermine entnervt.

„Dann, wenn Du aufhörst Deine hübsche Nase in einem Buch zu vergraben", antwortete er mit angriffslustigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine stutzte bei seinen Worten und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Meine was?" krächzte sie.

Erst jetzt schien Ron das ungewollt ausgesprochene Kompliment aufzufallen – er wurde fast so rot wie seine Haare und blickte wortlos über ihren Kopf hinweg an die Wand. Hätte Harry nicht solche Magenschmerzen gehabt, er hätte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen können. Mit dieser Schmeichelei hatte sein bester Freund Hermine wirkungsvoller zum Schweigen gebracht, als jemals zuvor.

„Harry?" Er blickte auf und entdeckte Mila, ein paar Schritte entfernt. Als er zu ihr hinüberging, lächelte sie ihn beruhigend an. „Kopf hoch. Das schaffst Du schon", tröstete sie ihn leise und ergriff kurz seine Hand. Wärme durchflutete ihn und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln dankbar. „Und auch von Sirius viel Glück. Er verspricht Dir, dass er Snape fertig macht, wenn er Dir irgendwie dumm kommt."

Als Mila seine Hand losließ, spürte er etwas in seiner Handfläche. Überrascht runzelte er die Stirn, doch Mila zwinkerte nur und wandte sich in Richtung ihres Büros. Es war ein Stück Pergament – er erkannte Chos Handschrift sofort. „Ich denke an Dich. Lass Dich von diesem Ekel nicht fertig machen!" stand da in geschwungenen Buchstaben. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass alle, die ihm wichtig waren, so an ihn glaubten!

* * *

Tief Luft holend straffte er die Schultern, ging an Ron und Hermine vorbei und betrat die schummrig erleuchteten Kerkerräume. Snape erwartete ihn bereits in seinem Büro – mit verkniffenem Gesichtausdruck sah er Harry von seinem Schreibtisch aus entgegen. Sein Denkarium schien wieder gefüllt zu sein. Dieses Mal hatte er es allerdings sorgsam in einer der Vitrinen eingeschlossen.

Er lächelte giftig, als Harrys Blick kurz darüber schweifte. „So einfach ist es dieses Mal nicht, Potter! Nun, wollen wir mit dieser Farcè beginnen?" Er erhob sich und blickte Harry hasserfüllt an. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie sehr dieser Lehrer ihn zu verabscheuen schien. Und alles nur, weil Harrys Vater und seine Freunde damals gemein zu ihm gewesen waren.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er Harrys Gesicht musterte. „Konzentrieren Sie sich, Potter", forderte er barsch. Bemüht, möglichst selbstbewusst die Schultern zu straffen, blickte Harry Snape ins aschfahle Gesicht. Er konnte den plötzlichen Ansturm auf seine Gedanken förmlich fühlen. Wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter schnitten Snapes Okklumentik-Fährigkeiten durch Harrys mühsam aufgebauten Schutzschild. Etwas, das vermutlich ein Lächeln sein sollte, verzerrte Snapes Gesichtszüge.

„Immer noch genauso schlecht wie letztes Jahr, Potter. Sie geben sich ja nicht einmal Mühe. Wollen Sie mich mit ihrer Schwäche vielleicht beleidigen?" Er stand auf, wandte den Blick aber keine Sekunde ab, um die Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen. „Der dunkle Lord hatte wirklich leichtes Spiel mit Ihnen! Aber was will man von einem dummen Jungen erwarten, der auf den ältesten Trick hereinfällt. Er brüstet sich immer noch damit, wie leicht Sie ihm in die Falle gegangen sind, um Ihren kostbaren Paten zu retten, wussten Sie das!"

Er klang so verächtlich bei der Erwähnung von Sirius, dass Harry am liebsten seinen Zauberstab gezogen hätte. Snape grinste noch mehr. „Wütend, Potter? Nun, dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob wir nicht etwas Unterhaltsameres finden …"

Er spürte, wie Erinnerungen an den Grimmauldplatz in ihm aufstiegen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie zurückzudrängen, aber es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Da waren Mila und Sirius, sich anlächelnd. Der Park. Die selbst gebrauten Zaubertränke. Harry schloss fest die Augen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wüsste Snape alles! Auch von dieser Nacht! Dieser wunderbaren Nacht.

Snapes Grinsen war mittlerweile fast ein Zähnefletschen. Chos Bild tauchte vor Harrys geistigem Auge auf. Ihr Lächeln. Ihr …

_´NEIN!'_

Snape stutzte und starrte seinen Schüler einen Moment irritiert an. Mit dieser heftigen Abwehr hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dieser Junge stemmte sich wirklich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Doch wieder gelang es ihm nicht, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen.

Vor lauter Anstrengung lief mittlerweile Schweiß Harrys Gesicht hinab und brannte in seinen Augen, während er heftig darum kämpfte, Snape den Zutritt zu seinen intimsten Gedanken zu verwehren. Ein oder zwei Mal versuchte es der Lehrer noch, doch dann erklang etwas wie ein frustriertes Schnauben.

„Wer hätte das gedacht …", murmelte er missgelaunt und Harry spürte, wie er sich zurückzog. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Sein Schädel dröhnte und eine Sekunde befürchtete Harry, sich hier mitten im Raum übergeben zu müssen. Er hätte es keinen Moment länger mehr aufhalten könne.

„Sie strengen sich zu sehr an, Potter", schnappte Snape und drückte ihm einen Becher mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit in die zitternde Hand. „Es müsste ihnen leichter fallen, wenn Sie Ihre Sache wirklich beherrschen würden! Trinken Sie das! Und werden Sie mir ja nicht ohnmächtig, sonst …!"

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry das Gebräu. Snape hatte wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er grinste hämisch. „Haben Sie etwa Angst, ich könnte Sie vergiften?"

Widerwillig setzte Harry den Becher an die Lippen und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Neue Kraft durchströmte seine Glieder und da er sonst keine negative Wirkung bemerkte, trank er noch einen Schluck.

„Vielleicht war es dieses Mal nur Glück, Potter", sinnierte Snape währenddessen. Er wirkte, als würde er am liebsten Gift und Galle spucken, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, Harrys Verteidigung nieder zu reißen. „Aber das werden wir ja morgen Abend sehen, nicht wahr? Sie sind entlassen. Gehen Sie!" Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung scheuchte er Harry hinaus – und der ließ es sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.

* * *

So schnell er konnte raste er hinaus und auf direktem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er wurde bereits von seinen beiden Freunden erwartet. Gespannt sahen Ron und Hermine ihm entgegen. Beide schienen ihre Verlegenheit mittlerweile überwunden zu haben.

„Und?" schallte es Harry gleich aus beiden Mündern entgegen. „Ich hab es geschafft." Selbst völlig fassungslos blieb Harry mitten im Raum stehen.

„Wirklich?" Hermine strahlte, sprang auf und umarmte ihn spontan. „Siehst Du! Wir haben es Dir doch gesagt! Du schaffst eben alles!"

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung kurz und ließ sich dann in einen der Sessel ziehen. Haarklein musste er erzählen, wie er es geschafft hat, gegen Snape anzukommen.

Als er schließlich zusammen mit Ron hinauf in den Schlafsaal ging, fiel Harry endlich wieder das Gespräch mit Cho ein. Davon hatte er seinem Freund noch gar nichts erzählt – er war zu aufgewühlt gewesen wegen Snape.

„Ich hab übrigens mit Cho über euch geredet", erklärte er im Flüsterton, um die anderen Dean, Seamus und Neville, die schon schliefen, nicht zu wecken. „Und?" Nervös kaute Ron auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte. „Sie sagt, dass sie Hermine gar nicht aushorchen muss. Das sähe auch ein Blinder, dass sie Dich mag."

„Mögen reicht aber nicht", murmelte Ron resigniert. „Du hast Lupin doch gehört – wir Weasleys sind hoffnungslos romantisch. Und mit weniger als wirklicher Liebe geben wir uns einfach nicht zufrieden!"

„Sei doch einfach ein bisschen netter zu ihr", schlug Harry gähnend vor, bevor er in sein Bett krabbelte. Noch eine Nacht ohne Cho …

„Ich bin immer nett", protestierte Ron beleidigt und drehte Harry demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Doch darüber machte dieser sich keine Sorgen. Der Zorn seines besten Freundes brandete schnell auf und flaute auch mindestens genauso schnell ab. Und wirklich – nach nichtmal 2 Minuten hörte er ein leises: „Glaubst Du auch, dass Mine mich mag?" Harry brummte nur zustimmend – er war viel zu müde, um jetzt noch mit Ron zu diskutieren.

* * *

_Gute Nacht, Jungs! Während Ron und Harry sich jetzt erst einmal ihre verdiente Mütze Schlaf holen könntet ihr in der Zwischenzeit ja … Da unten … Links … Aber bitte ganz leise._


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel ist allen gewidmet, die es dann und wann richtig genießen, wenn Malfoy eines auf die Nuss bekommt – also (fast) allen meiner süßen Reviewers. (SMILE!) Und der Rest – ihr könnt ja später in eurer Review mit mir schimpfen … **Schwarz-Lesen verboten! Denkt dran!**_

**Imobilus:** Und schon wieder bist Du die Schnellste. (Zwinker!) Klar ist Snape ein … wie soll ich es jetzt ausdrücken, um nicht wieder gesteinigt zu werden … unsympathischer Klotz. Aber wer weiß, was ihn so hat werden lassen … Er hat Harry immerhin schon das Leben gerettet. Das gibt wenigstens ein paar Pluspunkte in seiner Sympathie-Skala.

**ShiaAngel: **Noch jemand, der Schniefelus nicht leiden kann. Der arme Mann kriegt ja noch Komplexe. Erst die ständig fettigen Haare und jetzt das … Kriegt man eigentlich bei Inzest in der Familie so fettige Haare? Reinblüter, die sich da echt was drauf einbilden, wären da echt gefährdet …

**ReSeSi:** Jetzt hetzt doch nicht alle den armen Ron so. Der kriegt schon noch die Kurve …

**Annie: **Schon wieder so eine lange Review. Ist das SCHÖÖÖÖÖN! Ich finds klasse, dass Du die Szene mit Malfoy so gut fandest. Konnte mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auch nicht verbeißen! Du schreibst FanFiction? Na, her damit. Ich bin doch verzweifelt auf der Suche nach schönen Geschichten, in denen Padfoot nicht schwul ist. Würde sie echt gern lesen. E-Mail-Adresse: siehe mein Profil. Und so ganz ohne Blessuren kommt er bei mir ja auch nicht davon. Nicht wahr, meine süße Beta-Leserin …

**Lia:** Irgendwer muss Malfoy doch mal in seine Schranken verweisen, oder? Cho Chang an die Macht …! Kriegt man von Inzest vielleicht auch weißblondes Haar? (Gott, bin ich heute wieder gemein!

**Der Formwandler**

Die letzte Stunde am nächsten Tag war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry brannte darauf, Mila von seinem Erfolg zu erzählen. Die ganze Nacht war ihm sein Sieg nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er hatte sogar davon geträumt!

Grade, als sich die gesamte Klasse auf ihren Stühlen niedergelassen hatte, rauschte auch Mila endlich in den Raum und winkte ab, als mehrere in ihre Schultaschen greifen wollten, um ihre Bücher hervorzukramen.

„Lassen Sie bitte alles, wo es ist und gehen Sie in den dritten Stock. Heute werden wir eine praktische Übung durchnehmen."

Zwar schien sich die Mehrzahl über den Unterrichtswechsel zu wundern, aber niemand fragte danach. Brav verließen alle den Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg zu den besagten Räumlichkeiten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine warteten auf Mila. Als sie aus dem Büro zurückkam lächelte sie sie an. „Und?" fragte sie Harry gespannt. Er grinste nur und reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe. „Ich habe auch nichts anderes von Dir erwartet. War Severus sehr wütend?" „Er hat gekocht", erwiderte Harry und zwinkerte. „Hat fast ein wenig Farbe bekommen." Mila lachte und die Vier folgten den anderen Schülern hinauf.

Vor der Tür hatte sich mittlerweile eine Traube von wartenden Schülern gebildet. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes öffnete Mila die doppelflüglige Tür und ließ die Schüler eintreten.

Der Raum schien riesig! Mehrere silbrige Wände waren im Nachhinein errichtet worden, die ein großes, schimmerndes Labyrinth bildeten. Ein vielstimmiges Raunen ertönte, das erst verstummte, als Mila in den Vordergrund trat. „Aus ihrem Lehrplan habe ich gelesen, dass Sie bereits zusammen mit Professor Lupin die Bekanntschaft von Irrwichten gemacht haben. Ist das richtig?" Alle nickten stumm und Malfoy ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben hören. „Kinderkram", raunte er seinem Clübchen zu, das dumm kicherte.

„Heute wird es um etwas Ähnliches gehen. Was wissen Sie über Formwandler?" Niemand – nicht einmal Hermine, die hektisch begann in ihrem Buch zu blättern – hob die Hand.

„Sie werden kein Glück haben, Miss Granger. Formwandler sind Stoff für die Abschluss-UZG's", erklärte Mila lächelnd. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch klappte Hermine sprachlos ihr Buch wieder zu.

„Aber dann sind wir doch gar nicht weit genug", wandte sich nun Dean Thomas an Mila, sichtlich verwirrt. „Nun. Unter den gegebenen Umständen …", eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor sie weiter sprach, „… denke ich, dass Ihnen dieses Wissen vielleicht irgendwann das Leben retten könnte."

Gedrücktes Schweigen war die Folge, da alle wussten, dass ihre Lehrerin auf Voldemorts Rückkehr anspielte. Mila räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie mit ihrem Unterricht fortfuhr.

„Formwandler ähneln Irrwichten sehr, nur spiegeln sie nicht das wieder, wovor Sie sich am meisten fürchten, sondern … das, was Sie am meisten lieben."

„Und wieso sind sie dann gefährlich", schnappte Malfoy.

„Eine berechtigte Frage, Mr. Malfoy. Ein Formwandler wird in der Gestalt des Menschen, der Ihnen am meisten bedeutet, alles versuchen, um Sie von einem wichtigen Vorhaben abzuhalten. Es wird sie umschmeicheln, bezirzen und letztendlich in eine Falle locken, aus der es kein Entkommen gibt. Der Formwandler wird aussehen, wie diese Person, so klingen, so lächeln. Er wird also fast nicht von der wahren Person zu unterscheiden sein. Sie müssen lernen, wie Sie dieses Wesen von dem wirklichen Menschen unterscheiden können. Und Sie müssen es besiegen können."

„Kinderkram", wiederholte Malfoy erneut, dieses Mal so, dass Mila es hören konnte, und trat mit einer blasierten Miene in den Vordergrund. „Ein gut gezielter Schocker und schon ist die Sache gegessen."

„Wirklich, Mr. Malfoy?" Mila lächelte wieder dieses höfliche Lächeln, das so gar nicht zu ihr passte. „Dann werden Sie nichts dagegen haben, es der Klasse zu demonstrieren?" Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern, während seine Freunde ihm wild auf die Schulter klopften und ihn jetzt schon feierten. Doch irgendwie wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, Mila würde ihn absichtlich auflaufen lassen.

„Darf ich bitten?" Sie wies auf den Eingang des Labyrinths und erklärte: „Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, uns den Becher am Ende des Labyrinths zu holen. Ganz einfach. Viel Glück."

Mit hochmütiger Miene legte Malfoy seinen Umhang ab und ging hinein. Eine ganze Weile geschah gar nichts – bis plötzlich laute Kampfgeräusche erklangen. Alle Schüler starrten Mila an, die unbeteiligt ihren Zauberstab in den Händen drehte. Malfoys Schreie wurden lauter und Harry war schon fast selbst soweit, ihn da rauszuholen, als Mila plötzlich ihren Zauberstab schwenkte und „Infundibulus" sagte.

Mit einem Poltern erschien Malfoy vor ihr. Sein Haar war nicht mehr so gut in Form wie gewöhnlich, genauso wie der Rest von ihm. Schwer atmend sah er zu Mila auf.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy? Wo ist der Becher?"

Er rappelte sich hoch und funkelte sie wütend an. „Im Labyrinth", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Warum? Haben Ihre Schocker nicht gereicht?"

Vor Wut kochend zerrte Malfoy seine Schuluniform zu Recht. „Ich konnte nicht …"

„Warum nicht?"

„Da war meine Mutter", platze er heraus. „Ich konnte doch nicht meine eigene Mutter schocken! Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass …"

„Oh doch, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben mir nur nicht zugehört. Ich sagte Ihnen, dass der Formwandler die Gestalt des Menschen annehmen würde, der Ihnen am meisten bedeutet!"

„Muttersöhnchen", raunte ein Gryffindor und viele kicherten. Ein scharfer Blick Milas brachte sie jedoch zum Schweigen. „Nun, was hat uns Mr. Malfoy eindrucksvoll gezeigt?" Keiner außer Ron hob die Hand.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley?"

„Es ist nicht so leicht, jemanden, den man gern hat, zu bekämpfen", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick. Mila nickte. „Richtig. Danke, Mr. Weasley. In diesem Labyrinth werden sich Ihnen Ihre Mütter, Väter, Geschwister oder Geliebte entgegenstellen. Sie werden versuchen, Ihnen Ihr Vorhaben mit allen möglichen Tricks auszureden. Schmeicheleien. Versprechungen - Schuldgefühle. Und wenn Sie nicht darauf eingehen, wird es Sie angreifen. Und ein Formwandler kennt keine Gnade. Er wird Sie umbringen, wenn Sie sich nicht wehren. Sie müssen sich jederzeit daran erinnern."

Bei den verschreckten Gesichtern um sie herum lächelte Mila beruhigend. „Keine Sorge. In meinem Unterricht wird niemand sterben. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie vorbereitet sind, wenn Sie jemals gezwungen sein sollten, zu kämpfen."

Harry fragte sich, ob Mila schon jemals auf eines dieser Wesen getroffen war. Hatte es ausgesehen wie Sirius? Und würde dieser Formwandler für ihn auch so aussehen?

„Nach Mr. Malfoys Niederlage ist es wahrscheinlich müßig, nach Freiwilligen zu fragen, oder?"

Doch Harry fasste sich ein Herz und trat vor. „Ich mache es", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, und nachdem sich jemand erbarmt hatte, nickten auch die anderen Schüler. Mila lächelte.

„Also gut. Ihr werdet in 2er-Gruppen gehen. Der oder die Erste muss den Becher holen. Euer Partner oder eure Partnerin wird euch mit kurzer Verzögerung folgen. Zur Rückendeckung sozusagen." Sie nickte Harry zu. „Wer begleitet ihn?" Ron hob erneut die Hand. „Okay. Harry, Sie zuerst. Denken Sie immer daran – holen Sie den Becher. Der Formwandler wird alles versuchen. Es ist nicht die Person, die er zu sein scheint."

Harry nickte, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Freund und betrat das Labyrinth. Er schluckte schwer. Diese ganze Situation erinnerte ihn höchst unangenehm an das Labyrinth des Trimagischen Turniers. Aber es beruhigte ihn, zu wissen, dass Ron ihm folgen würde. Er würde nicht allein sein – ganz egal, was ihn erwartete.

Seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag ging er vorsichtig weiter. Lange geschah nichts, was seine Nerven unangenehm vibrieren ließ. Nicht einmal Ron hörte er hinter sich. Wie viel Zeit würde vergehen, bis Mila ihn endlich hinter ihm herschicken würde? Nur Sekunden? Minuten?

Dann entdeckte er den Becher. Aber Harry hatte schon zu oft in brenzligen Situationen gesteckt, um sich jetzt zu entspannen. Und tatsächlich – als er einen Schritt machte, um den Becher an sich zu nehmen, erklang eine höchst vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

„Harry."

Cho! Harry wirbelte herum und starrte sie an. Nein, bitte nicht sie', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf: Er würde gegen Cho kämpfen müssen? Das konnte er nicht!

Sie lehnte mit einem einladenden Lächeln an einer der Labyrinth-Wände. „Ich hab Dich vermisst", flüsterte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken wandern ließ. Sich an der Wand abdrückend kam sie auf ihn zu. In der nächsten Sekunde schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Und Du?"

´Es ist nicht Cho! Denk daran.', versuchte Harry sich zu konzentrieren. Doch sie roch nach ihr. Und ihre Haut war genauso weich wie in dieser Nacht.

Ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen und verharrten nur wenige Millimeter davor. „Lass uns hier verschwinden, ja! Wir könnten uns ein gemütliches Plätzchen suchen und dort …" Sie sprach es nicht aus, trotzdem verstand Harry. Rasselnd holte er Atem und spürte, wie das Blut leider in andere Körperregionen floss als in seinen Kopf. Wo es jetzt hingehört hätte. Sie hatte Recht. Dieser blöde Becher konnte warten. Nur ein kleiner Kuss …

„Harry!" Er fuhr zusammen und wandte den Kopf. Es war Ron, der ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand.

„Wow! Dieses Ding sieht wirklich wie Cho aus", erklärte sein bester Freund und grinste. „Jetzt ist aber nicht die Zeit, Casanova. Hol den Becher, dann haben wir es geschafft und können raus hier."

„Soll er ihn doch selbst holen", schnurrte Cho in Harrys Armen und senkte ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals. Sie hatte Recht! Harry nickte nur und wies vage in die Richtung des Bechers. Ron gab ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich.

„Das darf ich nicht! Du hast Mila doch gehört. Los! Komm schon."

„Verschwinde", zischte der Formwandler in Harrys Armen feindselig, bevor er den Blick hob und ihn anlächelte. Doch diese Reaktion war wie eine kalte Dusche für Harry. Die echte Cho hätte nie so mit Ron gesprochen!

Langsam ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist denn los?" schnurrte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich um, um nach dem Becher zu greifen.

„NEIN!" kreischte die vermeintliche Cho plötzlich und schleuderte Harry mit einem Schocker heftig gegen die nächste Wand. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen! Die gesamte Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Ron, der ihm im selben Moment zur Hilfe kommen wollte, erging es nicht besser.

„Ihr werdet ihn nie bekommen!" Der Formwandler wandte sich erneut zu Harry um, der immer noch nach Luft schnappte und sie anstarrte. Er musste etwas tun, dass wusste er. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab hob und einfach … aber das war Cho! Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so schocken!

Ein riesiger Feuerball bildete sich knapp über ihrer Hand, während sie kalt lächelte. Dem Formwandler waren seine Skrupel klar. Harry würde nicht angreifen, solange er wie Cho aussah! Harry schloss die Augen. Er konnte es nicht! Nicht einmal für sein eigenes Leben …

* * *

Das nächste was er wahrnahm waren viele Stimmen um ihn herum. Und Mila. „Geht es euch gut?" fragte sie ehrlich besorgt. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry ein Auge – es war wirklich Mila, die vor ihm kniete, umgeben von den restlichen Schülern. 

Er nickte fahrig und rappelte sich auf. Auch Ron stand neben ihm, sich die Seite reibend. „Das war brutal!" schmollte er leise. „Ich sagte ja, dass Formwandler nicht grade zimperlich sind. Keine großen Verletzungen? Okay. Die nächste Gruppe, bitte." Zwei andere Schüler betraten das Labyrinth, scheiterten aber genauso wie ihre Vorgänger. Mila holte alle wie versprochen rechtzeitig wieder zurück.

Am Ende verließen die Schüler ziemlich beeindruckt den Raum, sich lautstark darüber unterhaltend, wer der Formwandler bei ihnen gewesen war. „Ihr habt ja jetzt gesehen, wer der Formwandler bei euch ist. Eure Hausaufgabe wird sein, sich diese Person genau vor Augen zu führen und einen Weg zu finden, wie ihr den Formwandler entlarvend könnt", rief ihnen Mila hinterher, bevor alle hinausgeströmt waren.

Seufzend verdrehte sie die Augen. „Teenager." „Richtig." Sie sah auf. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zurückgeblieben. Mila lachte leise. „Ich scheine euch wirklich verblüfft zu haben. Ihr seht aus, als würdet ihr gleich platzen vor lauter Fragen." Sie zwinkerte. „Na los, Hermine. Raus damit."

„Wer war der Formwandler bei Dir, Mila?" fragte Hermine auch prompt neugierig.

„Kannst Du Dir das nicht denken?"

Ungläubig sah sie ihre Professorin an. „Nein!"

Mila lächelte. „Wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt, dann kommt. Ich zeige es euch." Zielstrebig ging sie in das Labyrinth hinein und blieb, in der Mitte angekommen, stehen. In einigem Abstand folgten ihr die Drei. Und wirklich … lässig an die Wand gelehnt sah ihnen Sirius entgegen. Er lächelte Mila zärtlich an. „Hallo, mein Schatz." Sie erwiderte nichts darauf und sah ihn nur an.

„Komm her." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Mila schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist es nicht", erklärte sie Harry und den Anderen. „Woher weißt Du das so sicher?" fragte Harry, den Formwandler anstarrend. Er sah exakt aus wie sein Pate. Klang wie er. Nicht den kleinsten Unterschied gab es.

Mila erwiderte den Blick des Formwandlers fest und fragte dann leise: „Sirius? Liebst Du mich?"

„Natürlich!"

„Dann sag es!"

„Ich liebe Dich", erklang es ohne Zögern. Erneut wandte sich Mila zu Harry um. „Deshalb." Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und auch Ron schien irritiert. „Aber das stimmt doch. Jeder, der Dich und Sirius zusammen gesehen hat, weiß, dass er Dich liebt!"

„Aber es würde ihm nicht so leicht von der Zunge gehen." Sie seufzte leise. „Sirius hatte schon immer seine Schwierigkeiten, Gefühle offen auszusprechen. Er hätte wenigstens einen langen Augenblick gezögert, bevor es ihm über die Lippen gekommen wäre. Und er hätte es auch nicht so selbstbewusst gesagt. Der Formwandler sagt es nur, weil er weiß, dass ich es hören möchte."

Sie zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Formwandlers erlosch. „Nein, dass wirst Du nicht tun!"

„Dann wirst Du mich davon abhalten müssen!"

Als habe er nur auf eine solche Aufforderung gewartet, grinste er hämisch und holte erneut aus, um auch Mila mit einem gezielten Schocker gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Doch sie war vorbereitet. Mit einem Schildzauber ließ sie den Zauber des Formwandlers abprallen, bevor sie „Stupor!" schrie. Der Schocker traf ihn hart und er taumelte, bevor er in den Knien einknickte.

Als Mila sich zu dem Becher umwandte, ertönte allerdings erneut die Stimme Sirius: „Mila. Hilfe!" Seine Stimme klang schmerzverzerrt, verzweifelt und ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung inne halten. Ein fieses Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Formwandler, als er weitersprach: „Du kannst mich nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen! Ich werde Askaban nicht überleben!"

Milas Hand begann bei diesen Worten heftig zu zittern. Fassungslos starrte Harry dieses Ding an. So grausam wäre sein Pate niemals. Das würde er ihr nie ins Gesicht sagen! Wut kochte in ihm hoch, während er sah, wie Milas Gesichtsausdruck sich vor Schuldgefühlen verzerrte. Doch plötzlich straffte sie sich, griff nach dem Becher – und in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn berührte, verwandelte sich der Formwandler in Rauch.

Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes sperrte sie die Rauchwolke in eine Flasche und verkorkte sie sorgfältig. „Alles in Ordnung", beschwichtigte sie leise, doch ihre Stimme zitterte. Hermine war regelrecht blass bei den Worten des Formwandlers geworden. „Das war gemein", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Wie konnte er so gemein sein?"

Mila schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das ist seine Natur. Ich sagte euch, dass Formwandler jede Waffe nutzen werden, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Und scheitern sie ihm Kampf, dann …." Sie sprach es nicht aus.

„Das hätte Sirius nie gesagt", versuchte Harry sie zu trösten, doch ihre Augen blieben auf einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Fußboden gerichtet. „Das braucht er auch gar nicht. Meine eigenen Schuldgefühle reichen aus."

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren grünen Augen.

„Ich hab ihn damals im Stich gelassen, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Ich hätte bei dieser Anhörung sein sollen. Auch wenn sich Remus und sogar Dumbledor mir in den Weg gestellt haben. Er brauchte mich! Und ich war nicht da."

Ihre letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen, so sehr zitterte ihre Stimme.

„Aber Du hättest nicht tun können!" Harry ertrug es einfach nicht, sie so zu sehen.

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf. Verzweifelt stemmte sie sich gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Er hatte ja Recht – niemand hätte ihr geglaubt, auch wenn sie dort gewesen wäre. Man hätte sie verrückt genannt, weil sie ihn trotz der scheinbar erdrückenden Beweißlage immer noch verteidigte. Sogar Remus. Sirius Freund! Aber trotzdem schwanden die bohrenden Schuldgefühle nicht – im Gegenteil. Sie hätte um ihn kämpfen müssen! Stattdessen war sie bei dem sich ihr in den Weg stellenden Moony zusammengebrochen wie ein Kind und hatte sich einfach fortbringen lassen.

„Ich habe es Remus Jahre lang nicht verziehen, dass er sich mir in den Weg gestellt hat. Das er nicht genug Vertrauen in Sirius hatte. Genauso wenig wie ich es mir selbst verziehen habe, nicht dort gewesen zu sein …"

„Deshalb ist der Kontakt zwischen euch abgebrochen?" Hermine hatte sich schon lange gewundert, dass Professor Laundry erst jetzt in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war.

Mila nickte und schniefte leise. „Wir hatten einen ziemlich bösen Streit. Ich war gemein, habe ihn mit allem beschimpft, von dem ich wusste, dass es ihn verletzten würde." Sie lachte freudlos. „Ich habe Remus sogar ein Monster genannt. In dieser Nacht habe ich auch den letzten Freund verloren …"

Schweigen legte sich über die kleine Gruppe und endete erst, als Ron leise flüsterte: „Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein. Tut mir leid." Hermine wandte ihm den Blick zu, offenbar fassungslos über das ehrliche Mitleid, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Aber jetzt hast Du Deine Freunde wieder. Und sogar uns. Alles wird gut."

Mila sah auf und ihm in die Augen. Ein ganz kleines Lächeln durchbrach die Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast ein besonderes Talent, Ron. Du weißt in schwierigen Momenten genau das Richtige zu sagen. Danke!"

Bei diesem offenen Kompliment lief er leicht rosa an und zuckte nur vage mit den Schultern. „Lasst uns gehen", schlug Mila vor und schob die drei zum Ausgang. „Sonst verpasst ihr noch wegen mir die nächste Stunde."

* * *

Grade, als sie den Unterrichtsraum verlassen hatten und die drei Freunde sich schon von ihrer Freundin und Professorin verabschieden wollten, hielt Mila plötzlich inne. Mit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte sie eine Sekunde, bevor sie einen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß und sich zusammenkrümmte, als habe sie grade jemand in den Magen getroffen. Im nächsten Moment ging sie zu Boden. 

Erschrocken ging Harry neben ihr auf die Knie. „Mila?" Sie reagierte nicht, krümmte sich eher noch mehr zusammen, bevor sie bewusstlos in sich zusammensank. „Holt Madam Pompfrey!" schrie er Ron und Hermine an. Sie wandte sich sofort um und jagte den Flur hinunter, während sich Ron auf der anderen Seite hinkniete und Harry entsetzt ansah.

„Was hat sie denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Fahrig begann Harry ihre Wange zu tätscheln. „Mila? Mila! Mach die Augen auf. Komm schon!" Sie reagierte nicht. Erst als er sie ziemlich grob schüttelte und sie fast anschrie, riss sie mit einem Mal die Augen auf. Ihre Hand griff nach Harrys Oberarm und umklammerte ihn fast schmerzhaft. „Sirius", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme, bevor sie erneut ohnmächtig wurde. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Am liebsten hätte er sie angebrüllt, was denn passiert sei, doch das würde vermutlich nichts bringen.

Bis die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts endlich neben ihnen auftauchte, schienen Stunden zu vergehen. Ron war losgerannt und hatte irgendwo einen feuchten Lappen gefunden, der nun auf Milas Stirn lag. Madam Pompfrey ging ebenfalls neben Harry auf die Knie und schob ihn zur Seite. Mit ernstem Gesicht fühlte sie nach Milas Puls, bevor sie Harry neben sich streng ansah. „Was ist passiert, Mr. Potter?"

„Sie schien Schmerzen zu haben. Und dann ist sie einfach umgekippt", beantwortete Ron die Frage für ihn, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu – was war los mit ihr? Sie wurde einfach nicht wach! Und was war mit Sirius? War ihm etwas geschehen? Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs hievte Madam Pompfrey Mila auf eine Trage und rauschte mit ihr in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon.

* * *

Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine die Beine in den Bauch. Auch nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen hatte Madam Pompfrey es nicht gestattet, dass sie nach Mila sehen durften. Harry wurde fast verrückt bei dieser Warterei und wanderte wie ein gefangenes Tier den Flur auf und ab. 

„Harry!" Er schrak zusammen bei dem plötzlichen Klang von Chos Stimme hinter ihm. Mit besorgter Miene kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Ein leises „Au!" entschlüpfte ihm, als sie seine Schulter berührte, die seitdem er von dem Formwandler an die Wand geknallt worden war ziemlich wehtat. Erschrocken ließ sie ihn los.

„Du bist verletzt?"

„Hast uns ja eben an die Wand geknallt", murmelte Ron, was ihm einen Tritt vors Schienbein von Hermine einbrachte. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn, sodass Hermine ihr in Kurzform von dem Formwandler erzählte. Zerknirscht lächelte Cho Harry an, der aber beschwichtigend zurück lächelte.

„Ist Mila etwa deshalb auch …?"

„Nein. Aber woher weißt Du überhaupt, dass sie im Krankenflügel ist?"

„Wir Ravenclaws hätten jetzt eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und da sich Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts wie Lauffeuer verbreiten …" Bedeutungsschwanger zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Geht es ihr gut? Was ist passiert?"

„Das wissen wir nicht." Harry hatte die Brille ausgezogen und rieb sich die Augen. „Sie ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden."

„Oh Gott. Und ihr durftet nicht nach ihr sehen?"

„Nein …"

Bei seinen Worten schob sich Chos mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck die Ärmel ihrer Schuluniform hoch. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt auf die Krankenflügeltür zu tun konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das andere Ende des Flures gezogen. Dumbledor schritt mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zu, gefolgt von Snape, der ihm in letzter Zeit wie ein Schoßhündchen zu folgen schien.

„Was macht ihr hier draußen?" blaffte er auch sofort, doch Dumbledor hob die Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

„Ihr macht euch Sorgen?" fragte er mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen. Alle nickten. Auch Dumbledor, der nun auf die Tür zuging und sie einen Spalt öffnete. „Poppy? Ist sie wach?"

„Ja, Direktor."

Er überquerte die Türschwelle, blieb dann aber stehen und sah zurück. „Worauf wartet ihr? Kommt herein."

Erleichtert folgten sie dem Direktor. Mila saß aufrecht in einem der hinteren Betten, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, das gelockte, braune Haar wirr. Erst als Dumbledor direkt neben ihrem Bett stand, sah sie auf.

„Er hat Schmerzen", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger, grauenerfüllter Stimme, bevor auch nur irgendjemand ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Harry hielt den Atem an. Es stimmte also. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gefürchtet, dass Sirius der Grund für ihre Ohnmacht gewesen war.

„Wer?" fragte Dumbledor überflüssigerweise.

„Sirius", antwortete Harry leise. Milas Blick zuckte zu ihm hinüber und einen Moment konnte er den Schmerz in ihren Augen förmlich spüren.

Überrascht zog der Direktor einen Sekunde die Augenbrauen hoch, doch dann schimmerte Verstehen in seinen Augen. „Das Ritual", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst. Bei seinen Worten wurde Snapes Gesicht noch verkniffener, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Wo ist er, Mila?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann ihn kaum spüren", erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Sein Schmerz überlagert alles." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, vermutlich sowohl aus Schmerz wie auch aus Angst. Harry konnte es ihr gut nachvollziehen.

Ein leises Rauschen erklang über ihren Köpfen und wie zur Bestätigung landete eine Eule mit einem Brief direkt vor Snape auf einer Stuhllehne. Er band das Blatt Pergament von ihrem Fuß und überflog die Zeilen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er laut vorlas: „Er ist von Lupin. Das Ministerium hat Sirius. Wir brauchen Hilfe!' schreibt er."

Bei seinen Worten wirkte Mila, als würde sie jede Sekunde wieder ohnmächtig. Mit wenigen Schritten war Harry neben ihr und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, um sie zu stützen. Dankbar sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Das Ministerium?" kiekste Hermine und starrte Dumbledor an. „Das würde Fudge nicht wagen!" Die Miene des Direktors wirkte unergründlich. „Ich fürchte schon", erklärte er mit einer Unheil verkündenden Stimme. „Unserem Zaubereiminister ist zurzeit vermutlich alles Recht, um sich in der Öffentlichkeit ein klein wenig rein zu waschen. Und da käme unser Freund, der vermeintliche Mörder, grade Recht …"

„Wir müssen ihn retten", forderte Harry laut und seine Finger gruben sich unwillkürlich ein bisschen zu fest in Milas Schultern. Erst als er spürte, wie sie zusammenfuhr, lockerte er seinen Griff wieder und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Wie denn, Potter?" schnappte Snape, den diese Geschichte überhaupt nicht zu beunruhigen schien. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte belustigt. Wieder wurde Harry bewusst, dass Snape Sirius damals liebend gern an die Dementoren verfüttert hätte. Es musste für ihn eine wahrlich gute Nachricht sein.

„Das Ministerium wird Black wohl kaum in ihrer Eingangshalle gefangen halten. Sie sollten wissen, dass das Gebäude recht groß ist. Letztes Jahr waren Sie doch dort, nicht wahr Mr. Potter! Eine Anhörung oder so etwas?"

Heiße Wut kochte bei diesen spöttischen Worten in Harry hoch und erst im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich an Milas Howler-Fähigkeiten. Hastig zog er die Hände von ihren Schultern.

Dumbledor ignorierte Snape und nahm vorsichtig neben Mila auf dem Bett Platz. „Nun, meine Liebe. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Dir jetzt schwer fällt, Dich zu konzentrieren. Aber ich fürchte, Du bist unsere einzige Chance. Du musst ihn finden."

Wieder vergrub Mila ihr Gesicht in den Händen, offenbar verzweifelt bemüht, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich kann nicht!", schluchzte sie leise.

„Versuche es, bitte! Sonst …"

Nun begann Mila wirklich zu weinen und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als müsse sie sich gegen etwas schützen. Ein resignierter Seufzer entfuhr Dumbledor – ein Geräusch, welches keiner der Anwesenden jemals zuvor gehört hatte.

„Äh … Professor Dumbledor?" Es war Hermine, die sich kleinlaut zur Wort meldete. „Ich … na ja, ich habe in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Howler gelesen." Ihr Blick zuckte zu Ron hinüber, in Erwartung eines hämischen Kommentars, doch er sagte nichts. Alle sahen sie nur gespannt an. „In diesem Buch … stand, das Howler andere Zauberer in solch außergewöhnlichen Momenten als eine Art Energieverstärker nutzen können. Wenn Mila also jemanden hätte, der ebenso wie sie für Sirius empfindet … müsste es dann nicht gehen?"

„Wer liebt diesen Kerl denn sonst schon so sehr?" murmelte Snape abfällig.

„ICH!"

Alle Augen wandten sich zu Harry, der Snape wütend anfunkelte.

Dumbledors Blick wanderte von Harry zu Mila, bevor ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. „Sehr gut, Hermine. Glaubst Du, Du könntest es mit Harrys Hilfe schaffen, Milena?" Mila nickte ganz langsam. „Ich kann es versuchen."

„Dann verlieren wir keine Zeit!" Der Direktor erhob sich und ließ Harry auf dem Bett Platz nehmen. „Hoffen wir, dass ihr ihn findet."

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte Harry leise.

„Gib mir Deine Hände", bat sie, ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch.

„Wir schaffen das", tröstete er, obwohl er sich selbst davor fürchtete, was passieren würde, wenn es nicht klappen sollte. Er versuchte diese Gedanken möglichst tief in seinem Geist zu verbergen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine neu gewonnenen Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden. Seine Mutlosigkeit konnte Mila jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

„Du musst Dich ganz fest auf ihn konzentrieren, Harry. So fest Du kannst. Und es wird wehtun – ich werde es vermutlich nicht schaffen, Dich vor unseren Gefühlen zu schützen …"

Mit einem Nicken legte er seine Hände in ihre und schloss die Augen. Wenn es Sirius rettete, würde er bereitwillig jeden Schmerz ertragen. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander, bevor eine Welle aus Schmerz über ihm zusammenstürzte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, nicht bereit auch nur ein Geräusch von sich zu geben und Milas Konzentration damit zu stören.

* * *

_Okay - wer von euch will Sirius retten? alle, die diese frage mit ´JA!´ beantworten - REVIEWS!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Seufz. Da sieht man es wieder … auch große, muskulöse Männer, mit Augen die einem das Paradies auf Erden versprechen und einem Lächeln, dass zwar selten ist (kein Wunder nach 12 Jahren Askaban), dafür aber umso strahlender, sind manchmal dumm. Wer es also noch nicht wusste … meine Lieblingsfigur ist Padfoot. ;) Denkt an die Reviews. Denn sonst … ihr wisst, dass ich bei so was von knallhart sein kann! Und wenn ihr Sirius ebenfalls verdreschen wollt – Remus sucht noch Freiwillige, wie ihr gleich lesen könnt._

**Tibertius:** Na, wenn Du so gespannt bist … dann will ich ja mal nicht so sein.

**ReSeSi: **Da ist Mila aber ganz Deiner Meinung. So wie sie gestern geteufelt hat, kommt Padfoot nicht mehr vor die Tür, sondern wird an die Leine gelegt und bekommt den Maulkorb, den Mila ihn damals in Hogwarts angedroht hat … (GRINS!)

**ShiaAngel: **Jaaaaa, mehr Streicheleinheiten!

**Imobilus:** Hilfe! Steck den Zauberstab weg, bevor Du jemand ein Auge ausstichst! Obwohl es mich interessieren würde, ob Moony oder Padfoot mich verteidigen würden. Bin ja schließlich diejenige, die „ihr Glück in Händen hält". Wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe, muss zumindest Padfoot in seiner gemütlichen Zelle sitzen bleiben. Ganz abgesehen davon – denkst Du allen Ernstes, ich, ICH könnte mein Hasi-Putzi-Schnucki-Mausi töten? Heiße doch nicht JKR!

**Sirius Dummheit **

In einer kleinen, dunklen und feuchten Zelle versuchte sich Sirius ächzend aufzusetzen. Sein gesamter Körper brannte und schmerzte von den Schockern, die einige der Auroren auf ihn abgefeuert hatten, um ihn zu stellen. Fudges Männer. Er hatte ja nicht auf Remus hören wollen …

Entgegen der Warnungen seines Freundes hatte er den Grimmauldplatz verlassen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Eigentlich viel mehr, um der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen, die erneut in diesem alten Kasten Einzug gehalten hatte, seitdem Mila und die Kinder wieder in Hogwarts waren.

Er war viel zu unvorsichtig gewesen.

War in seiner menschlichen Gestalt umhergewandert, viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass er besonders vorsichtig gewesen wäre.

Und dann hatten sie ihn gefunden.

Er war von 7 oder 8 Jägern der dunklen Zauberei eingekreist worden. Seine Versuche, zu fliehen, waren erfolglos gewesen. Nachdem ihn mehrere Schocker getroffen hatten, war er zu Boden gegangen. Und jetzt saß er hier.

Verdammt, jeden einzelnen blauen Fleck und jede Schramme hatte er wirklich verdient!

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Für Ungeübte wäre es in dieser Finsternis schwierig gewesen, etwas auszumachen. Aber seine Augen nahmen jede verfluchte Einzelheit war. Er war in Askaban zu lange in so einer winzigen Zelle eingepfercht gewesen. Diese ganze Umgebung kam ihm so unangenehm vertraut vor. Die dunklen Steine, die immer näher zu kommen schienen, das winzige vergitterte Fenster in der modrigen Tür – die einzige Lichtquelle in dieser Dunkelheit.

Bei diesem Gedanken biss er die Zähne heftig aufeinander. Mila! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen, eine Bewegung, die die Ketten leise klirren ließen, mit denen man ihm Hände und Füße zusammengebunden hatte. Wie schon so oft … Sie und Harry waren auch seine einzige Lichtquelle …

Seinen Zauberstab hatten sie ihm abgenommen, er konnte sich also nicht befreien.

Ein erstickter Laut der Verzweiflung entfuhr ihm. Er konnte seine Mila um Himmels Willen nicht noch einmal verlieren! Und was würde aus Harry werden? Wer würde auf ihn Acht geben? Das tun, was, verflucht noch mal, seine Aufgabe war! Die Angst davor, Harry erneut im Stich zu lassen, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und eine unglaubliche Hoffnungslosigkeit ergriff Besitz von ihm.

Er hatte den Kontakt zu Mila verloren. Er erreichte sie einfach nicht. Und dabei brauchte er sie grade jetzt so sehr. Er hatte ihnen beiden noch nicht gesagt, was er empfand. Sie konnten ihm einfach nicht noch einmal weggenommen werden!

Hätte er es in Askaban nicht verlernt, Sirius hätte geheult wie ein Kind! Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bemüht nicht völlig durchzudrehen. Verdammt, er fing ja schon an, ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören!

_´Sirius?'_

Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne. Nein, das bildete er sich nicht ein!

Mühsam setzte er sich aufrecht. _Mila?' _

_´Oh Gott sei Dank! Du lebst! Ich dachte, wir hätten Dich verloren!'_

Seine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sie war es wirklich! Heftige Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und vermischte sich mit der ihren.

_´Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Dich ohrfeige, wenn wir Dich gefunden und gerettet haben! Wo bist Du?' _

_´Keine Ahnung.'_

Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er war bewusstlos gewesen, als sie ihn hierher gebracht hatten.

_´Bist Du verletzt?'_ Sirius stutzte. Das war nicht Mila gewesen!

_´Harry?' _

_´Ja, ich bins.' _

_´Aber wie …?' _

_´Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich Dich nicht gefunden'_, erklärte Mila. _Dein Schmerz war zu groß.'_

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr ihm. ´_Du steckst voller Überraschungen, Junge!' _

_´Danke.' _

_´Es tut so gut euch beide zu hören! ´ _Mit zitternden Fingern rieb er sich die Augen, die nun doch verräterisch brannten.

_´Wer hat Dich also angegriffen?'_ fragte nun Mila.

_´Das Ministerium, denke ich. Auroren'_, antwortete er. Ihr entfuhr ein gereizter Laut.

_´Anstatt das sie sich um Voldemort kümmern … Haben sie Dich schlimm zugerichtet?' _

_´Nein´_, log er

_´Pah! Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es selbst gesehen habe!'_

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Für die Möglichkeit, sie jetzt fest in die Arme zu schließen, hätte er jede Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen! Mühsam den Schmerz in den Hintergrund drängend versuchte er, beiden jedes Fünkchen Liebe zu schicken, die er für sie empfand. Es war ihm so unendlich wichtig, dass sie wussten … Als seine Gedanken Mila erreichte, begann sie erneut leise zu weinen. Mitleidig drückte Harry sanft ihre Hände. Ihm steckte bei diesen starken Gefühlen ja selbst ein Kloß im Hals.

_´Hör auf, Dich zu verabschieden!'_ schluchzte sie. Sirius seufzte leise. ´_Entschuldigt. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr es wisst. Falls ….' _

_´Wir werden Dich da raus holen, Sirius. Das schwöre ich Dir. – Noch einmal lasse ich Dich nicht im Stich!' _Er lächelte traurig. _Das weiß ich. Außerdem hast Du mich noch nie im Stich gelassen.'_

Als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes kam, lehnte er seinen Kopf kraftlos an die kalte, feuchte Wand. Er fror erbärmlich und der telepatische Kontakt mit diesen zwei ihm so wichtigen Menschen verbrauchte auch seine letzten Kraftreserven. Mila spürte, wie er immer schwächer wurde.

_´Wir holen Dich. Und wenn ich das ganze verdammte Ministerium zerlegen muss. Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir sind unterwegs.' _Sie spürte seine Zustimmung. Und bevor er noch mehr Kraft verbrauchte, brach sie den Kontakt ab.

* * *

Gespannt wurden Mila und Harry von den anderen Anwesenden angestarrt. Nur langsam lösten sich die Hände der beiden voneinander. Sie wurde von einer Schwindelattacke erfasst, sodass Snape, der ihr am Nächsten stand, sie stützen musste, während Harry sich an die Schläfe fasste. Kein Wunder, dass Mila es nicht allein geschafft hatte – er fühlte sich völlig erschlagen und sein Kopf pochte. Wenigstens war es dieses Mal nicht seine Narbe.

Bleich nahm Mila eine Schale von Madam Pompfrey entgegen und trank zögernd einen Schluck, bevor sie sie an Harry weiterreichte. Langsam kam wieder Farbe in ihre Wangen.

In diesem gespannten Schweigen trat Ron ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, offenbar vor Neugier fast platzend. „UND?" fragte er schließlich.

„Er lebt."

Mila strich sich zitternd eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lächelte dankbar zu Snape empor, der immer noch ihre Schultern fest hielt. Hastig, als wäre es ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden, zog er seine Hände weg und starrte verbissen in die andere Richtung.

„Aber die Auroren haben ihn ziemlich zugerichtet."

„Also wirklich das Ministerium", murmelte Dumbledor mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemanden sonst. „Nun, dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, sind die Dementoren mittlerweile nicht mehr auf Fudges Seite – aber wer weiß, auf was für Ideen unser geschätzter Minister sonst kommen mag." Er lächelte auf Mila hinunter.

„Ruh Dich noch ein wenig aus, meine Liebe. Ich werde alle Vorkehrungen treffen."

Mit einem lauten Poltern flog die Tür des Krankenflügels auf, was Madam Pompfrey einen leisen Entrüstungslaut entlockte. Es waren Lupin und die verbündeten Auroren Moody und Tonks. „Ihr habt meine Eule erhalten?" fragte Remus mit verbissenem Lächeln.

* * *

Die Vorbereitungen zur Rettung Sirius waren schnell getroffen. Trotzdem nagte es an den Nerven aller. Zu ihrer totalen Verwunderung widersprach niemand, als Harry, Ron und Hermine lauthals verkündeten, dass sie Mila und den Rest begleiten würden.

„Na, was habt ihr denn gedacht?" fragte Lupin zwinkernd. „Je mehr Sirius nach unserer gelungenen Rettungsaktion verdreschen wollen, desto besser. Außerdem gehört ihr doch zu unserem waghalsigen Ablenkungsmanöver." Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Und was sollen wir tun?" „Das werdet ihr schon sehen", war die vage Antwort.

Obwohl Mila immer noch blass wirkte und ihre Haltung ihre Schmerzen verriet, war sie die Führerin der kleinen Gruppe. Sie, Hermine, Tonks und Harry hatten zwar wenige Schwierigkeiten, sich in der Welt der Muggel zu Recht zu finden, da sie ja in diese Welt hineingeboren worden waren. Der Rest dafür aber umso mehr.

Mit einiger Mühe brachten sie Mad Eye dazu, sich in normale Muggelklamotten zu zwängen und einen Hut mit breiter Krempe aufzusetzen, der sein magisches Auge verdeckte. Er bestand aber weiterhin auf seinen Zaubererumhang.

Auch Remus wurde in Muggelkleidung gesteckt – Jeans und einen normalen Pullover. Er zupfte aber mehr interessiert als peinlich berührt an der ungewohnten Kleidung herum. „Und so was tragen Muggel?" fragte er, während er an den vielen Taschen seiner Jeans herumfummelte. „Ja, Remus", antwortete Mila müde.

Die Zauberstäbe und die Umhänge wurden in eine große Tasche gestopft, was Moody wieder einmal in eine Litanei über achtsame Behandlung und böse Verletzungen mit Zauberstäben, die nicht fachgerecht aufbewahrt worden waren, ausbrechen ließ. Allerdings hörte ihm niemand wirklich zu. Während Mila auch Ron in unauffällige Muggelkleidung steckte, war Tonks viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Lupin von allen Seiten zu mustern. „Steht Dir gut, diese Muggelkleidung", erklärte sie mit einem bedeutungsschwangeren Blick auf seinen Po, der Lupin aber vollkommen zu entgehen schien. „Danke, Nymphadora", war alles, was er darauf erwiderte, immer noch mit einer kleinen Tasche beschäftigt, die Muggel für ihre Mobiltelefone benutzten.

Ron knuffte Harry in die Seite und wies mit dem Kopf auf Tonks, die leicht rosa anlief und vor lauter Verlegenheit vergaß mit ihm zu schimpfen, weil er wieder einmal ihren verhassten Vornamen benutzt hatte ... „Na, wenn sich da nicht eine Romanze anbandelt", murmelte er grinsend.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit waren alle fertig. Sie verließen die Ländereien Hogwarts in einer großen Gruppe – so ganz konnte niemand Moody bremsen, der wild entschlossen war auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und heftig seinen Zauberstab zum Schutz der Gruppe zurückforderte. Seufzend reichte Mila ihm das Geforderte, sie bat allerdings leise: „Dann lass ihn wenigstens unter Deinem Umhang verschwinden, Mad Eye! Sonst wirst Du von den Muggeln noch in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt, weil Du in ihren Augen mit einem dummen Stock herumfuchtelst!"

Cho begleitete das Grüppchen bis zu der Grenze der Ländereien und verabschiedete sich dann mit einer festen Umarmung von Harry. „Pass auf Dich auf", bat sie leise, mit zitternder Stimme. „Und bring Sirius gesund zurück." Er nickte und küsste sie kurz. Im nächsten Moment apparierten sie auf Milas Zeichen in die Winkelgasse im Herzen Londons.

Von dort aus würden sie zu Fuß gehen müssen, da auch das Zaubereiministerium wie Hogwarts vor unberechtigtem Apparieren geschützt war. Nur Angestellten mit speziellen Ausweisen war dies gestattet.

* * *

Als sie an der unscheinbar wirkenden Telefonzelle ankamen, die den Besuchereingang zum Zaubereiministerium bildete, hielt Mila die Gruppe mit einer Handbewegung zurück. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis eine Gestalt um die Ecke des nächsten Gebäudes kam. Es war Mr. Weasley, der einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf und dann den Anderen zunickte. „Fertig?" fragte er leise.

Mila nickte und wandte sich Remus zu, der seinen Zauberstab zückte und sanft gegen ihre Stirn tippte. Ihre herrlichen grünen Augen verfärbten sich in ein trübes Weiß. „Siehst Du noch etwas?" fragte Lupin leise und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen herum.

„Nein. Aber Du hast ein neues Aftershave."

Er lief rot an und Mila lächelte leise. „Hey, wenn ich schon nicht weiß wo ich hinlaufe, muss ich mich wenigstens auf meine anderen Sinne verlassen können!" Sie grinste. „Und ich weiß auch ohne Augenlicht, dass Du jetzt rot geworden bist. Strecke mir nicht die Zunge raus, Moony!" Lupin verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und wandte sich zu den verwirrten Gesichtern Harrys, Rons und Hermines um.

„Also – hier ist der Plan: Ron und Hermine, ihr werdet mit Arthur den Empfang ablenken. Verwickelt ihn irgendwie in ein Gespräch, egal über was. Harry, Du wirst mit Tonks hineingehen und Sirius Zauberstab holen. Und damit ihr nicht auffallt …" Tonks trat neben Harry und grinste ihn an. „Schon wieder eine Anhörung, Mr. Potter? So langsam werden sie lästig."

Harry verstand und konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht so ganz verkneifen. Das war eine geniale Idee! Keinen würde es sehr verwundern, wenn er in Begleitung eines Aurors schon wieder zu einer Anhörung musste.

„Ich bin halt unverbesserlich! Was werdet ihr tun?" fragte er an Lupin gewandt, der seinen Zaubererumhang aus der Tasche kramte. „Ich werde, wenn alles glatt geht, mit Mila zusammen Sirius aus seiner Zelle holen." Er nickte Moody zu, der zurücknickte.

„Ich erwarte euch in einer Stunde hier. Viel Glück", knurrte der alte Auror.

„Werden Sie nicht helfen?"

„Ich bin zu auffällig", erklärte Moody, was wohl richtig war – jeder im Ministerium kannte ihn als Auroren und seine verschrobene Einstellungen bis ins Detail. Und da Moody bereits in Pension war, würde man sich wundern, warum er sich im Ministerium aufhielt.

„Aber warum ist Mila blind?" fragte Hermine, die sich ebenfalls ihren Umhang umlegte.

„Uns fiel kein besserer Plan ein, als Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt herauszuschmuggeln", antwortete Mila, die nach Remus Arm tastete und - als sie ihn gefunden hatte - sich dort einhakte.

„Hunde sind aber im Ministerium verboten", warf Ron ein.

„Hunde ja – aber keine Blindenhunde." Er nickte verstehend.

„Also, hat jeder seine Aufgabe verstanden?" Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort auf Lupins Frage. „Dann also los. Harry, Du und Nymphadora zuerst. Ihr werdet die meiste Zeit brauchen. Viel Glück." „Nenne mich doch nicht immer so!" schimpfte Tonks dieses Mal wieder und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er weiß genau, dass ich meinen Vornamen nicht leiden kann und er tut es trotzdem immer wieder!" „Entschuldige. Ich finde einfach, dass er zu Dir passt." Tonks verdrehte die Augen und schob Harry in die Telefonzelle.

Die gewohnte Fahrstuhlansage erklang und Harry sah Tonks über die Schulter an. „Weißt Du, wo wir suchen müssen?"

„Nein", antwortete sie mit einer Grimasse. „Zumindest nicht genau. Hoffen wir einfach, dass das Glück auf unserer Seite ist."

Die Telefonzelle war in die Tiefe gesunken und kam nun endlich im Zaubereiministerium, das zum Schutz vor Muggeln unter der Erde erbaut worden war, zum Stehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Harry, während Tonks ihn vor sich her schob und relativ zielstrebig den Empfang ansteuerte. Letztes Jahr hatte er hier Sirius verloren – und er war Voldemort erneut begegnet. Ohne Dumbledor wäre wohl auch er draufgegangen.

„Tonks! Du hier?" krakelte eine Stimme hinter der Empfangstheke, die Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss. Ein ziemlich pummliger Mann maß Tonks von oben bis unten und grinste dann über das ganze Gesicht, wobei er zwei Reihen gelblicher Zähne entblößte.

„Dasse Dich noch nich gefeuert haben! Wen haste denn da?" Einen Moment lang erwartete Harry fast wirklich, dass dieser komische Kauz nicht wusste, wer er war – eine Premiere. Doch dann erschien der vertraute ehrfürchtige Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harry Potter?" kreischte er los, sodass sich noch mehr Köpfe umwandten und ihn anstarrten. „Warum bringste ihn denn hier her, Tonks? Hata wieder was ausgefressen?" Tonks nickte. „Anhörung, Jim. Wie schon so oft."

Bei dem Wort Anhörung' schnalzte Jim missbilligend mit der Zunge und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Junge, Junge! Wenn de so weiter machst, landeste auch in Askaban, wie dieser Black! Hatte als Kind auch ständig Ärger! Und was is' aus ihm geworden? N Mörder!"

Harry biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, um nichts zu sagen. Der hatte doch keine Ahnung!

Als spüre Tonks, dass er nahe am Rand seiner Beherrschung stand, schob sie ihn eilig ein Stückchen weiter. „Wir müssen weiter, Jim! Fudge wartet nicht gern!" Grade als sie ihn in einen der echten Fahrstühle schob, sah Harry Mr. Weasley mit Hermine und Ron, die auf diesen Jim zusteuerte, während sie wild gestikulierend von ihm begrüßt wurden – und Lupin, der möglichst unauffällig mit Mila am Arm an ihnen vorbei huschte.

* * *

Völlig desorientiert, aber trotzdem bemüht nicht allzu auffällig zu sein, stolperte Mila mehr oder weniger graziös neben Remus her. Es war ziemlich irritierend nichts sehen zu können, besonders, da ihr Gehör jetzt umso empfindlicher zu sein schien. Fast unerträglich laut erschienen ihr die Empfangshalle des Ministeriums und die Stimmen darin. Nur Lupins Hand auf ihren eigenen eiskalten Händen beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Langsam wurden die Stimmen leiser und Mila atmete verhalten auf. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Hier sind die Aufzüge", raunte er ihr zu und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie zu stützen, als sie dummerweise mit einem Fuß im Übergang des Boden zum Fahrstuhl hängen blieb und dabei fast fiel.

Als sie hörte, wie sich die Türen mit einem leisen Rauschen schlossen, lehnte sich Mila gegen die Wand und atmete erleichtert aus. „Gott sei Dank."

„Du machst das sehr gut", versuchte Remus sie aufzubauen, während er erneut mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ihre Stirn tippte und ihre Augen wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen. Mila ließ nur ein ungeduldiges Geräusch vernehmen. „Dafür bekommt Sirius einen Tritt extra", versprach sie mit Unheil verkündendem Gesichtsausdruck und rieb sich die Augen, froh, endlich wieder etwas erkennen zu können.

Doch das währte nicht lange – als der Fahrstuhl ruckelnd zum Stehen kam und sich seine Türen öffneten, erwartete sie von neuem tiefste Dunkelheit.

Vorsichtig trat Remus heraus und sah sich um, bevor er Milas Arm ergriff und sie hinausbugsierte.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie leise. Es war furchtbar kalt geworden, sodass sich Mila fröstelnd die Arme rieb. Außerdem machte ihr die erneute drückende Dunkelheit Angst. Sie konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Nicht eine Fackel beleuchtete den Gang vor ihnen.

„Kellergewölbe", antwortete Lupin leise, während sich seine Augen langsam an die fast vollkommene Dunkelheit um sie herum gewöhnten. Manchmal war es eben sogar von Vorteil, ein Werwolf zu sein.

„Kannst Du etwas sehen, Moony?"

„Es wird gehen." Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und zog sie langsam hinter sich her. „Mad Eye meinte, dass er hier sein würde. Kannst Du ihn spüren?" Mila konzentrierte sich, so gut es ging, doch letzten Endes seufzte sie nur resigniert. „Nicht mehr wie sonst. Verdammt, sie können ihn nicht wirklich hier eingesperrt haben, Remus! Das wäre unmenschlich!" Ein freudloses Lachen erklang vor ihr. „Denkst Du, Askaban wäre gemütlicher, Mila?"

Grade als sie antworten wollte, spürte sie eine Bewegung neben sich, hinter sich. Und eine Hand, die sich über ihren Mund legte. Mila versteifte sich und erwartete fast schon etwas wie ein Messer, dass ihr die Kehle durchschneiden würde.

„Sch!"

Oh Himmel! Heftige Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Es war nur Remus gewesen. Erleichtert entspannte sie sich wieder ein wenig – aber es irritierte sie, dass er so viel sehen konnte, sich so mühelos in dieser Finsternis bewegte und sie nicht. Dafür hörte sie jetzt Schritte, die auf sie zukamen!

Mila spürte mehr als das sie es sicher wusste, dass Remus seinen Zauberstab zog. Ihre Knie hatten sich mittlerweile wieder in Wackelpudding verwandelt - und hätte sie ihre Zähne nicht fest aufeinander gebissen, dann hätten sie mit Sicherheit laut geklappert. Die Ungewissheit, gegen was sie sich vielleicht verteidigen musste, ließ ihr die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Und ich Feigling unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Remus horchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein und versuchte eine vage Ahnung von der Zahl der potentiellen Feinde zu bekommen. Wenn sein Gehör ihn nicht täuschte – und das tat es nie – kamen da mindesten vier Personen auf sie zu. Das würden sie vielleicht schaffen - aber etwas, tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein hielt ihn zurück. Eine irrationale Angst.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden", flüsterte er und zog Mila hinter sich her. Beide rannten so schnell und so leise sie konnten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, weg von den unheimlichen Schritten.

* * *

Nach ein paar Minuten bekam Mila Seitenstiche und jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer. Verdammt, sie war wirklich nicht in Form! Japsend blieb sie mitten in einem dieser dunklen Gänge stehen und stemmte beide Hände in die Seiten.

„Wir müssen weiter!" Remus wollte wieder ihre Hand ergreifen, doch Mila schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine kalte Eisentür zu ihrer Rechten. „Lass mich wenigstens zu Atem kommen!"

Oder sterben …' Wenn sie noch einen weiteren Gang hinunter rennen würde, würde sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!

Grade als sie sich gegen die kalte Tür lehnte, horchte Mila plötzlich auf. Da war etwas! Sie wirbelte herum und presste ihre Hände gegen das kalte Eisen. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. „Remus! Er ist hier irgendwo!"

„Bist Du sicher?"

Mila tastete jeden Zentimeter der Tür ab, bis sie so etwas wie eine Klinke fand. Mit aller Kraft, die noch in ihr war, stemmte sie sich gegen das schwere Metall. Leise quietschend öffnete sie sich millimeterweise. Erst mit Lupins Hilfe gelang es ihr, den sich bildenden Spalt so zu vergrößern, dass sie in den neuen Gang hineinschlüpfen konnten.

* * *

_Okay, Freiwillige vor - wer will alles Sirius Knackarsch versohlen? Freiwillige können sich gern in der Warteliste eintragen. Siehe Knöpfchen ´Submit Reviews´!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Also esrt mal ein bisschen Werbung für meine süße Beta-Leserin Remus Bride. Sie ist viel schneller als ich und hat seit heute eine neue Geschichte am Start. "Wolfsbraut". Remus Lupin findet (hoffentlich) endlich seine große Liebe! Lest es schnell, es lohnt sich! Und denkt daran, ihr viele Reviews zu schicken, denn sie ist fast so ein Review-Junkie, wie ich einer bin. (Zwinker!)  
_

_So, dann will ich euch Reviewers doch mal zählen … Nur 5? Na ja gut, mit mir sind es dann 6, die Sirius den Hintern versohlen wollen. Obwohl … na ja, von Mila getrennt, nicht wissend, was aus Harry wird … sind wir mal nicht so streng mit ihm und drücken ein Auge zu, oder? Auch wenn uns ein knackiger Hintern durch die Lappen geht. (Seufz!)_

**Zeraphine: **Oh weia, dann hole ich mal tief Luft, um Deine ganzen Fragen zu beantworten. Also: jaaa, das mit Harry und Cho war überstürzt. Ich gebe es zu. Aber ich habe ja schon einem meiner Review-Mäusen gesagt, dass wenn man einen bekloppten Zauberer im Nacken hat, der einem ans Leder will, dass man dann auch mal etwas fixer rangehen kann. Bitte, ihr Süßen, nehmt das nicht als Aufforderung oder etwas Derartigem. War selbst ein Spätzünder von der übelsten Sorte! Und Howler sind in meiner Geschichte wirklich ein eigenständiges Volk, genauso wie die Karpatianer es sind. Sie haben aber viel mit Empathen gemeinsam, stimmt. Das mit der langen Review war übrigens nicht schlimm, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich LIEBE sowas! Sirius drückt dich übrigend zurück! Genauso wie Harry. Cho und Mila sind schon ganz eifersüchtig! (SMILE!) P.S.: Dein Deutsch war super - weiß gar nicht, was Du willst. Und vielleicht kann ich Dich ja mit meiner Story inspirieren. (Hoff!)

**Imobilus:** Ein Zauber, der bewirkt, dass Dummheit weh tut? Oh Mann, der arme Padfoot. Wenn Remus diesen Zauber in die Finger kriegt. Kannst Du Dir Sirius Schreie vorstellen? Aua, aua, aua …

**Manya:** Juhu, noch jemand Neues. Freue mich immer wieder neue „Gesichter" hier begrüßen zu können. Mal schauen, ob ich mich noch steigern kann. Lass es mich wissen, okay?

**ReSeSi:** Mal schauen, ob Mila ihn wirklich verbal fertig macht – oder ob sie viel zu erleichtert ist, den Dummkopf wieder in ihre Arme zu schließen …

**ShiaAngel:** Ein Fudge-Hasser? Keine Sorge, der hat nicht mehr lange seinen Posten … (fies Grins!)

**Lia:** Darf ich Deinem Smiley entnehmen, dass Du es durchaus genießen würdest, einen festen Männerpo zu malträtieren. So einen, der wie aus heißem Marmor gemeisselt ist…. Okay, ich schweife schon wieder ab … (Hüstel, hüstel!)

_Es wird mal wieder Zeit für einen One-Shot, glaube ich. Hat jemand Interesse so etwas zu lesen? Tell me! Vielleicht lässt sich da ja was machen. Und vielleicht hat ja jemand auch eine Pairing-Wunsch? Lasst es mich wissen!  
_

**Gargoyls**

Endlich wieder ein wenig Licht. Mehrere Fackeln steckten in rostigen Wandhaltern und flackerten nun in dem entstandenen Luftzug bedenklich. Grade rechtzeitig schlüpfte auch Remus durch den engen Spalt. Die Schritte, die sie bisher gehört hatten, waren nun ebenfalls in ihrem vorherigen Gang angekommen und hielten nun inne.

Ein durchdringender Schrei erklang, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging. Auf Milas Gesicht lag blankes Entsetzen. "Gargoyls?" formten ihre Lippen stumm. Sie bekam von Lupin zwar keine Antwort, doch seine Körperhaltung sagte genug. Er begann bei diesem Geräusch am ganzen Leib zu zittern, presste die Hände fest auf beide Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie er so da hockte, wirkte er wie ein Kind, das grade ein Monster unter seinem Bett entdeckt hatte.

Gargoyls waren die größten Feinde der Werwölfe. Blinde, kleine Wesen, die das Blut der Werwölfe spürten und sich erbarmungslos auf die Jagd begaben. Sie kannten keine Gnade, folterten und quälten, bis der Tod für den Betroffenen nur noch eine Erlösung sein konnte. Sie kannte die grausigen Geschichten, genauso wie Remus sie kannte.

So leise wie möglich krabbelte Mila zu ihm hinüber und legte schützend einen Arm um ihren Freund. Den Gargoyls war es egal, ob Remus gefährlich war oder nicht. Sie würden ihn jagen und töten, wenn sie ihn erwischten. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte sie, wie diese Dinger einen letzten frustrierten Schrei ausstießen – in der Hoffnung, den gewitterten Werwolf so zur Flucht zu bringen - und sich dann, als sich nichts bewegte, entfernten.

Remus bebte so heftig unter ihrem Arm, dass es sie verwunderte, wie er das Gleichgewicht halten konnte.

„Schhhhhh! Sie sind weg. Alles in Ordnung, Moony."

So beruhigend wie möglich sprach Mila auf ihn ein. Gott sei Dank war er nicht seinem Fluchtinstinkt gefolgt. Das wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen.

Nur langsam ließ das Zittern nach und er sackte erschöpft gegen die Tür. Besorgt strich Mila ihm ein paar feuchte Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Sirius", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Hol ihn, Mila. Wir müssen hier raus." Sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er heftig gegen den Wolf in sich ankämpfte, der nur noch fliehen wollte. Schnell nickte sie und sprang auf, wandte sich dem Gang zu, der schwach mehrere Holztüren im Schein der Fackeln erkennen ließ. So schnell wie es ging, tastete sie sich entlang, bis sie vor einer stehen blieb. Hoffentlich täuschte sie ihr Gefühl nicht.

Ihren Zauberstab zückend flüsterte sie: „Alohomora."

Die Tür sprang auf und im ersten Moment schien die Zelle verlassen. Heftig gegen die Hoffnungslosigkeit ankämpfend, trat sie ein.

„Sirius?"

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie ihn. Blass lehnte er gegen die kalte Wand und rührte sich auch bei ihrer Ansprache nicht. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie neben ihm und berührte seine Wange. Sie war eiskalt. Tränen blinder Panik stiegen in Milas Augen, während sie völlig aussichtslos versuchte, sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu wärmen. _´Oh bitte nicht, bitte nicht. Ich kann Dich nicht noch mal verlieren!'_ Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, während sie ihn an sich drückte.

Als seine Stimme erklang, schwach und brüchig, zuckte Mila erschrocken zusammen.

„Nicht weinen."

Er hatte die Augen ein wenig geöffnet und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich wusste, dass Du mich findest."

Leise schluchzend umarmte sie ihn fest und presste ihre Lippen auf seine Wange. „Warte nur, wenn wir hier raus kommen verpasse ich Dir die Tracht Prügel Deines Lebens."

„Ich freue mich schon. Vielleicht wird mir dann wieder warm …" Wie auf Kommando begannen seine Zähne unkontrolliert zu klappern. „Bist … bist Du etwa allein?"

„Nein. Remus ist hier."

„Das ist zu gefährlich! Hier gibt es Gargoyls!"

„Wir haben schon beinahe ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht", erklang Lupins Stimme von der Tür her. Er stand noch auf deutlich wackligen Beinen. „Fast hätten sie uns zum Tee eingeladen."

„Und Du bist noch da?"

„Ohne euch … gehe ich nirgendwo hin."

Ein schwaches Grinsen zeichnete Sirius Gesicht, während er sanft eine Träne von Milas Wange strich. „Danke. Ich danke euch beiden."

Mila lehnte kurz ihre Stirn gegen seine, bevor sie ihn erneut ansah. Er lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht … aber ich will hier raus. Könnte wohl jemand …" Er deutete auf das Knäuel von Ketten zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einem Schwenk von Remus Zauberstab fielen sie klirrend zu Boden.

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, Sirius auf die Beine zu stellen. Mühsam streckte er die steifen Beine, um wenigstens eine annehmbare Durchblutung hinzubekommen. Die kalte Zelle forderte eben ihren Tribut. „Es wird gehen", beschwichtigte er Mila, die ihn immer noch mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck stützte.

„Ich weiß. Aber - muss ich Dich wirklich los lassen?" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner schmutzigen Jacke, fast so als wolle sie sich wie früher vor ihm verstecken. Er lachte leise in sich hinein und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar.

„Du wirst noch genug Gelegenheit dazu haben. Ich laufe nicht mehr weg. Versprochen!" Widerstrebend löste sich Mila von ihm, straffte dann aber bemüht selbstbewusst die Schultern und nickte. „Dann lasst uns gehen."

* * *

Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Türen. Mila, deutlich am wenigstens von ihnen mitgenommen, ging voraus, ihren Zauberstab im Anschlag. Da sie aber in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen konnte, kamen sie nur langsam voran. Auch blieb Mila des Öfteren stehen, schlicht um zu prüfen, ob Sirius und Remus überhaupt noch hinter ihr waren. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Und dann waren da plötzlich wieder Schritte. 

Mila umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, während Sirius Remus mühsam am Arm packte, um ihn daran zu hindern, in blinder Todespanik davonzustürmen. Langsam, ganz langsam tastete sich Mila weiter. Verdammt, wenn es wieder die Gargoyls waren, dann wollte sie die Erste sein, auf die sie trafen.

Immer näher kam das dumpfe Geräusch. Mila musste mittlerweile an einer Biegung des Tunnels angekommen sein, denn die Wand, an der sie sich entlang getastet hatte, hörte abrupt auf. Jeden Funken Mutes zusammennehmend holte sie tief Luft und sprang um die Ecke, ihren Zauberstab blind in die schwarze Dunkelheit richtend. Sie würde kämpfen bis zum Letzten.

„MILA!"

Im letzten Moment hielt sie inne. Jemand murmelte „Lumos!" und ein weiterer Zauberstab erschien im Schein des sich bildenden Lichtes. Und ein Gesicht.

„HARRY?"

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Erleichtert wich die Luft pfeifend aus Milas Lunge. Er war es wirklich. Und hinter ihm konnte sie Tonks erkennen, die besorgt über Milas Schulter lugte.

„Wo ist …?"

„Wir sind hier." Remus Stimme klang immer noch panisch, obwohl er sich redliche Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er trat mit Sirius ebenfalls in den Schein von Harrys Zauberstab. Wer der Beiden den Anderen stützte war nicht wirklich erkennbar. Tonks wirkte ausgesprochen erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt …"

Ein erneuter markerschütternder Schrei unterbrach sie und ließ alle zusammenfahren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte Tonks Lupin am Arm, schrie: „LAUFT!" und rannte mit ihm in die Richtung, aus der Harry und sie gekommen waren. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln waren Mila und Harry in der nächsten Sekunde neben Sirius und rannten, ihn stützend, den anderen hinterher. Die Gargoyls schienen die Fährte erneut aufgenommen zu haben.

Mila konnte außer ihrem eigenen keuchenden Atem nur zu gut hören, wie diese Viecher immer näher kamen. Auch wenn sie Remus jagten, sie würden auch sie töten, wenn sie sich ihnen in den Weg stellten! Und das würden sie, sollte es dazu kommen!

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihnen, Tonks und Remus nicht vollkommen aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die Seitenstiche kamen wieder und das Brennen in der Lunge – doch dieses Mal, nur mit dem eigenem Tod und besonders dem Tod von mehr als zwei heißgeliebten Menschen als Alternative, kümmerte Mila sich nicht darum. Sie rannte förmlich um ihrer aller Leben.

* * *

Unverhofft erschien plötzlich ein helles Licht vor ihnen und Mila erkannte, dass Tonks zusammen mit Remus darauf zu rannte. Sie drängte den völlig panischen Werwolf in eine Ecke, um ihn an einer weiteren Flucht zu hindern, zog ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen roten Lichtblitz in ihre Richtung. Nur knapp verfehlte der Schocker Milas Wange und sie wollte Tonks schon anbrüllen, was sie denn da verdammt noch mal tat. Doch als sie spürte, dass der Zauber etwas traf, das nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Nacken entfernt gewesen war, verzichtete sie darauf zu fragen. 

Mit einem Hechtsprung und zwei weitern Schockern von Tonks schafften sie es in den Fahrstuhl – er war die Lichtquelle gewesen. Kurz bevor sich die Türen endgültig schlossen und sie aus der Gefahrenzone herausbrachten, erhaschte Harry noch einen kurzen Blick auf einen der Gargoyls. Wo eigentlich Augen hätten sein müssen, war nur vernarbte Haut zu sehen. Dafür hatten sie Zentimeter lange, messerscharfe Zähne. Ein Schauder lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Ding sie fast erwischt hätte …

Remus hockte erneut auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und keuchte heftig. Ziemlich sicher nicht nur wegen dem Spurt, den sie hatten hinlegen müssen. Er war leichenblass und sah aus, als müsse er sich jeden Moment heftig übergeben.

Auch Sirius atmete schwer, während er mit einer Hand den Nacken seines Freundes massierte. „Tief durchatmen, Moony", keuchte er, in der Bemühung seinen alten Freund zu beruhigen. „Wie sieht eigentlich der Rest eures grandiosen Rettungsplanes aus?"

„Wir schmuggeln Dich als Blindenhund hinaus", erklärte Tonks, nicht minder außer Atem. „Obwohl sich das jetzt als schwierig erweißt …" Sie kniete sich vor Lupin, der immer noch am ganzen Leib zitterte und streichelte seinen Oberarm. „Remus ist der Einzige, der den Zauberspruch kennt, um Mila das Augenlicht zu nehmen."

Sirius Blick zuckte kurz zu Mila hinüber und jeder konnte sehen, dass ´ihr das Augenlicht nehmen' in seinen Augen nicht grade zu einem genialen Plan gehörte. Doch er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen erklärte er: „Wenn ich wüsste, wo mein Zauberstab ist, dann könnte ich …" Harrys Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Da kann ich helfen." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er Sirius schwarzen Ebenholzzauberstab hervor und hielt ihm seinen Paten grinsend hin. „Ihr alle seid wirklich unschlagbar", lachte Sirius leise und nahm den Zauberstab entgegen. Jetzt fühlte er sich deutlich wohler. Im Ernstfall konnte auch er jetzt wieder kämpfen.

Er wandte sich zu Mila um. „Ich werde es hassen, Dir Deine herrliche Augenfarbe zu nehmen", murrte er, tippte allerdings brav gegen ihre Stirn und murmelte die gleiche Zauberformel, die Remus eben benutzt hatte. Im nächsten Moment ertönte die Glocke, die die Ankunft in dem gewünschten Stockwerk ankündigte. Sirius verwandelt sich blitzschnell in den schwarzen Hund und bekam von Tonks eines dieser Hundegeschirre übergestreift. Tastend griff Mila nach der Leine.

„Lass mich ja nicht gegen irgendetwas laufen", raunte sie Sirius leise zu, der zustimmend hechelte, während sie mit der anderen Hand nach Remus Arm tastete.

„Moony?"

Ihre Stimme klang leise und möglichst beruhigend. „Ich weiß, dass das für Dich schwer ist. Aber ohne Dich werden wir nicht gehen." Sie fühlte seine verkrampften Muskeln unter ihrer Hand, die von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch unkontrolliert zitterten. „Wie sind alle bei Dir", flüsterte auch Tonks.

Und wirklich - mühsam erhob sich Remus und lehnte sich gegen die Aufzugswand. Er versuchte ein kurzes Lächeln, welches allerdings gründlich misslang. „Ich werde euch … aber kaum eine Hilfe sein." „Wir schaffen das", erklärte Mila bestimmt und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Harry sah von einem zum Anderen. Wenn das mal gut ging …

Der Hund machte einen Schritt vorwärts und zeigte Mila mit dem entstehenden leichten Zug an der Leine, dass er bereit war. Vorsichtig machte sie mit Remus zusammen einen Schritt vorwärts, aus dem Aufzug hinaus. Er schwankte leicht, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürten sie den warmen Hundekörper, der sich zwischen sie gedrängt hatte und sehr genau darauf achtete, dass weder Mila noch Remus ins Straucheln kamen. Dankbar atmete Mila auf. Allerdings war da ja auch noch der gute, alte Jim.

Wie auf Kommando krakelte seine Stimme, als sie aus dem Schutz der Fahrstühle heraustraten: „Hey! Stehen bleiben. Wat macht der Köter hier?"

Mila hörte, wie Sirius ein leises Knurren vernehmen ließ und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seine Schultern. Mühsam konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Umgebung. Dieser Kerl schien mittlerweile hinter seinem Empfangspult hervor geschossen zu sein und stand jetzt nur noch wenige Meter vor ihnen. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen – aber sie konnte ihn spüren. Und riechen … ein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen.

„Hunde sin hier nich erlaubt!" schnarrte er auch sofort. Mit einem leichten Kniff in den Oberarm machte sie Remus klar, dass er ihr die Sache überlassen sollte und lächelte Jim so süß wie möglich an. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Aber ich bin auf den Guten hier angewiesen. Blacky ist mein neuer Blindenhund."

Fast konnte sie das Schnauben Sirius bei diesem Namen hören.

„Eben hatten se aber noch keinen Köter dabei!"

Kalter Schweiß brach Mila unwillkürlich aus. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie diesem Menschen entgangen waren, da er so mit Mr. Weasley beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Jim." Mit bodenloser Erleichterung erkannte sie Arthur Weasleys Stimme. „Neue Abteilung! Wir bilden jetzt auch Blindenhunde aus!"

„Wirklich, Arthur? Hab ich noch nie gesehn!"

„Ist ein Pilotprojekt, Jim."

„Ach so." Einen kurzen Moment schwieg der pummlige Mann. Dann fragte er: „Un wer is das hier?"

Mila war sich sicher, dass er damit Remus meinte, der ihn bleich anstarrte. „Das, äh … ist mein Ehemann." Sie konnte sehr genau spüren, wie beide Männer neben ihr bei dieser Titulierung zusammenfuhren. „Er ist stumm, der Arme", fügte Mila hastig hinzu, damit Remus oder Arthur nicht auf die Idee kamen irgendetwas dazu zu sagen.

„Wat? Sie blind und er stumm?" Der Empfangsmensch kicherte dumm und boxte Mr. Weasley in die Seite. „Na, da sin se ja n nettes Paar, was, Arthur!" Er ließ den Blick erneut zu Sirius wandern, der ihn feindselig anstarrte, sich aber ansonsten still verhielt. „Na dann jehn se mal weiter", schnarrte Jim und trat ihnen aus dem Weg. „Un wehe der hebt irgendwo n Beinchen."

Unwillkürlich gruben sich Milas Finger tiefer in Sirius Fell. Grade noch rechtzeitig – sie spürte, wie er Anstalten machte Jim auf seine Weise die Meinung zu geigen. „Dann mal los", verkündete sie mit gezwungen fröhlicher Stimme und stupste Sirius mit ihrem Knie in die Seite, damit er endlich weiter ging. Auch Remus wurde von ihr mitgezogen. Brav setzte sich Sirius in Bewegung.

* * *

Als sie vor dem Ministeriumsgebäude ankamen, entfuhr Mila ein erleichterter Seufzer. Fast geschafft. Harry und Tonks stießen ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen – Jim hatte sich wieder dazu bemüßigt gefühlt, Harry erneut eine Predigt über gutes Benehmen zu halten. Hastig nahm Remus den Zauber von Mila – er schien sich deutlich wohler zu fühlen, nachdem sie das Ministeriumsgebäude verlassen hatten. Auch Ron und Hermine folgten wenig später. Als die junge Hexe den schwarzen Hund neben Mila entdeckte, stieß sie einen leisen Jubelschrei aus und umarmte ihn spontan. Sirius schien einen Moment verblüfft, doch dann wedelte auch er freudig mit dem Schwanz. 

Nur Sekunden später tauchte auch Moody neben ihnen auf. „Du würdest wirklich ein paar nette Stiefel abgeben", knurrte er mit einem Blick auf den Animagi und zog dann seinen Zauberstab hervor, um Sirius mit dem Desilluosionierungszauber zu belegen, den er auch schon bei Harry angewandt hatte, als der Orden ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt hatte. Seine Gestalt passte sich nun wie ein Kamelion seiner Umwelt an. So reisten sie zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Nachdem sie alle heil dort angekommen waren, brachten Mila und Harry Sirius hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Erst dort durfte Mila den Desillusionierungszauber von ihm nehmen. Nachdem Harry sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass die Beiden keine Hilfe mehr benötigten, zog er sich schleunigst zurück. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Cho. 

Endlich allein und diesen Zauber los, zog Sirius Mila in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Ein höchst zufriedener Seufzer entfuhr ihr, aber er löste sich nach wenigen Sekunden von ihr und sah sie mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Ehemann?"

Verwirrt öffnete Mila die Augen.

„Was?"

„Du hast Moony zu Deinem Ehemann gemacht?"

Erst jetzt dämmerte es ihr, worauf er anspielte. Fast hätte sie gelacht, doch er sah so überhaupt nicht aus, als wüsste er momentan einen guten Scherz zu würdigen. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung.

„Du bist eifersüchtig?" fragte sie vollkommen fassungslos. Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern musterte sie lieber mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer. „Na ja - es war das Erste, das mir einfiel", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Wieso fällt Dir als Erstes Ehemann ein?" Er wirkte richtiggehend verletzt. „Warum nicht Freund? Bruder, meinetwegen. Aber doch nicht Ehemann!" Diese unbedachte Äußerung Milas schien ihn gehörig zu wurmen. Erst fuhr er sich schnaubend durchs Haar, bevor er ihre Oberarme umklammerte und seine Augen Unheil verkündigend blitzten.

„Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Gott, Sirius! Remus und ich? Ich bitte Dich!" Sie konnte wirklich nicht fassen, dass er einer unbedachten Äußerung soviel Gewicht beimaß.

„Ach, und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich DICH liebe!"

Auch ihre Stimme war etwas lauter geworden. Ehe sie es ganz verhindern konnte, stieg eine längst vergangene Begebenheit plötzlich in ihrem Kopf auf, die sie hastig in die Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung vergrub. _´Mila, er ist schuldig. Alles spricht gegen Sirius. Er hat James und Lily ermordet! – Komm mit mir. Wir … wir könnten beide …' ´Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Remus! Wie kannst Du ihn nur so schnell aufgeben! Er ist Dein Freund!'_

„Ihn liebst Du auch", konterte Sirius bissig, bevor er sie wieder losließ. Und dann fügte er mit gesenktem Blick hinzu: „Ich kann es tief in Dir fühlen."

Mila schluckte, schüttelte dann bei seiner Äußerung den Kopf und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Genauso wie Du fühlen kannst, dass ich Dich liebe?" Er stutzte, doch nach wenigen Sekunden nickte er langsam. „Dann müsstest Du auch spüren, dass es eine ganz andere Art von Liebe ist! Wieso bist Du nur eifersüchtig auf ihn? Ich meine, dass warst Du noch nie. Gott, ja, ich liebe Remus - wie einen Bruder! Aber wieso regt Dich das plötzlich auf? Ich habe auch James wie einen Bruder geliebt. Daraus hat niemand von uns je einen Hehl gemacht!"

„James hatte Lily! Und deshalb war er auch nicht in Dich verliebt!" platzte er heftig hervor.

Wortlos starrte Mila ihn an. So ein Unsinn! Und selbst wenn es einmal so gewesen war – jetzt war es nicht mehr so! Wie kam er nur auf so etwas Unsinniges? Moony und sie waren Freunde – schon immer und sie waren nie etwas Anderes gewesen.

„Du siehst es immer noch nicht?" fragte Sirius bei einem Blick in ihr Gesicht gereizt. „Gott Mila, bist Du blind!" Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Jeder hatte sehen können, wie Remus sie als Teenager angehimmelt hatte. Und manchmal sah er auch heute noch diesen Blick in den Augen seines Freundes. Ja verdammt, er war eifersüchtig! War es schon immer gewesen. Bei jedem Lächeln, dass sie nicht ihm, sondern Moony schenkte. Oder sonst einem Kerl … Außerdem – er hatte gelogen. Sirius war auch auf James eifersüchtig gewesen. Aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden – Remus nicht!

Mila verstand offensichtlich immer noch nicht. Vielmehr schien sie völlig verwirrt. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und brummte dann: „Du bist einfach viel zu bezaubernd für einen einzigen Mann, Milena Elisabeth Laundry!" Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer ließ er sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

„Du hast schon immer Männer in Deinen Bann ziehen können. Und das alles nur mit einem winzigen Lächeln. Weißt Du eigentlich, wie viele Jungs zu unserer Schulzeit in Dich verschossen gewesen sind? Sogar Schniefelus, dieser …!" Er hielt es im letzten Moment für besser, das nicht sehr schöne Wort, das ihm bei der Erinnerung an Snapes Geglotze einfiel, unausgesprochen zu lassen. „Er hat fast gesabbert, wenn Du in den Raum gekommen bist! Ich hätte ihn am liebsten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt."

Er schnaubte und fügte dann mit Unheil verkündender Stimme hinzu: „Das hatte schon einen Grund, warum ich ihn damals in die Heulende Hütte gelotst habe. Auf Remus konnte ich mich verlassen, er hätte Dich nie angerührt – aber Snape war nicht so vertrauenswürdig. Wenn er Dich in seine schmierigen Hände bekommen hätte, dann … Und so wäre ich ihn ganz einfach losgeworden! Auch wenn ich den Falschen dafür büßen lassen wollte."

Mila starre ihn bei dieser Erinnerung, wie Sirius damals Snape hinter Remus hergeschickt hatte, fassungslos an. Es war Vollmond gewesen. Und zu dieser Zeit war Remus noch völlig unkontrollierbar gewesen. Die Entdeckung des Wolfsbanntranks hatte noch nicht statt gefunden. Und so war ihr Freund völlig von dem Wolf unterworfen worden, der jagte und tötete. Wäre James in dieser Nacht nicht Snape gefolgt, hätte Moony angegriffen und ihn getötet. Die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und Remus hatte danach lange gebraucht, um wieder zu heilen.

„Aber ich dachte … Du hast ihn wegen mir in Gefahr gebracht? Remus wäre fast von der Schule geflogen wegen Dir!"

„Ich weiß!" Echte Reue lag in seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, wie Dich Schniefelus angegafft hat! Ich hoffte, dass Dumbledor Remus wegen seiner Lycantrophie nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde."

„Du bist total verrückt", entfuhr es Mila fassungslos.

„Nein. Nur furchtbar verliebt", war seine leise Antwort.

* * *

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis dieses Geständnis zu Mila vordrang. „Das ist nicht mit der Unreifen-Junge-Masche zu entschuldigen, Sirius! Du hättest … Du kannst doch nicht einfach – was hast Du gesagt?" 

Er antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Milas Herz begann unkontrolliert in ihrer Brust zu hämmern, während ihr Mund staubtrocken wurde. Langsam ließ sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und zog seine Hände von seinem Gesicht. Er wich ihrem Blick weiterhin aus.

„Sieh mich an", flüsterte sie leise. Nur widerwillig sah er auf und ihr in die Augen. Er wirkte wieder genauso wie damals in Hogwarts – ein verängstigter Junge im Körper eines Mannes, der gelernt hatte, dass Gefühle zu zeigen Schwäche bedeutete – und ihn nur leichter angreifbar werden ließen.

Zärtlich wanderte ihr Blick über jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichtes, während sie geduldig darauf wartete, dass er seine Worte wiederholte. Doch er schwieg. Bei der Berührung seiner Hände spürte Mila nur, wie sich ein tiefes, warmes Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Oh nein, so leicht entkommst Du mir dieses Mal nicht, Tatze. Ich warte jetzt schon 21 Jahre – seit unserem ersten Schultag - darauf, dass Dir diese Worte endlich über die Lippen kommen. Sag es mir einfach. Bitte."

„Du weißt es doch!" Er wand sich, offenbar fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, um dieser für ihn unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. „Stimmt. Gezeigt hast Du es mir – unzählige Male. Und ich habe jeden Moment davon geliebt! Aber ich will es hören!"

„Ich … ich …" Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, seufzte dann resigniert, schluckte und beschloss, es so schnell wie irgendmöglich hinter sich zu bringen. Und das tat er auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Ichliebedich", nuschelte er recht unverständlich und ohne Punkt und Komma.

Mila konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten – bei diesem offensichtlichen Schnelligkeitsrekord seines Liebesgeständnisses musste sie einfach lachen. Und auch wenn Sirius anfänglich ein wenig beleidigt wirkte – seine Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls, als Mila vor lauter Lachen auf ihre vier Buchstaben plumpste und sich mit den Händen die Lachtränen von ihrer Wange wischte.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung folgte er ihr und drückte sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers zu Boden. Sie gluckste immer noch, während er ihr mit beiden Händen die Locken aus dem Gesicht strich und seine Lippen auf ihre senkte. Der Kuss schien endlos. „Ich liebe Dein Lachen."

Im Geist runzelte er über sich selbst die Stirn. Diese Worte gingen ihm so leicht über die Lippen. Er schalt sich selbst für seine Feigheit. Mila hatte ihm mit dem Howler-Ritual alles geschenkt, was sie ihm geben konnte – sich selbst. Und er machte einen solchen Zirkus wegen ein paar dummen Worten. Worte, die er ihr schon so oft innerlich entgegen schreien wollte.

Sie zärtlich anlächelnd hauchte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke, dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt. - Mila?" Er zögerte erneut, holte dann aber tief Luft und flüsterte: „Ich … ich liebe Dich … wirklich."

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte und strich ehrfürchtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. „Aber es tut gut, es aus Deinem Mund zu hören. Ich liebe Dich auch, Sirius. Dich und niemand anderen. Nicht Remus, nicht Snape …" Ein kleiner Schauder durchlief sie und Sirius grinste. „… und auch sonst keinen Anderen. Außer Harry vielleicht. Ich stehe auf junge, furchtlose Kerle." Wie erwartet erschien ein Unheil verkündendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Seite. Ohne Gnade kitzelte er sie so gehörig durch, dass ihr Lachen und Kreischen fast im gesamten Schloss zu hören war.

* * *

Harry rannte den Flur entlang und hoffte innerlich, nicht von Filch, dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts, oder von Mrs. Norris, seiner spionierenden Katze, erwischt zu werden. Wenn er Eines ganz sicher nicht wollte, dann war es aufgehalten werden. Er bog in etwas gemäßigtem Tempo um eine Ecke und schlich sich an eines der Klassenzimmer heran, von dem er wusste, dass die Ravenclaws darin Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei hatten. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die Schulglocke, die den Unterricht beenden würde. 

Als die Ravenclaws herausströmten, suchte er mit den Augen nach Cho – doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Als auch die Letzten den Klassenraum verließen, hielt Harry ein Mädchen am Arm fest, mit dem er Cho schon mehrere Male hatte sprechen sehen.

„Entschuldige."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn an als wäre er ein Außerirdischer und wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen.

„Weißt Du, wo Cho ist?" fragte er hastig, das Gekicher ihrer Freundinnen hinter seinem Rücken ignorierend. Kichern sollte verboten werden! Zumindest in solchen Situationen!

„Äh … äh, na ja, Cho ist krank", erklärte sie mit verlegen niedergeschlagenen Augen.

„Krank?" Besorgt runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Nicht schlimm krank. Sie hatte nur Bauchschmerzen heute Morgen. Vermutlich Frauenprobleme", erklärte sie ihm in ziemlich altklugen Ton und kicherte ebenso dümmlich wie ihre Freundinnen, als er sich bei ihrem letzten Satz verlegen räusperte. So genau hatte er es gar nicht wissen wollen …

Er bedankte sich bei Chos Klassenkameradin und flitzte hoch zu Madam Pompfrey, um Cho vielleicht im Krankenflügel zu finden. Doch auch dort war sie nicht. Sie bestätigte ihm allerdings, dass Cho heute Morgen bei ihr gewesen war und einen Zaubertrank gegen Bauchschmerzen erhalten hatte. Enttäuscht machte er sich also zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm – er würde sie wohl heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Und dabei hätte er ihr so gern von Sirius Rettung erzählt.

Doch auch am nächsten Tag entdeckte Harry sie nirgends, obwohl er sich in jeder Pause den Hals nach Cho ausrenkte. Auch wenn er versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, das ungute Gefühl tief in seiner Magengrube verschwand nicht – sondern wurde in jeder Sekunde größer.

Nach dem Mittagessen war sein Geduldsfaden endgültig am Ende. Während er in seinem Nudelauflauf herumstocherte, fasste er einen Entschluss – er würde sich seinen Tarnumhang holen und sich mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws schmuggeln. Blieb nur ein Problem – Harry hatte das falsche Geschlecht, um in Chos Schlafsaal hineinzukommen.

Die Schlafsäle der Mädchen waren gegen männliche Besucher geschützt worden, damit es Jungs nicht einfach so gelang, dort hineinzuspazieren. Die Treppe, die eigentlich zu diesen Räumlichkeiten führte, verwandelten sich sobald er den Fuß darauf setzte in eine spiegelglatte Rutschbahn – und es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, sie zu umgehen. Ron hatte in ihrem 4. Jahr schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dieser Vorrichtung gemacht, als er wütend Hermine hinterher stürmen wollte.

Während er über dieses Problem nachgrübelte, fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die ihm gegenübersaß und wieder einmal in einem ihrer Schulbücher blätterte. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte er sich über den Tisch und warf dabei fast einen Krug Kürbissaft um.

Hermine sah auf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass sie bei einem Blick in sein Gesicht nichts Gutes erwartete.

„Hermine?"

„Jaaa?"

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe!"

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, während sie sich wieder ihrem Runen-Buch zuwandte. „Lass mich raten: es verstößt gegen mindestens 12 Schulregel", mutmaßte sie, während sie eine Seite umblätterte und versuchte, seinen treuen Welpenblick zu ignorieren.

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte?"

„NEIN!"

Doch Harry spürte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann würde sie kapitulieren! Und wirklich – mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzer klappte sie das Buch zu und verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst Du denn, Himmel noch mal!"

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, fasste ihre Hand und spurtete mit ihr hinauf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. In Rekordzeit hatte er seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer gefischt und war wieder zurück bei Hermine, bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort fragen konnte. Den Umhang über sie beide werfend, verließen sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry wandte sich schnurstracks in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Wenn Du diesen Umhang auspackst, hat das meistens nichts Gutes zu bedeuten", zischte Hermine, während beide so schnell es ging entgegenkommenden Schülern auswichen. „Was hast Du eigentlich vor?"

Vor dem Portraitloch der Ravenclaws blieb Harry stehen und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand das Passwort sprach und sie hineinschlüpfen konnten.

„Ich will nur kurz nach Cho sehen", antwortete er leise, seine Umgebung nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Und wofür brauchst Du mich dann?"

„Du bist ein Mädchen."

„Schön, dass es Dir aufgefallen ist", erklärte Hermine mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Trotzdem kapiere ich nicht, warum Du meine Hilfe brauchst."

„Na, ich komme nicht in ihren Schlafsaal rein", erklärte Harry, ließ Hermine, die empört nach Luft schnappte, dann aber nicht zu Wort kommen, da sich das Portrait grade öffnete und einer der Ravenclaw-Schüler herauskletterte.

In Windeseile zog er Hermine hinter sich her und drückte sie in eine Ecke, damit sie nicht mit einem anderen Schüler zusammenstießen.

„Bitte Hermine." Harry sah ihr ernst ins Gesicht. „Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um sie. Sie ist schon seit 2 Tagen krank. Du sollst ja nur hoch gehen und Dich selbst überzeugen, dass es ihr gut geht. Wenn sie wirklich nur Bauchschmerzen hat, dann kann ich damit leben."

Hermine sah aus, als läge ihr eine immense Strafpredigt über das Einhalten von Regeln auf der Zunge, doch letztenendes nickte sie nur. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen", versprach sie leise.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis alle Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten. Die Schulglocke ertönte und Harry fürchtete schon, dass Hermines Geduld jetzt zu Ende sei und sie darauf bestehen würde, dass sie zu ihrer Unterrichtsstunde gingen. Doch sie schwieg zu seiner Erleichterung und schlüpfte, nachdem sie allein waren, wirklich die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen empor.

* * *

Ungeduldig wanderte Harry auf und ab. Nach einer Minute riss er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Sein gesamter Körper vibrierte vor Erwartung, Cho endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen und sie küssen zu können. Zur Hölle, er hatte sie grade mal einen Tag lang nicht gesehen und wollte jetzt schon diese verdammte Treppe niederreißen, die sie von ihm trennte. 

Als er erneut eine Tür klappern hörte, hielt er endlich in seiner Wanderung inne und sah hinauf zu dem Treppenabsatz, auf dem Cho jeden Moment erscheinen würde. Doch die Einzige, die erschien, war Hermine.

„Sie ist nicht hier, Harry." Seine Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist Du sicher, dass sie krank ist?"

Harry nickte und das üble Gefühl kehrte um ein Hundertfaches schlimmer als zuvor zurück. Er schlüpfte mit Hermine hinaus auf den Flur und flitzte mit ihr zu ihrem Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick. Doch genügend Ruhe, um dem Unterricht folgen zu können, hatte er jetzt nicht mehr.

* * *

_Ohoh, ein Cliff … meine Spezialität … (Hüstel, hüstel!) Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mich zum weiter schreiben bringt. Und äußert euch mal wegen dem One-Shot – ich hoffe, dass ist der richtige Ausdruck. Ich meine eine kurze, heiße Szene. Nehme gern Pairing-Bestellungen und Inspirationen! Und nicht vergessen! REVIEWS!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **Okay, dann wollen wir mal. Auf zum Showdown. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gespannt auf meine geistigen Ergüsse. Ansonsten: REVIEWS! Und wegen des One-Shots – sorry, aber ich schreibe aus Prinzip keinen SLASH._

**Imobilus:** Tut mir Leid, Deine Pairing-Wünsche kann ich daher leider nicht wirklich erfüllen. Ich schreibe keinen Slash. Das hätte ich vielleicht hinschreiben sollen.

**Tibertius:** Okay, meine erste Kritik. Danke schön. Ich gebe Dir Recht, dass die Sachen mit Sirius und Cho recht schnell aufeinander kommen, allerdings bauen beide direkt aufeinander auf, wie Du gleich lesen wirst. Und warum willst du denn Ron töten? Und zu deinen One-Shot-Wünschen. Sorry – aber die meisten Charaktere kenn ich nicht einmal. Wer ist Lisa Turpin?

**Lia:** Also, da hat Cho einmal Bauchschmerzen und ihr alle geht vom Schlimmsten aus! Stimmt aber, du bist die Einzige, die explizit gebeten hat Cho solle nicht schwanger sein. Keine Sorge. Als Hebamme widerstrebt es mir, Mädchen schon so jung zu schwängern. Besonders bei einem Vater, der nicht weiß, ob er den nächsten Tag noch erlebt … und endlich mal ein „schöner" Wunsch für einen One-Shot. Hmmmm, Remus und Dawn … da freut sich meine Beta-Leserin. (GRINS!) Mal schauen. Apropos die zwei: nein, in dieser Geschichte kommen sie nicht vor. Auch nicht in der nächsten. Aber vielleicht dann …

**SiaAngel:** Ich bin schon wieder Favorit? JUHU!

**Annie:** Puh, und ich dachte schon meine Befreiungsaktion würde irgendwie komisch wirken … (Zwinker!) Was mit Cho passiert ist, wirst Du ja jetzt erfahren.

**Cirika: **Hähähä, noch jemand, den ich quälen kann ... Cliffs mache ich doch sooooo gern! Aber ich werde mich bemühen, okay? Hoffe, ich höre noch mal von Dir!

**Verräter**

Mila hatte grade den Unterricht der Drittklässler der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs beendet und steckte ihre Bücher zurück in ihre Tasche, als die Tür zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum leise quietschte.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich umgewandt um nachzusehen, wer hineingekommen war, doch ein leises Plop' hielt sie davor zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie räumte bemüht gleichgültig weiter ihren Schreibtisch auf.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Mr. Black?" fragte sie in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter.

Sirius stand grinsend, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, an der Tür und sah sie an.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor."

„So?" Mila wandte sich um und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun? Haben Sie schlaues Köpfchen etwa Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Unterrichtsstoff?"

„Nein." Er setzte einen möglichst reumütigen Blick auf und kam mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf sie zu. „Vielmehr habe ich wieder mal etwas ausgefressen. So eine ganz blöde Sache. Ich hab mich in ein Mädchen verliebt und bin deswegen ziemlich über die Stränge geschlagen …" Er spielte mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf ihr Gespräch von gestern an. „Und Professor Mc Gonagall schickt mich zu Ihnen, damit ich von Ihnen meine Strafe bekomme."

Mila kämpfte bei seinem schuldbewussten Blick gegen das Lachen, dass aufsteigen wollte und nickte bemüht ernsthaft. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten allerdings. „Na gut, Mr. Black! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen?"

„Das ist zu wenig!"

Überrascht zog Mila beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie fordern eine höhere Bestrafung?"

Sirius nickte und war nun nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. „Eine viel Höhere sogar."

„Was würde Ihnen denn vorschweben?" Er überwand auch das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen, umfasste ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen und hob sie mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung auf das Pult ihres Schreibtisches. Seine Armmuskulatur spielte verführerisch. Gott, war dieser Mann sexy.

„Nun ja …" Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals senkte und über ihre empfindliche Haut wandern ließ. „Wie wäre es mit Lebenslänglich? An Deiner Seite?"

Ein erwartungsvoller Schauer rann ihren Rücken hinunter, während sie verzweifelt darum bemüht war, nicht den Faden zu verlieren. „Dafür müsste Ihre Dummheit aber sehr gravierend sein", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war ihr irgendwo zwischen dem Fußboden und der Tischplatte, auf der sie nun saß, abhanden gekommen.

„Das war sie. Und wenn es immer noch nicht reicht, werde ich einfach eine Lehrerin hier auf diesem Schreibtisch vernaschen!"

Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Mila kicherte leise und hörte erst damit auf, als er ihre Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Sie genoss diesen Kuss aufs Höchste. Genüsslich erwiderte sie ihn und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem tiefschwarzen Haar.

„Verdammt, wenn unsere Professorinnen früher so sexy gewesen wären wie Du, hätte ich noch mehr Streiche gespielt! Nur, um Nachsitzen zu dürfen!" Sie kicherte, während sein Mund zärtlich über ihre Kieferlinie wanderte.

„Du hast mir aber immer noch nicht geantwortet …", flüsterte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme an ihren Lippen, als er sich wenige Millimeter von ihr löste. „Reicht das, um für immer an Deiner Seite bleiben zu dürfen?"

„Du solltest Deine Wortwahl überdenken, Sirius." Mila lächelte ihn an. „Wenn man Dir so zuhört, könnte man Deine Worte fast für einen Heiratsantrag halten."

„Was denn? Muss ich für Dich etwa ganz altmodisch auf die Knie gehen?"

Sie stutzte und sah ihm dann mit immer weiter schwindender Gesichtsfarbe und weit aufgerissenen Augen in die seinen. „Sirius …", flüsterte sie mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich das nicht tun würde", erklärte er fest. „Wenn Du es verlangst, gehe ich sogar jetzt sofort runter in die große Halle und präsentiere mich der gesamten Schule. Dann müsstest Du mich allerdings aus Askaban rausholen - und das dürfte etwas schwieriger sein, als die Aktion im Ministeriumsgebäude."

„Du … Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

Er lächelte schief und nickte dann.

„Warum …?" Milas Stimme klang seltsam fern.

„Sagen wir, dass mich diese Ehemann-Geschichte mit Remus so sehr aufgerüttelt hat, dass mir klar geworden ist, dass ich der Einzige sein möchte, den Du jemals so titulierst."

In diesem Augenblick war Mila froh, dass sie saß – ihre Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding. Und irgendwie wurde sie auch das Gefühl nicht los, das Sirius sie mit weiser Voraussicht unter anderem deswegen auf den Schreibtisch gehoben hatte. „Du fragst mich wirklich …?"

„Ja. Und, Himmel Herrgott noch mal, ich wäre Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du mir endlich antworten würdest. Sonst falle ich vor lauter Angst noch tot um." Er sah wirklich etwas blass aus.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das sich in sekundenschnelle in ein lautes Kreischen verwandelte, fiel Mila ihm um den Hals und begann jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichtes zu küssen. „Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" Sie nahm vor lauter Freudenschluchzer nur verschwommen wahr, wie er sie erneut vom Tisch hob und sie jubelnd durch die Luft schwenkte.

* * *

Beide waren so in ihrem Freudentaumel gefangen, dass sie das Türklappern gar nicht mitbekamen. „Ihr solltet wirklich ein wenig leiser sein." 

Beide fuhren zusammen und starrten Harry an, der die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Harry! Sirius hat …"

Mila stutzte in ihrer freudigen Kundgebung, als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Habt ihr Cho heute gesehen?" So langsam war er ziemlich ratlos. Er hatte nach Flitwicks Unterricht alle Ravenclaws, die ihm über den Weg gelaufen waren, nach Cho gefragt. Aber keiner konnte ihm sagen, wo sie steckte. Mila war seine letzte Hoffnung.

„Nein." Mila schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Unterricht war sie heute nicht. Sie ist krank, wurde mir gesagt."

„Aber sie ist weder im Krankenflügel, noch in ihrem Bett.", erklärte Harry besorgt. „Wo soll sie denn sonst sein, wenn sie krank ist?"

Weder Sirius noch Mila fragten, woher er wusste, dass Cho nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass Harry sich echte Sorgen machte. Beide wechselten einen ernsten Blick. „Wir werden nach ihr sehen", versuchte Mila ihn zu trösten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde noch einmal im Ravenclaw-Turm nachschauen. Und Du gehst zusammen mit Sirius zu den Gewächshäusern. Die Ravenclaws haben jetzt Kräuterkunde. Vielleicht ging es ihr einfach mittlerweile besser und sie ist jetzt zum Unterricht gegangen."

Sirius nickte und stupste Harry gegen die Schulter. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ist bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis."

Er schob Harry sanft aus der Tür, wandte sich dann aber noch einmal kurz zu Mila um und drückte ihr schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund. Als er sich verwandelte und hinter Harry herlief, spürte Mila etwas in ihrer Hand. Es war Sirius Ring, geprägt mit dem Familienwappen der Blacks. Ihr Herz klopfte, während sie den Ring ehrfürchtig an ihren Finger schob. Er passte zwar nur am Daumen und würde kleiner gemacht werden müssen – trotzdem bedeutete er ihr die Welt. Einen kurzen Moment schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sich ungefähr ¾ seiner Familie grade im Grabe herumdrehen musste. Der einzige noch existierende Black wollte wirklich eine Schlammblüterin heiraten! Sie lächelte grimmig. Soviel zur Jahrhunderten langen Reinheit des Blutes …

* * *

Mila durchkämmte sorgfältig den Schlafsaal von Cho und befragte auch einige der Kollegen, ob sie Cho am heutigen Tag gesehen hatte – doch jeder verneinte diese Frage und erklärte ihr, dass Cho wohl krank zu sein schien. Bei der Befragung der Mädchen, die normalerweise mit ihr den Schlafsaal teilten, kam sie auch nicht wirklich weiter. Sie erklärten ihr nur, dass Cho vermutlich gestern in den Krankenflügel gegangen sei, da sie sie weder in ihrem Bett noch im Unterricht gesehen hatten. 

Als Harry ihr in der großen Halle mit hoffnungsvollem Blick entgegen kam, konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Sie hätte mir doch einen Nachricht hinterlassen!"

Nervös fuhr sich Harry durchs Haar und sah beunruhigt zu Mila auf. Cho konnte doch nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein! Tröstend stupste Sirius ihm mit der Schnauze gegen die Hand.

„Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein", versuchte Mila ihn zu beschwichtigen, sprach damit aber nur aus, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete. Er stieß ein frustriertes Geräusch aus. „Kommt. Wie gehen zu Dumbledor." Mit einem bemüht aufmunternden Lächeln nahm sie Harrys Handgelenk. „Vielleicht weiß er etwas mehr und kann uns sagen, wo sie steckt."

Der Direktor empfing sie mit einem Lächeln in seinem Büro. Doch auch ihm schwand dieses schnell, als er in Harrys Gesicht blickte. Er wies auf ein paar Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich selbst ebenfalls in seinen Sessel sinken. Mila und Sirius, mittlerweile wieder in seiner Menschengestalt, nahmen brav Platz, doch Harry begann wieder auf und ab zu wandern.

„Direktor", begann Mila auch sofort, die Harrys Anspannung bei der Berührung von vorhin deutlich gespürt hatte. „Wissen Sie, wo Cho Chang ist?"

„Nun – in ihrem Schlafsaal nehme ich an. Sie fühlt sich zurzeit nicht wohl, berichtete mir Poppy."

„Eben nicht!" platze Harry heraus. Er würde höchstpersönlich das gesamte Schloss auseinander nehmen! Sie saßen hier herum und plauderten, während Cho vielleicht wirklich in Gefahr war!

In kurzen Sätzen berichtete Mila dem Direktor von Hogwarts, wo sie bereits nach der Schülerin gesucht hatten. Und das sie sie nicht hatten finden können. Mit ernst gerunzelter Stirn hörte er aufmerksam zu. „Und wir hofften, dass Sie vielleicht etwas wissen", beendete Mila ihre Erklärung.

Dumbledor schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich dann von seinem Sessel und sah in die Runde. „Hat jemand vielleicht etwas von Miss Chang bei sich?" fragte er, während er zu einer Karte hinüberging, die an einer der Wände in einem Bilderrahmen hing. Mila und Sirius sahen Harry an, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. Verdammt, er hatte nicht einmal etwas Persönliches von ihr!

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er begann hektisch in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen und fischte das mittlerweile reichlich zerknüllte Zettelchen heraus, welches Mila ihm an dem Abend vor der Okklumentik-Stunde von Cho gegeben hatte und er seitdem mit sich herumtrug. Nicht viel, aber wenigstens etwas. „Wird das gehen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und hielt dem Direktor den Zettel hin. Er nickte, nahm ihn Harry aus der Hand und legte es auf die mittlerweile befreite Karte. Sie erinnerte Harry stark an die Karte des Rumtreibers. Kein Wunder, war sie doch ebenfalls eine Karte der Hogwarts-Ländereien.

Dumbledor zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, berührte das Zettelchen und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Der Zauberstab begann zu zittern, als suche er etwas auf der Karte, huschte hier- und dorthin. Doch er fand nichts.

„Damit werden Sie keinen Erfolg haben."

Alle Anwesenden – bis auf Dumbledor – fuhren unter der unerwarteten Stimme zusammen und wirbelten herum. Sirius zog sofort seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, doch Mila hielt seine Hand fest. Es war Rupert, der gelassen an einer der Wände lehnte und sie beobachtete. Er war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Sie werden sie nicht finden, Dumbledor. Die Kleine ist nicht mehr auf ihren Ländereien."

„Woher wissen Sie das, Rupert?" Die Stimme des Direktors klang gefährlich ruhig.

„Weil ich sie weg gebracht habe."

* * *

„WAS?" Harry starrte den Karpatianer fassungslos an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Kalte Angst ballte sich in seinem Bauch zu einem Eisklumpen. „Nein! Sie lügen! Warum sollten wir Ihnen glauben?" 

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog Rupert etwas aus seiner Jacke. Es war eine Haarspange von Cho, die sie gestern, als sie sich von ihr verabschiedet hatten, getragen hatte – Harry erkannte sie sofort.

Er warf sie achtlos auf Dumbledors Schreibtisch. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie, Harry Potter." Er sah mit seinen uralt wirkenden Augen direkt in Harrys Gesicht, dessen Hände vor kaum kontrollierter Wut zu zittern begonnen hatten. „Tom Riddel erwartet Ihre Anwesenheit. Die Zeit für das letzte Duell ist gekommen."

Der Junge wurde blass, sein Blick füllte sich mit Grauen. Tom Riddel – Voldemorts früher Name.

„Haben Sie Cho etwa …?" Milas Stimme klang fassungslos. „Aber Sie waren unser Verbündeter, Rupert! Sie standen auf unserer Seite!" Sirius hatte genug geredet. Mit wütender Stimme brüllte er einen Fluch, doch Rupert verschwand, bevor der Fluch ihn auch nur streifen konnte und tauchte auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches wieder auf. Der Zauber prallte nutzlos gegen eines der Gemälde, welches sich lautstark beschwerte. „VERRÄTER!" brüllte Sirius wütend. „Ich habe gewusst, dass man einem lausigen Vampir nicht trauen kann!"

Rupert maß ihn mit eisigem Blick, bevor er sich erneut an Mila wandte, die ihn immer noch fassungslos anschaute.

„Nun, sagen wir es so – Voldemort hatte die besseren Argumente", erklärte er mit stoischer Ruhe. „Der Junge gegen das Überleben meines Volkes. Das erschien mir fair. Einer für das Leben von vielen." Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Harry hinüber. „Sie sollten sich beeilen, Mr. Potter. Voldemorts Geduld ist begrenzt."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich in dicken, grauen Rauch auf und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Minutenlang sagte niemand etwas. So kam es Harry zumindest vor. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, aus Angst, seine Beine würden ihm versagen. Voldemort – hatte – Cho. Diese Worte hämmerten wie ein Presslufthammer in seinem Kopf. Er wird sie töten! Cho würde sterben – und das nur wegen ihm!

Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch. Seine Cho. Nein … NEIN!

* * *

Im nächsten Moment war er aus Dumbledors Büro gestürmt, sprang die Treppe hinab und rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben hinauf in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Mila seinen Namen rief, hörte er nicht einmal. Er schrie der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen, ignorierte ihr missgelauntes Gemurmel und spurtete in seinen Schlafsaal. Das er dabei Hermine fast über den Haufen rannte und Ron ihn völlig überrascht anstarrte, während er seine Sachen nach seinem Zauberstab durchwühlte, war ihm egal. 

Mila war ihm gefolgt, genauso wie Sirius als Hund. Nur Momente später erreichten sie den Schlafsaal und sahen grade noch, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor riss.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und versperrte dem Jungen den Ausgang.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg." Harrys Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, der krasse Gegensatz zu seinen vor Wut und Hass flackernden Augen - doch Sirius rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wo willst Du denn hin?" stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Sie finden!"

„Wen finden?" fragte nun Ron, der die ganze Szene mit wachsender Verwirrung beobachtete.

„Voldemort hat Cho." Milas Stimme klang leise, fast als fürchte sie mit zu lauter Stimme Harrys letzte Beherrschung niederzureißen.

„WAS?" Ron hatte augenscheinlich nicht diese Bedenken. Alle Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht und Hermine, die Harry gefolgt war, schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Du weißt, dass das eine Falle ist! Voldemort weiß genau, dass Du, wenn es um Cho geht, nicht nachdenkst." Sirius sprach bemüht ruhig, doch grade das brachte Harry endgültig auf die Palme.

„WAS SCHLÄGST DU ALSO VOR? SOLL ICH MICH IN EINEN SESSEL SETZEN UND WARTEN, BIS MIR DIESER MISTKERL IHRE TODESANZEIGE SCHICKT? OH, WARTE! VOLDEMORT WÜRDE MIR WOHL EHER EIN OHR ODER EINEN FINGER SCHICKEN, ALS ZEICHEN SEINES MITGEFÜHLS!"

Harrys Augen loderten.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Sein Pate rührte sich nicht. In völliger Verzweiflung riss Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Sirius Herz. Seine Hand zitterte unkontrolliert. „Ich habe Dich in der heulenden Hütte schon von den Füßen geholt, Sirius! Glaube nicht, ich würde es jetzt nicht mehr tun. Und wenn nötig sogar noch mehr!"

Wortlos breitete sein Pate die Hände in einer ergebenen Geste aus und sah Harry abwartend an. Das Zittern seiner Hand verstärkte sich, seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

Momente vergingen – endlose Momente - bevor Harry schließlich seinen Zauberstab kraftlos sinken ließ und mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war, sagte: „Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen. Das kannst Du nicht verlangen."

„Das tue ich nicht. Aber lass uns Dir helfen", bat Sirius mindestens genauso leise. Er war deutlich erleichtert, dass Harry sich doch nicht auf einen Zweikampf mit ihm einließ.

„Sirius hat Recht." Ron ergriff seinen eigenen Zauberstab und sah seinen Freund von der Seite mit festem Blick an. „Lass uns mit Dir gehen. So stellen wir sicher, dass Du Voldemort wirklich erreichst und die Todesser nicht schon vorher über Dich herfallen."

* * *

Bodenlose Hektik brach in der Schule aus. Es verwunderte Harry wieder einmal zutiefst, wie schnell sich Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts verbreiteten. Schon als er von Mila und Sirius zurück zu Dumbledors Büro geleitet wurde, hörte er das Geflüster und sah die verängstigten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler. Nur vage bemerkte er, dass sein Pate sich nicht mehr in den großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelt hatte – eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter ging er mit starrem Rücken neben ihm her. Viele wichen vermutlich auch aus diesem Grund vor ihnen zurück. 

Harry war es egal. Sein Kopf war bis auf einen einzigen Gedanken wie leer gefegt: Cho. Würde er rechtzeitig kommen? Konnte er sie vor Voldemort schützen? War es vielleicht schon zu spät? Hatte er sie kaltblütig ermordet, wie er es bei Cedric getan hatte?

Er wurde in Dumbledors Büro in einen Sessel geschoben und Mila blieb neben ihm stehen. Eine ihrer Hände lag in seinem Nacken und erst jetzt bemerkte er das schwache Glimmen ihrer Finger und das Zittern ihrer anderen Hand, die sie zur Faust geballt steif neben ihrem Körper hielt. Er sah zu ihr auf und las in ihrem Blick die gleiche Angst, die er tief in sich spürte. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht die Angst mit ihm teilen musste. Doch sie lächelte ein zittriges Lächeln und flüsterte: „Ich lasse Dich nicht allein."

Vermutlich war sie die einzige Garantie, dass Harry nicht durchdrehte.

Verschwommen bemerkte er die Ankunft von Lupin, Tonks, Moody und anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Sein ehemaliger Professor warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, doch Harry sah sehr wohl die Angst in seinen Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Remus Lupin sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ein Poltern vor der Tür ließ alle zusammen fahren. Es waren Ron und Hermine, in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und gefolgt von vielen weiteren Schülern.

„Sie wollen helfen", erklärte Hermine und wies mit einer Hand auf die Gruppe Schüler, die hinter ihnen standen. Harry blickte in viele entschlossenen Gesichter: Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Pavati und Padma Patil, Katie Price, Dean Thomas. So viele seiner Klassenkameraden, die auch bei den DA-Treffen gewesen waren. Er hätte Erleichterung spüren sollen, dass er nicht allein gehen musste. Aber er spürte nichts dergleichen. Nur den Wunsch, nicht noch mehr Menschen in tödliche Gefahr zu bringen.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann euch nicht alle in Gefahr bringen."

„Gut, dass das nicht Deine Entscheidung ist", erwiderte Ginny und schlüpfte in einen dunklen Reiseumhang. Neville nickte. Der sonst sehr schüchterne und etwas unbeholfene Junge wirkte jetzt auf eigenartige Weise entschlossen. „Wir w… werden alle … mit … mit Dir gehen, Harry!" Alle nickten.

Dumbledor trat in den Vordergrund und sah Harry ernst an. „Es wird Zeit."

„Wie können wir sie finden?" Mila ließ Harry einen Augenblick los, um sich selbst in einen dunklen Mantel zu hüllen. Der Schmerz brach über Harry zusammen wie eine Welle. Sirius blickte sie wortlos an und sie erwiderte diesen Blick ebenso, nicht minder entschlossen. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er den Blick ab.

„Ich denke, das Voldemort unsere Reise bereits gebucht hat." Mit einem kurzen Nicken wies Dumbledor auf die Spange von Cho, die Rupert zurückgelassen hatte. Mila nickte. „Ein Portschlüssel?"

„Ja. Harry?"

Der Junge blickte in das runzlige Gesicht des Direktors, welcher mit einer ausladende Geste auf die Anwesenden deutete. „Es ist Deine Armee. Dein Krieg. Du musst wählen, wer Dich direkt begleitet."

„Das kann ich nicht!"

Harry wurde blass. Egal wen er wählte, diese Menschen würden in größter Gefahr sein! Es war fast so, als verlange man von ihm, seine Freunde zum Tode zu verurteilen!

Alle blickten ihm schweigend entgegen. Niemand schien zu atmen. Harry war plötzlich unerträglich kalt. Er kniff fest beide Augen zu, in der Hoffnung, aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen. Aber offensichtlich wollte die Welt ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Langsam, ganz langsam begann er Namen aufzuzählen: „Ron …" Sein Freund trat an seine Seite. „… Sirius …" Auch sein Pate war neben ihm. „… Lupin … Mila …" Unbewusst nannte er die Personen, die ihm am nächsten standen. Aus irgendeinem irrationalen Grund hoffte er, sie schützen zu können. Aber trotzdem - bei jedem neuen Namen wurde ihm schlechter. „…Hermine." Er spürte, wie alle Genannten ohne zu zögern neben ihn getreten waren. Zusammen waren sie 6 – gegen vermutlich ein paar tausend Todesser. Und Voldemort.

Etwas in ihm zerbrach. Er konnte es nicht benennen, aber etwas in ihm starb genau in diesem Moment.

„Wir werden euch so schnell es geht folgen." Es war Tonks, die dieses sprach. „Schickt uns das, wenn ihr dort seid – es wird uns führen." Mit schlecht unterdrücktem Zittern übergab sie Remus etwas, was wie eine grünlich schimmernde Lichtkugel wirkte. Er nickte steif und schob es in seine Manteltasche.

* * *

Mühsam erhob sich Harry schließlich aus dem Sessel, sein Gesicht versteinert und seine Haltung steif. Es brachte Mila fast um, ihn so zu sehen. „Lasst uns gehen", war alles, was er noch sagte. 

Harrys auserwählte kleine Armee trat vor und scharte sich im Kreis um die Haarspange Chos. Alle wechselten einen Blick mit Harry, der wie versteinert auf die hölzerne Spange starrte, ehe sie wie auf Kommando wie eine Person gleichzeitig die Hände ausstreckten und sie berührten. Der übliche Zug hinter dem Bauchnabel entstand und in der nächsten Sekunde war Dumbledors Büro verschwunden und um sie herum erstreckte sich ein finsteres, felsiges Tal.

Aus einem Reflex heraus wurden Harry, Ron und Hermine von den Erwachsenen in die Mitte gedrängt. Sowohl Sirius als auch Mila und Lupin wirkten angespannt und wachsam, während sie die Jugendlichen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben schützend umkreisten.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Mila leise. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam über die schroffen Felswände um sie herum.

„Die Drakensberge." Auch Lupin tastete die Umgebung um sie herum mit seinen grauen Augen ab, auf der Suche nach potentiellen Feinden. Erst nachdem er nichts ausmachen konnte, zog er die Lichtkugel heraus und ließ sie los. Sie verschwand in der dunstigen Luft.

„Das hier ist Ruperts Heimat. Ich habe Karten davon gesehen und er hat mir davon erzählt."

Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und schob sich an Sirius und Mila vorbei. Im ersten Moment wollte sein Pate ihn zurückdrängen, doch bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zögerte er und ließ ihn hindurch.

Wortlos warf dieser seinen Umhang zurück über die Schultern und ging voraus. Ohne Zögern schritt er den Pfad vor ihnen entlang, nicht nach links oder rechts schauend. Er spürte keine Angst vor Angreifern. Irgendetwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte. Die Todesser würden ihn nicht aufhalten – oder gar angreifen. Ihr Meister wollte Harry schließlich persönlich in unversehrtem Zustand gegenübertreten. Diesen Triumph würde niemand zu zerstören wagen.

Der Weg führte eine Zeit lang stur geradeaus und stieg schließlich ein klein wenig an. Er endete abrupt vor einem riesigen Portal aus Holz und Eisen, welches wirkte, als sei es im falschen Jahrhundert gelandet. Harry hob die linke Hand, in der Rechten den Zauberstab im Anschlag und wollte gegen das verwitterte Holz pochen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte, schwangen die Doppelflügel auf. Mehrere Gestalten wurden hinter dem Tor sichtbar und ein schauriges Lachen erklang.

„Seht nur – das arme Potter- Baby. Es wirkt blass."

Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius wahnsinnige Cousine, löste sich aus dem Schatten, ein irres Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen. Ihr Blick zuckte von Harry zu den Anderen Anwesenden. „Und er hat seine Spielzeugarmee mitgebracht. Zwei Winzlinge, ein jammerndes Weibchen, ein zahnloser Werwolf – und mein lieber Cousin … Du lebst ja immer noch!"

Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Dito", knurrte Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, das seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er würde sie nicht noch mal unterschätzen.

„Nun, heute geht es zu Ende."

Sie blickte erneut Harry in sein versteinertes Gesicht. „Der Meister erwartet Dich schon."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie ihm aus dem Weg und deutete fast etwas wie eine spöttische Verbeugung an. Wortlos ging er an ihr vorbei.

„Harry, warte."

Remus machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um den Jungen zurückzuhalten, doch in der nächsten Sekunde waren die anderen Todesser hervorgesprungen und grüne Lichtblitze stoben in der Dunkelheit. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu kämpfen.

* * *

Harry ging langsam voran. Er hörte den Kampflärm hinter ihm kaum, nur seine Schritte schienen wie Donner in dem riesigen, dunklen Raum wiederzuhallen. Würde Voldemort einfach hinter ihm auftauchen und ihn töten? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Dieser Mistkerl würde es sich nicht entgehen lassen, Harry für alle erlittene Schmach leiden zu lassen. 

Unwillkürlich pochte sein Arm, den Pettigrew im Namen Voldemorts in seinem 4. Schuljahr aufgeritzt hatte, um durch sein Blut dessen Körper wieder zu beleben. Madam Pompfrey hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, es war keine Narbe zurückgeblieben. Trotzdem spürte er die ehemalige Wunde pochen, als wäre sie ihm grade frisch zugefügt worden.

Er trat in eine Art Halle, die schwach von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse. Und dann sah er sie!

Am anderen Ende des Gewölbes baumelte eine Gestalt. Sie hing schlaff in ihren Ketten, die sie an die Wand schnürten. Herrliches, dichtes, schwarzes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht.

„CHO!"

Ohne auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen zu können, rannte Harry los. Lebte sie noch? Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, und trotzdem schien es ihm, als bewegten sich seine Glieder in Zeitlupe. Bitte lass mich nicht zu spät kommen! Bitte, bitte nicht!'

Er hatte grade die Hälfte des Raumes durchquert, als plötzlich ein fürchterlich krachendes Geräusch erklang. Im letzten Moment erkannte er, dass der Boden um ihn herum begonnen hatte, wegzubrechen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig zu bremsen. Fast wäre er in den Abgrund gestürzt. Nur ein dünnes Stück Boden mit mehreren schmalen Brücken, die zu den Wänden führten war übrig geblieben, an dessen Rand er nun stand und verzweifelt zu seiner Cho hochstarrte. Sein Hirn arbeite auf Hochtouren. Welches war der kürzeste Weg?

„Nun, Mr. Potter …"

Er fuhr zusammen bei dem Klang der unerwarteten Stimme. Lucius Malfoy stand am Ende eines dieser schmalen Verbindungswege und lächelte ihn kalt an.

„… Verwundert, uns zu sehen? Der dunkle Lord war so gütig, uns aus Askaban zu befreien, damit wir an diesem großen Tag an seiner Seite kämpfen können." Er lachte hämisch. „Sie sind wirklich lächerlich. Eine Beleidigung geradezu. So leicht zu durchschauen. Der dunkle Lord verliert mittlerweile den Spaß an Ihnen."

Weitere Männer traten aus dem Schatten. Die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle, Mc Near – und Snape. Harrys Blick blieb an seinem Zaubertränkelehrer hängen, der ihn ohne eine Gefühlsregung ansah.

„Wir müssen unserem Meister für diese Ehre dankbar sein, meine alten Freunde." Malfoy maß ihn hochmütig. „Er erlaubt es nur seinen treuesten Gefolgsleuten, ihn von dieser unwürdigen Kreatur zu befreien."

„Was denn – ist Voldemort etwa zu feige, um mit mir zu kämpfen?" fragte Harry mit bemüht spöttischer Stimme. Eigenartigerweise fiel es ihm gar nicht schwer. „Habe ich ihm das letzte Mal solche Angst gemacht?"

„Wage es nicht, ihn zu verspotten." Malfoys Stimme war nun gefährlich ruhig, seine Augen blitzen. „Und nenne ihn nicht bei seinem Namen. Niemand darf das!"

Harry lachte freudlos. Sogar seine Anhänger wagten nicht, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Was für Feiglinge!

„HÖR´ AUF ZU LACHEN", fauchte der Mann mit den unnatürlich weißblonden Haaren und in der nächsten Sekunde zog er seinen Zauberstab. „AVADA …!"

Harry wandte den Blick nicht ab – wenn er jetzt sterben würde, würde er seinem Mörder zumindest aufrecht in die Augen sehen.

Aber weiter kam Malfoy nicht - denn ein roter Lichtblitz traf ihn mitten im Brustkorb und schleuderte ihn erst gegen die Steinwand, dann sackte er bewusstlos zu Boden. Harry wirbelte überrascht zu der Richtung, aus der der Schocker gekommen war, herum. Es war Snape! Er stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab da und blickte abschätzig auf den zusammengekrümmten Malfoy hinab.

„Was tun Sie da, Snape!" fragte Goyle fassungslos und Mc Near fauchte: „Verräter!" Im nächsten Moment war die Luft erfüllt von Flüchen und Schockern.

* * *

Der Kampf tobte ebenso bei den restlichen Todessern und Harrys Freunden. Einige der Angreifer hatten sie kampfunfähig machen können und es sah schon fast so aus, als hätten sie eine echte Chance – doch dann hielt Sirius plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne. Seine Augen wanderten über die Brüstung der alten, verwitterten Burg. Überall erschienen neue Todesser, wie Ratten, die aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen. 

Auch der Rest entdeckte sie und wurde von der Übermacht an Feinden zusammengedrängt. Ohne sie anzusehen ergriff Sirius Milas Hand und zog sie hinter seinen Rücken. Es war zwar völlig nutzlos, doch er folgte einfach seinem Instinkt. Er musste sie verteidigen! Ron tat es ihm ohne nachzudenken nach und schob auch Hermine hinter sich in vermeintliche Sicherheit.

„Ron", flüsterte sie leise. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Dich besser schützen sollen. - Ich … ich hab Dich wirklich gern, Hermine. Mehr als das …" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch er sah sie nicht mehr. Er hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und hob den Zauberstab, bereit sie mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen.

Als Sirius Schulter gegen Lupins stieß, sah er kurz zu seinem Freund hinüber und grinste. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, neben Dir zu sterben, Moony", erklärte er eine Spur zu feierlich. „Geht mir ebenso", erwiderte Remus mit grimmiger Stimme, während er mit blitzenden Augen die Angreifer maß.

„Remus - sollte ich zuerst …" Sirius beendete den Satz nicht. „… versprich mir, dass Du Mila so lange Du kannst schützt."

Remus nickte. „Du hast mein Wort, alter Freund."

Die Todesser hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

Harry warf sich einem der Flüche ausweichend zur Seite und konnte sich grade noch abfangen, bevor er über den Rand rutschte. Fast hätte er seinen Zauberstab verloren. So schnell er konnte, rappelte er sich hoch und schickte einen Schocker in Crabbe und Goyles Richtung, die mit wütenden Schreien auf ihn zustürmten. Mc Near hatte sich wie rasend auf Snape gestürzt. 

Harrys Schocker traf Goyle hart an der Schulter. Der Mann taumelte, offenbar überrascht über die Kraft von Harrys Zauber. Dann verlor er endgültig das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in der nächsten Sekunde in den Abgrund. Crabbe stutzte und starrte seinem Mitstreiter nach.

Harry aber spürte keinen Triumph. Er wusste, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte zu zögern. Trotzdem – er konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Er wandte den Blick und zielte auf den fallenden Goyle, betend, dass er treffen möge. Seile schossen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, trafen den fallenden Mann und schlangen sich gleichzeitig um hervorstehende Felsvorsprünge. Wie in einem Spinnennetz gefangen, blieb Goyle in den Fesseln hängen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, spürte Harry Sekunden später. Ein Fluch Crabbes traf ihn hart und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Keuchend versuchte sich Harry aufzurappeln, doch eine Hand des fleischigen Mannes legte sich um seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, als Crabbe ihn hochhob und ihn hasserfüllt ansah.

„Der dunkle Lord wird mich feiern, wenn ich Dich kleine Schabe endlich zertrete", fauchte er wütend. „Vielleicht sollte ich Dir einfach das Rückgrat heraus reißen …"

Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich und Harry versuchte röchelnd seine Finger zu lösen. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz traf den Mann im Rücken, und ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, sank er in sich zusammen und ließ Harrys Hals los. Er hustete und keuchte, bevor er den Blick von dem toten Mann zu seinen Füßen hob. Es war Snape gewesen, der den tödlichen Fluch gesprochen hatte.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer wirkte mitgenommen, mehrere Schnittwunden zeichneten sein Gesicht und er hielt sich den linken Arm. Mc Near lag ebenfalls tot zu seinen Füßen. „Sie sollten endlich lernen zu töten, Potter", keuchte er abgehackt. „Voldemort wird bei Ihnen auch keine Gnade zeigen."

Einen Moment lang starrten sich beide wortlos an, dann wandte sich Harry abrupt um und rannte zu Cho hinüber. Mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre Ketten zielend brüllte er: „ALOHOMORA!" Die Ketten öffneten sich, verschwanden und Chos Körper fiel ihm direkt in die Arme. Einen Moment presste er sie fest an sich, dann strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Sie ist ganz kalt", flüsterte er panisch und sah zu Snape auf, der sich ebenfalls zu ihnen hinübergeschleppt hatte.

Er ging neben Harry auf die Knie und zog ein Fläschchen aus seiner Manteltasche. „Er hat sie nicht getötet. Das wollte er sich als letzte Qual für Sie aufbewahren, sollten Sie zu ihm durchkommen."

Mit vor seinen eigenen Worten angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zog er mit den Zähnen den Korken aus dem Fläschchen und setzte es Cho an die bläulich verfärbten Lippen. Die ersten Tropfen rannen einfach so ihr Kinn hinunter, doch plötzlich begann Cho zu husten. „Trink das!" befahl Snape barsch, während Harry vor Erleichterung ganz zittrige Hände bekam. Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, und nahm noch ein oder zwei Schlucke. Dann schlug sie endlich die Augen auf und blickte Harry an.

Sie versuchte etwas wie ein Lächeln, während er sie so fest er konnte an sich drückte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Dich verloren", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme in ihr Haar.

„Niemals", erwiderte sie heiser.

Ungestüm presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, einfach nur froh, dass sie am Leben war. Doch Snape unterbrach sie mit einem Räuspern.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Potter."

Harry hob widerwillig den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, in die Snape deutete. Eine winzige Tür war dort zu sehen. „Es wird nie vorbei sein, wenn Sie Voldemort nicht ein für alle Mal …"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen – dann blickte er auf Cho in seinen Armen hinunter, die ihn mit tränenfeuchten Augen ansah. Er musste es tun … wollte Sicherheit. Für alle, die er liebte – und besonders für Cho.

„Nein", flüsterte sie zittrig. Auch sie verstand, was Snapes Worte bedeuteten.

„Ich muss gehen", antwortete er mit hohler Stimme. Er konnte sie nie wieder einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten. Er musste es endlich beenden.

Abrupt wollte er sich erheben, doch Cho krallte sich an ihm fest.

„NEIN! Bitte!" Jetzt schluchzte sie ganz offen. „Lieber eine Welt mit Voldemort, als eine Welt ohne Dich!"

„Wir würden nie sicher sein." Er strich ihr mit zitternden Fingern über die Wange. „Ich liebe Dich, Cho Chang. Vergiss das nie – egal, was passiert."

Er blickte zu Snape hinunter. Sich wortlos verstehend nickte dieser kurz. „Ich bringe sie raus, Potter", versprach er und hob Cho mühsam hoch. Sanft löste Harry ihre verkrampften Finger von seinem Arm – dann wandte er sich um und ging.

* * *

Mila starrte, genauso wie ihre Mitstreiter, zu den vielen Todessern hinauf, die sie wie Aasgeier umzingelt hielten. Wann würden sie endlich angreifen? Das sie es tun würden, war absolut sicher – also, warum geschah nichts? 

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, warum. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm sie neben sich eine Bewegung war – Bellatrix Lestrange kam mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf sie zu, ihr Blick auf Milas linke Hand gerichtet, an dem sie Sirius Ring trug. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie sie grob am Handgelenk gepackt und starrte das Schmuckstück an, als könne sie nicht fassen, was sie da sah.

„Wo hast Du das her?"

„Von mir", knurrte Sirius.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bei seinen Worten war regelrecht angeekelt. „Ein Schlammblut?" Ihre Augen huschten zu ihrem Cousin hinüber, der sie hasserfüllt ansah.

„Lass sie los", flüsterte er mit vor Wut leiser Stimme.

„Hast Du denn überhaupt keinen Stolz?" kreischte Bellatrix zur Antwort auf seine Worte und zerrte Mila grob mit sich. Mit schriller Stimme kreischte sie: „ERLEDIGT SIE! DIESE KLEINE SCHLAMPE GEHÖRT MIR!"

Ehe Sirius auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte, traf ihn ein Schocker, der ihn unsanft von den Füßen holte. Keuchend rappelte er sich auf und entging nur mit knapper Not den grünen Lichtblitzen, die diesem Schocker folgten.

„MILA!" schrie er, doch Bella war so schnell mit ihr verschwunden, dass sie nur appariert sein konnte. Er wusste, wozu diese Verrückte fähig war – besonders, wenn sie ihre ach so geliebte Familienehre bedroht sah.

„Geh!" schrie Remus, der verbissen versuchte sich und die zwei Jugendlichen zu verteidigen.

Sirius war hin- und hergerissen. Alles in ihm widersprach bei dem Gedanken, seinen Freund mit Ron und Hermine sich selbst zu überlassen – aber er konnte doch auch Mila nicht im Stich lassen.

„GEH ENDLICH!" Jetzt war es Hermine, die ihn anschrie. „Wir schaffen das!"

Als ein heftiger Schocker knapp über ihm vorbeizischte, warf Sirius einen raschen Blick über die Schulter. Erleichtert erkannte er Kingsley Shaklebot, Tonks und andere Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die den Weg hinaufgerannt kamen, bereit, sich jedem entgegenzustellen, der es wagte sich gegen sie zu wenden. In der nächsten Sekunde war er auf den Füßen und rannte in die Richtung, in die Bella vermutlich mit Mila verschwunden war.

* * *

So viele Cliff-Möglichkeiten ... hätte ich euch quälen können. Aber ich bin ja ein sozialer Mensch. Zumindest meistens. Es war letztenendes doch zu verlocken. 

Mein One-Shot wird leider noch eine Weile dauern, weil ich jetzt erst das zweite Kapitel von Remus Bride betalesen muss (ihr wollt ja endlich weiterlesen) und außerdem bereits mit der zweiten geplanten Geschichte angefangen habe. Um zu erfahren, ob Voldy jetzt endlich über die Wupper geht ... na ja, ihr wißt schon. (GRINS!) Da unten ... links ... es ist lila ...


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** HAHA! Bellatrix Lestrange, erzitterte! Das, was meine süße Beta-Leserin Remus Bride mit Dir gemacht hat, war noch gar nichts. Wenn ich mit Dir fertig bin, wirst du um den Kuss des Dementors betteln … Gott, war ich das? Dieses bösartige Weib kitzelt in mir den Teufel hervor. Ich widme das Kapitel jedem, der im 5. Band auch liebend gern die Hände um diesen irren Hals gelegt hätte! Viel Vergnügen! __Und nicht vergessen: REVIEWS!_

**ReSeSi:** Na klar weiß ich, wie man die Spannung aufbaut! Sonst würdet ihr doch gar nicht mehr lesen, oder? (SMILE!)

**Manya:** Danke für das Kompliment. ´Wow´ höre ich immer noch am Liebsten! (Grins!) Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Story nur so schnell uploaden konnte, weil ich Vorarbeit geleistet hatte. Die nächste Geschichte wird ein bisschen länger brauchen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht und haltet mir die Treue … (Fleh, zitter!) Was Bellatrix betrifft. Keine Sorge – wenn ich mit der fertig bin … die schubst keinen mehr durch irgendwelche dummen Torbögen!

**Imobilus:** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you … Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag! (Knuddel!) Das Problem mit den erwachsenen Frauen kenne ich, daher hab ich in meinem ersten One-Shot ja einfach meine Dawn erfunden. Fand es passend: Mond und Sonnenaufgang. (Zwinker!) Und als ob ich den Kuschelwolf umbringen könnte! Heiße ich JKR? Was denkt ihr nur alle von mir? Ihr bringt mich noch auf blöde Ideen!

**Die Prophezeiung wird erfüllt**

Als er sie nach mehreren hundert Metern immer noch nicht entdecken konnte, war es klar, dass seine Cousine wirklich appariert sein musste.

Keuchend blieb Sirius stehen und versuchte, genügend Ruhe zu finden, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Er kramte in seinem Geist nach einem Ortungszauber, der ihn zu den beiden Frauen bringen konnte. Als er ihn endlich fand, sprach er ihn hastig, hoffend, dass er sich nicht verhaspelt hatte und so den ganzen Zauber unwirksam machte. Im nächsten Moment verschwamm alles um ihn herum, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde erneut klare Konturen anzunehmen.

Er entdeckte die beiden sofort. Bella stand, mit einem irren Lächeln auf den Lippen nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Mila hing in der Luft, ihre Hände von unsichtbaren Seilen gefesselt, ihr Mund mit einem Klebefluch verschlossen. Sie zappelte wie ein Fisch am Haken und Sirius brauchte all seine Beherrschung, um sich nicht sofort auf Bellatrix zu stürzen.

Mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrach sie Milas Zauberstab in zwei Hälften und warf die Bruchstücke, die jetzt nur noch schwache Funken sprühten, achtlos beiseite.

„Du bist es nicht wert, etwas so kostbares wie einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, Schlammblut!" zischte Sirius Cousine mit einer Stimme, die vor Hass nur so troff. „Du wolltest ihn also haben? Und mit meinem wertlosen Cousin Dein restliches Leben verbringen?"

Sie lachte irre.

„Wenn es nur um ihn ginge, wäre es mir egal. Aber er hat schon genug Schande über die ehrenvolle Familie Black gebracht. Heute – ja, heute werde ich all seine Sünden wieder gut machen. Es wird Dich freuen, zu hören, dass Du einem Black Dein Leben anvertrauen wolltest – und es jetzt durch sein eigen Fleisch und Blut auch verlieren wirst!"

Mila zappelte noch stärker und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der schon fast an Genuss grenzte, hob Bella ihren eigenen Zauberstab und mit ihm den Klebefluch auf. Mila keuchte, ihre Locken hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

„Noch ein letztes Wort?" fragte Sirius Cousine mit süßlich klingender Stimme und drehte den Zauberstab genüsslich zwischen den Fingern. Mila sah auf, ihr Gesicht vor Abscheu verzogen, während sie die Frau maß, mit der sie ebenfalls gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen war. Sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihres Selbst. Abgemagert, blass, mit einem irren Flackern in den Augen. Früher – als Teenager - war sie fast schön gewesen. Aber das, was Askaban Gott sei Dank bei Sirius nie geschafft hatte, war in ihren Augen sichtbar. Sie war einfach wahnsinnig!

Mit bemüht hochmütigem Blick maß Mila ihr Gegenüber von oben bis unten, bis sie mit vor Verachtung triefender Stimme antwortete: „Er ist soviel mehr wert als irgendjemand sonst aus Deiner verkommenen Familie." Ihre Stimme war klar, nicht die geringste Spur von Angst war darin. Heißer Stolz brandete in Sirius hoch. Ihre Augen hingegen sprühten Funken. Fast verblüfft starrte Bella sie an – bevor sie einen wütenden Schrei ausstieß und erneut ihren Zauberstab hob, um Milas Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

„EXPELIAMUS!" Mit Wucht flog ihr dieser aus der Hand, als Sirius den Entwaffnungszauber sprach. Bella wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. Mila hingegen sank, als sie ihn entdeckte, vor Erleichterung fast völlig in sich zusammen. Seine Cousine schoss ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Du …"

Sie schien kein Wort zu finden, dass ihrer Verachtung für ihn auch nur nahe gekommen wäre.

„Hallo Bella …" Sirius lächelte, allerdings ohne eine Spur Wärme darin. "Du willst also meine Sünden ausmerzen?"

Er breitete beide Arme lässig aus, in einer einladenden und gleichzeitig herausfordernden Geste. „Dann würde ich doch vorschlagen, dass Du einfach den Grund dieser Sünden ausmerzt – mich!"

„Meldest Du Dich etwa freiwillig? Accio Zauberstab!" Mit einer Handbewegung holte sie den Genannten zurück und begann, ihren Cousin wie ein Raubtier zu umkreisen. „Ich warte schon so lange darauf", flüsterte sie, während Sirius sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Das letzte Mal bist Du dem Tod leider von der Schippe gesprungen, Cousin. Aber dieses Mal nicht! Dieses Mal wird kein Potter-Baby da sein, das Deine stinkende Seele retten könnte. Mein Meister wird ihn auf qualvollste Weise töten."

„Wenn Du Dich da nicht irrst, Bella …" Sirius Stimme klang fast unnatürlich ruhig, während er diese Worte sprach.

Mit einem wütenden Kreischen schoss sie einen Fluch in seine Richtung. Er schmetterte ihn mit einem Schildzauber ab.

* * *

Beide achteten nicht darauf, wo der Fluch hinprallte. Er streifte Milas unsichtbare Fesseln – mit einem Ruck sackte sie ein Stück nach untern, als diese nachgaben. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob Sirius dies absichtlich getan hatte. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um ihn danach zu fragen. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie und prallte recht unsanft auf den harten Felsboden. Alle Luft wich aus ihrer Lunge und sie rang nach Atem. Durch dieses Geräusch war Sirius aber einen Moment abgelenkt und gab Bellatrix den entscheidenden Moment, den sie brauchte.

Der Fluch riss Sirius zu Boden, und mit schreckensweiten Augen sah Mila zu, wie Blut aus seiner Schulter sickerte. Im nächsten Moment war Bellatrix bei ihr und packte sie grob an den Haaren.

„Keine Sorge, kleines Schlammblut." Sie gluckste wie ein Kind. „Er ist nicht tot. Erst wird mein lieber Cousin zusehen, wie Du stirbst." Die sonst so babyhaft klingende Stimme dieser Frau war nun dunkel und bedrohlich geworden.

Sie schleifte Mila hinüber zu Sirius, der sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die heftig blutende Schulter hielt und mit verschleiertem Blick zu ihnen hochstarrte. „Wie willst Du es haben, Cousin? Schnell und ohne großes Aufheben …" Sie lachte hämisch und riss Mila an den Haaren, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „… oder langsam und qualvoll?"

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und sah lächelnd dabei zu, wie Sirius versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. „Strenge Dich nicht so an, Cousin. Je mehr Du Dich bewegst – umso schneller wirkt das Gift."

Erschrocken sah Mila auf die Wunde hinunter, die nun eine ungesunde, grünliche Verfärbung angenommen hatte. Erschöpft sackte er zurück auf den Boden und sah zu Mila auf. Beide blickten sich einen Moment stumm an.

´_Es tut mir leid, Mila.'_

´_Schhhhhh. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen! Es wird alles gut werden.'_

Sie spürte, wie das heimtückische Gift von Bellatrix Fluch sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete, als hätte es nicht ihn sondern sie getroffen – und wie es furchtbare Schmerzen zurückließ.

Und dann tat Mila etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Mit hasserfülltem Blick wandte sie sich zu Bella um, die sie hämisch angrinste. „Was denn? Versuchst Du jetzt, mich zu besiegen? Ohne Zauberstab?" Sie lachte – doch nur einen Augenblick.

Mila hatte die Hände gehoben und umklammerte nun die nackten Oberarme dieser Frau. Für ihre Art von Zauber brauchte sie keinen Zauberstab, der ihre Magie bündelte. Sie hatte noch nie ihre Fähigkeiten eingesetzt, um jemandem zu schaden. Aber dieses Mal wollte sie nichts anderes tun! Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich auf all das Leid, dass diese Frau und ihre Mitstreiter verursacht hatten.

Harrys Leid: die Jahre voller Angst um sich und alle Menschen, die er liebte; den Tod von Cedric Diggory; die Angst um Chos Leben.

Sirius Leid: 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban; 2 Jahre Flucht, gejagt wie ein Tier - und nicht zuletzt seine jetzigen Schmerzen.

Ihr eigenes Leid: James und Lilys Verlust, Remus Verlust, Sirius Verlust.

Ihre Hände begannen zu glühen, jetzt nicht mehr weiß, sondern rot. Es schien fast, als würden ihre Hände brennen. Das irre Lächeln auf Bellatrix Gesicht verschwand. Sie starrte Mila einen Augenblick fassungslos an, bevor sie leise flüsterte: „Eine Howler?" Im nächsten Moment begann sie zu schreien, während die Welle aus konzentriertem Schmerz von Mila auf sie überging.

Sie begann zu zittern, zu wimmern, schrie immer wieder laut auf, doch Mila kannte in diesem Moment keine Gnade, kein Mitleid. Sie wollte sie leiden sehen, so wie sie sie alle hatte leiden lassen.

* * *

Mit seinem Zauberstab im Anschlag ging Harry langsam den dunklen Gang entlang, der sich nach der Tür im Felsen erschlossen hatte. Seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, wirbelte er herum. Erschrocken erkannte er Cho, die schwer atmend hinter ihm stand und ihn flehend ansah.

„Was …?" begann er, doch sie brach sofort in Tränen aus.

„Komm zurück, Harry. Lass Voldemort doch einfach! Wir könnten so glücklich miteinander sein!" Sie stolperte auf ihn zu und umklammerte seinen Hals. „Bitte, lass uns gehen!"

Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte sie hier sein? Er hatte doch gesehen, dass Snape sie hinausgebracht hatte.

Sie ergriff seine Hände und zog ihn zurück. „Bitte! Bitte komm!"

Ein paar Schritte folgte er ihr, doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Das war nicht Cho! Mit plötzlich hundertprozentiger Sicherheit wusste er dies´! Die Cho, die er eben in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war viel zu schwach gewesen, um ihn so vehement aus dem Tunnel zu ziehen. Sie musste ein Formwandler sein, der versuchte ihn in eine falle zu locken.

Er schüttelte ihre Hände ab und wandte sich um. „Wo willst Du hin?" kreischte sie, nun nicht mehr erschöpft oder verzweifelt klingend. „Ich werde dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende setzten", antwortete er, ohne dieses Wesen anzusehen. Ein wütender Schrei, der so gar nicht mehr menschlich klang, erfüllte den schmalen Raum, doch Harry wandte sich blitzschnell um und schleuderte einen Schocker in die Richtung des Formwandlers. Der Zauber traf das Zauberwesen und Harry rannte so schnell er konnte auf das Licht zu, das der Ausgang des Tunnels zu sein schien.

Er hörte hinter sich das Zischen von Flüchen, wie sie nur knapp hinter ihm von den Wänden prallten, aber er sah sich nicht um. Erst in der Mitte einer riesigen Höhle blieb er stehen, schwer atmend. Der Formwandler war verschwunden.

„Du hast es also geschafft …"

Bei dem Klang dieser Stimme erwartete Harry fast eine grauenerfüllte Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinablaufen zu spüren. Doch da war nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal wirkliche Angst. Bellatrix hatte Recht gehabt – heute würde es enden. Auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise.

Groß und dürr, mit seiner weißen, pergamentartigen Haut und den scharlachroten, schlitzförmigen Augen sah Voldemort ihm entgegen. Blanke Grausamkeit lag in dem Blick dieses Mannes, der so sehr einer Schlange ähnelte. Etwas wie ein bösartiges Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht, während er Harry von oben bis unten mit seinem Blick maß.

„Das so etwas Klägliches so viel Ärger machen kann", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst. „Bist Du bereit zu sterben, Harry Potter?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern erwiderte den Blick seines Feindes nur.

„Kein Wort für einen alten Freund? Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange." Er tippte sich mit einem seiner spinnenartigen Finger ans Kinn. „Tz, tz, tz. Oder wird euch in Hogwarts keine Höflichkeit mehr beigebracht? Wo ich Dir doch so einen wunderbaren Empfang bereitet habe." Seile schossen aus dem Nichts und schlangen sich um Harry, bevor dieser auch nur einen Finger zum Angriff rühren konnte.

Voldemort kam auf ihn zu, zog ihm mit einem Ruck den Zauberstab aus der Hand und ließ ihn so wehrlos zurück. Achtlos warf er ihn zur Seite, bevor er den eigenen hob. Eigenartigerweise zielte er damit aber nicht auf Harry, sondern beschwor mit einem Schwenk mehrere riesige Glaskugel herauf, in denen weißer Nebel waberte.

„Wurmschwanz!"

Peter Pettigrew, der seine Eltern und Sirius verraten hatte, seinen Paten unschuldig nach Askaban hatte gehen lassen und so Harrys gesamte Kindheit zerstört hatte, trat langsam mit seinem ihm eigenen pfeifenden Atem aus dem Schatten und sah gehetzt von Voldemort zu Harry und wieder zurück. Seine silbrig schimmernde Hand erinnerte den Jungen an sein 4. Schuljahr – und an den Tod Cedrics. Warum hatte er Sirius und Professor Lupin nicht ein Jahr zuvor freie Hand gelassen? Sie hätten diesen Verräter damals getötet – und dann wäre Voldemort vielleicht niemals so erstarkt, wie er es schließlich getan hatte. Er war an allem Schuld. Aus dummen, edlen Gründen hatte Harry damals beide angefleht, diesen Mann zu verschonen.

„Ja, Meister?" wimmerte der kleine Mann, sich immer noch gehetzt umsehend.

„Unser Gast hat uns ja leider einen Teil unserer großen Überraschung verdorben, als er dieses dumme Mädchen gerettet hat. Edel wie sein Vater." Voldemort lachte verächtlich, als sei Edelmut eine der dümmsten Charaktereigenschaften, die ein Mensch nur besitzen konnte.

„Er war so schwach, Dein Vater! So verweichlicht. Er hatte mir gar nichts entgegenzusetzen. Pah, fast war es schade um den Fluch, der ihn getötet hat." Harry hatte bei seinen Worten begonnen, wild gegen seine Fesseln anzukämpfen. Voldemort wusste das ohne hinzusehen und lachte erneut dieses grausame Lachen. „Und seine Freunde sind trotz seines Heldenmutes heute noch nicht schlauer wie damals – genauso wenig wie es Deine sind."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung hielt er Wurmschwanz eine Hand hin, der so schnell es ging ein Beutelchen mit undefinierbarem Inhalt hineinlegte und sich dann wieder in den Schatten zurückzog. Harry beobachtete, wie Voldemort die Hand in das Säckchen steckte und eine Hand voll Pulver in Richtung der Glaskugeln warf. Sie leuchteten auf, der Nebel begann zu wirbeln und plötzlich waren dort Bilder.

Mit vor Grauen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry sie an.

In der ersten erkannte er Ron, voller Blut, völlig reglos.

Dann war da Hermine, wie sie hart von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und heftig gegen einen Felsen prallte.

Professor Lupin, der zu Boden ging und reglos liegen blieb.

Cho. Tot.

Und schließlich Sirius – mit weit aufgerissenen, blicklosen Augen. Neben ihm Mila. Er wollte sich übergeben!

„Alle sind tot." Zufrieden wandte sich Voldemort wieder zu Harry um und weidete sich offensichtlich an dem Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. „Niemand, für den es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen." Aus dem Schatten drang etwas wie ein ertickter Laut, fast ein Weinen. „Nun, Harry Potter." Voldemort lachte wieder dieses irre, scheppernde Lachen. „Jetzt wirst Du ihnen folgen!"

* * *

Das war bestimmt wieder ein Trick. Ja, genau! Nur ein Trick! Harry presste fest die Augen zusammen und sagte sich diesen Satz wieder und wieder. Voldemort hatte ihn schon einmal vorgegaukelt, dass jemand, den er liebte in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte. Damals war er so dumm gewesen und direkt in eine Falle getappt. Vielleicht tat er dieses Mal das Gleiche mit ihm.

Verdammt, warum war er nicht besser in Okklumentik gewesen? Vielleicht sah er in diesen Kugeln gar nicht die Wahrheit und allen ging es gut. Aber diese Bilder hatten sich in seine Seele gefressen und nagten an ihm. Was wenn nicht? Was wenn ….? Dann hatte Voldemort Recht. Wofür lohnte es sich dann noch zu kämpfen? Dann hatte er keine Familie mehr – keine Freunde.

Er spürte wie die Seile um ihn her verschwanden. Warum auch nicht? Ohne Zauberstab und ohne Hoffnung war er keine Gefahr mehr.

Mum! Dad! Was soll ich nur tun?'

Fast war der Tod eine verlockende Aussicht. Ohne sie habe ich auch keinen Grund mehr, zu leben!'

_´Meinst Du das ernst?'_

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er nicht kannte, hatte diese Worte gesprochen. Oder kannte er sie vielleicht doch?

Er hob den Blick und sah sich um. Er hatte sie einfach noch nie so deutlich gehört. ´_DAD?' _

Als er diese Frage in seinem Kopf stellte, zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Konnte es sein?

_´Gib Dich nicht auf. Lass sie nicht umsonst sterben, nur weil Dich der Mut verlässt!' _

_´MUM?'_

Vermutlich wurde er grade verrückt. Aber er hörte sie wirklich. Auch wenn es unmöglich schien.

_´Wir sind immer bei Dir, Harry. Egal, was Du tust! Und wir lieben Dich.' _

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er diese Worte so klar vernahm, als würden Lily und James Potter direkt hinter ihm stehen.

_´Ich liebe euch auch.'_

Es kam keine Antwort mehr, trotzdem spürte er immer noch ihre Anwesenheit. Mit einem Mal war da wieder Kraft in ihm. Er oder seine Freunde mochten vielleicht heute sterben. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass das Opfer von so vielen Menschen umsonst gewesen war!

Voldemort entdeckte diesen Wandel in seinen Augen und plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr so selbstherrlich. Verunsicherung durchzuckte seinen Blick. Was gab diesem dummen Jungen plötzlich so viel Kraft? Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Tod seiner geliebten Freunde ihn in die Knie zwingen würde.

Er hob den Zauberstab. Normalerweise war Voldemort durchaus sportlich und gab seinen Feinden wenigstens die kleine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren – doch dieser Junge war ihm wegen diesem dummen Gedanken schon einmal entwicht. Dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal würde er sterben.

Eine Gestalt löste sich plötzlich aus dem Schatten und stellte sich schützend vor Harry. Sowohl der Junge wie auch der dunkle Lord starrten Wurmschwanz überrascht an, der sich vor Harry aufbaute, zwar am ganzen Körper zitternd, aber dennoch entschlossen.

„Aus dem Weg, Du Narr!" brüllte Voldemort, doch Wurmschwanz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon … genug Freunde … verraten", keuchte dieser. „Nicht … noch mehr …"

Voldemorts Hand zitterte. Allerdings vor Wut. „VERRÄTER!" schrie er, dann schleuderte er Peter mit einer wilden Bewegung gegen eine der Wände. Bewusstlos sackte dieser zusammen.

„Was ist denn, Tom?" Harry sah ihn abschätzig an. „Keine Verbündeten mehr an Deiner Seite?" Er gebrauchte absichtlich den echten Namen des dunklen Lords. Denn er wusste, dass dieser seine eigene Muggelabstammung so sehr verabscheute. Und bei dem Klang dieses Namens wurde er unweigerlich daran erinnert.

Mit kaum unterdrückter Wut wandte sich Voldemort zu ihm um. „Sind das Deine letzten Worte?" Er hob den Zauberstab, sein Gesicht sprühte vor Hass. „Nun dann. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Harry sah den grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zu kommen. Im ersten Impuls wollte er die Augen schließen, doch er entschied sich anders.

Und das war auch gut so.

Kurz bevor der Todesfluch ihn erreichte, tauchten plötzlich zwei weiße, helle Gestalten vor ihm auf, stellten sich schützend vor ihn. Und dann flammten auch die Glaskugeln um ihn herum auf. Jeder seiner Freunde wurde von einem blendenhellen Lichtblitz getroffen. Sirius, Ron, Remus, Hermine, Mila, Cho. Er traf auf sie und sie warfen ihn wie ein Spiegel zurück. Auch Wurmschwanz wurde getroffen.

Der Lichtstrahl bündelte sich in den zwei Gestalten vor ihm und schleuderte den Todesfluch so machtvoll zurück, dass Voldemort nur noch einen letzten Schrei ausstoßen konnte: „NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT … AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dann fiel er in sich zusammen. Alles was übrig blieb, war der Umhang – und ein Häufchen Staub.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry die beiden weißen Gestalten an, die immer noch schützend vor ihm standen. Ob das Engel waren? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an den Religionsunterricht in der Muggelgrundschule. Die Lehrerin hatte Engel als helle Lichtwesen beschrieben. So hatte er sie sich als Kind vorgestellt.

Ganz langsam ließ ihr helles Leuchten nach. Und dann wandten sich die Beiden um. Harry taumelte zurück. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich!

„MUM? DAD?" Lily und James Potter, in ein warmes, nichtirdisches Licht getaucht, lächelten ihren Sohn an.

„Wir lieben Dich, Harry", sagte seine Mutter mit seltsam fern klingender Stimme und sein Vater fügte mit der gleichen Stimme hinzu: „Vergiss das nie." Dann begannen sie langsam zu verblassen.

„Nein!" rief Harry und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, versuchte nach ihnen zu greifen, sie zu zwingen bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber sie waren genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Nein – verschwunden' war das falsche Wort. Er spürte sie tief in sich. Mit sehnsüchtig ausgestreckter Hand blieb er stehen.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Eine ganze Weile rührte sich Harry nicht von der Stelle. Nur sehr langsam schaffte er es zu begreifen, was grade geschehen war. Voldemort war fort. Dieses Mal für immer? Und Wurmschwanz hatte ihn verteidigt. Warum? Was war dieser Lichtblitz gewesen? War das Gleiche damals geschehen, als er als Baby überlebt hatte?

„Sie stellen zu viele Fragen, Harry Potter." Harry wandte den Blick und starrte Rupert an, der, umringt von anderen Karpatianern, am anderen Ende der Höhle stand und ihn ansah. Im ersten Impuls griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab – doch der lag mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Wollen Sie sein Werk jetzt vollenden?" fragte er stattdessen angriffslustig.

Etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die viel zu jungen Züge des Mannes. „Nein. Vielmehr wollen wir Ihnen danken. Sie haben die Welt gerettet."

„Nur, weil Sie mich dazu gezwungen haben!"

Rupert nickte. „Es wurde Zeit. Sie haben schon viel zu lange gezögert."

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck blickte der Junge ihn an. „Und außerdem habe ich doch gar nichts getan! Was wäre also gewesen, wenn das grade nicht passiert wäre?"

Das Lächeln seines Gegenübers vertiefte sich noch mehr. „Sie verstehen es immer noch nicht? Das es nicht funktioniert war unmöglich. Die Liebe, die sie gerettet hat, trugen Sie schon immer mit sich." Irritiert zog Harry die Stirn kraus. Wie zur Bestätigung von Ruperts Worten spürte er warme Wellen tief in seiner Seele.

„Sie sind der am stärksten geliebte Mensch, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe, Harry Potter. Jeder dieser Menschen ist genauso wie Ihre Eltern bereit gewesen für Sie zu sterben. Nur eine solche tief empfundene Liebe konnte diesen schwarzen Magier besiegen. Und es gab diese Liebe nur wegen Ihnen."

Er wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die Glaskugeln. „Nur deshalb konnten Sie überleben."

_´Na und? Was hat ihnen allen diese Liebe gebracht? Gestorben sind sie…'_

„Nein." Rupert schüttelte den Kopf, als habe er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Professor Lupin ihnen damals im Park davon erzählt hatte, das Karpatianer Gedanken lesen konnten.

„Keiner, der Ihnen so nahe stand, ist gestorben. Schwer verletzt, ja. Aber alle, die sie hier sehen, leben noch."

„Und was ist mit Neville? Ginny? Dean? Padma?" „Nicht alle …", gab der Karpatianer zu. „Ein paar sind als wahre Helden gestorben. Es tut mir leid."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Nun sollten Sie nach Hause gehen, Harry Potter. Der Rest Ihres ganzen Lebens wartet auf Sie." Mit einer Handbewegung fesselte Rupert Wurmschwanz mit stabilen Seilen. „Nehmen Sie ihn mit. Er wird lange schlafen – und dann die Unschuld Ihres Paten beweisen."

Nur zögernd nahm Harry die Enden der Seile von Rupert entgegen, der ihm auch seinen Zauberstab reichte.

* * *

Ganz langsam ging er den Weg den er gekommen war zurück, den mit einem Schwebezauber belegten Wurmschwanz hinter sich herziehend. Fast erwartete er einen weiteren Angriff von Voldemorts Anhängern, doch es geschah nichts. Als er das riesige Tor erneut erreichte, blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Jeder Meter, den er sehen konnte, war mit Menschen bevölkert.

Als sie ihn entdeckten, herrschte einen Augenblick lang tiefe Stille – dann brach unglaublicher, ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus.

Sein Blick raste über die, die er erkennen konnte, auf der Suche nach einem vertrauten Gesicht. Als Erstes entdeckte er Tonks. Und Lupin. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er auf die junge Frau zu, die neben seinem ehemaligen Professor kniete.

„Ist er …", begann er zögernd, doch Tonks sah zu ihm auf, schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn verblüffenderweise in eine feste Umarmung.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry", schluchzte sie leise. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass sie ihn wieder losließ. „Er ist nur ohnmächtig", schniefte sie. „Obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen ziemliche Angst um ihn hatte. Er, Hermine und Ron sind von einem hellen Lichtstrahl getroffen worden."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry leise. „Wo sind sie alle?"

„Deine Freunde sind schon nach Hogwarts gebracht worden. Wir wollten sie ins St. Mungus Hospital bringen, aber Dumbledor war dagegen. Er meinte, dass Madam Pompfrey sie ebenso gut versorgen könne – und Du vermutlich froh sein würdest, sie bei Dir zu haben."

Harry nickte langsam. „Und Sirius? Mila?" Tonks senkte kurz den Blick. „Wir … haben sie noch nicht gefunden. Bellatrix hat Mila fortgebracht und er ist ihnen gefolgt. Wir wissen leider nicht, ob …" Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie leben", erklärte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß es."

Es schien Tonks auf der Zunge zu brennen ihn zu fragen, warum er sich so sicher war, doch dann entdeckte sie Peter hinter Harry, der immer noch bewusstlos war. „Ist das …", fragte sie leicht atemlos. „Ja." Harry übergab ihr das Seilende. „Sirius ist frei." Tonks strahlte, ging es hier doch immerhin um ihren Lieblingscousin, doch eine Bewegung zu ihren Füßen lenkte sie ab.

Remus Lupin stöhnte leise und hob eine Hand, um sich an den Kopf zu fassen. Nur mühsam blinzelte er mit den Augen. Als Tonks ihm jubelnd um den Hals fiel, gab er einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Sofort ließ sie ihn erschrocken los.

„Entschuldige! Hast Du schlimme Schmerzen?" Einen Moment lang schoss Harry die Frage durch den Kopf, wann die Aurorin und der überhöfliche Professor vom Siezen zu dem viel vertrauterem Du´ übergegangen waren, doch das hob er sich lieber für später auf. Lupin atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Nicht schlimmer als nach Vollmond", scherzte er und erntete damit einen Knuffer gegen den Oberarm. Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry hinüber, der immer noch neben ihm stand. „Wir haben gewonnen, nicht wahr!" Der Junge nickte. „Ja, das haben wir, Professor." „Harry. Nenn mich endlich Remus. Oder auch Moony. Aber hör bitte mit diesen Förmlichkeiten auf!"

Ächzend versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, Tonks half ihm dabei. Nachdem der Schwindel in seinem Kopf nachgelassen hatte, murmelte er: „Ich habe Dich gesehen, Harry. Es klingt seltsam. Aber irgendwie war es fast so, als wäre ich dabei gewesen." Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und er nickte. „Das warst Du auch – Remus. Du und alle Anderen waren bei mir."

* * *

Beide tauschten einen langen Blick, doch dann wurde Harrys Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. Jemand schrie seinen Namen und im nächsten Moment umflog ihn schwarzes Haar und jemand klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dieser ihm höchst vertrauten Person auf dem Boden landete. Cho presste ihr Gesicht schluchzend an seine Brust und schien auch ansonsten am liebsten in ihn hineinkriechen zu wollen. „Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich! Tu das nie wieder!"

Einen Moment presste er sie einfach an sich, bevor er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sie schief anlächelte. „Versprochen. Ab heute werde ich nicht mehr einfach so die Welt retten."

Etwas wie eine Mischung aus Lachen und Schluchzen entschlüpfte ihr, bevor sie ihn erst gründlich küsste, dann langsam von ihm hinunterkletterte und sich neben ihn plumpsen ließ.

„Bist Du verletzt?"

„Nein. Mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge."

Sein Blick wurde von einer Gruppe Menschen angezogen, die zwei Tragen vor sich herführten. Langsam stand er auf. Auf der ersten Trage erkannte er Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie zitterte, die Augen weit aufgerissen, beide Hände in den Stoff unter sich gekrallt. Leise flüsterte sie irgendetwas Zusammenhangloses vor sich hin und schien ansonsten nichts mehr um sich wahrzunehmen. Harry warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Er verspürte fast so etwas wie Genugtuung, dass sie offensichtlich so litt.

Auf der nächsten Trage lag Sirius. Er wirkte blass, seine Schulter war verbunden und seine Augen geschlossen. Cho stieß ein leises Zischen aus, als sie ihn so sah. Unwillkürlich griff sie nach Harrys Hand, der wortlos die Zauberer ansah, die die Trage flankierten. „Er lebt, Mr. Potter", antwortete einer von ihnen auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Gott sei Dank haben wir ihn so schnell gefunden. Wenn die Frau neben ihm nicht auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hätte, wäre es vielleicht zu spät gewesen."

„Mila?" fragte Harry leise und reckte den Kopf, um sie zu entdecken. Eine ältere Frau stützte sie. Sie zitterte so offensichtlich, dass nicht einmal die um ihre Schultern geschlungenen Decken etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er bezweifelte sowieso, dass sie aus Kälte zitterte – sondern viel mehr aus Erschöpfung und Angst. Er warf Cho einen kurzen Blick zu, die nur nickte, dann ließ er ihre Hand los und ging zu ihr hinüber. Mila hätte ihn vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn die andere Frau nicht ehrfürchtig seinen Namen geflüstert hätte.

Ihr Kopf, den sie bis dahin gesenkt gehalten hatte, ruckte hoch und sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang stumm an. Ohne Zögern umarmte er sie einfach, drückte sie an sich – und fast im gleichen Moment spürte er, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Er hielt sie einfach fest und es war ihm egal, dass sie alle anstarrten. Er drückte einfach nur ihren zitternden Körper an sich, so wie sie es in den vergangenen Monaten schon so oft bei ihm getan hatte.

„Du lebst! Du lebst!" schluchzte sie immer wieder leise und Harry spürte, wie das Zittern langsam nachließ. „Ich dachte, ich hätte es nur geträumt!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, löste sich dann ein wenig von ihr und sah sie an, nur um leise zu flüstern: „Lass uns alle einfach nach Hause gehen."

* * *

_Wehe, einer von euch erzählt mir jetzt, dass es unrealistisch ist, dass keiner von Harrys Freunden über den Jordan geht! Ich bin eben nicht J. K. Rowling – und außerdem ein heißer Verfechter des Happy Ends! Nein, war nur Spaß. Ihr dürft mir natürlich alle eure ehrliche Meinung schreiben. Reviews, reviews! Schnell! Und keine Sorge - das war nicht das Ende. Ein bisschen Herzschmerz muss doch auch sein, oder?_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Argh! **Wisst ihr, was mir passoert ist? Ich habe in miener ersten geschichte doch glatt kapitel 25 nicht gepostet! Asche auf mein haupt! Wenn ich meine Zucker-Beta-leserin nicht hätte! Und dabei ist das ganze sooooo schön! Wenn ihr also noch Lust habt - viel Spaß beim lesen, ihr Süßen!So, dann mal los … Voldemort tot, alle glücklich. Ab jetzt wird es ziemlich kitschig. Seid also gewarnt. Und für unsere zartbesaiteten Leserinnen – wieder eine erotische Stelle. Also lest bitte nur bis zur Krankenstation in Hogwarts … GRINS! _

**Freiheit und Familie**

Sirius wurde von vielen der Ordensmitglieder flankiert ins St. Mungus Hospital gebracht. Die Vergiftung, die seine Cousine ihm im Kampf zugefügt hatte, überstieg Madam Pompfrey Künste leider bei weitem – und damit niemand auf die Idee kam, hysterisch das Ministerium zu informieren, begleiteten sie ihn. Tonks übernahm zusammen mit Moody die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, Peter Pettigrew dem Ministerium zu übergeben und zugleich Sirius Freiheit und die Wiederherstellung seines guten Namens zu fordern.

Beim Anblick des tot geglaubten Pettigrew wurde Cornelius Fudge sehr kleinlaut und schien sich mit allem einverstanden erklären zu wollen, was auch immer von ihm gefordert wurde. „Sein Glück", knurrte Moody, als er mit der jungen Aurorin das Ministeriumsgebäude humpelnd wieder verließ. „Ich hätte ihm gerne noch ein kleines Andenken verpasst."

Fudge entschuldigte sich sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit bei Sirius und berichtete wortreich von den kühnen Rettern der Zaubererwelt und dem Edelmut des jungen Harry Potters, der den dunklen Lord dieses Mal für immer vernichtet hatte. Doch all das half ihm nicht. Eine Woche später wurde er seines Amtes enthoben und ein neuer Zaubereiminister wurde gewählt, der Harry ein Denkmal versprach und sonst noch irgendwelche unwichtigen Dinge.

* * *

Sirius bekam von dieser turbulenten Woche nicht viel mit. Die Vergiftung hatte ihn so geschwächt, dass er fast die ganze Zeit verschlief. Nur nicht, als Harry ihn besuchte.

Cho, Ron und Hermine, die ihre Verletzungen unter Madam Pompfreys Pflege recht schnell überwunden hatten, schmuggelten ihren Freund heimlich in das Hospital, um ihm die ganzen Gaffer zu ersparen.

Als er neben Mila an Sirius Bett trat, schlug sein Pate die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo, mein Held."

Harry ließ sich, sein Lächeln erwidernd, auf den Stuhl fallen, den Mila ihm hingeschoben hatte. „Bitte nenne mich nicht so. Das bin ich nicht. Außerdem habe ich diese ganze Heldenverehrung außerhalb Deines Krankenbettes schon genug."

„Verzeih mir. Aber für mich bist Du nun mal einer. Du hast mir schließlich meine Freiheit zurückgegeben."

Sirius setzte sich mühsam auf, weswegen er von Mila einen strengen Blick erntete. „Der Heiler hat gesagt, dass Du still liegen sollst", schimpfte sie auch sofort. Er verdrehte die Augen und sah Harry Mitleid heischend an. „Kannst Du diese Frau nicht einfach wieder mitnehmen? Noch nicht verheiratet, aber sie fängt jetzt schon an mich zu piesacken."

Überrascht blickten Hermine und Cho bei seinen Worten zu Mila hinüber, die ein wenig rosa anlief und sich verlegen durchs Haar strich. Dabei blitzte Sirius Ring an ihrem Finger. Beide Mädchen stießen einen Jubelschrei aus und umarmten Mila so stürmisch, dass andere Patienten und einige der Schwestern überrascht zu ihnen hinübersahen. Ron grinste und Harry lachte zwinkernd.

„Und ich dachte schon, Du würdest es gar nicht mehr hinkriegen, sie zu fragen."

„Nicht jeder ist so fix in dieser Sache wie Dein Vater."

Harry grinste nur noch mehr und mit leiser Wehmut dachte er bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters an die Höhle zurück, in der ihm seine Eltern erschienen waren. _Wir lieben Dich, Harry! Vergiss das nie!'_ Diese Worte hallten immer noch in ihm wieder und schenkten ihm eine Wärme, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

„Wie geht es Moony?" fragte Sirius neugierig, während er Mila in die Seite piekste, weil sie damit begonnen hatte Kissen in seinen Rücken zu stopfen. Sie schlug ihm lachend auf die Finger.

„Davon kannst Du Dich morgen selbst überzeugen", beantworte eine andere Stimme hinter ihnen seine Frage. Es war Dumbledor, der mit einem milden Lächeln das Grüppchen ansah. „Wenn ich den Heiler richtig verstanden habe, wirst Du uns zurück nach Hogwarts folgen können."

„Ich werde entlassen?" fragte Sirius mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen, doch Dumbledor schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte nicht so ganz. Poppy wird sich noch eine Weile …"

„Oh nein!" Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. „Madam Pompfrey wird mich ans Bett ketten, Albus."

„Vermutlich hast Du Recht." Der Direktor zwinkerte hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. „Aber ich brauche dringend meine Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurück. Zumindest, bis unser neuer alter Professor den nächsten Vollmond überstanden hat. Und ich fürchte, dass die Gute sich nicht von Dir trennen wird."

Mila lächelte ihn an. „Sehr richtig, Herr Direktor."

„Nun denn", Dumbledor verneigte sich. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mr. Black, Träger des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse, wenn Sie meine Schule mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würden."

Sirius grinste und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Na, wer könnte einer solchen Einladung schon widerstehen."

Wenig später wurden sie alle von dem zuständigen Heiler hinausgescheucht, damit Sirius für die Verlegung am nächsten Tag vorbereitet werden konnte. Harry allerdings wurde noch einen Moment von Sirius zurückgehalten, während Mila die restlichen Teenager hinausbrachte.

„Wie geht es Dir?" fragte er und sah den Jungen ernst an.

„Da bin ich wohl der Falsche, den man fragen sollte", versuchte Harry zu scherzen, „ich liege immerhin nicht hier in einem Krankenbett."

„Ich meine nicht körperlich. Wie geht es Dir wirklich?"

„Ähm … gut?"

„Harry …"

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und ließ sich seufzend zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Schon gut. Wie gesagt, diese ganze Heldenverehrung geht mir gehörig auf den Keks. Alle denken, ich hätte Voldemort erledigt, aber …"

„Aber?" hakte Sirius nach.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan." Puh, endlich war es raus. „Eigentlich wart ihr es, die ihn fertig gemacht haben. Ihr – und Mum und Dad."

Sein Pate runzelte irritiert die Stirn und Harry begann leise zu erzählen. Als er fast fertig war, fragte Sirius leise: „Dann habe ich das nicht geträumt?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur dagestanden und zugesehen. Auch wenn Rupert behauptet, dass es nur wegen mir möglich war." Bei der Erwähnung des Karpatianers verfinsterte sich Sirius Gesicht deutlich, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. Durch diese flapsige Geste wirkte er um Jahre jünger. Natürlich auch wegen dem neuen Haarschnitt und der frischen Rasur.

„Rupert hat Recht", erklärte er lapidar.

Harrys Verwirrung zeichnete deutlich sein Gesicht. „Was?"

„Nun, er hat doch gesagt, dass die Liebe, die Voldemort zerstört hat, nur aus dem Grund existiert, weil Du existiert!" Harry nickte. „Also hast Du doch die Welt gerettet. Ob Du willst, oder nicht. Würde es Dich nicht geben, würde niemand von uns diese Liebe so empfinden können. Ich hätte außerdem Remus und Mila nach Askaban niemals wieder gesehen, wenn ich Dich nicht hätte schützen wollen. Ron und Hermine wären vielleicht nie Freunde geworden ohne Dich – auch wenn jetzt mittlerweile mehr zwischen ihnen zu sein scheint. Und Cho wäre ohne Dich auch niemals so glücklich."

Bei der Aufzählung seiner ´Verdienste' verfärbten sich Harrys Wangen leicht rosa und er schlug die Augen nieder. „Ohne mich wärst Du nie nach Askaban gegangen", versuchte er zu widersprechen.

„So ein Blödsinn!" brauste Sirius sofort auf. „Wegen Dir hätte ich mich zusammenreißen sollen, ja! Aber ich bin wegen Peters Verrat an Deinen Eltern nach Askaban gegangen, nicht wegen Dir! Weil ich sie unbedingt rächen wollte, anstatt mich um Dich zu kümmern – wie es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre! Es tut mir leid."

Harry begann vehement den Kopf zu schütteln. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Sirius wegen ihm schuldig fühlte. Dumbledor hätte ihn, Harry, so oder so nie in Sirius Obhut gegeben, weil er kein Blutsverwandter gewesen war und ihn so auch nicht jahrelang mit diesem speziellen Schutzzauber hätte schützen können – so wie die Dursleys. Oder speziell Tante Petunia.

Aber bevor er auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, kam Mila zurück an Sirius Bett.

„Hast Du ihn gefragt?" fragte sie lächelnd und strich Harry in einer zärtlichen Geste durchs Haar.

„Nein", gab Sirius zerknircht zu. „Wir hatten andere Sachen zu bereden. Ähm … Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass ich unschuldig bin – und Mila und ich heiraten werden …. Möchtest Du … Willst Du vielleicht…?"

Mila verdrehte bei Sirius Gestotter die Augen und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter. „Möchtest Du ab jetzt bei uns wohnen?" machte sie dem Ganzen ein schnelles Ende. Verdattert starrte Harry sie an.

„Ich … bei euch …?"

Mila lachte leise in sich hinein und zwinkerte Sirius zu, der gespannt auf Harrys Antwort wartete. „Siehst Du! Und so was schimpft sich Pate! Du steckst den armen Jungen schon mit Deinem Gestottere an!" Vielsagend streckte ihr Verlobter ihr die Zunge raus.

„Nie mehr zu den Dursleys?" fragte Harry hingegen mit einer Stimme, die sicher nicht ihm gehörte. Mila nickte und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Nie wieder Schränke unter der Treppe oder Küchendienst für Dich", versprach sie. „Und soviel Eulenpost, wie Du nur willst – oder die arme Hedwig überhaupt schafft."

Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar! Ungestüm sprang er auf und fiel erst Mila jubelnd um den Hals, dann Sirius. „Natürlich will ich!" rief er begeistert und musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht wie ein Dreijähriger vor Freude um das Bett zu hüpfen. „Wann kann ich einziehen?"

Beide Erwachsenen lachten. „Sobald Du wieder Ferien hast. Außer Du bist mich und Deinen Paten dann schon so leid, dass Du uns gar nicht mehr willst."

„Das wird nie passieren", erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Das muss ich sofort Ron erzählen! Und Hermine. Und Cho natürlich. Dürfen sie mich besuchen?"

„Natürlich." Sirius grinste. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass man speziell Dich und Cho jemals wieder trennen könnte."

Begeistert stürmte der Junge den Gang hinunter und verschwand durch die Tür.

Als der Heiler neben sie trat und sich dezent räusperte, beugte sich Mila noch einmal zu Sirius hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Wir sehen uns morgen", versprach sie lächelnd und er nickte. „Ich liebe Dich, Mila." „Ich liebe Dich auch."

* * *

Sirius kam am nächsten Morgen wirklich in Hogwarts an. Doch wie befürchtet nahm sich Madam Pompfrey ihrem neuen Patienten mit Leib und Seele an – vermutlich auch, weil die mütterliche Frau in ihm den armen, missverstandenen Jungen von früher sah, der so viel Schlimmes hatte erdulden müssen. Mehr als einmal hörte man sie in den folgenden Tagen völlig fassungslos etwas wie „12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban! Der arme Junge!" murmeln.

Ihre Besorgnis äußerte sich ganz besonders in der Tatsache, dass sie niemanden zu Sirius durchließ. Bei all den neugierigen Schülern, die ständig um den Krankenflügel herumschlichen, nur um einen Blick auf den berühmten Sirius Black werfen zu können, war es auch sicherlich kein schlechter Gedanke. Aber auch Mila oder Harry durften nicht zu ihm. Sogar Dumbledor wurde von der resoluten Krankenschwester darüber belehrt, dass er bei seiner schweren Verletzung DRINGEND Ruhe benötige.

Aber an diesem Nachmittag war es genug!

Mila hatte Unterricht gehabt und sich dabei ertappt, wie sie ihren Schülern nicht mehr zugehört hatte, weil ihr Blick ständig aus dem Fenster in Richtung Krankenflügel driftete. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Remus wieder den Unterricht übernahm. Der neue Zaubereiminister hatte in seinen Reihen gründlich aufgeräumt und alle entlassen, die nicht mit Neuerungen einverstanden waren. Und auf Dumbledors Bitte hin – die Dankbarkeit des Ministers gegenüber dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts war kaum messbar – wurde Remus Lupin erneut zum Professor in Hogwarts ernannt und würde, sobald der nächste Vollmond vorbei und seine Verletzungen endgültig verheilt waren, erneut Milas Unterricht übernehmen.

Alle waren damit einverstanden gewesen – besonders Mila! Nur Remus hatte sich mal wieder in einer langen Tirade ergangen, in der er sie ständig gefragt hatte, ob es für sie auch WIRKLICH in Ordnung war. Mila hätte ihn am liebsten heftig geschüttelt. Sie war so froh, diese Bürde endlich ablegen zu könne. Besonders jetzt. Zwar hatte Dumbledor sie so lange beschwatzt, bis sie eingewilligt hatte, für Moony den Unterricht einmal im Monat bei Vollmond als Vertretung zu leiten, aber so würden es nur ca. 5 Tage pro Monat sein, in denen Hogwarts sie in Anspruch nahm. Die restliche Zeit gehörte Sirius – und natürlich Harry!

Sie freute sich riesig für ihren alten Freund, der schon von Kindesbeinen an von einer Lehrtätigkeit geträumt hatte und sie jetzt endlich ohne Angst vor Bekannt werden seiner Lycantrophie ausüben konnte.

Da sie die Gewohnheiten von Poppy noch aus Schulzeiten kannte, schlich sie sich nach dieser besagten Stunde durch die Tür des Krankenflügels. Sie wollte, sie musste Sirius sehen! Dringend benötigte Ruhe hin oder her. Sie war jetzt ein paar Tage einsichtig gewesen und hatte sich von Poppy wegschicken lassen, weil diese ihr immer wieder erklärte, dass er für den Heilungsprozess seiner schweren Vergiftung alle Kraft brauchen würde. Aber jetzt war sie zu egoistisch für Logik, da machte sie sich nichts vor!

Ständig liefen ihr Harry und Cho turtelnd über den Weg, oder Remus und Tonks – die beiden kamen sich von Tag zu Tag näher und er schien endlich bereit mehr daraus werden zu lassen. Und sogar Ron und Hermine warfen sich zweideutige Blicke zu oder hielten Händchen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten! Sie war die Einzige, die nicht zu ihrem Mann durfte! Das ging einfach nicht!

Mila vermisste ihn. Die Sehnsucht, die sie empfand, wenn sie seufzend den Ring an ihrem Finger betrachtete, machte sie halb verrückt. Sie würde sich ganz brav an sein Bett setzten und sich nur mit ihm unterhalten. Wie zwei erwachsenen Menschen. Sie würde ihn nicht mit wilden Knutschereien oder anderen bösen´ Dingen unnötig Kraft kosten. Schließlich waren sie beide keine hitzköpfigen Teenager mehr. (Anmerkung der Autorin: HAHA, guter Witz, Mila!)

Leise huschte sie zu seinem Bett hinüber, das durch mehrere weiße Vorhänge von den restlichen Betten getrennt war und schlüpfte in sein kleines Reich hinein. Sie wurde mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßt. Aufrecht saß er in seinem Bett, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, aufs höchste mit sich selbst zufrieden – und außerdem fürchterlich gelangweilt. Er machte überhaupt nicht den Eindruck, als könne er noch mehr Ruhe ertragen.

„Und ich dachte schon, Du kommst gar nicht mehr!" schmollte er. „Wärst mit Moony durchgebrannt oder so."

Mila kicherte und kletterte zu ihm aufs Bett. „Keine Chance. Moony ist mit Nymphadora vollkommen ausgelastet. Zumindest wenn man den Gerüchten und den zufriedenen Gesichtern der beiden glauben darf."

Er stutzte kurz, lachte dann aber leise. „Soso. Endlich erfahre ich, was auf der restlichen Welt passiert. Ich gehe hier nämlich ein vor Langeweile! Stell Dir vor - Mc Gonagall war gestern hier und hat mir BÜCHER gebracht!" Mit gespielt angewiderter Miene deutete er auf den Stapel Bücher auf seinem Nachttisch. „Nach all den Jahren versucht sie allen Ernstes immer noch, mich zum Lernen zu bewegen."

Mila lächelte. „Sie ist eben eine hoffnungslose Optimistin."

Er schnaubte und kam dann auf ihr vorheriges Thema zurück – Lupin und Tonks: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er seine Bedenken, er sei als Werwolf zu gefährlich für die wahre Liebe, bei einer Aurorin aufgibt, hätte ich die beiden schon viel früher verkuppelt."

„Hm. Vielleicht denkt er, sie als Aurorin könne sich endlich im Notfall verteidigen, wenn es darauf ankäme ihm das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen …" Mila schwieg kurz, bevor sie eine Schnute zog und ihn Mitleid heischend ansah. „Ich bin schon ganz neidisch, weil alle um mich herum mich anturteln!"

„Nicht ausgelastet, zukünftige Mrs. Black?" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Nein, Sir." Mila seufzte theatralisch. „Mein Verlobter faulenzt lieber im Bett herum, anstatt seine vorehelichen Pflichten zu erfüllen."

„Der Schuft!" Sirius Augen blitzten höchst viel versprechend. „Vielleicht könnte ich da ja ein wenig helfen …"

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schaffte er es, sie rücklings aufs Bett zu werfen und sich mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln über sie zu beugen. Mila lachte leise, erlaubte ihm einen Kuss, schob ihn dann aber wieder ein Stückchen von sich. Verdammtes Gewissen!

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre." Mit sanften Fingerspitzen strich sie über seine immer noch verbundene rechte Schulter. „Du hast in dem Kampf ganz schön was abbekommen, Sirius. Vielleicht …"

„Willst Du mir jetzt etwa meine Belohnung vorenthalten? Wofür habe ich denn dann nach Gryffindor-Art wie ein Löwe gekämpft?" fragte er mit gespielt empörter Stimme, zwinkerte dann aber und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn Du mir jetzt auch noch erzählst, dass ich viel zu schwach bin um irgendetwas zu tun, dann schreie ich. Harry ist schon seit Tagen hier raus – und er hat schließlich gegen Voldemort gekämpft und gewonnen. Sogar Moony ist von Madam Pompfrey entlassen worden und vergnügt sich mit meiner Lieblingscousine. Nur ich werde weiter hier festgehalten." Er zog einen Schmollmund, was ihren Blick höchst verführerisch auf seine volle Unterlippe lenkte, bevor er lächelte. Bei Merlin, wie konnte ein einzelner Mann so sexy sein?

„Glaube mir, ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann. Ich bin keine 12 mehr", beschwichtigte er sie leise.

„Wirklich?"

Fest entschlossen nickte er. Das war alles, was sie hören wollte.

Lächelnd zog Mila ihn zu sich hinunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren. Das sie jederzeit von Madam Pompfrey erwischt werden könnte, war vergessen. Mit flinken Fingern schob sie sein T-Shirt hinauf, doch er fing ihre Hände ein.

„Nichts da."

Er platzierte ihre Hände brav neben sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Du die Führung übernimmst, benehme ich mich wieder wie ein unerfahrener Schuljunge. Das ist mein Krankenbett. Also bestimme ich hier."

Ergeben seufzte Mila. „Na gut. Aber nur, weil Du immer noch diesen hübschen Verband trägst."

In sekundenschnelle spürte nun sie seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, ihre weiße Bluse aufknöpfend und – nachdem dieses Stück störender Stoff irgendwo hingeflogen war – seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, eine verzehrende Spur feurigen Verlangens zurücklassend. Er hatte sich recht schnell erinnert, dass ihr Hals höchst sensibel auf Liebkosungen reagierte und als er seine Zähne sanft in dieses empfindliche Stückchen Haut vergrub, stöhnte Mila leise auf.

Sie spürte bei diesem Geräusch das leise Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und musste sich schwer beherrschen, um ihre Hände daran zu hindern ihn zu berühren.

Auch der Rock ihrer Lehreruniform verselbstständigte sich und fand sich Sekunden später irgendwo auf dem Boden wieder. Mit einem fast selbstgefälligen Geräusch schob er auch das letzte Stückchen Stoff, das ihre Brüste bedeckte, nach oben und ließ seine Lippen über die rosigen Spitzen gleiten. Seine Zunge umrundete sie, reizte sie, bis ihr Atem nur noch stoßweise ging, in demselben Rhythmus, mit dem er sich in ihr verlieren wollte.

Oh Hölle, er hatte sie auch vermisst.

Neben den Schmerzen seiner Wunde war der Schmerz, sie nicht bei sich zu haben, von ihr getrennt zu sein, viel stärker. Und viel unstillbarer. Aber jetzt war sie hier. Jetzt gehörte sie wieder ihm, nur ihm, und niemand würde sie ihm wieder wegnehmen. Dafür würde er sorgen!

Sirius Hände fuhren ihren Körper entlang, schoben sich in den letzten Fetzen Stoff, der ihren herrlichen Körper verbarg. Seltsam triumphierend wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch keines seiner Kleidungsstücke eingebüßt hatte. Sie hingegen war völlig nackt. Er genoss es, ihren Körper mit den Augen zu liebkosen und ihren urtümlichen Hunger nach ihm in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können – ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf die sie biss, wenn ihr ein leiser Laut des Genusses entschlüpfen wollte. Ihre wohlig geschlossenen Augen.

Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten ihren flachen, makellosen Bauch entlang, tiefer, immer tiefer, bis er das weiche Fleisch erreichte, das ihm den Himmel auf Erden versprach. Seine Lippen fuhren über ihre Kehle, saugten sich fest, knabberten an ihrer duftenden Haut. Leise, wohlige Geräusche entschlüpften ihr, drängten ihn weiter.

Ganz langsam schlüpfte er in sie hinein, tastete nach der Feuchtigkeit, die ihn willkommen hieß. Je länger er für sie beide die Erfüllung hinauszögerte, umso drängender wurden seine Zärtlichkeiten.

Mila überließ sich ihm völlig, lieferte sich aus, gewährte ihm alles, was er wollte. Und Sirius wollte Alles.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, drehte er sie auf den Bauch und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen ihr Rückgrat entlang, bis hinunter zu ihrem Po. Sie so wehrlos und ausgeliefert daliegen zu sehen, raubte ihm den letzten klaren Gedanken. Langsam begriff er, was Remus ihm immer versucht hatte klar zu machen, wenn er davon sprach, dass der Wolf in ihm an die Oberfläche drängte. Genauso fühlte er sich in diesem Moment.

Auch sie genoss die Autorität, mit der er seine Verführung ausübte. Ein braves Mädchen hätte vermutlich Anstoß an seinen Liebkosungen finden sollen – aber wenn sie eines in diesem Moment nicht war, dann mit Sicherheit brav. Mila kam sich herrlich verrucht vor – und die Gewissheit, jederzeit ertappt werden zu können, ließ ihre Haut prickeln.

Sie hörte das leise Knistern von Stoff, fühlte, wie er sich über sie beugte und das weiche Haar auf seiner Brust über die bloße Haut ihres Rückens strich. Genauso wie sein Mund es tat. Und seine Hände.

Eine wohlige Gänsehaut rann ihren Körper hinab und ballte sich zu einem Feuerball in ihrem Schoß. Wollte er sie etwa noch lange so quälen?

Grade, als sie dachte es nicht länger ertragen zu können, von ihm nur berührt zu werden, es aber nicht erwidern zu können, umklammerte er plötzlich ihre Hüfte und hob sie ein Stückchen an, sodass sie ihm auf höchst ungehörige Art und Weise den Po darbot. Und dann drang er mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie ein.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, krallte ihre Finger in die Decke unter ihr und mühte sich, das lustvolle Stöhnen, das nach außen drängte, zu unterdrücken. War das herrlich!

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, während er sich tief in ihr vergrub. Sirius fand ihre Brüste, legten seine Hände um die sanfte Wölbung und zwangen sie so, sich zu erheben. Er presste sie an sich, schwer atmend und selbst bemüht, kein allzu lautes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Ihre Gefühle vermischten sich, steigerten den wilden Tanz ihrer Körper. Unfähig, ihre Hände länger still zu halten, tastete sie nach ihm. Eine Hand grub sich in sein Haar, die andere in seinen Oberschenkel. Ihr Mund suchte den seinen und fand ihn.

Der Kuss war mindestens genauso wild wie ihre Bewegungen. Bei einem besonders heftigen Stoß ließ sich Mila erneut nach vorn sinken, stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf die Matratze und bot ihm so einen höchst verzehrenden Anblick. Sirius Hände gruben sich in ihre Hüften – und dann explodierten sie beide.

Einen Augenblick lang war nur ihr schneller Atem zu hören. Erst einen Moment später fanden sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sirius beugte sich vor und küsste zärtlich ihre rechte Schulter, bevor er sich langsam von ihr löste. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Mila dem Wunsch zu widerstehen, einfach nackt wie sie war mit ihm zusammen unter die duftenden Laken zu schlüpfen. Immerhin konnten sie jeden Moment erwischt werden!

Also schlüpften sie in Rekordschnelle zurück in ihre Kleider. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Grade als Mila in ihre Schuhe schlüpfen wollte, wurde einer der Vorhänge zurückgezogen und Madam Pompfrey sah überrascht von einem zum Anderen. Sirius lag Gott sei Dank wieder brav in seinem Bett. Und so ergossen sich die Vorwürfe der Krankenschwester vorzugsweise über Mila, die hastig ihre Schuhe mit dem Fuß unter das Bett schob und – so hoffte sie – mit einem arglosen Lächeln den vorwurfsvollen Blick erwiderte.

„Professor Laundry! Habe ich Ihnen denn nicht gesagt …?"

„Doch, dass haben Sie, Madam Pompfrey" Mila bemühte sich verzweifelt um ein reuevolles Gesicht – gar nicht leicht, da ihr Herz immer noch trommelte und sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Sirius wusste das, denn er blickte höchst zufrieden drein – und sagte kein Wort zu ihrer Verteidigung.

_´Na warte! Das bekommst Du zurück!', _schoss sie ihm wütend telepatisch zu.

Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen wurde noch breiter. _Ich freu mich schon! ´ _war seine stumme Antwort.

Poppy blickte tadelnd von Einem zum Anderen – dann seufzte sie theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie können gehen, Mr. Black", erklärte sie kurz angebunden.

„Wirklich?" fragten gleich zwei Stimmen verblüfft.

„Natürlich." Ihr Blick wanderte über Milas loses Haar und ein paar verräterischen Haarnadeln, die anklagend auf seiner Bettdecke lagen. „Da sie sich ja offensichtlich sowieso nicht an meine Ruheverordnungen halten." Mit einem letzten süffisanten Blick auf die verknautschte Kleidung der Beiden und einer schwungvollen Drehung wandte sie sich leise schimpfend ab und eilte zurück in ihr Büro. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und beide sicher waren, dass die Krankenschwester sie nicht mehr hören konnte, kicherten beide los wie Teenager.

Während Sirius mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, verpasste Mila ihm einen dezenten Kniff in den Oberarm.

„AU!" Mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck rieb er sich darüber. „Ein bisschen sanfter, bitte! Ich bin immer noch verletzt!"

„Oh, tut mir leid." Milas Lächeln strafte ihre Worte Lügen. „Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass Du diesen Kniff grade wirklich verdient hattest."

Er grinste, packte sie, küsste sie schnell und beide begannen, seine Habseligkeiten einzusammeln.

„Das soll ich Dir übrigens von Dumbledor geben." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zauberte sie aus dem Nichts neue Kleider hervor und legte sie ihm aufs Bett. Einen Moment lang stand er nur da und sah auf die nagelneuen Kleidungsstücke hinab. Sein Gesicht trug den Ausdruck eines Kindes an Weihnachten.

„Für mich?" fragte er ehrfürchtig.

Mila lächelte zärtlich. „Nun ja, mir sind sie zu groß. Außerdem habe ich noch nie Männerkleidung getragen. Wenn man von Deinem Pyjama im 6. Jahr absieht, in den ich rein musste, um vor Professor Mc Gonagall zu vertuschen, dass James und Du an Vollmond wieder einmal nicht in euren Betten wart."

Er zwinkerte strahlend, während er eiligst aus seinem alten T-Shirt schlüpfte und die neue Kleidung genau inspizierte. „Endlich passende Kleidung." Er seufzte leise, während er das Hemd hin und her drehte. Allerdings war da noch eine Kleinigkeit.

„Hmmm …." Mit gerunzelter Stirn legte er alles wieder sorgfältig auf das Bett.

„Ist etwas Falsch?"

„Na ja. Es hat die falsche Farbe!" Als er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch hob und die Kleidungsstücke antippte, nickte er zufrieden. „Jetzt ist es perfekt."

Mila grinste, während er sich anzog. „Sehe ich Dich eigentlich jemals in einer anderen Farbe als in Schwarz?"

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort, während er an sich hinab sah und zufrieden hier und da herumzupfte. „Du kennst doch den Spruch: Der Name ist Programm.'" Sie lachte leise und beide verließen gut gelaunt den Krankenflügel.

* * *

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl für Sirius, von allen angestarrt durch die Flure seiner ehemaligen Schule zu wandern. Nicht, dass er zu seinen Schulzeiten nicht genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hätte – aber diese ehrfürchtigen und immer noch leicht ängstlichen Blicke waren auch ihm neu.

„Sie sehen mich an, als wäre ich ein Außerirdischer", raunte er Mila zu, die ebenso leise erwiderte: „Na, dann weißt Du ja wie sich Harry fühlt, seit er das erste Mal seinen Fuß über diese Schwelle gesetzt hat."

„Apropos: wo steckt der Junge?"

Er hatte die Frage noch nicht ausgesprochen, als er stürmisch von der Seite umarmt wurde. Cho, in ihren Quidditch-Umhang gehüllt, strahlte ihn an – und er lachte zurück.

„Hallo, Liebe des Lebens meines Patensohnes", begrüßte er sie und hielt sie eine Armeslänge von sich entfernt. „Ich freue mich Dich so wohlbehalten zu sehen – auch wenn Du eindeutig für meinen Geschmack das falsche Quidditch-Outfit trägst. In rot sähest Du viel besser aus als in Gelb. Spielt ihr heute?"

Sie nickte. „Yep. Heute geht es für uns um den Pokal." Nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort war eigenartigerweise die Hälfte des Slytherin-Teams aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Eigentlich wären diese im Endspiel angetreten. Aber so war es nun einmal Ravenclaw. Und wenn man ehrlich war – niemand weinte den Betreffenden nach …

„Welche Position?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

Mila lächelte. „Cho ist Sucher der Ravenclaws."

„Wow, nicht schlecht. Und gegen wen spielt ihr? Wer ist Dein bemitleidenswerter Gegner?"

Chos Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Gryffindor", erklärte sie grinsend. „Ich spiele gegen den Mann meines Lebens! Und ich werde ihn wenn nötig vom Besen holen! Der Schnatz gehört mir!"

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „Das ist unfair. Harry ist viel zu sehr Gentleman, um Dich richtig fertig zu machen!" Natürlich war das Quidditch-Verbot des Helden der Zaubererwelt ebenfalls als ungültig erklärt worden. Er war wie eh und je Gryffindors Sucher.

„Ich und Gentleman?" Harry und Ron, beide im roten Quidditch-Umhang tauchten im Hintergrund auf und Harry zwinkerte. Hermine folgte ihnen und verschlang ihre Finger mit denen Rons.

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht erlauben, Sirius. Wenn ich mich grade heute nicht immens reinhänge, dreht mir Angelina den Hals um!"

„Gerechtfertigterweise", fügte Ron hinzu. „Und ich zertrümmere meinen neuen Besen auf Deinem Schädel, mein Lieber. Nichts gegen Dich, Cho."

Cho lachte und küsste Harry auf die Wange. „ Du Armer. Nimm bloß keine Rücksicht auf mich. Ich wäre schwer beleidigt, wenn Du mich absichtlich gewinnen lassen würdest! Wenn schon, will ich mir die Einladung nach Hogsmead auch redlich verdienen."

Sie sah hinauf auf die Turmuhr über ihren Köpfen. „Ich muss los. Ich sehe euch im Stadion." Mit diesen Worten flitzte sie, ihren Besen über die Schulter werfend, in Richtung des Benannten davon.

„Und Du bist wirklich nicht befangen?" fragte Sirius fast ein wenig ungläubig, während er, Hermine und Mila Harry und Ron ebenfalls zum Stadion begleiteten.

„Nein. Was meinst Du, was los ist, wenn ich sie wirklich gewinnen lassen würde? Sie würde nie wieder mit mir reden."

„Dein Dad wäre nie gegen Deine Mum angetreten!"

„Kein Wunder. Sie waren erstens im gleichen Haus – und zweitens waren zu unserer Zeit Mädchen in Quidditch-Mannschaften auch nicht so geläufig wie heute", erklärte Mila, die sich an ihren Verlobten schmiegte und offensichtlich sehr zufrieden damit war.

„Gott, bin ich alt", seufzte Sirius.

Am Stadion angekommen trennten sich die zwei Jungs von dem Rest, die ihre Plätze in den Zuschauerrängen einnahmen. Hermine protestierte zwar, dass sie nicht ernsthaft mit auf den Lehrerplätzen zuschauen könne, da sie ja immer noch nur eine Schülerin sei, doch Mila winkte ab und Sirius bot ihr mit seinem wölfischen Grinsen an, sie auch notfalls auf den Schoß zu nehmen, sollte es zu eng werden. Hermine machte ein recht angriffslustiges Gesicht, sagte aber weiter nichts dazu.

Oben auf den Rängen trafen sie auch Remus und Nymphadora, die bereits gespannt das Spielfeld beobachteten.

„Soso, Freundchen", begrüßte Sirius seinen alten Freund. „Du machst Dich also in meiner Abwesenheit an mein Cousinchen ran? Ob ich das als ihr einziger männlicher Verwandter und somit auch als Familienoberhaupt erlaube!"

„Wenn nicht, mache ich Dich fertig, Black", antwortete Tonks für Remus und blinzelte angriffslustig. „Leg Dich niemals mit einem Auroren an. Hast Du das immer noch nicht gelernt?"

Remus zuckte nur vielsagend mit den Schultern und legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Schon gut, Dora. Diesen alten Köter schaffe ich immer noch."

„Dora?" fragte Mila, die zwischen Hermine und Sirius Platz genommen hatte, erstaunt.

„Er hat mich ständig Nymphadora genannt", beschwerte sich Tonks beleidigt. „Und das, obwohl er wusste wie ich diesen Namen hasse!"

„Ich habe Dir auch gesagt, warum", verteidigte sich Remus sofort. „Ich werde Dich in unserer jetzigen Beziehung bestimmt nicht mit Tonks ansprechen. Wir haben uns schließlich auf Dora geeinigt, Mila."

„Er sagt es immer noch nicht", stöhnte Sirius laut. „Sag es, Moony! Sie ist Dein DATE! D-A-T-E! Date!" Remus verdrehte die Augen und sagte gar nicht mehr, sonder ignorierte seinen Freund lieber geflissentlich, der sich weiter über sein Unvermögen ´Dinge beim Namen zu nennen' beschwerte.

Viel lieber beugte er sich über ihn hinweg zu Mila und raunte im verschwörerischen Ton: „Das erste Mal, dass ich als Lehrer die unparteiische Position voll erfülle, wenn Gryffindor spielt."

Mila nickte grinsend und Hermine seufzte leise: „Schön wäre es. Ich weiß jetzt gar nicht mehr, für wen ich jubeln soll." „Im Zweifelsfall immer für die Mannschaft Deine Freundes", kicherte Mila leise. „Denn der ist definitiv derjenige, der am meisten beleidigt ist wenn Du es nicht tust!"

Madam Hootch trat in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, gefolgt von den Spielern der beiden gegnerischen Teams, die mit begeistertem Jubel empfangen wurden. „Besteigt eure Besen", befahl sie mit lauter Stimme. In der nächsten Sekunde waren alle Spieler in der Luft und der Piff aus der Pfeife der Professorin ertönte.

Der Quaffel und der Klatscher schossen nach oben und sofort begannen die Jäger und Treiber wild durcheinander zu fliegen, um die Bälle zu erwischen. Ron, der seit dem letzten Jahr der neue Hüter des Gryffindors war, schlug sich wacker und blockte gekonnt die Quaffel ab, die die Ravenclaw-Jäger auf ihn abschossen, in der Hoffnung einen der drei Ringe zu treffen, die er verteidigte. In diesem Punkt hatte sich Hermines Unschlüssigkeit schnell gelegt. Bei jedem abgeblockten Quaffel sprang sie jubelnd auf die Füße!

Harry und Cho, ein gutes Stück über ihren restlichen Teams schwebend, suchten das Spielfeld mit den Augen nach dem Schnatz ab, der das Spiel beenden und ihrer Mannschaft 150 Punkte bringen würde. Leider konnte Harry es nicht ganz vermeiden, dass sein Blick ab und zu eher über Cho streifte, anstatt wirklich das Spielfeld nach dem geflügelten, goldenen Schnatz abzusuchen.

Das würde wirklich nicht einfach werden.

Normalerweise hatte er, wenn es um Quidditch ging, wenig Skrupel wenn nötig auch ein bisschen härter mit dem gegnerischen Sucher umzugehen. Aber Sirius hatte Recht – er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er genauso zu ihr sein konnte.

Als Cho seinen Blick bemerkte, strahlte sie ihn an. „Ich werde Dir den Schnatz direkt vor der Nase wegschnappen, Potter", erklärte sie mit süffisantem Blick und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ob es irgendwo noch diese Sticker vom Trimagischen Turnier gibt? Die mit der Aufschrift: _´Potter stinkt´_? Den hätte ich nämlich gern, nachdem Du geschlagen vor mir auf den Knien liegst und um Vergebung bettelst."

Sie meinte es nicht ernst und wollte ihn absichtlich anstacheln, das wusste Harry. Er grinste. „Pass bloß auf, junge Dame! Sonst komme ich rüber zu Dir und versohle Dir Deinen hübschen Hintern!"

„Hmmm, ich freue mich schon."

In diesem Geplänkel erschien plötzlich der Schnatz direkt vor ihren Nasen und Cho setzte sofort, ohne jegliches Zögern, zum Sturzflug an. Eine Sekunde war Harry zu überrascht über ihre schnelle Reaktion, dass er nur fassungslos hinter ihr herstarrte. Doch dann folgte er ihr, tief über den Besen gebeugt, den Schnatz fest im Blick. ´Verdammt! ´ schalt er sich innerlich. ´Dieses kleine Biest! Na warte, Dir werde ich es zeigen!'

Auf der Tribüne war Sirius aufgesprungen, als Harry ebenfalls in den Sturzflug verfiel und Cho immer weiter einholte. „HOL SIE VOM BESEN, HARRY!" schrie er begeistert und achtete nicht auf die tadelnden Blicke Milas oder Remus. „Hey, ich bin kein Lehrer! Ich darf parteiisch sein! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

„Das ist gemein. Die arme Cho", beschwerte sich Hermine leise, nur um dann aber im nächsten Moment selbst von ihrem Sitz zu springen und wenig unparteiisch wild zu schimpfen: „Dieser blöde Jackson hat absichtlich den Klatscher in Rons Richtung geschossen! Hoffentlich kriegt er ordentlich Strafpunkte!"

Mila kicherte auf ihrem Sitz bei dieser Reaktion.

Der Schnatz hatte mittlerweile einen harten Haken nach rechts geschlagen und trieb die beiden Sucher ein Stück nah über den Rasen und dann erneut wieder in die Höhe. Der Wind peitschte in Harrys Ohren und er spürte, wie die vertraute Begeisterung in ihm erwachte. Cho hin oder her – er würde den Schnatz kriegen, egal was passieren würde!

Aber grade als sie durch die anderen Spieler schossen hörte er etwas gegen etwas anderes prallen und für eine Sekunde war er abgelenkt. Es war ein Klatscher gewesen, der Cho am Arm getroffen und sie aus ihrer Flugbahn geschleudert hatte. „Entschuldige, Cho!" schrie Alicia über das Spielfeld hinweg und Cho, die sich doch noch hatte fangen können, nickte. „Schon okay. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst!"

Mit einer Grimasse rieb sie sich den getroffenen Arm. Sonst schien sie nicht verletzt, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte. Aber der Schnatz war jetzt verschwunden.

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd drehte er ein paar Runden um das Spielfeld. Er musste aufhören, ständig nach Cho Ausschau zu halten, sonst konnte er direkt von seinem Besen steigen und in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen!

„Gryffindor führt mit 120 zu 50 Punkten, aber die Ravenclaws scheinen wild entschlossen, diesen Rückstand aufzuholen. Und jetzt – ahhh – gut gehalten! Weasley hat den Quaffel in letzter Sekunde abgeblockt!"

Harry sah zu Ron hinunter, dem mittlerweile seine Quidditch-Robe vor lauter Anstrengung am Rücken klebte. So langsam musste er den Schnatz erwischen, sonst würde Ron als Hüter noch schlapp machen!

Und wie gerufen entdeckte er das Ersehnte in der Mitte des Spielfeldes. Mit halsbrecherischen Tempo raste er auf den funkelnden, geflügelten Ball zu, bemüht nicht auf Cho achtend, die von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes heran geschossen kam. Sie war keine wirkliche Gefahr – sein Feuerblitz war schneller und wendiger. Aber es war nicht einfach, seinen Blick nicht zu Cho abschweifen zu lassen.

Er entdeckte ein eigenartiges Trudeln ihres alten Sauberwischs. Ob da alles in Ordnung war?

Erneut gingen beide Sucher in den Sturzflug, wild entschlossen, den Schnatz endlich zu fangen. Sie war direkt neben ihm. Und plötzlich verschwunden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Als Harry den Arm ausstreckte, in dem Bemühen den geflügelten Ball zu erwischen, hörte er ihren leisen Aufschrei - und Dean Thomas, den Spielkommentator, der etwas wie: „Oh Mann, wenn das gut geht. Changs Besen scheint bei dem Zusammenprall mit dem Klatscher etwas abbekommen zu haben! Sie verliert die Kontrolle!" schrie.

Harry kämpfte gegen das heftige Bedürfnis, nachzusehen, was passiert war.

Er war nur noch Zentimeter vom Schnatz entfernt!

Er musste ihn kriegen!

´Bitte, bitte, lass Cho nichts passieren! ´, bat er im Stillen. Seine Finger näherten sich Millimeter um Millimeter – und endlich schlossen sie sich um den Ball! Doch anstatt wie sonst die Faust im Triumph zum Beweiß seines Fanges hochzuhalten, riss Harry seinen Besen herum und sah zu Cho hinüber – nur um im nächsten Moment zu ihr hinüberzurasen, da sie offensichtlich wirklich alle Kontrolle über ihren Besen verloren hatte.

Sie trudelte ungebremst auf den Boden zu.

„Oh Mann, oh Mann, tu doch jemand etwas! Das geht garantiert ins Auge", rief Dean durch das magische Megaphon.

Alle Spieler hielten inne, das Stadion war plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill.

Mila und Remus sprangen mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf - doch Sirius hielt beide zurück, die Augen fest auf den heranrasenden Harry gerichtet.

Harry wusste nicht wie – er überlegte auch gar nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Cho irgendwie fangen musste, bevor sie aufschlug. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht zur Seite, so dass sein Feuerblitz begann zu rotieren und schaffte es so sein Tempo noch zu beschleunigen. Wie ein Propeller schoss er auf die fallende Cho zu, packte ihren Umhang, schaffte sie mit einem Ruck auf seinen Besen und riss ihn im nächsten Moment nach oben. Er brauchte alle seine Kraft, um den Feuerblitz wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen – doch er schaffte es, trotz des zusätzlichen Gewichtes.

Keuchend hielt er gut 20 m über dem Spielfeld an und blickte auf Cho hinunter, die sich immer noch an ihm festhielt und offenbar beschlossen hatte, gar nicht erst hinzusehen.

„Geht es Dir gut?"

Cho schwieg einen Augenblick, räusperte sich dann, löste sich schließlich ein Stück von ihm und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ja. - Bist Du verrückt? Du hättest Dir den Hals brechen können!"

Er zuckte schief grinsend mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber ich hätte Dich nicht einfach fallen lassen können, Süße."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich bei seinen Worten auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie umarmte Harry erneut stürmisch. „Du bist eben doch mein Held!" Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung nur zu gern – und erst jetzt wurde er wieder dem flatternden Schnatz gewahr, der immer noch verzweifelt in seiner Faust mit den Flügelchen schlug.

„Cho?" Sie ließ ihn los und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Gryffindor hat übrigens gewonnen!"

In einer Geste des Triumphes streckte er die Faust mit dem Schnatz gen Himmel und ohrenbetäubender Jubel, begleitet von Deans Jubelschreien, brach aus. „Potter hat den Schnatz! Und auch Chang! Gryffindor gewinnt!"

Erleichtert ließ Mila den Zauberstab sinken und auch Sirius ließ die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, pfeifend aus seiner Brust entweichen. „Gott sei Dank", murmelte er leise, was ihm einen Boxer gegen den Arm von Lupin einbrachte.

„Soll das heißen, dass Du gar nicht sicher warst, ob der Junge das schafft?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Ich habe es gehofft", gab Sirius schief grinsend zu und hob wie zum Beweis den eigenen Zauberstab, den er ebenfalls im Anschlag gehabt hatte. „Harry ist zu sehr Held, als dass er sie fallen gelassen hätte. Und zu sehr Sohn seines Vaters, als dass er dieses Flugmanöver nicht hinbekommen hätte."

„Dein Gottvertrauen möchte ich haben", brummte Lupin und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

* * *

Der Jubel brach keine Sekunde ab – die Gryffindors schrieen und stampften aus Freude über den Sieg und die Ravenclaws feierten Harry, weil er Cho gerettet hatte.

Endlich wieder auf sicherem Erdboden angekommen stürmten die Teams zu den beiden hinüber, klopften Harry auf die Schulter oder umarmten Cho. Und ein lächelnder Dumbledor überreichte Angelina den Quidditch-Pokal, den sie strahlend in die Sonne hielt.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** ACHTUNG! Erotik! Also, wenn ihr zart besaitet seid und Sex zwischen Harry und Cho nicht ertragen könnt, dann bitte nur bis zum Ende des gemeinsamen Abendessens lesen. Oder erst gar nicht anfangen. Ich fand nur, das hätte sich Harry jetzt echt verdient …Das Lied ist übrigens wieder nicht von mir. (Oh Wunder.) Alos, habe ich keine Rechte darauf und verdiene nix daran! Viel Spaß!_

**Imobilus:** Puh, bin ich froh, dass ich niemanden gekillt habe. Mein Hals ist mir sehr dankbar dafür. (GRINS!)

**ShiaAngel:** Na, ob ich jetzt aber noch vom Boden hochkomme? Nach dieser Knutsch-Attacke. (Zwinker!)

**Manya:** Ich bin auch froh, das ich nicht JKR bin … obwohl, ein paar Milliönchen könnte ich gut gebrauchen … (SMILE!) Was jetzt mit der guten Bella passiert? Nun, sie wandert in die Geschlossene ins St. Mungos. Auf das sie ewig in Höllenqualen dort verweile möge – wie Shakespeare es gesagt hätte.

**Lia:** Keine Frau der vielen Worte – aber ich hab´ Dich schon verstanden. (Zwinker!)

**ReSeSi:** Nicht wahr? Ich liebe auch Happy Ends. (Seufz! Schmelz!)

**Annie:** Na, ich denke aber, dass Mila es verkraften würde, wenn Du Sirius nur mal kräftig in die Arme nimmst. Solange Deine Hände sich nicht in Sperrzonen verirren … (GRINS!)

**Hochzeit**

Die folgenden Monate entschädigten Harry seiner Meinung nach großzügig für die Kindheit, die er bei den Dursleys zugebracht hatte.

Nachdem das große Festessen vorbei war, welches wie jedes Jahr das Schuljahr offiziell beendete, fuhr Harry das allererste Mal nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurück in die Muggelwelt, sondern winkte statt dessen begeistert dem Zug mit seinen Freunden hinterher, um dann zusammen mit Mila und Sirius den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Wie eine Familie. Und er gehörte dazu!

Auf dem Weg zu seinem neuen – nein, vielmehr seinem ersten Zuhause - hätte er fast mit dem Grimmauldplatz gerechnet. Und es hätte ihm auch nichts mehr ausgemacht. Doch Sirius überraschte sowohl ihn wie auch Mila mit einem Haus auf dem Land, umgeben von Obstbäumen und einem fröhlichen Bach, der in der Nähe rauschte. Jetzt war Harry auch klar, warum sein Pate kurz vor dem Ende des Schuljahres so urplötzlich für wenige Tage verschwunden war.

Während Harry staunend das Haus erkundete, grinste Mila Sirius an. „Ein Muggelhaus? Mr. Black, sie verblüffen mich." Er grinste zurück und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich bin halt immer noch gut für Überraschungen. Obwohl - hier und da gab es schon ein paar Veränderungen", erwiderte er vage. Ein Aufschrei von Harry ließ Mila zusammenfahren. Dieser kam grade zurück an den Treppenabsatz des oberen Geschosses gestürmt und jubelte: „Du musst Dir das Bad ansehen, Mila! Onkel Vernon würde vor Neid platzen!" Mila kicherte.

Harrys eigenes Zimmer bedeutete für ihn den absoluten Höhepunkt. Endlich eigene Wände, die er – wie Sirius ihm tausendmal versicherte – nach seinem eigenen Geschmack verzieren konnte, ein riesiges Bett, das geradezu zum Kuscheln einlud und ein Fenster, aus dem man laut seinem Paten wunderbare Blitzstarts mit dem Besen vollführen konnte.

Am liebsten wäre er laut schreiend durch den Raum gehüpft! Doch letztenendes begnügte er sich mit einer festen Umarmung für jedes Ersatzelternteil, die ihn danach erst einmal allein ließen um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben sich mit allem vertraut zu machen. Harry hätte allerdings schwören können, dass sie dies nicht nur aus Rücksicht auf ihn taten.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Sein Bett!

Nicht eines, das Dudley nicht mehr mochte.

Ganz allein sein Bett!

Während die Sonne langsam unterging und Schattenspiele an die Decke und die Wände malte, lag Harry lange einfach nur da und dachte nach. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, jemals so etwas Wunderbares zu besitzen. Zum ersten Mal fürchtete er sich nicht davor, dass nach den Sommerferien sein letztes Schuljahr anbrechen würde. Er spürte, dass er jetzt wirklich ein Zuhause hatte, in dem er geliebt wurde. Nicht nur geduldet …

Es wäre völlig egal, ob er direkt nach der Schule wissen würde, was er anfangen sollte. Er könnte wahrscheinlich hier leben, bis er alt und grau war. Hier wäre er immer willkommen.

Seufzend zwang er sich aufzustehen und seinen Koffer auszupacken. In seinem Schrank erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung.

Als er die alten Pullis von Dudley hineinräumen wollte und die Türen öffnete, begrüßten ihn Tonnen von neuen Kleidungsstücken. So kam es ihm zumindest vor. Vor Schreck ließ er die alten, mindesten 3 Nummern zu großen Pullover fallen, nur um im nächsten Moment vorsichtig einen der neuen herauszunehmen und ihn anzustarren. Er wusste nicht viel über passende Kleidung – die einzige wirklich passende war bisher seine Schuluniform gewesen. Aber als er den Pulli gegen das schwindende Licht hielt, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er vermutlich wie angegossen passen würde.

Ehrfürchtig streifte er ihn sich über – und wirklich. Mila oder Sirius mussten sich in der Winkelgasse nach seiner Größe erkundigt haben.

Sorgsam und vorsichtig zog er ihn sich wieder über den Kopf und legte ihn zurück. Viel lieber schlüpfte er in einen neuen Pyjama – verdammt, sogar der passte – um dann zu seinem Bett hinüberzuhuschen.

Vor dem Fenster blieb er allerdings kurz stehen und lächelte. Er konnte das Fenster zu Milas und Sirius Zimmer erkennen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und malten somit die Schemen der beiden Erwachsenen auf den Stoff. Grade zog sein Pate sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Kurz schoss ihm sehnsüchtig Cho durch den Kopf. Wieder eine Nacht ohne sie. Aber er tröstete sich damit, sie bald wieder zu sehen. Immerhin stand noch eine Hochzeit ins Haus …

* * *

Sommer war eben doch eine schöne Jahreszeit. Eine Tatsache, die ihm bisher größtenteils verschlossen geblieben war, da Sommer immer auch gleichzusetzen war mit Dursleys'.

Harry räkelte sich müßig in der warmen Luft und blinzelte hinauf zu der Krone des Kirschbaumes, den er schnell zu seinem Lieblingsplatz erkoren hatte. Er war riesig und warf mit seiner Krone angenehm kühlen Schatten auf die Wiese hinter dem Haus. Trotz den gut 35°C, die momentan herrschten, konnte man es hier herrlich aushalten.

Er schielte kurz zum Haus hinüber und lächelte in sich hinein. Mila huschte geschäftig durch die Räume, sich ständig mit einem Handrücken die feuchten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn streichend.

So langsam war ihr leicht gerundeter Bauch zu erkennen.

Weder Sirius noch Mila hatten ihm etwas gesagt – aber erstens war er nicht blind und zweitens musste man ihnen nur in die Augen blicken, um das süße Geheimnis erahnen zu können, dass sie miteinander teilten.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mila auch lieber neben ihm unter dem Baum gesessen hätte, anstatt in der Hitze zu schuften. Sirius hatte verzweifelt versucht sie zu mehr Ruhe zu bewegen, doch da biss er auf Granit. In einer Woche würde die Hochzeit stattfinden. Und Mila ließ es sich nicht nehmen, an den Vorbereitungen teilzunehmen.

Ihn und Sirius hatte sie ungefähr vor einer Stunde aus dem Haus geworfen. „Ihr zwei habt ein unglaubliches Talent, mir ständig im Weg herumzustehen", hatte sie erklärt, während sie Sirius vehement aus dem Raum schob. „Raus mit euch. Männer kann man bei Hochzeitsvorbereitungen einfach nicht gebrauchen!"

Sirius hatte begonnen mit ihr zu diskutieren – und Harry hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht … Ihm war die Pause sehr recht gewesen. Und er hatte auch das sichere Gefühl, dass Mila wusste, wie viel sie sich zumuten konnte.

Wo sein Pate grade jetzt steckte, wusste er nicht. Offensichtlich nicht in der Nähe von Mila, denn er hatte schon länger kein Kichern oder Schimpfen gehört. So langsam begann sich nun doch schlechtes Gewissen in ihm zu regen. Er sollte noch einmal nach ihr schauen. Wenn die arme Mila wirklich alles allein machen würde, würde sie vermutlich während der Zeremonie aus lauter Erschöpfung umfallen.

Er wollte grade die Augen öffnen und sich aus dem Stuhl erheben, als ihm ein Schatten ins Gesicht fiel. Im nächsten Moment spürte er warme, süße Lippen auf seinen. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in zwei große, dunkle, mandelförmige Augen, die ihn schelmisch anblinzelten.

Cho?

„Ich habe Dich vermisst", flüsterte sie leise, bevor ihr ein kleiner Schrei entschlüpfte, da Harry sie packte, auf seinen Schoss zog und nun seinerseits seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

„Langsam, Harry", hörte er wie aus weiter Entfernung Sirius lachen. „Wenn Du sie hier mitten auf unserem Rasen schändest, fürchte ich, dass aus meiner Hochzeit eine Doppelhochzeit werden muss."

Fast wollte er sich schon schuldbewusst von ihr lösen, doch Cho ließ ihn sich nur Millimeter von sich entfernen.

„Und wenn Du mich nicht sofort schändest, schwöre ich, dass ich Dir den Hals umdrehe!"

Er grinste an ihren Lippen und küsste sie erneut. Himmel, fast hatte er vergessen wie wunderbar sie schmeckte – oder wie gut sie sich anfühlte und wie perfekt ihr Körper zu seinem passte.

Nur widerwillig lösten sich beide nach einer halben Ewigkeit voneinander und strahlten sich an. „Du bist ja noch schöner geworden", flüsterte er leise, was einen Hauch von Rosa auf ihre Wangen zauberte. „Dankeschön. Ist das herrlich, wieder bei Dir zu sein. Das waren definitiv bisher die schlimmsten Ferien, die ich je hatte."

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Er wollte ihr nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass auch wenn er unter der Trennung von ihr gelitten hatte es für ihn die wunderbarsten Ferien gewesen waren, an die er sich überhaupt erinnern konnte.

„Soll ich Dir mein Zimmer zeigen?"

„Später." Cho schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Wenn ich nämlich jetzt mit Dir in die Nähe eines Bettes komme, bezweifle ich, dass wir dort wieder weg kommen."

* * *

Vom Küchenfenster aus warf Mila lächelnd einen Blick zu den beiden Teenagern hinüber. Als sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille schlangen und Hände sich völlig selbstverständlich schützend über ihr rundes Bäuchlein legten, schmiegte sie sich seufzend gegen den warmen Körper hinter sich.

„Ihr seid gemein. Harry hat fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als Cho plötzlich vor ihm stand."

Sirius lachte leise und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Sein Gesicht war es mir wert", erwiderte er zwinkernd. „Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen."

Einen Moment genoss sie einfach seine Nähe. Doch dann gewann die Neugier Überhand. „Und wo warst Du noch?"

Sich in seiner Umarmung umdrehend sah sie ihn fragend an. „Nur um Cho vom Zug abzuholen warst Du verdammt lang weg."

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich flüsterte er: „Ich war dort."

Milas Blick verschleierte sich und sie strich mit einer Hand tröstend über seine Wange. ´Dort´ war das Grab von Lily und James Potter. Er war zuvor noch nie dort gewesen. Genauso wenig wie Harry.

Sie beide hatten zwar irgendwann in den vergangenen Tagen beschlossen dem Jungen anzubieten, mit ihm dort hinzugehen. Um ihm vielleicht einen Ort zu geben, an dem er offen um seine Eltern trauern konnte. Aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius es vorher wagen würde, dort hinzugehen.

Er schluckte schwer, was seinen Adamsapfel verräterisch hüpfen ließ. „Ich bin eine halbe Ewigkeit um den Friedhof gelaufen, bevor ich mich überhaupt getraut habe, hineinzugehen", gab er leise zu. „Als täte ich etwas Verbotenes. - Es ist jetzt fast 16 Jahre her. Trotzdem hat es mich fast umgebracht diesen verfluchten Stein mit ihren Namen zu sehen."

Ihr Blick füllte sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Ich weiß. Mir geht es genauso. Jedes Mal wenn ich dort gewesen bin, habe ich den Stein angestarrt und immer nur gedacht, dass das alles ein böser Traum sein muss."

Er nickte. „Aber … ich wollte es – unbedingt. Ich wollte mich endlich verabschieden. Außerdem … hatte ich zu sehr Angst davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn wir mit Harry dort hingehen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es Dir übel genommen hätte."

„Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Aber er soll schließlich auch auf Wiedersehen sagen können. Und nicht seinem armen alten Paten ein Taschentuch nach dem Anderen reichen."

„Das hätte ich schon für Dich gemacht, Väterchen", stichelte Mila grinsend.

„DU!"

Er funkelte sie an. „Wenn Du nicht mein Kind unter Deinem Herzen tragen würdest, würde ich Dich übers Knie legen!"

„Woran man wieder sieht, dass schwanger sein nur Vorteile bringt."

* * *

Das Abendessen genoss Harry besonders. Es war einfach herrlich, mit Mila, Sirius und Cho zu essen und zu lachen. Cho war so Feuer und Flamme für die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, dass er fast ein bisschen Angst bekam. Den halben Abend füllten die beiden Frauen mit Gesprächen über Dinge wie Servietten und Frisuren, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, hinter Milas Rücken wilde Grimassen zu schneiden und Harry deswegen fast einen Mund voll roter Grütze vor lauter Lachen quer über den Tisch gespuckt hätte. Ein Hustenanfall war die Konsequenz, worauf ihm Cho wild auf dem Rücken herumtrommelte.

Japsend duckte er sich unter ihrer Hand weg. „Wenn Du mich erschlagen willst, mach nur so weiter."

Cho grinste ihn an. „Schwächling!"

"Was? Na warte!"

Kreischend floh sie die Treppe hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Mila sah den beiden lächelnd nach, bevor sie begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Glaubst Du, wir sollten später nach dem Rechten schauen?"

Ihr einen Teller reichend schüttelte Sirius bestimmt den Kopf. „Ich habe kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, die ganze Nacht vor seiner Zimmertür Wache zu halten. Du etwa?"

Auch Mila schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außerdem …" Ein anzügliches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „… jetzt kann er mich ja nicht mehr beim Babys machen' ausstechen."

Mila warf mit gespielt empörter Miene eine Serviette nach ihm. „Dann wirst Du es aber ihren Eltern erklären, Freundchen!"

* * *

In seinem Zimmer holte Harry Cho ein und beide kugelten ein paar Minuten lachend über das Bett. Dass das Kitzeln schnell von Küssen abgelöst wurde, störte keinen von beiden. Ehrlich gesagt dauerte es keine zehn Minuten, bis beide den größten Teil ihrer Kleidung eingebüßt hatten.

Ihr entfuhr etwas wie ein leises Schnurren, als er mit den Lippen ihren Hals hinab fuhr und auf der Stelle verharrte, die sein Pate immer benutzte um Mila aus der Fassung zu bringen. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und kostete ihre Haut, bevor er sanft begann zu knabbern. Die Scheu vom letzten Mal war völlig verschwunden und stattdessen einer alles verzehrender Neugier gewichen, genährt durch einen immensen Hunger tief in seiner Seele. Ziemlich am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry begonnen von ihr und ihrem Körper zu träumen. Und er war fest entschlossen, jeden dieser Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Obwohl – wenn sie ihre Hände nicht bald still hielt, würde er vielleicht nicht mehr dazu kommen.

Er fing ihre Hände ein und platzierte sie über ihrem Kopf, nur um dann weiter auf Erkundung zu gehen. Leise, lustvolle Geräusche begleiteten seinen Weg und zeigten ihm deutlicher als Worte, was ihr gefiel. Chos Buchnabel faszinierte ihn besonders. Eindeutig der schönste Bauchnabel, den er je gesehen hatte!

Ihr Körper verwandelte sich unter seinen Lippen und Händen in flüssige Lava. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, den er berührte, schrie nach mehr.

Als Cho fest davon überzeugt war, nur noch ein zitterndes, flehendes Etwas zu sein, zog sie ihn wieder hinauf zu sich und küsste ihn hungrig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ein Mann so wunderbare Dinge mit einem Bauchnabel anfangen konnte. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn für das selbstgefällige Lächeln schelten sollen, dass er ihr schenkte. Aber sie gönnte es ihm. Sollte Harry ruhig stolz auf seine Künste sein.

Als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, schloss er einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Allein dieses Gefühl brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Feuchte Hitze.

Er presste erneut die Lippen auf ihren Hals, als er völlig mühelos in sie hinein glitt und beide Körper sich zu einem vereinten. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts – beide genossen das Gefühl von Enge oder Größe, dass sie dem jeweils anderem schenkten.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, während er langsam begann zu stoßen. Ein kehliges Stöhnen war die Antwort.

Cho bog sich ihm entgegen, lud ihn ein seinen Mund auf eine ihrer Brustspitzen zu senken. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Rücken, schienen ihn anzuspornen. Sie wollte ihm entgegen schreien, wie wunderbar er sich anfühlte, ihm sagen, dass sie ihn schneller wollte, härter. Aber er schien sie auch ohne Worte zu verstehen.

Mit an Verzweiflung grenzender Intensität nahm er sie in Besitz und gab ihr alles von sich.

Cho spürte, wie er sie höher trug, je tiefer er vordrang. Und dann explodierte sie. Muskeln, von denen Harry nicht mal geahnt hatte, zogen sich um ihn zusammen, nahmen ihn gefangen und schenkten ihm höchste Ekstase. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre, um sein eigenes erleichtertes Stöhnen zu dämpfen, nur um im nächsten Moment völlig erschöpft über ihr zusammenzubrechen.

Keuchend verharrte Harry einige Augenblick völlig bewegungslos. Cho hingegen schien sich deutlich schneller zu erholen. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen durch sein Haar, zogen beruhigende, zärtliche Kreise. Er wollte einfach die Augen schließen und für immer so liegen bleiben.

„Wenn Du jetzt auch noch aufhörst zu atmen, mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen", flüsterte sie nach einer ganzen Weile dicht an seinem Ohr, was ihn mürrisch dazu bewegte, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Wortlos zog er sie fest in seine Arme, strampelte die Decke unter ihren Körper los und zog sie schließlich über sie beide. In diesen schützenden Kokon aus Harrys Wärme und seinem Duft schlief Cho lächelnd ein.

* * *

„Mila, Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, meine Liebe." Mitleidig sprach Molly Weasley diese Worte, während sie kleine Rosen in die Haare der Braut flocht. Auch wenn es nicht grade sehr höflich war, Rons Mutter hatte Recht. Das musste Cho zugeben. Mila saß käseweiß auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Hochzeitskleid aus cremfarbener Seide, ihr Glockenrock blähte sich um ihre Beine.

Ein wenig zittrig holte sie Atem und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Diese verdammte Morgenübelkeit." Auch ihre Stimme klang gedämpfter als gewöhnlich.

„Keine Sorge, Liebes. Das geht vorüber. Ich hatte das bei allen Kindern", versuchte Mrs. Weasley zu trösten.

Entsetzt sah Mila die ältere Frau an. „Und Du bist freiwillig wieder schwanger geworden?"

„Nun ja." Ein warmes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Wenn Du das kleine Wesen erst einmal in den Armen hältst, ist alles wieder vergessen."

Als eine neue Welle der Übelkeit kam, stöhnte Mila gequält auf. „Eines weiß ich", keuchte sie, als das Schlimmste vorüber war. „Ich lasse diesen Mann nie wieder an mich ran."

Cho grinste bei ihren Worten und auch Hermine kicherte. Die Frauen und Mädchen, allesamt zu Brautjungfern ernannt, hatten sich alle in einem Nebenraum der kleinen Kirche eingefunden, um die Braut zu unterstützen und ihr bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Und trotz der ungesunden Farbe, die ihre Wangen momentan trugen, sah Mila wunderschön aus: das Haar mit den hinein geflochtenen Röschen fiel ihr in weichen Locken offen über den nackten Rücken. Das Hochzeitskleid hatte die Farbe von schimmernden Perlen, wurde nur im Nacken gehalten und umschmeichelte ihre Hüften. Trotz allem war ihr Babybauch langsam deutlich zu erkennen.

„Cho, Liebes. Würdest Du unserer armen Mila eine Tasse Tee besorgen? Das wird den Magen sicherlich beruhigen."

„Bitte", bat auch Mila. „Ich möchte mich vor dem Pater nämlich nicht als Erstes übergeben."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", kicherte Cho und schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus.

Auf der Suche nach einem Tee lief sie Tonks über den Weg. Die sonst eher praktisch gekleidete Aurorin steckte genauso wie der Rest der Brautjungfern in einem blassgelben Kleid – und sie trug wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit ihr wahres Gesicht.

Tonks war ein Metamorph und konnte je nach ihrer Stimmung ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild ändern. Als Cho sie kennen gelernt hatte, trug sie bevorzugt raspelkurzes, bonbonrosanes Haar. Seit sie und Lupin allerdings ein Paar waren, schien sie definitiv zufriedener mit ihrer eigenen Erscheinung zu sein. Und sie ließ sich außerdem ohne Widerspruch Dora´ nennen.

Jetzt bog Dora kichernd um die Ecke und grinste, als sie Cho bemerkte. „Geh da besser nicht rein", warnte sie lachend. „Wenn mein armer Cousin noch eine Tür quietschen hört und es wieder nicht Mila ist, kriegt er wohl einen Herzinfarkt. Remus ist schon völlig mit den Nerven runter, weil er ihn kaum gebändigt bekommt!"

„Danke für die Warnung."

Also machte Cho einen weiten Bogen um das Zimmer des Bräutigams und fand schließlich in der kleinen Küche der Kirche die Haushälterin, die ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern eine Tasse Tee reichte.

* * *

Ungefähr eine gute halbe Stunde später wurde es dann ernst. Milas Übelkeit war nach dem heißen Tee wie verflogen und ihre Wangen waren nun von aufgeregter Röte gezeichnet. Fahrig fächerte sie sich mit einer Hand Luft zu, während sie nervös auf den Fußspitzen wippte und auf Remus wartete, der sie zum Altar führen und sie an Sirius übergeben sollte. Mit ein wenig Verspätung schlüpfte er durch die Tür, die die Frauen vom Kircheninneren trennte.

Er lächelte und hauchte Dora einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er Mila den Arm bot. „Irgendwie befürchte ich, dass er nicht brav vor dem Altar stehen bleiben wird", raunte er seiner besten Freundin zu und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er stirbt gleich vor Neugier und Sehnsucht. Wenn er uns gleich also entgegen kommt, wundere Dich nicht."

Mila lachte leise und fühlte sich deutlich wohler, weil er jetzt neben ihr stand und trotz zwei zermürbender Tage zusammen mit Sirius die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Ihr Fels in der Brandung.

Nach alter Tradition war das Brautpaar vor der Trauung voneinander getrennt worden. Und es war ihnen beiden schwer gefallen.

Leise Musik erklang und die Brautjungfern nahmen Aufstellung hinter der Tür. Auch wenn es nicht die eigene Hochzeit war – Chos Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, vor lauter Erwartung Harry endlich zu sehen. Sie hatte sich zwar schon vorgestellt, wie er wohl in dem schwarzen Anzug aussehen mochte, der bereits seit mehreren Tagen im Schrank hing. Aber da er sich geweigert hatte ihn für sie anzuprobieren, platzte sie fast vor Neugier.

Die große Schwingtür öffnete sich und alle Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung. Hermine warf Cho einen Blick über die Schulter zu und beide schnitten eine Grimasse, bevor sie die Schultern strafften und Dora und Molly Weasley folgten.

Chos erster Blick fiel auf den Bräutigam, der nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und ihnen entgegenblickte. Sirius sah verdammt gut aus. Ebenfalls im schwarzen Anzug, mit einer Rose im Knopfloch, die denen von Mila glich. Außerdem sah er mindestens so blass aus wie die Braut noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Dann erst wanderte ihr Blick zum ersten Treuzeugen hinüber – Harry. Ihre Knie wurden weich, als er ihr zärtlich entgegenlächelte und fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Während sie den Gang langsam hinunterging, ließ sie den Blick genüsslich über ihn wandern. Ein ziemlich zweideutiges Grinsen war schließlich nicht mehr zu verhindern. Knackarsch!´

Brav nahmen die Frauen links vom Altar ihre Plätze ein, um den Kirchgang für Mila und Remus zu räumen. Sirius hatte brav ausgeharrt – so wie es ihm sein Freund befohlen hatte. Aber langsam war seine Geduld zu Ende. 2 Tage … 2 gottverdammte Tage hatte er sie nicht gesehen! Und jetzt erwartete man von ihm, dass er hier stehen blieb? Wie ging es ihr? Und dem Baby?

Um ehrlich zu sein, diese 48 Stunden hatten ihn in ein reines Nervenbündel verwandelt. Jetzt verstand er James, der vor der Hochzeit mit Lily völlig aus der Fassung geraten war. Was hatte er seinen Freund damals ausgelacht. Hatte ihn einen Idioten genannt, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass die Frau die ihn abgöttisch liebte ihn im letzten Moment sitzen ließ. Jetzt lachte er nicht mehr. Jetzt war er selbst in der Situation.

Was, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt hatte?

Wenn sie beschlossen hatte, mit Remus durchzubrennen?

Er würde ihn umbringen! Er würde …

Erneut erklang Musik und zu seiner bodenlosen Erleichterung erschien sie mit Moony im Türrahmen. Seine Hände wurden schweißfeucht und sein Herz hämmerte, während sie einen Moment verharrte, bevor sie lächelnd auf ihn zukam. Er bemerkte Remus eigentlich gar nicht. Seine Augen waren auf die Frau gerichtet, die bald ihm gehören würde. Vor Gott und allem Anderen. Sie würde seinen Namen tragen. Und noch mehr Babys, das schwor er sich in genau diesem Augenblick. Sie war so wunderschön.

Beide sahen sich den ganzen Weg über fest in die Augen. Milas Aufregung war verschwunden. Die gesamte Welt war verschwunden. Nur noch er war hier.

Als Remus stehen blieb und sie so zwang ebenfalls neben ihm zu verharren, wurde Mila fast ein wenig ungehalten. Im ersten Impuls wollte sie ihm ärgerlich ihren Arm entziehen und einfach weiter gehen, doch die Stimme des Paters holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Wer übergibt diese Frau diesem Mann?" Okay, wenigstens einer, der den Kopf nicht in den Wolken hatte … Was würde ich nur ohne Dich machen, Moony? ´

„Ich", erwiderte Remus mit fester Stimme, nahm Milas Hand von seinem Arm, lächelte ihr zu und legte sie in Sirius. Dann schlüpfte er hinüber zu den restlichen Trauzeugen und zwinkerte Harry zu, der die beiden Ringe fest in der geballten Faust hielt.

Als Sirius und Milas Fingerspitzen sich berührten, überschwemmte sie eine Welle aus Wärme, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Wie von selbst stand sie plötzlich an seiner Seite und es kostete sie all ihre Willenskraft, um den Worten des Paters weiterhin zu folgen.

„In einer Welt wie dieser ist es schwer Menschen zu finden, die bereit sind sich selbst zu geben. Wenn man eine solche Person gefunden hat, sollte das größte Ziel eines jeden von uns sein, diesen Menschen genau das zu schenken, was er uns auf so großzügige Weise gibt: Vertrauen, Treue, Liebe, eine Familie. Weiß irgendjemand der hier Anwesenden einen Grund, warum diese beiden Menschen hier nicht vor Gottes Augen miteinander verbunden werden sollten?"

Bei dieser Frage spannte sich Sirius so offensichtlich an, das Mila ihm sanft die Hand drückte.

Niemand sprach.

„Nun denn. Sirius Black, willst Du die hier anwesende Milena Elisabeth Laundry zu Deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in Gesundheit wie in Krankheit, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will. Das und noch vieles mehr."

Mila sah ihn mit tränenfeuchtem Blick an, als er diese Worte sprach.

„Und willst Du, Milena Elisabeth Laundry, den hier anwesenden Sirius Black zu Deinem rechtmäßig angetrautem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in Gesundheit wie in Krankheit, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Einen Augenblick schluckte sie krampfhaft gegen die Tränen an, bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Ich will. Das und noch vieles mehr", wiederholte sie seine Worte und erhielt zur Belohnung ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Nehmt diese Ringe", Harry trat einen Schritt vor und hielt die beiden silbrig glänzenden Ringe in die Höhe. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Cho, die schwer mit den Tränen der Rührung kämpfte. Hermine hatte diesen Kampf längst verloren. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos in ein Taschentuch, das Mrs. Weasley ihr gereicht hatte.

Sirius nahm einen Ring aus Harrys Handfläche, der die Zeremonie bei dem Blick in Chos Augen schon fast vergessen hatte, und schob ihn mit ehrfürchtiger Miene über Milas Finger. Sie tat dasselbe mit dem anderen Ring. Als Harry bemerkte, dass beide Ringe verschwunden waren, zog er hastig die Hand ein, beeilte sich zurück auf seinen Platz zu kommen und erntete ein breites Grinsen Rons, der ebenfalls im schwarzen Anzug als Trauzeuge hinter ihm stand.

Der Pater lächelte Mila und Sirius an. „Was Gott verbunden hat, soll keine Macht dieser Welt mehr trennen. Jetzt dürfen Sie ihre Braut endlich küssen, Sirius." Und das tat er.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie so heftig, dass manch weiblicher Gast leise keuchte und die Weasley-Zwillinge im Publikum anzügliche Pfiffe ausstießen. Bei dem vernichtenden Blick ihrer Mutter schwiegen sie allerdings recht schnell wieder.

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach aus und als sich beide endlich wieder voneinander lösten, weinte und lachte Mila gleichzeitig.

* * *

Das Verlassen der Kirche fand dann nicht mehr so gesittet statt wie vor der Zeremonie. Anstatt sich brav in Paaren hinter dem Brautpaar einzufinden, nahm Ron zum Beispiel die immer noch vor Rührung schluchzende Hermine in seine Arme. Und auch Harry und Cho legten nicht mehr allzu viel Wert auf Etikette, als sie sich vor versammelter Mannschaft küssten. Sich daran stören tat sich aber niemand, da das Brautpaar solch steife Dinge überhaupt nicht mehr im Sinn hatte. Vielmehr griff Sirius nach Milas Hand und zog sie lachend hinter sich her, nur um sie draußen fest an sich zu ziehen und ohne die vielen Augen erneut zu küssen.

Sich eng an ihn schmiegend genoss sie seinen Kuss. „Wehe, Du lässt uns noch einmal so lange allein", schmollte sie nach diesem betörenden Kuss. „Ich bringe jeden um, der noch mal versucht, mich von euch zu trennen", versprach er mit rauer Stimme.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingerspitzen zeichnete er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. „Wir haben es wirklich getan, oder?"

Mila grinste und nickte. „Ich denke schon. Ich habe zumindest geglaubt zu hören, dass Du ‚Ja, ich will' gesagt hast."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch mittlerweile strömten alle Gäste aus der Kirche und im Nu waren sie umzingelt von Gratulanten, die ihnen auf die Schulter klopften und ihnen die Hände schüttelten. Mila konnte Sirius ansehen, dass er momentan nicht viel Wert auf all das Gerede hatte, doch sie zuckte nur lächelnd die Schultern und raunte ihm zu: „Das ist eben der Preis, dass Du mich endlich zu einer ehrbaren Frau gemacht hast." Bei ihren Worten musste auch er lächeln.

* * *

Die Hochzeit verlief einfach nur schön. Hermine schaffte es sogar, Ron zum Tanzen zu überreden, eine Tatsache, die ihn selbst anscheinend am meisten verblüffte. Und Harry überlebte sogar die Rede, zu dem man ihn als ersten Trauzeugen verdonnert hatte.

Als der Abend schon etwas fortgeschrittener war und die Stimmung deutlich ausgelassener wurde, fand Remus Mila erstaunlicherweise etwas weiter im Hintergrund. Gedankenverloren malte sie, auf einem der Tische im Hintergrund sitzend, Muster mit ihrer Schuhspitze in den Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, sich selbst auf die Tischplatte setzend und sie offen ansehend.

Sie nickte, seufzte aber gleichzeitig.

„Du bereust es doch nicht, oder?"

Vehement schüttelte Mila den Kopf, so dass die Röschen in ihrem Haar gefährlich ins Schaukeln gerieten. Ihren Schleier hatte sie einfach neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt. „Es war nur alles sehr aufregend. Und ich bin müde. Daher kommt es wohl, dass ich plötzlich in Erinnerungen schwelge." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse – und Remus nickte nur.

„Weißt Du, hättest Du mich nach der Schulzeit gefragt, wie ich mir diesen Tag vorstelle …" Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Die Hochzeit war wunderschön. Aber es fehlen einfach wichtige Menschen."

Sie senkte kurz den Blick, in dem erfolglosen Versuch ihn die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schimmerten, nicht sehen zu lassen. Doch dafür kannte Remus sie zu gut. Sanft stupste er mit seiner Schulter gegen ihre, nur um sie sofort fest in den Arm zu nehmen, als sie aufsah.

Zittrig Luft holend erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

„Wir vermissen sie alle, Mila. Und in gewisser Weise sind sie doch auch hier, oder?" Er wies mit dem Kopf zu Harry und Cho hinüber, die eng umschlungen miteinander tanzten. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast ja Recht. Außerdem haben sie mir das größte Geschenk gemacht, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte – ihren Sohn. Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach nur zu gefühlsduselig."

„Aber grade das lieben wir doch an Dir."

Bei seinen Worten runzelte Mila leicht die Stirn. Der Streit mit Sirius fiel ihr wieder ein, in dem er ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte, wie vernarrt Remus doch in Wirklichkeit in sie sei. Sie wollte endlich wissen, ob das nur seine Hirngespinste gewesen waren.

„Moony?"

Fragend hob er beide Augenbrauen.

„Versprich, dass Du nicht lachst", bat sie und nestelte leicht nervös an ihrem Hochzeitskleid herum. „Sirius hat … er meint …"

„Raus mit der Sprache", forderte er lächelnd.

Tief Luft holend stellte sie endlich die Frage: „Warst Du … Warst Du früher in mich verliebt?"

Sie wappnete sich auf sein schallendes Gelächter, dass er Sirius einen Spinner nannte oder etwas Ähnliches – doch alles was er sagte war: „Ja."

Völlig verdattert und mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Schau nicht so, es ist wahr."

„Wann?" fragte sie wenig geistreich. Er schmunzelte.

„Angefangen hat es glaube ich, als Du mir das erste Mal bei den Zauberspruch-Hausaufgaben geholfen hast."

„Hör auch mich zu verschaukeln."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich fand Deine Augen so …" Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen – etwas, das dem sonst so redegewandten Remus Lupin nicht oft widerfuhr. „Ich war tierisch eifersüchtig auf Sirius, als er anfing mit Dir auszugehen. Oder ihr ein festes Paar wurdet."

Mila schluckte. Das er es zugab hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartete. Sie haderte einen Moment mit sich, fragte sich ob sie die nächste Frage überhaupt beantwortet haben wollte. „Als wir uns so gestritten haben …" Mehr musste sie gar nicht sagen. Ein Schatten huschte bei der Erinnerung über sein Gesicht. „Du hast gesagt, ich solle mit Dir kommen."

Jetzt war es an Remus einen Moment zu schweigen. Als er fortfuhr, klang seine Stimme leiser. „Na ja … Du warst alles, was mir noch geblieben war."

Schmerzhaft hämmerte ihr Herz bei seinen Worten gegen ihre Rippen.

„James und Lily waren tot. Peter angeblich auch. Und Sirius anscheinend ihrer aller Mörder. Es fiel mir einfach so leicht, das zu glauben, Mila. Er war doch schon so lange komisch zu mir gewesen. Heute weiß ich, dass er unschuldig war. Das ich ihn verraten habe. Und das er nur eigenartig war, weil er geglaubt hat ich wäre der Verräter."

Bei seinen Worten holte Mila rasselnd Luft.

„Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich war ja auch nicht bereit, genügend an ihn zu glauben. Ich wollte Dich damals einfach schützen. Ich wusste, dass es Dich umzubringen drohte, ihn nach Askaban gehen zu sehen. Ich wollte ihn Dir ersetzen. Mila, ich wäre wirklich damit zufrieden gewesen, für immer in seinem Schatten zu stehen – wenn ich wenigstens dafür an Deiner Seite hätte bleiben können."

Mila schluchzte trocken, als er ihr all diese Dinge gestand. Ohne nachzudenken umarmte sie ihn erneut fest und drückte ihn an sich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht verstanden", flüsterte sie zittrig.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Dann wandte Remus den Kopf, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wischte ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen eine Träne fort. „Wage es nicht an deinem Hochzeitstag wegen mir zu weinen, Milena Elisabeth Black!" schimpfte er leise und Milas Mundwinkel zuckten bei seinem gespielt strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin froh, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist", erklärte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Ihr beide wart einfach schon immer füreinander bestimmt. Ich hätte nie für Dich das sein können, was Sirius Dir war. Außerdem bin ich heute mit Dora sehr glücklich." Sein Blick wanderte suchend über die Tanzfläche, auf der die grade Genannte lachend von Kingsley Shaklebot über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich ist die Familie Black unser beider Schicksal. Und so wie er guckt, wird einer von ihnen mich gleich verhauen."

Und wirklich, Sirius bahnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Weg zu ihnen hinüber. „Bringst Du meine Frau etwa zum Weinen, Remus Lupin?" fragte er aufgebracht und legte einen Arm schützend um ihre Schulter.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", lächelte Remus und erhob sich. „Ich lasse euch beide wohl besser allein, damit Du Deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachgehen kannst, mein Freund."

Bei diesen Worten wackelte Sirius anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen in Mila Richtung, bevor er sich erneut zu seinem Freund umdrehte. „Aber Moony!" schalt er grinsend. „Hier, vor all den Leuten!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte dann hinüber zur Tanzfläche, um seine Angebetete von Kingsley zurückzuerobern.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius leise und Mila nickte.

„Ja", erklärte sie fest und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung." Er erwiderte ihr strahlendes Lächeln und zog sie dann aus ihrer stillen Ecke, zurück in den Trubel der Hochzeitsfeier.

* * *

Grade am Rande der Tanzfläche angekommen, entdeckten sie Harry, der etwas verloren allein am Rand der Tanzfläche stand. „Wo ist Cho?" fragte Mila überrascht, doch Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. „Sie sagte, sie wolle euch endlich euer Hochzeitsgeschenk geben. Vermutlich holt sie es grade."

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, erlosch plötzlich ein Großteil der Festbeleuchtung. Irritiert sahen sich Mila und Sirius an. „Was kommt denn jetzt?" raunte er ihr zu, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, trat Remus lächelnd auf die Bühne. Alle Gespräche verstummten.

„Vor vielen Jahren gab es ebenfalls eine Hochzeit, auf der sich unser heutiges Brautpaar viel Mühe gegeben hat, um diesen Tag für ihre Freunde zu etwas ganz Besonderem zu machen", sprach er in die eingetretene Stille. Er zwinkerte Mila zu, die ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Und da ich mir damals ständig von Mila anhören musste, dass sie so etwas auch unbedingt zu ihrer Hochzeit möchte …" Er grinste und machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, die von einigen Lachern aus dem Publikum unterbrochen wurde, bevor er sich dem Bräutigam zuwandte.

„Tut mir Leid, Sirius, es ist wirklich eine Ballade geworden. Leider fand ich kein fetziges Stück, das dem Anlass entsprochen hätte. Du wirst also allen Ernstes – wie Du es in Deiner Jugend befürchtet hast - eng mit ihr tanzen müssen." Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse, grinste dann aber und zog Mila eng an sich, die leise lachte.

Bevor er weitersprach, räusperte sich Remus kurz. „Leider kann sich das Paar von damals nicht mehr revangieren. Sie sind viel zu früh … gestorben. Aber - ich fühle, dass James und Lily trotzdem bei uns sind." Er straffte die Schultern und bemühte sich um ein heiteres Lächeln.

„Heute werde ich einfach ihren Platz einnehmen. Mit einer ganz reizenden jungen Dame, die sich spontan bereit erklärt hat, den weiblichen Part zu übernehmen." Cho trat neben ihn und Milas Blick schoss Blitze in Harrys Richtung. Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, damit habe ich nichts zu tun! Ich schwöre!"

Leise Musik erklang und Sirius führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, auf der alle Anderen mittlerweile Platz gemacht hatten. Galant deutete er eine Verbeugung an und Mila knickste in ihrem Kleid lächelnd. Als Remus begann, leise zu singen, zog er sie in seine Umarmung.

„I know its late

I know youre worried

I know your plans

Dont include me

Still here we are

Both of us lonely

Longing for shelter

From all that we see

Why should we worry

Noone will care, girl

Look at the stars now

So far away

Weve got tonight

Who needs tomorrow

Weve got tonight, babe.

Why dont you stay?"

Cho hob den Blick und suchte Harry in der Menschenmenge. Er stand ganz vorn und lächelte sie an, als sie begann zu singen:

"Deep in my soul

Ive been so lonley

All of my hopes fading away

Ive longed for love

Like everyone else does

I know I keep searching after today"

Harrys Lächeln hatte sich bei diesen Zeilen nur noch vertieft. Cho war recht froh darüber, das nun Professor Lupin übernahm. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um der Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Herr zu werden und weiter singen zu können.

"So there it is girl

Weve got it all out."

"And here we are, babe

What do you say?"

"Weve got tonight

Who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight, babe.

Why dont we stay?"

"I know its late

And I know youre worried

I know your plans go include me"

"Still here we are

Both of us lonley

Both of us lonley"

"We've got tonight."

"Who needs tomorrow?"

"Lets make it last."

"Lets find a way"

Lupin lächelte auf das Paar hinab und das Licht verlosch bei seinen nächsten Worten noch ein kleines bisschen mehr.

"Turn out the lights."

"Come take my hands now."

"Weve got tonight, babe.

Why dont we stay?

Weve got tonight, babe.

Why dont we stay?"

* * *

_Gott, ist dieser Wolf süß. da wird man selbst als eingefleischter Sirius-Fan fats schwach ... Geht es euch genauso? Oder zu kitschig? Denkt dran, ich will eure Meinung hören! REVIEWS!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** So … das ist das Ende. (Schluchz!) Das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Laut JKR haben die Potters kein Grab. Aber ich finde diese Vorstellung einfach nur grausam. Daher habe ich ihnen in meiner Geschichte eines gegeben. Vielleicht ohne das ihre Körper dort beerdigt werden konnte, aber ich wollte Harry wenigstens einen Ort geben, an dem er seinen Eltern nah sein kann. Also bitte nicht so kleinlich sein. Wenn ihr weiterhin FF von mir wollt, bitte ich euch kurz um entsprechende Reviews. Habe da schon so eine Idee, ein Rückblick auf die Zeit der Mauderer. Aber ich brauche dringend euere Feedback, um zu wissen, ob das okay wäre. Also: REVIEWS HER!_

**Imobilus:** (Reich ein Taschentuch) … Geht es wieder? Es ist zwar grausam, aber ich freue mich immer wie ein Keks, wenn ich jemanden zum Weinen bringe, weil ich dann weiß, dass ich etwas tief bei euch berührt habe. Du bist/warst außerdem eine meiner treuesten Reviewerinnnen. Tausend Dank, dass Du mir die Treue gehalten hast! Melde Dich doch kurz, wenn Du nicht schon völlig die Nase voll von mir hast. (SMILE!)

**ShiaAngel:** Noch so eine treue Seele. Danke! Was wäre ich denn gewesen ohne Deine Knuddeleien? Gar nix!

**ReSeSi:** Remus und Harry bedanken sich beide ganz artig bei Dir für die Komplimente. Ich hab Tonks und Cho übrigens vorsichtshalber mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt, damit sie brav sind. (SMILE!) Keine Eifersüchteleien, Mädels, an den beiden ist genug dran für alle! (Kicher) Vielen Dank natürlich auch Dir für die schönen Reviews! Ich hoffe, wir lesen weiterhin voneinander.

_Auch meinen restlichen Review-Mäusen danke ich natürlich herzlich für ihre lieben Worte. Ohne euch hätte das Schreiben grade mal halb soviel Spaß gemacht! Und ihr Schwarzleser da draußen … Schämt euch! (Kleiner Scherz!)_

**Zukunft**

"Bist Du bereit?" Mila, mit in den Rücken gestemmten Händen, sah auf Sirius hinab. Sie war mittlerweile im 9. Monat schwanger und langsam hatte sie den riesigen Bauch satt. Sie wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass es endlich losging. Aber heute nicht. Heute war ein wichtiger Tag. Harry würde nach Hause kommen. Heute begannen die Winterferien. Und heute würden sie mit ihm das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen.

Sirius seufzte und nickte dann. Langsam erhob er sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er vor sich hin gebrütet hatte, und strich mit ehrfürchtigem Gesichtsausdruck über ihren deutlich gewölbten Bauch. Wie zu Antwort begann das Baby zu strampeln. Er lächelte Mila an, die das Lächeln ein wenig gequält erwiderte.

„Ich bin dafür, dass Du das nächste Mal schwanger wirst", murmelte sie. „Für mich hat das Gestrampel ihren Reiz verloren."

Mitleidig drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du weißt, dass ich es Dir abnehmen würde, wenn ich es könnte."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich von ihm in den Mantel helfen. „Jajaja. Ich bin mittlerweile nur fast soweit, dass ich es sogar begrüßen würde, wenn es gleich auf dem Friedhof losgehen würde."

„Du willst Dich ja nur drücken", stichelte er.

„Schließe nicht von Dir auf Andere, Sirius Black!"

* * *

Am Bahnhof wehte ein scharfer Wind, während sie auf Gleis 9 ¾ auf den Hogwarts-Express warteten. Als der Zug, der gut einem Muggel-Museum entsprungen sein könnte, mit quietschenden Rädern vor ihnen hielt, strömten auch schon die ersten Schüler heraus. Harry war einer der Ersten.

Behände sprang er vom Trittbrett auf den schneebedeckten Asphalt des Bahnsteiges und sofort reckte er den Hals nach Mila und Sirius. Wild in seine Richtung winkend warteten sie etwas im Hintergrund.

Recht rücksichtslos bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die anderen Schüler und ihre Familien, nicht bereit die beiden auch nur einen Moment länger vermissen zu müssen. Als er keuchend, den schweren Schrankkoffer hinter sich herziehend, vor ihnen ankam, blieb er einen Moment verdattert stehen und starrte Milas Bauch an.

„WOW!" entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich, bevor er sie fest umarmte und ihr lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Und Du bist sicher, dass es nur ein Baby ist, Mila?"

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und knuffte ihm dann in die Seite. „Mach mir ruhig noch mehr Angst, junger Mann!" schimpfte sie, während Harry auch Sirius umarmte. „Und wann hörst Du endlich auf zu wachsen? Du bist mittlerweile ja einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich!"

Harry lächelte und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß. So langsam wird es wirklich schwierig für mich als Sucher. Da ist nichts mehr mit ´klein und wendig'. Aber Cho sagt, sie findet es toll." Er grinste. „Es ist ja nur noch dieses eine Jahr."

Während sich Sirius den Koffer schnappte, verließen Harry und Mila schwatzend den Bahnhof.

„Und wo wollt ihr mich nun hinbringen?" fragte er neugierig, da die beiden Erwachsenen ihm nicht verraten hatten, was sie vorhatten.

„Das wirst Du schon noch sehen", antwortete Mila vage und öffnete die Wagentür eines neuen Autos.

„Ein Muggel-Auto?" fragte Harry fast ein bisschen fassungslos und sah zu Sirius hinüber, der den Koffer im Kofferraum verstaute. Dieser zuckte die Schultern.

„Die wilden Zeiten sind vorbei, denke ich. Schließlich werde ich bald Vater."

„Kann ich dann Dein fliegendes Motorrad haben?"

Mila verdrehte bei Harrys offensichtlicher Begeisterung die Augen und Sirius grinste. „Wenn Mila es erlaubt, dann ja." Mit flehendem Gesicht wirbelte er zu ihr herum.

„Mila?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, was ihr ein leises Schnauben entlockte. Bevor er aber mit seiner ewigen „Bitte-bitte-bitte"-Litanei beginnen konnte, schob sie ihn ins Autoinnere und beendete die Diskussion mit den Worten: „Darüber reden wir später, in Ordnung?"

* * *

Als Sirius den Wagen vor dem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor des Friedhofes stoppte, war es einen Moment ganz still im Auto. Harrys Augen wanderten über das Tor, die Hecken rechts und links davon und schließlich über das Schild, das in verschnörkelter Schrift verkündete, wo sie sich befanden.

„Ist das …?" Er beendete seine Frage nicht, doch sowohl Sirius als auch Mila hatten sie verstanden.

„Ja."

Mila wandte sich so gut es ging zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Du es vielleicht sehen möchtest. Wenn nicht, fahren wir natürlich sofort wieder."

Bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hatte Sirius den Zündschlüssel schon fast erneut umgedreht, als der Junge langsam nickte.

„Geht ihr mit?"

„Natürlich", beeilte Mila sich zu versichern und stieg aus dem Auto. „Wir lassen Dich nicht allein."

Den Jungen in die Mitte nehmend durchquerten sie das Tor und wandten sich nach links. Der Weg erschien Harry endlos. Schweigend wanderte sein Blick über die Gräber, an denen sie vorübergingen. Unwillkürlich überlegte er, wie viele Menschen hier ruhten – und wie viele Menschen um diese trauern mochten. Wie viele Kinder gab es hier wohl, die um ihre Eltern trauerten?

Mila neben ihm blieb stehen und wandte sich nach rechts. Auch Harry blieb stehen, wagte es aber einen Moment lang nicht in Milas Richtung zu sehen. Hier war es also. Eine irrationale Angst bemächtigte sich seiner und er starrte hinauf zu den alten Eichen, deren Kronen sie vor dem immer noch fallenden Schnee schützten. Dann sah er fast hilfesuchend zuerst zu Sirius hinüber. Sein Pate hatte die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben und starrte wortlos auf seine Schuhspitzen. Auch er sah nicht hin.

Tief Luft holend schloss Harry die Augen. Erst dann wagte er den Blick nach rechts zu richten.

Zuerst sah er Mila, die ihn tröstend anlächelte. Er versuchte es zu erwidern, aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Erst dann blickte er auf das Grab direkt neben ihnen. Er schluckte heftig, als er den Schriftzug auf dem schimmernden Grabstein las: ´Lily und James Potter.' Darunter las er ihre Geburtstage und ihren Todestag. Seine Eltern waren nur knapp 23 Jahre alt geworden. Nicht viel älter, als er es bald sein würde.

Für einen Moment verschwamm die Welt für ihn hinter einem Tränenschleier, bevor er auch den Rest lesen konnte: Geliebte Freunde und Eltern. Wir vermissen euch so sehr.'

Ohne es bewusst zu bemerken kniete er sich in den Schnee und berührte den Stein. Er hatte erwartet, dass sich der Stein kalt anfühlen würde – doch das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil – er strahlte fast Wärme aus.

Ehrfürchtig malte er mit den Fingern die Buchstaben ihrer Namen nach. Nur das. Die restlichen Zahlen und Worte waren egal. Wichtig waren diese beiden Menschen, die ihn geboren und geliebt hatten und ihn sogar noch über ihren Tod hinaus schützten.

Als Harry lächelte, sah Mila erstaunt zu Sirius hinüber. Auch er schien über dessen Reaktion ein wenig verwundert zu sein.

„Ich liebe euch", flüsterte Harry dem Stein leise zu – und er hätte schwören können, dass er hörte wie seine Eltern antworteten. _´Wir lieben Dich auch, Harry. Für immer und ewig.'_

Als er sich erhob und sich den Schnee von der Hose klopfte, wirkte er fast fröhlich. Endlich hatte er sich verabschiedet. Er fühlte sich, als habe man ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen, die er so lange er denken konnte mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte.

Harry wandte sich zu Mila um, die ihn verblüfft ansah und konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass sie eher mit Tränen statt einem Lächeln gerechnet hatte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Danke. Das hat mir viel bedeutet." Sie nickte nur und Harry wandte sich an Sirius. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, mied aber weiterhin das Grab.

„Es geht ihnen gut, Sirius."

Überrascht zog sein Pate bei seinen Worten die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wirklich. Und sie sind euch für Alles sehr dankbar." Wortlos ergriff er die Hand seines Paten und legte sie ebenfalls auf den Stein. „Siehst Du?"

Einen Moment lang sagte Sirius nichts – dann schloss er die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Eine einzige heiße Träne rann seine Wange hinab. „Alles wird gut." Harry lächelte, fasste dann beide an den Ärmeln und zog sie zum Ausgang. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht – aber ich habe furchtbaren Hunger!"

* * *

Ein Baby weinte.

Leise schlüpfte Harry aus seinem Bett, bemüht Cho nicht zu wecken, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über den Pyjama und schlich auf nackten Füßen hinüber ins Kinderzimmer. Die kleine Lily weinte ganz erbärmlich in ihrem Bettchen.

Sanft schob er seine Hände unter den kleinen Körper und hob sie hoch. Fast augenblicklich verstummte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an. Sie hatte die Augen ihres Vaters.

„Shhhhhh." Etwas wie ein Lächeln huschte über ihr kleines Gesichtchen, während er sie an seiner Schulter barg und begann mit ihr durch das Zimmer zu wandern. „Alles wird gut, Lily. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Das Baby gluckste leise und vergrub die kleinen Finger im Stoff seines Morgenmantels.

„Lassen wir Mami noch ein bisschen schlafen? Oder ist Dein Hunger so groß, das Du es nicht mehr erwarten kannst?" Ein Schluckauf war die Antwort auf seine Frage und er lachte leise.

Es war jetzt ungefähr 6 Monate her, seitdem Mila die kleine Lily auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Harry war dabei gewesen – eher um Sirius als um ihr beizustehen, denn sein Pate hatte so blass gewirkt, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. Er hatte diese Situation urkomisch gefunden.

Als das kleine Mädchen endlich da war, hatte sich Harry sofort verliebt. Er war so stolz gewesen als Mila und Sirius ihn zu ihrem Paten gemacht hatten. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück gewollt. Viel lieber wäre er bei seiner Familie geblieben. Doch es waren die letzten Monate seines letzten Jahres und Sirius hatte ihm geraten diese Zeit noch einmal richtig zu genießen. Und das hatte er getan. Mit heimlichen Treffen mit seiner Cho, Quidditch-Spielen und vielen schönen Momenten mit seinen Freunden.

Und kurz vor dem Beginn der UZGs hatte er Cho gebeten, seine Frau zu werden. Genauso wie Ron es hochrot bei Hermine getan hatte ...

Sein Herz klopfte immer noch schneller, wenn er an den strahlenden Ausdruck auf Chos Gesicht dachte. In ein paar Monaten würde die Hochzeit sein. Wenn die Schule vorbei war und ihr neues Leben begann. Und er hoffte, nein, er betete darum, dass auch er bald Vater sein würde.

Die kleine Lily hatte mittlerweile beschlossen, wieder einzuschlafen. Doch er dachte ja gar nicht daran, sie wieder ins ihr Bettchen zu legen. Er schlenderte viel lieber weiter durch den Raum, den kleinen warmen Körper sicher an seine Brust gedrückt und dachte nur eines: das Leben war so unglaublich schön!

Von der Tür aus beobachteten Mila und Sirius lächelnd die Beiden. Sie eng an sich ziehend hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken und fragte leise: „Hättest Du geglaubt, dass wir jemals so glücklich sein könnten?" Wahrheitsgemäß schüttelte sie den Kopf und lehnte sich an ihn. „Manchmal kann ich es heute noch kaum glauben." Sirius lächelte. „Harry hatte eben doch Recht – alles wird gut."

ENDE

* * *

_Okay, wer von euch hat gedacht, es sei Harrys Baby? Hand heben. Und denkt an die Reviews! (Zwinker!)_


End file.
